Whispers From the Dark
by Betty Bonny
Summary: Everyone survived the first year in Privateer Prep but this year a classmate has been murdered and all signs point to Twyla as the culprit. She seeks the truth in isolation while Frankie teams up with the upperclassmen to find the path of freedom. *Major character death.* Year Two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

For this season, I've NaNoWriMo challenged myself to complete it. Luckily not too many people are reading this, so that takes away the pressure to actually finish.

Season Two:

Cluster For Upper Classmen's Kindness

Episode 01:

Fall In, Fall Out.

-Twyla-

At 0303 in the morning, Twyla awoke to the sounds of frightened new freshmen herded onto the floor above. It was a roaring reminder of their failed escape. Their plots and schemes were proven pointless and they were stuck at Privateer Prep for another year. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she covered her head with her shadow blanket, "Ugh, why must they be so loud?"

Abbey looked down in Twyla's direction, "We in their position last year, I think we sympathize." She rolled back over and wrapped herself in her blanket as someone screamed at the new crew above. She groaned, "But they do make more noise than eight-legged yak."

Lagoona yawned loudly and rolled over, "Best thing to do is just go back to sleep mates. No reason for us to wake up early on our rest day."

Cleo covered her ears with her pillow and growled as screams thundered from above, "Uhhhhh, that is _it_." She tossed her pillow as she sat up in bed with a huff, "We need to come up with a plan _right_ now. If I'm not sleeping, I'm being productive. Now, _ideas_. We need to remove our curse while remaining low-key."

Darling rolled over, "I'm uncertain of how to do that, but if possible, we need to prevent the freshman from being bound to the island. Now is the only chance they have of getting out of here. If they leave, they could probably send help."

Twyla slid out of shadows, "How are they going to get help if we are literally in a completely different world?"

Farrah sat up and fluffed her pillow, "That does put a damper on things."

Darling pursed her lips as she gazed up at a seemingly empty top bunk, "Not all is lost, Billy, what do you think?" His light snores were the only response.

Cleo narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs, "How can he sleep through all this noise?" The screech of scrapping metal from the freshman floor echoed throughout the room. She glared up at the ceiling, "If we are relying on those freshmen for help we're going to need to get them the information first."

Twyla raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Ahhh, won't we be monitored? Think about it, the only time we talked to the sophomore class was when we worked together during the summer. And that was only after we had been blood bound to the forest. Your sister was in that class; don't you think she would have passed us the information if she could? The freshmen are not an option."

Cleo rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "I'm a much better queen than _Petra_, besides we'll just have to be subtle when passing information, keep up appearances. We have access to things they do not, namely the library."

Darling nodded, "Yes, I can gather the information from the library and pass it to the freshmen."

Lagoona peered over her blanket, "So are you going to risk the freshmen's lives now?"

Darling gasped, "What? No, it's just that…the freshmen aren't bound to the island. I'm positive that they wish to leave this place as much as we do. We are already bound, but they still have a chance to leave and if we can spare them the pain of this place why would we not do so?"

Lagoona narrowed her eyes, "Feels irresponsible is all, using others for our own purpose. I want to get out of here as bad as anyone else but if I have to use someone else to do it then no thanks mate. I'm not going to toss those lil' fry to the sharks for my own gain."

Darling scoffed, "We aren't putting them in danger, we're providing a way to escape. You know, making life easier for them."

Lagoona sat up and huffed, "Wrasse's your uncle, making their life easier. You're just planning for them to do all the hard work while you sit on your bum."

Abbey sat up and growled, "No more of this. You angry because you tired. Sleep!" She flopped back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Everyone in the room did the same.

Twyla curled into her shadow blanket and sighed. The one hope she had, vanished with the ship that brought her here. She couldn't jump to her father and her father couldn't jump to her. She was truly on her own. Muffled cries from above reminded her of just how miserable she was. Well no longer, this year would be different. She would find something to make her time here more pleasant, find something that made her happy. All she needed to do was search for it.

-Frankie—

Meanwhile in the adjacent room, Frankie blinked weary eyes as the freshman clomped overhead. She wiggled her fingers in tune with the low pulse of jolts between her bolts. A bright yellow spark arched between her pointer finger and her thumb. She smiled, she may have been tired but her charge was still good.

Ghoulia sat up belly first with a groan. Frankie peered over her covers, "I'm sure she won't come down here. Besides it _is_ a rest day."

Faybelle snorted as she propped herself up on her elbows, "Ugh, like, how can you be so cheery at, like, 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Frankie smiled, "Well, we made it. We survived our first year. We may not have gotten the best results but at least we're still together."

Faybelle rolled her eyes, "Uh, helloooo, we're in two different dorms. More importantly, Billy is in a different dorm. How are we supposed to use his ability if we can't speak with him on the regular?"

Evie yawned and glanced their way, "You only want to room with Billy because he's cute."

Faybelle shrieked, "What! Don't be ridiculous, besides he's like, invisible, ninety-nine percent of the time. How am I supposed to know what he looks like?"

Evie shrugged, "Women's intuition."

Gears cranked and whirred as Robecca stirred awake. She blinked copper eyelids and lilted, "Morning all. Oh, it seems to be a bit early… are we currently in danger? My risk assessment calculation shows a high probability in the future but not at this moment."

Frankie chuckled, "No risk right now, Robecca. You can go back to sleep. We just woke up because of the new freshmen above us."

Robecca nodded and lowered her eyelids. Ghoulia groaned as she lowered her head onto the pillow.

Faybelle scowled, "Seriously, no one but the Stein twins speaks your language. Someone translate!" A bolt of sharp green lightning hit Faybelle's bed and threw her onto the floor.

Crecha glared with her hand poised, "Ghoulia said, Robecca and Blondie have the right idea. Learn another language you uncultured swine, zombies don't have working vocal cords."

Evie hopped out of bed and frowned, "Guys. We really shouldn't fight. We need to care for each other." She assisted Faybelle off the ground, "I've grown to care for all of you a great deal and if we've got three more years of this place let's not turn on one another now."

Faybelle held her head as she sat upon her bed, "Thanks Evie. Glad _someone_ around here knows how to treat royalty." Crecha lowered her hand and closed her eyes.

Frankie crossed the room and gave Evie and Faybelle a hug, "Chin up guys, things can only get better this year. We have each other, there's no Freddie, and the sun will rise in a few hours on this rest day. Plus, you know what happens on Saturday rest day?"

Evie chuckled, "I don't know, what?"

Frankie beamed, "Saturday brunch!" Her bolts sparked with her excitement.

They giggled and engaged in small talk as they watched the sun rise. It was going to be a glorious year. Frankie could feel it in her bolts. It didn't matter how dismal things had been before, what mattered was how she approached the right now.

-Montoya-

Sunlight poured through the glass of the window and caressed Montoya's cheek as she spread crisp clean linens on the infirmary beds. She hummed to herself as she folded it to create a nice corner on the bed. She straightened and looked over the room. Fourteen beds, seven on each side and every single one perfectly made and completely empty.

She sighed to herself and gazed out the window at sunlight reflecting off the crystal blue waters, "I hope this year it will stay that way."

"What will stay what way?" Ching asked as she stepped into the light.

Montoya clutched her chest as she was startled out of her musings, "How many times have I told you to knock before you step out of my shadow!"

Ching shrugged and walked around the bed with her hands behind her back, "It is a waste of your breath but nevertheless," she spun on her heel and held her head high, "your skills are required."

Montoya folded her hands in front of her, "Well I hate to say I told you so, but Hurtado does sail around the world, he was bound to pick up one disease or another-"

"I don't have a _disease_ Josefina," Ching narrowed her eyes and hissed through clenched teeth, "I was referring to an event in the near future."

Montoya raised a brow, "Pregnancy then?"

Ching closed her eyes and took a slow breath, "If you are quite through with this foolishness."

Montoya smirked, "What can I do for you?"

Ching opened her eyes with a scowl, "Do you love your students?"

Montoya's smirk fell as she furrowed her brow, "Of course I love my students, wh-"

"Do you love them more than your freedom?" Ching cocked her head to the side and stepped closer, "Do you love them enough to suffer indescribable agony when he returns?"

Montoya gripped her apron and stepped back, "…what are you asking me to do Shih?"

Ching crept closer, "I'm asking you to decide, your life or theirs. It's a simple question really."

Montoya shook her head as her back pressed against the cold stone wall, "All life is precious-"

"Our lives or theirs?" Ching demanded mere inches from her, "I have a plan but you are required, without it, we will all be stuck here and we'll endure his wrath when the time comes. You can save us."

The apron in her hands was wound tight as Montoya trembled, "I can't let anyone die."

Ching peered at her with raised brows, "Then I suppose no one will live." Her eyes danced to and fro across Montoya's face. Ching shrugged as she turned on her heel and meandered towards the door, "The anniversary approaches in two years. He was dragged down in a rage he'll probably come up the same way, slaying anyone in his path to include all of your precious students. You can do what must be done, or you can stay in here clinging to your _sentimentalities."_

Montoya lowered her head and stared at her shaking hands, "Wait." The click of heels ceased. Montoya mumbled, "What do you need me to do?"

Ching peered over her shoulder and turned slowly, "Hide an overnight guest from our favorite first mate."

Montoya's eyes widened, "From Addy?" She stepped forward, "What do you plan to do the students!"

Ching chuckled as she tossed her head back, "If all goes well, it will only be the one."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 2:

Chosen with Care

-Twyla-

Twyla awoke Sunday morning to the thundering boom of cannon fire. She slid out of the shadows and padded across the carpeted floor towards the window. She cracked the curtain open and gazed ahead to observe the cannons along the upper rock wall, which surrounded the island, firing outward. After a few minutes of intense rapid fire, the shooting ceased. With a sigh she turned and bumped face first into an invisible chest.

Billy became visible and sighed as trumpets played reveille, "Whelp, guess I'm up now."

Twyla's eyes scanned his frame as she stepped back, "In more ways than one."

Billy rubbed the back of his neck as he backed away and became invisible. Twyla snickered as everyone else rushed towards the door to go to PTV.

Once outside on the outdoor drill pad Twyla cringed. First day of spring classes and they were going to do circuits. She hated coming to O'Malley's class and circuit day was no exception. The circuit workout involved five intense exercise stations that they swam between which meant a nasty shock for anyone near Frankie, all while dodging cannonballs. O'Malley also loved hiding proximity mines within the buoys that marked the course, which meant Twyla had to be both fast and vigilant.

By the time PTV was over Twyla had multiple bruises and cuts, all she wanted to do was soak in a tub. But the new dorm had only showers, more specifically _two_ showers and there were seven people in her dorm. She did not want to be last, so she jumped into the nearest shadow.

She spider-climbed her way up the steps, using her shadow-limbs for both speed and support. Once she arrived on the sophomore floor she slid out of shadow by her bed and glanced around. _Looks like I'm first.  
_

She had completed her shower and had started to dress as the dorm door opened. Darling and Abbey dashed into the showers first, while everyone else waited.

After ten minutes, Cleo impatiently tapped her foot, "Ahem! I need to shower. Hello, one of you vacate."

Abbey wrapped a towel around her hair as she stepped out of the shower, "Gunpowder in hair, needed washing."

Cleo pushed past her, "I need to wash _my_ hair."

Farrah looked at the time, shrank and flew into the adjacent occupied shower, "So sorry, coming through."

Darling shrieked, "Farrah!"

A light bloomed in the shower as Farrah grew to normal size, "Time is of the essence and we haven't eaten yet!"

Darling threw her towel over her shoulder as she stomped out of the shower, "Don't just jump into the shower with me, have some boundaries."

Lagoona paced around the room and sighed, "This is ridiculous, we've got fifteen minutes to finish showering, get dressed, eat chow, and get to class. Hurry it up mates."

Twyla asked, "Hey, you want to grab chow?"

Abbey looked up from drying her hair, "Must not abandon comrades and I not ready."

Twyla sighed, "As long as we have a battle buddy, we should be fine."

Billy's voice floated behind her, "I'll go to chow with you."

Twyla turned around and looked towards the sound of Billy's voice, "Uh, when did you shower?"

Billy replied, "I didn't but I can shower later. If we miss breakfast it will make paying attention in class difficult."

Abbey put her hands on her hip, "You are needing to shower. Under side of dirty yak has nicer smell."

He sighed and the only warning that he had left was the opening and closing of the dorm door.

Twyla grabbed her bag and followed, "Abbey, I'm headed to chow, see you in class." She jogged down the stairs.

When she entered the chow hall she bumped into an invisible back near the door. Billy became visible, his shaggy locks slick with sweat, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running into me on purpose."

Twyla rolled her eyes as she leaned away from his stench, "Maybe if you were _visible_ it would be on purpose."

Billy raised an eyebrow and leaned forward with a chuckle, "Oh so you _are_ aiming for me."

Twyla gagged and shoved him towards the line, "Shut it you."

They got their food and ate quickly. Blondie and Faybelle were the only ones from the other dorm room to join them in the chow hall and they sat at a different table.

Billy jerked his head towards the food line, "I'm going to grab some granola bars from the line for everyone, meet you in class."

Twyla nodded as exited the chow hall with Blondie and Faybelle. Her footsteps echoed down the stone tiled corridor as she adjusted her bag, "Well…. It looks like the mornings are going to be a challenge."

Faybelle tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, "I am, like, so over it."

Blondie rolled her eyes as they rounded the corner, "Its day one."

They passed under the archway leading to the hall of windows. Faybelle scoffed, "One day too many if you ask me."

Twyla opened the door, "No one asked."

Faybelle narrowed her eyes as they entered the dark classroom. The white-washed walls and cold stone floors reminded Twyla of a crypt, complete with corpses which lay encased in dark-tinted glass at the back of the room. The stench of formaldehyde and soap permeated the space as a strange fog of dark clung to the floor. As Twyla walked through it her energy was drained and she glanced towards Delahaye to confirm that the cloud emanated from her.

LT Delahaye placed microscopes for _Morphology_ class on each desk. Twyla walked towards the back of the class and sat down at an empty double desk. Delahaye looked down her nose at Twyla and tapped a desk in the front, "Avoiding me? I don't think so, I want you here where I can see you."

Twyla bit her lip and moved up front, Faybelle snickered as she passed. When Twyla sat down the scent of mud, sweat and cloying musk smacked her in the face. She looked around and not finding the source could only assess that Billy had entered the room.

Faybelle gagged, "Hullg, what is _that_? Smells like a rotting forest floor in here."

Blondie sniffed the air and scowled, "Ugh, more like moldy mud in a dry cistern."

Twyla covered her face to hide, she began to feel embarrassed for Billy but she couldn't defend him because he chose not to take a shower.

The late bell for class rang and Delahaye closed and locked the door. She turned with eyes and hands glowing orange and sat at the teacher's desk in the front and glared at Twyla, Blondie and Faybelle, "Congratulations everyone, you were on time. Unfortunately, your classmates did not make it, thus your victory rings hollow. Now, for every minute they are not here you will do pushups, starting now."

Chains flew from Delahaye's hands and wrapped around everyone, including the invisible Billy, and slammed them onto the stone floor. Twyla groaned as she got into the pushup position with the energy leeching fog. After what felt like eighty pushups someone attempted to open the door.

Delahaye dispelled the chain as she opened the door wide enough to stick her face through, "Private First Class _Bominable_, tell me, what time does class begin?"

Abbey replied, "LT Delahaye, private first class Bominable reports as ordered. Ma'am, class is starting at 0700."

Delahaye nodded then tapped her chin with her finger, "0700, how peculiar. Tell me, what time is it right now?"

"0707, ma'am."

Delahaye tilted her head, "Oh, it's 0707. How odd, if class starts at 0700 and you're here at 0707 then that would make you…"

"Late for clas-"

"Late for class!" Delahaye shrieked, "Tell me, Bominable, how shall I punish you."

Cleo shoved Abbey out of the way and responded, "Our _punishment_ has already been dealt, LT Delahaye. Our _deplorable_ living conditions are the cause of our tardiness. Two showers are hardly enough for seven people to adequately prepare in the morning. Being here is torture enough."

Delahaye's eyes widened with mirth as she smirked, "_Torture_ is it? Well, seeing as how previous years' classes never had the same issues, I can only assess that _you_ are the cause of this offense and therefore you shall drop down and give me fifty."

Cleo growled in indignation as she threw down her bag, got in the pushup position and began doing pushups. Delahaye cackled and opened the door so everyone else could walk inside, "Remember De Nile, if you want to act as leader you will take_ all_ the pain with the pleasures."

Cleo completed her set and scowled as she picked up her bag and entered the room. Delahaye pointed to the empty seat next to Twyla, "Class leader sit here."

Delahaye closed and locked the classroom door, as she turned, she scrunched her nose, "Ugh_, what_ is that smell?"

Everyone looked around and tried to pinpoint the source. Twyla sank down in her chair. She was so embarrassed for Billy; she had no idea what Delahaye had in store but it couldn't be good.

Faybelle narrowed her eyes, "Like, where is Billy?"

Delahaye looked around the classroom, not seeing Billy she raised her arms, hands glowing orange and cast the chain spell. The chain connected around Billy and dragged him towards Delahaye. After she sniffed him, her eyes curved into smiles as she turned towards Cleo, "Oh De Nile, one of your fellow classmates has a hygiene problem. As class leader, you must take responsibility. Fifty more pushups."

Cleo narrowed her eyes as she dropped down and did as she was told. When Cleo finished Delahaye released Billy, "De Nile make sure to monitor the time tomorrow, or it will be double the pushups. Now…"

Delahaye looked up at the time, "0745, not enough time to go over the lesson I planned…"

She looked down at Cleo, "…so I guess I will entertain myself with all of you. De Nile, lead your class through one hundred by one hundreds."

Cleo gasped, "One _hundred_ pushups and sit ups?"

Delahaye scowled, "No! One hundred squats and one hundred calf-raises. Do another hundred for not knowing that."

Cleo's jaw dropped, "Two _hundred_?"

Delahaye raised an eyebrow, "You are absolutely right, it is ridiculous to _only_ do two hundred, make it three."

Cleo closed her mouth, stood up next to her desk and waved for everyone to follow, "On my count…."

Twyla and crew were still sore when they returned to the dorm that evening after dinner.

Cleo threw her bag across the room, "Uhhhhh!"

Abbey dodged the bag and scowled, "Temper won't change what happened."

Cleo raised her arms and bared her teeth as she growled. Abbey back away from her.

Twyla pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook, "How about we make a shower schedule or something?"

Cleo turned towards Twyla and glared. Twyla held her notebook up like a shield and backed away. The sound of water running in the shower alerted everyone to Billy's presence.

Cleo balled her hands into fist at her side and glared at the latrine door as she spoke through clenched teeth, "Today was a _nightmare_. Never in all my life have I ever led such a miserable group of people."

Darling gasped, "Cleo, I understand you are upset but today was quite the adjustment for all of us."

Cleo slowly turned her head, "_You_ are the worst of them all."

Darling leaned back with raised brows, "Well, I can see _reason_ is not going to reach you right now."

Cleo huffed, "You hogged all the hot water and took a longer shower than _me!_ That was by far the _worst_ thing anyone here has done."

Darling lowered her eyelids and scoffed, "You're mad at me because I took a longer shower?"

Cleo turned her head and threw her nose into the air. The sound of the shower stopped and Cleo's eyes began to glow, she threw a spell onto the floor filling the room with light, "Light of the pharaoh reveal _all_ that is hidden."

When the door to the latrine opened, Billy stepped onto the spell and became visible. He did not have a towel and immediately covered himself with his hands, "Whoa, hey! Cleo, what gives?"

Cleo still glowing, pointed at him and screamed, "Why would you _NOT_ take a shower!? Not showering is _never_ an option Billy."

Billy shifted on his feet and curled his body inward, "Cleo can we discuss this _after_ I get dressed, please."

Cleo flipped her hair, pointed and yelled, "And another thing! We are_ one_ unit. We are a _team_. You don't just go down to the chow hall all by yourself."

Darling grabbed a towel and brought it to him, "Here, she's not really listening right now."

Billy smiled at Darling and wrapped the towel around himself, "Thanks."

Cleo continued as if she had not been interrupted, "And I don't care that you grabbed granola bars, that is not the _point_. If we are late because we took a shower, then we are _ALL_ late because we took a shower. You are no exception to the team showering rule. If _I_ have to do _one more_ squat for your body odor I will personally lock you in the shower and scrub you _myself."_

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Uh okay, well, awkward but if you feel the need-"

Darling scowled, "Do _not_ threaten Billy's livelihood-"

"I'm pretty sure my _livelihood_ would have been fine." Billy leaned back against the wall.

Darling continued, "-nor threaten him with acts of violence-"

Billy smirked, "_Pretty_ sure she was threatening me with a good time."

Darling closed her mouth and slowly turned towards him, "You finished?"

Billy held up a hand defensively, "Sorry, Just a joke. Didn't mean it."

Darling narrowed her eyes at him then turned back to Cleo, "Any ways, Twyla was suggesting a schedule earlier and I agree with her. We were completely unprepared to face the day and because of that we were late. We _all_ failed to shower and change in a timely manner. Billy was only thinking of _everyone_ when he went to chow, and you did partake of those granola bars. We would have had to do squats regardless of his smell. You know Delahaye likes to dish out pain."

Cleo folded her arms and rolled her eyes as she dispelled the spell allowing Billy to go invisible. She then turned and looked down at Twyla, "You have my attention, I will hear your petition now."

Twyla waved the piece of paper she was holding, "Well, like I said, we need to come up with a schedule. We have thirty minutes to get upstairs, shower, get dressed, eat and be in class. If we take less time in the shower, we could all eat and be in class. Maybe each of us could spend _two_ minutes or so in the shower?"

Farrah tilted her head, "Hmm. What about a shower order, like Cleo showers first, then Darling and so on?"

Lagoona shook her head, "_Some_ of us get here super early, it should be a first come first serve basis."

Cleo scoffed, "Let's go back to that _Cleo_ first idea. I'm partial to it."

Abbey scoffed, "Anything with you first, you like."

Cleo looked at her nails and smiled, "And what seems to be the problem?"

Abbey rolled her eyes.

Twyla cleared her throat, "Uh yeah, it should be first come first serve. If I get here early, I'm not going to wait just so Cleo can shower first."

Darling turned towards her, "How did you get up here so fast? You were behind us at PTV during every exercise but then you were in the dorms before we got here."

Twyla pointed to the ground, "Shadow jumping, easy to do with Freddie gone."

Darling raised her eyebrows, "Oh. How convenient for you."

Twyla took a deep breath and looked away from Darling.

Billy became visible, fully dressed, as he addressed the room, "So, what's the plan? First come first serve, two minutes in the shower each or…"

Cleo looked over her shoulder at Billy and raised an eyebrow, "All of you can take two minutes, I need at least five."

Billy shook his head, "Okay, so let's say it takes five minutes to get from outside to the dorms, that will make it 0635 by the time we get started on our showers. With two stalls and seven people at five minutes each that will make it about 0650. Which will give us less than five minutes to eat chow before we have to run to class. And according to Delahaye the whole class has to be there. So even if we are on time if the other side of our class is late, we're all late."

Cleo sighed, "Problematic, but it could work as long as we stick with five-minute showers. I will need to check with everyone else and we do need to study." She pointed at the wall, "Twyla, go and tell Ghoulia that we are meeting for study."

Twyla raised an eyebrow, "Where are we meeting?"

Cleo stomped her foot, "In a classroom, just tell her to meet us out in the hall."

Twyla put her paper down and shrugged, "All right."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 3:

The Good Idea Fairy

-Frankie-

Meanwhile in the adjacent dorm, Frankie sighed on her bed as her classmates argued with one another.

Faybelle ranted, "…and I had like, already done squats during circuits. I didn't need to do more in the classroom. Fix yourself Robecca."

Robecca looked down at her feet, "There isn't a robotic mechanic at this school Faybelle. Ghoulia can only do so much with the tools she has. My internal clock is just that, _internal_ and there are a lot of gears in the way of it. It is impossible to make the repairs without a table and the proper equipment. Sorry."

Faybelle scowled, "Sorry isn't good enou- Ahh!" She clutched her chest as Twyla hopped out of her shadow, "Geez, Boogey why don't you announce yourself. You're just as bad as Billy."

Twyla rolled her eyes, "Hey, Cleo says to meet out in the hall so we can go study together."

Blondie put her hands together, "I think the library would be _just right_ for a study session."

Evie scrunched her face, while looking at her eyebrows in her hand mirror, "Uh, no, while the library _is_ full of books, _I_ would prefer to sit in the chemistry lab to study."

Crecha turned towards her, "I'm afraid to ask but why?"

Evie closed her mirror and flipped her hair, "Because chemistry is one of _my_ favorite subjects. Besides I haven't played with cadmium in a long while and I want to give it a go."

Ghoulia held up a finger and groaned a warning. Frankie nodded, "Yeah, that's highly volatile."

Evie smiled, "I know, that's what makes it so much fun."

Twyla waved as she took a step backwards into shadow. Her disembodied voice drawled, "You can discuss that with Cleo, we'll be in the hallway."

Faybelle fluttered into the air, scattering indigo fairy dust on her bed as she sneered, "I will _not_ be bossed by that diva queen this year!"

Frankie grabbed her bag and rose from her bed, "I don't mean to be technical but aren't you just a princess?"

"Yes…" Faybelle narrowed her eyes.

Evie giggled as she sashayed toward the door, "Cleo might be queen of her dorm Faybelle, but I'm the only _Queen_ in ours, so technically you would be obeying _me_." She held the door open with a smile, "And I say, let's go."

Faybelle balled her hands into fists as she zoomed out of the room. Everyone trailed behind her with Evie being the last out, she closed the door.

Cleo stood poised with her head held high and hands on her hips by the stairs. She turned her head slightly as she clapped her hands and motioned to be followed, "Everyone, we are going to classroom one. There are plenty of desks and we can have a quiet discussion."

Evie leaned her weight on one foot, "Uhh, do we have a say? Because I think we should go to classroom five."

Cleo raised an eyebrow, "The chemistry lab?"

Evie nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. You get your meeting; I get my chemicals. Win-win."

Cleo scoffed, "We are not going to the LT Bonny's classroom and besides it more distillery than chemistry lab."

Evie held up a finger, "Ah, but I know for a fact that it still has _sulfur_!"

Cleo tilted her head, "I don't even want to know how you _know_ that, but any ways. We are not going there, so follow me." She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs.

Frankie gave a sympathetic shrug as she linked arms with Crecha and Ghoulia and hurried down the stairs to catchup.

Upon arrival to classroom one, Cleo directed everyone to push the desk together so it would be one long table. She placed her hands squarely on the table and looked down at everyone, "What happened today is not worth repeating, so here and now we need to ensure that we all meet on time."

Cleo smiled, "Ghoulia, come up with a schedule that everyone can follow. We will meet in the chow hall and we will _all_ go to class at the appropriate time. I expect nothing short of perfection tomorrow morning, understood."

Ghoulia groaned and opened her notebook. Cleo nodded, "Good. Now…" She looked at everyone, "Any ideas on how to break the blood binding?"

Frankie enthusiastically raised her hand, "Ooh, ooh, I know. We could ah, we could get a sample of those trees. Evie could use the chem lab to figure out what the trees are made of."

Evie nodded, "That's right, I'm sure it's a simple matter of science. I mean, trees have roots that absorb water and nutrients from the soil, what kind of crazy experiment was done to make these trees grow on blood. That's what I want to know and when I figure it out, with some help from Ghoulia of course, I could probably make a poison that will make the trees spit up blood or grow poison blood apples. Either way the blood will be out of the tree and we could take it to get off the island."

Cleo arched a brow, "And how exactly do you plan on getting tree samples? We can't just walk into the forest and start cutting trees during the spring, everyone will notice."

Evie held her hand up, "And that is why we have a Billy."

Darling scowled, "Why do all your plans require Billy?"

Evie smirked and batted her eyelashes, "He's so convenient, I wish I had had an invisible boy when I was growing up, they're so much_ fun_."

Billy tapped his notebook with his pencil, "Ah, okay as much _fun_ as that sounds, I'm not just going to start cutting blood draining trees."

Evie pouted and looked at him, "Why not?"

Billy scoffed, "Because it's a blood _draining_ tree. The moment you cut one it grows vines to collect the blood again, and if I'm the one cutting, I will be drained. No thanks."

Cleo held up a hand, "Well then you will just have to be extra careful and we won't send you alone, I'm sure Twyla could hang out in your shadow and bring you to safety."

Twyla lowered her eyelids, "Seriously? This is a terrible plan. A, if Billy starts bleeding to death; he will be impossible to see, because if he doesn't focus on being visible, he's _invisible_. B, I don't know what Evie expects to find in the chem lab, the trees are clearly magically enchanted there is nothing natural about them-"

Evie held a finger up, "Ah, science is just magic that _has_ an explanation. All magical things can be explained and I just so happen to be the best chem queen ever. Crown me now, this girl can make fire!" Her hands glowed red as she threw fire balls into the air.

Frankie leaned away from the flame, "Ahhh, Evie…"

Twyla rolled her eyes and glared, "Any ways, this is a terrible plan and it is not going to work. Even if we did manage to get the sample, how long would it take for Evie to figure out how to counter it?"

Cleo leaned back and folded her arms as she scowled, "Would you stop throwing fire, you are drying out my skin. And you..." She looked down her nose at Twyla, "You are mighty quick to judge my plans as foolish but you never come up with ideas of your own."

Twyla held her hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm just giving you feedback so you can improve your plans, I don't mean any offense."

Cleo leaned forward with her hands on her hips, "You are criticizing everything I do; it's not feedback if you don't contribute something positive."

Twyla replied, "It's just that-"

Cleo held her hand out, "Hush. Speak no more of your lies."

Evie opened her hand mirror and twirled her hair with her finger, "Ooh, looks like my flame gave my hair some curl. I look good. But then again when do I _not_. Speaking of good looks, this year looks like it is going to be the best year ever for me."

Robecca tilted her head to the side, "Oh, why is that Evie?"

Evie closed her mirror, "Glad you asked Robecca. See this is why you are my favorite. But I digress, this year will naturally be amazing because my best friend Mal is in the senior class. When it comes to summer picks, I will be the first one chosen."

Lagoona glanced around the table with knitted brows, "Uhh, pretty sure the freshmen class is picked first, then the sophomores."

Evie closed her eyes and nodded, "Like I said, _I _will be chosen first, out of our class any ways. No offense, but I'm going to be the number one draft pick this year."

Darling raised an eyebrow, "Is being picked first a big deal? I don't recall it being a big deal."

Evie threw her head back and rolled her eyes, "That's because a bunch of nobodies oversaw team picks. This year is the A team. My sister Raven, my best friend Mal, I just know I will be top pick and when I'm first, everyone else is last and that means I win."

Faybelle snorted, "Hate to break it to you Evie but Mal is _my_ sister, if anything I'll be number one draft pick."

Evie waved dismissively, "Mal picking me first will be all the more rewarding and when I win, I'll get to see that look of jealousy you always get when you're left out of something. Won't that be fun?"

Faybelle lowered her eyelids, "Ooh, just you wait until _I'm_ chosen first. I'll be the winner and you'll be the one looking sad and pitiful. Ha, I'll bet you'll like, start crying into your mirror asking _who's the fairest of them all_."

Billy blew his hair out of his face, "Hey, can we start studying now? I thought that was the whole point of _study_ group."

Frankie laced her fingers together, "Yeah, I have a funny feeling we're going to keep getting side-tracked."

Darling tilted her head, "Billy, your hair is really long now. You might want to cut it soon."

Billy placed his head in his hands and leaned towards her, "Yeah, I would but my stylist kind of graduated."

Darling leaned towards him, "Oh? You had a stylist?"

Billy shrugged, "Well, in a way. Spectra used to cut my hair for me."

Darling sat back in her chair, "Spectra. Ah."

Frankie rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "Guys…."

Farrah looked down at the table and wrung her hands as though building up the courage to speak.

Abbey cleared her throat, "We study?"

Cleo sat down still glaring at Twyla, "Yes, we are going to study."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 4:

Whispers in the Hall

-Twyla-

The next day after PTV, Twyla once again shadow jumped to the dorms and showered in record time. Once she dressed, she monitored the time as Cleo dashed into the dorm and got in the shower, Farrah flew into the dorm shortly after and took another stall.

When enough time had passed, Twyla shouted, "Cleo it's been five minutes, time to get out."

Cleo shouted, "_I_ am nowhere near finished. Take the other stall."

Farrah shrieked, "Ehhh? I need a little more time, almost finished."

Abbey folded her arms and yelled, "What is point in schedule no one follow! No time for prissy primping. Get out."

After another five minutes, Cleo and Farrah exited the shower and rushed to dress. Abbey and Darling dashed into the shower next.

Lagoona threw her head back and sighed loudly, "Hurry up mates, I'm starting to smell like I'm baking over here."

Cleo flipped her hair and called out, "Billy, you better still be in here, because if you are gone…"

Billy became visible with his back to the room, "I'm right here, Cleo. Which by the way, you took _forever_."

Cleo put her earrings in and walked over to him, "I need my time, don't judge me."

Billy snorted, "Then maybe you should go last."

Cleo reared back and gasped, "Last! What kind of ghoul do you take me for!? I am Egyptian royalty; I will never be _last_."

Billy shrugged, "Well _princess_ your long shower cost the people food. You going to take responsibility for that?"

Cleo gaped at Billy in shocked silence. Abbey and Darling got out of the shower, Lagoona called out, "Billy showers open, let's go."

Billy raised an eyebrow at Cleo, went invisible and got in the shower. After a few minutes, barely had Lagoona stepped out of the shower when the late bell rang.

Cleo hung her head and sighed deeply, "Late, two days in a row."

Delahaye grinned with fiendish delight as everyone filed into the classroom late. She took one look at Cleo and Cleo dropped to the pushup position and completed one hundred pushups. Her arms were sore from the previous day, so it took her a long time to complete it. As a result, Delahaye made the entire class do double the number of squats and calf raises. No one finished the set before the bell rang and Delahaye promised to triple it if they were late again. Weary and sore Twyla and crew slogged through the rest of their classes.

By the time evening rolled around, Twyla just wanted to curl in the bed and sleep. But of course, Cleo wanted everyone in classroom one.

Cleo wrote _plans_ on the blackboard and turned to everyone, "All right, Ghoulia worked overtime to come up with a plan for breaking the bond to the island. Obviously, the teachers are the main jailers of this school, Ghoulia figured they must have some type of _key_. Now this will require some time and research to figure out what the key_ is_, but once we have it, we can _remove_ the shackles that keep us here and be set free."

Twyla scoffed, "That is so vague and quite possibly not even true. It's good in theory but you were closer to the truth with the forest idea. No offense but what kind of key would link to a forest that drains every one of their blood and binds them to an island?"

Cleo scowled and tapped the blackboard with chalk, "A magical key, obviously. If you have nothing to contribute to the plan, then keep your mouth shut."

Twyla shrugged, "I'm just saying, Cleo we need something more concrete. Maybe we should focus more on being on time and less on _half-baked_ escape plans."

Cleo narrowed her eyes, gripping the chalk so tightly it snapped, "_Enough_. I am _through_ discussing this with you. Let us go over the assignment from LT Ching, at least we will be productive." She sat down and opened her notebook, refusing to look at Twyla.

Blondie glanced around and pursed her lips, "Anyways, Cleo do you understand this text we were supposed to translate, for the life of me I can't read this Ancient Aztec."

Cleo smiled and passed Blondie her notebook, "_Nahuatl_, is too easy for _me_ to read. Here are my notes."

Blondie flipped through Cleo's notes and huffed, "Oh, great. Your notes are written in _hieroglyphics_. Does anyone have this text translated into _English_?"

Ghoulia softly groaned. Blondie blinked, "Is that a yes?"

Ghoulia held up her notebook, Blondie retrieved it and flipped through it, "Oh wow! Ghoulia your written work is so _eloquent_. I wish I knew what you were saying, I feel like I'm missing something amazing."

Ghoulia's lip corner curled into a smile as she groaned. Frankie translated, "Ghoulia says thanks."

Blondie smiled, "Welcome."

Faybelle leaned over Blondie's shoulders and looked at the notes, "Wow, cool, awesome, great, so like, why don't you apply that knowledge of yours to fix the robot."

Robecca shook her head, "I already told you this. We don't have the appropriate tools for the job, I would need either a mechanic's bench or a long operating _table_ with several small tools to open the inner workings. Please do not take out your frustrations on Ghoulia."

Evie balanced a pen under her nose, "I don't know why you're getting so irritated. You're the one massaging your _wings_ every morning."

Faybelle blushed a deep shade of crimson, then narrowed her eyes, "Hey! I work my wings off at PTV, I deserve a nice relaxing showering afterward."

Crecha snorted, "Ugh, your relaxing shower eats into our breakfast time and everyone told you what time it was, you chose to remain in the shower."

Twyla mumbled under her breath to Lagoona, "Sounds like someone else we know."

Lagoona covered her mouth and giggled. Abbey slammed her fist on the table, "We needing a better routine. Five minutes much too much, we cut down to three per person. No washing hair, just body. Car wash worked fine, get better shower in evening. My plan, most efficient."

Billy nodded in agreement, "That works for me."

Darling scowled, "Billy no, your hair is the only spot on your body that sweats, you need to wash it."

Billy leaned towards Darling with his chin in his palm and raised his eyebrows, "You noticed?"

Darling looked him in the eyes then glanced down as she covered half her face with her notebook, "Kind of hard _not _to notice." Billy smiled brightly and Darling giggled.

Farrah furrowed her brow, "So are we doing the three minutes or no? I'm so confused."

Cleo folded her arms, "_We_ will go with Abbey's suggestion. As much as I loathe the idea of not washing my hair, Abbey has a point, we need to be focused in the morning and quick showers with fast meals are the way to go I'm afraid."

Cleo was true to her word the next day after PTV. She didn't wash her hair and left the shower shortly after being told of the time, twice. However, no one dressed fast enough to make it into chow, so they went straight to the classroom. When the late bell rang and the door was closed and locked, LT Delahaye looked around. Cleo anxiously clenched her jaw. There was a knock at the door and Cleo froze as Delahaye smirked at her. Upon opening the door, there stood Robecca and Evie, a minute late to class.

Delahaye let them in and turned to Cleo, "You know the drill class lead."

Cleo glared daggers at Robecca and Evie as she got in the pushup position. Twyla did not envy Robecca and Evie, if Delahaye's triple punishment didn't hurt the entire class, Cleo would later that evening.

Twyla sat in her usual seat during study time, trying her best to ignore the increasingly agitated Cleo. Robecca and Evie had yet to show up to the session and Cleo was livid.

Faybelle instigated, "So like, you think Evie was late on purpose, cause you know, she was admiring herself in the mirror?"

Cleo turned towards her with eyes narrowed to slits, "Ooh I wish Evie would try and give me that excuse." She paced back and forth around the room with Faybelle grinning with fiendish delight.

Robecca and Evie entered the room, their hair disheveled as though blown by the wind.

Cleo stomped up to them and pointed out the door, "You two can leave."

Robecca blinked rapidly, "Wha…what?"

Cleo stomped her foot, "I have been put on my face _three_ times for your tardiness-"

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Uh, whoa. Okay first of all, _wrong_. You were late the first two times as well."

Cleo pointed her finger close to Evie's face, "Don't interrupt me when _I'm_ speaking and a De Nile is _never_ late, so don't try and shift the blame. Now…" She snapped her fingers in Evie's face then pointed to the door, "Get out, go find somewhere else to study."

Darling stood up from the table, "Cleo, that is unacceptable behavior, from the beginning you have not adhered to the suggestions of your peers and now you accuse _them_ of making you look bad. I will not stand for it."

Cleo turned towards her and folded her arms as she sneered, "Then you can also leave."

Darling stuck her nose in the air, "Fine, I will. I wanted to study in the library anyways."

Billy gathered Darling's books along with his own, "I'll go with you. If…if you don't mind the company."

Darling turned towards him and curtsied as she smiled, "Why, I would greatly appreciate the company, Billy. Thank you." He smiled and carried Darling's books as both he and Darling left the room.

Cleo flipped her hair, "Hmph, well there goes one problem. Now as for the other." She turned towards Evie and Robecca with her hands on her hip.

Evie linked arms with Robecca and walked towards the open door, "I can see we are not wanted here, come on Robecca let's find a _pharaoh free_ zone."

Blondie gathered her things and followed them out the door, "Evie, wait. I'll go with you."

Cleo growled as Evie, Blondie and Robecca left the room.

Faybelle clapped her hands and smiled, "That was like, wicked awesome."

Abbey stood up and glared at Cleo, "Unnecessary action. Now _you_ will be the one to leave."

Cleo's jaw dropped, "Wha…what? I…you…_I'm_ the one who issues orders, you will _not_ talk to me in that manner-"

Abbey shot a ball of ice at her feet, "That warning. You no leave, you get frozen."

Crecha stood up and shrieked, "I can't believe you would kick out Cleo!"

Frankie grabbed her sister's arm and held up her hand, "Let's all just calm down. Our emotions are a little high because we're tired..."

Abbey waved dismissively, "Crecha go to, negativity not good for study."

Cleo cocked her hips to one side and snarled, "Fine, _I_ will leave, you can have this _destitute_ classroom all to yourself. Ghoulia, we're leaving. Come." She flipped her hair as she left the classroom. Ghoulia scooped up her bag and shuffled out of the room with a sorrowful groan.

Crecha gathered Cleo's things and jerked her head towards the door, "Come on Frankie."

Frankie's eyes widened, "Wait… we're really leaving?"

Crecha narrowed her eyes and spoke through clenched teeth, "If that yeti is willing to ice Cleo, she's willing to ice anyone. Come on."

Frankie sighed and grabbed her books as she left, "See you in class tomorrow."

Faybelle grabbed her things and flew out, "Oh I'm going where the drama is, have fun _studying_."

Abbey huffed as she walked to the door and closed it behind them, "Now we finally get some studying done."

Farrah let out a breath, "My goodness it was so tense in here."

Lagoona smiled, "No worries love, we'll be swimming in unison before you know it."

Farrah sighed, "I sure hope so."

Twyla stared at the door and sighed deeply, "Yeah, me too. I don't want us to end up like Freddie's class, hating each other by the time we get to graduation."

Lagoona shook her head and pursed her lips, "Yeah nah, we won't end up like them at all. Freddie was madder than a cut shark. Cleo's just a diva, she will calm down. We probably just needed some time away from each other."

Abbey nodded in agreement, "Indeed, now we study. Don't want to be caught off guard."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

A/N: Please don't try this experiment. It is purely fictional science and 100% not real.

Episode 5:

Wicked Brew

-Ching-

Red ink glided across the page as Ching graded papers in her office. She scowled as she looked over her students' translation work. _They don't seem to be grasping the materials, perhaps their attention is elsewhere._

A shimmer of grey light drew her eye to the corner of her red lacquered desk. Purple leaves unraveled as a blood-covered lotus flower bloomed to reveal a monkey's paw. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the object, "So unnecessary."

Ching opened her three-tiered filing cabinet and pulled out a portable gas stove. She lit the flame and tossed the paw and flower onto the fire. As the objects burned a message in black flame appeared, _the ingredients are prepped._

The message and the objects vanished in a puff of smoke. Ching put away the portable stove and strode out of her office. She spotted a drunk Bonny on the floor by the hall of windows and ventured near, "How goes the whiskey?"

Bonny cracked one eye open and shrugged, "I'm going to add a few hops tomorrow morning and let it stew overnight. This brew is going to be perfect, just you watch."

Ching nodded as she turned on her heel to leave, "As you were."

-Twyla-

By April, Twyla and crew had learned to shower, eat breakfast and get to class on time. Everyone continued to study in small groups while exchanging pleasantries during classes. It wasn't until the fifteenth of April when the small group dynamics started to shift.

Twyla, Abbey, Lagoona, and Farrah were studying in classroom one when Faybelle burst through the door in a huff as she flew into the room and threw her bag down on the table.

Abbey looked at Faybelle, "Can we help you?"

Faybelle retied the ribbon in her hair, "Yeah, help me with morphology."

Lagoona glanced at Abbey then turned to Faybelle, "We meant what are you doing _here_, love."

Faybelle flipped her bangs and put her hand on her hip, "What, so I can't like study here? Are you gonna do me like Cleo?"

Farrah gripped her pen tightly as she cringe-smiled, "Of course not Faybelle, you are _always _welcome."

Faybelle sat down next to her with a smirk, "Like, of course I am. Now show me your homework?"

Abbey tapped her pen on the table, "If you not study, you need not be here."

Faybelle gasped, "Hey, I am here to study. I just need to see your notes is all."

Twyla twirled her pen, "Then why are you trying to copy Farrah's homework?"

Faybelle sighed loudly, "Okay so like, Ghoulia was_ supposed_ to do the homework and I would copy it like normal. But then like, _Cleo_ claimed I was taking advantage of her friend. As if! Ghoulia didn't protest me copying, Cleo was just hogging Ghoulia all to herself."

Lagoona narrowed her eyes, "Sounds to me like you was cheating and Cleo stopped you."

Faybelle scoffed, "Ugh, Cleo has no room to talk. She is such a diva; I don't know why I went to study with her in the first place."

Abbey raised an eyebrow, "Because you is drama."

Faybelle threw her hands into the air, "I am not _drama_. Besides I came here to study, so just let me borrow your notes, we have a test coming up."

Abbey looked down at her notebook and turned the page, "You study with us, you _study_. No handouts. Everyone bring knowledge to table. Tell me, what you bring?"

Faybelle pouted, "I…I haven't _brought_ anything. But…I can still study here, right?"

Abbey drummed her nails on the table as she hummed thoughtfully. She squinted at the pleading Faybelle and sighed as she nodded, "You may study, just leave drama at door."

Faybelle held a hand over her heart and smiled, "I promise, you won't regret having me here; besides you can't have a study _party_ without _me_."

Farrah cringe smiled, "Of course not Faybelle, _no one_ can have a party without you."

Faybelle turned towards her and smirked, "Damn right they can't."

Abbey pointed her pen between them, "What is this?"

Farrah sighed, "Faybelle's mom is well known for being the _best_ party crasher. Faybelle intends to follow in her mother's footsteps."

Faybelle leaned back and waved her hand in front of her face as she gushed, "Oh stop, make a girl blush. Ha-ha. Yeah, my mom is the best dark fairy ever." Her expression fell as she slowly leaned forward, an indigo aura radiated from her as random objects in the room started to float, "That king had it coming! How dare he not invite my mom to the party."

Twyla waved her hands, "Uh, hey you can stay, no need to go super dark fairy on us. Totally invited to our study party."

Faybelle stopped glowing and smiled, "Perfect."

Abbey sighed, "I hope I not regret this."

Faybelle opened her book, "You won't. I guarantee it."

-Frankie-

The next day after breakfast, Frankie twitched as water dripped onto her bolts and sparked. She sighed as she walked down the hall, "I hate swim days."

Crecha held up her hand and created a spark, "I told you to make sure your rubber choker was airtight! Here." She touched her shoulder. Electricity coursed through Frankie's arm and into her heart battery, boosting her energy as it joined her body's natural rhythm.

Frankie pushed her headband further back to keep her hair away from her neck, "Thanks, I'm feeling super drained today."

They entered classroom one for _Morphology _class. Frankie scrunched her nose as the overpowering scent of lemon hit her. She spotted several batches of burning incense on LT Delahaye's desk. She didn't have long to ponder why as she spotted the dead snakes laying on trays at their desks. She sat down at her middle row seat and poked it with her finger, "Oof, this little guy has seen better days."

Crecha chuckled as she held up her hand and created a spark, "I wonder if I'd get bonus points for reanimating it."

"Crecha, no!"

Beside her, Evie shouted, "Hey, Blondie is that _my_ pen?"

Frankie turned to get a good view of the object in question. Sure enough, it was a blue pen with the name _Evie_ carved into the side.

Blondie looked at the pen then back at Evie, "No."

Evie narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that it is, in fact, _mine_. Just like that's my ring on your finger."

Blondie looked at the ring, "Uh, not sure what you're on about but this is also mine."

Evie pointed at the ring, "It has a crown with my _name_ engraved on it."

Blondie shrugged, "Ah, okay, but I'm pretty sure this belongs to me sooo…"

Crecha muttered, "Remind me to _never_ hang out with Blondie."

Frankie whispered behind her hand, "Yeah but we room with her."

Crecha scowled, "We're not of value to normie types, so our stuff would be of even less value."

Frankie tilted her head, "So it should be okay to hang out with her then."

Crecha rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the front of the class, "Frankie, don't be so naïve."

Frankie furrowed her brow as her bolt sparked. She covered it with her hand just as the bell for class rang.

LT Delahaye smiled at everyone as she remained seated behind a smokescreen of burning incense, "Today we'll be doing a bit of an experiment with dissection and anatomical development. If done correctly you'll be able to discern observable changes in the snakes behavior."

Crecha's eyes widened, "So we're reanimating it?"

Delahaye threw her head back and laughed. As her laughter slowed and she lowered her head her eyes glinted, "You will most certainly make things lively." She gestured towards the materials on trays in the back, "I have done all the measurements for you to ensure success, grab a tray and work in pairs. Start by cutting the snake open, then mix the wet ingredients and dry ingredients in separate bowls, keep the glowworm in its container. It is saved for last."

Frankie waited as Crecha went and gathered the material components. When the tray was placed on the desk Frankie raised her hand, "LT Delahaye, there are only two wet ingredients."

LT Delahaye balanced her chin on her palm, "You're going to dissolve the mineral spheres in the alum vinegar mix, thus creating another liquid. After all the spheres are dissolved you'll pour the phosphorescent material out of the crystal vial and mix it _gently_. Make sure to toss the crystal vial into the dry mix and crush it. All components must be used for this experiment to function."

Evie held up a smooth stone, "Are we supposed to crush this as well?"

"Ah, the agate stone is also dissolved with the wet mixture. Any other questions?"

Abbey scowled, "Any more dry ingredients we supposed to make wet?"

LT Delahaye flipped through her notes and shook her head, "No, the alum vinegar mix is what dissolves the mineral spheres and the agate stones. As for the dry ingredients, for the best results the gold dust, the ruby dust and handful of sand is placed in a large bowl to the side while you crush slivers of glass, nutshells, and the crystal vial in the mortar and pestle. Once all ingredients are crushed into a powder-like substance mix it with the dust mixture and coat the snake's insides with it. Then pour the wet mixture onto that and add the glowworm. Promptly sew the snake shut and record your results."

She raised her head and smiled, "Any questions?" She glanced around, "If not then go ahead and get started. I want to see your _passions_ come alive with the thrill of science."

Frankie clapped her hands, "Oh this is so exciting."

Crecha smacked her hand as she reached forward, "Put on gloves. I don't want you touching this weird stuff."

Frankie rolled her eyes as she donned her gloves and goggles, "Aw come on, we're reanimated flesh, we can't really talk about things being weird."

Crecha poured the sand and dust into a large bowl, "What's weird is the science behind this, LT Delahaye normally explains it. Why are we recording the results?"

Frankie added the mineral sphere to the base, "Maybe it's an untested theory of hers. With all us ghouls here, I'm thinking she got curious about reanimating the dead and wanted to try it for herself."

Crecha grunted as she began grinding glass with the mortar and pestle, "Well she should try using electricity, she can clearly see us at work."

"Electricity doesn't explain Ghoulia and Ghoulia's limb have reconnected and revived without sewing or electricity."

"Hnn."

They completed the experiment as instructed with Frankie sewing the snake closed after dropping in the glowworm. She only had to wait a few seconds before smoke billowed out of the snake's mouth. She squinted and then coughed as did others around her. Her head began to ache and her senses seemed to dull. Almost as if on impulse she reached forward and opened the snake's mouth. Nestled on its forked tongue was a small heart.

Frankie raised her hand and asked between coughing fits, "Why is there a heart in its mouth?"

Lt Delahaye smirked behind her cloud of incense, "The hen's heart is essential for the experiment, or so I've been told. Tell me, have you written down the results?"

Evie patted her chest as she coughed, "Who told you about this experiment?"

LT Delahaye shrugged, "Old Nicki Anne." She pointed with her chin, "Write down your results please, she's coming up with an alcoholic brew sure to liven the dead."

Frankie groaned as she held her head, "Remind me to never drink anything LT Bonny makes."

Everyone covered their faces as they wrote through the dwindling smog of burning material components. Frankie's head throbbed so much she barely heard the bell ring.

When it did, Evie stomped over to Blondie and snatched the pen out of her hand.

Blondie shrieked, "Hey, if you want to borrow my pen just ask me."

Evie stared at the pen and pointed to the side, "Oh look, there on the side, _my_ name! I carved it there because every time I study with you something goes missing."

Blondie raised an eyebrow, "Whatever after. You are too much girl. Perhaps we should get some tea cakes from the chow hall later."

Evie rolled her eyes, "You mean you'll _steal_ some tea cakes from the chow hall during off-hours."

Blondie held her hands up, "Shhh, hey! It's not stealing if we were kidnapped."

Evie held up her hand mirror and applied her lip gloss, "Whatever after. Any ways, I want the lavender earl grey; it is always so moist."

Blondie smiled as she walked towards the door, "You got it. Now can I have my pen?"

Evie turned her head towards Blondie and snatched her things, "Don't push your luck sticky fingers."

Frankie shook her head as the two left, "Oh golly, it seems everyone's fighting about something nowadays."

Crecha snorted and pointed towards Billy and Darling, "Not everyone."

Frankie glanced towards the two to witness Billy present a bouquet of white and blue origami flowers to Darling. Frankie covered her mouth and giggled, "Aw, how sweet."

Crecha linked arms with her and pulled her out of the classroom, "Such sentimentalities are pointless. Boys are nothing but trouble, you should know."

Frankie pouted, "What do you mean?"

Crecha ticked off her fingers, "First there was Jackson and Holt, then there was Adam, then there was Neighthan-"

Frankie shoulder bumped her, "Hey… they weren't trouble. Jackson and Holt just needed to sort themselves out, Adam was nice but he wasn't my type and Neighthan…" She lowered her head and sighed, "If I hadn't been kidnapped, we'd still be together."

Crecha snorted, "Whatever, I'm just saying, every time you met a cute boy you were in some type of danger."

"I wasn't in danger when I met Jackson…was I?"

Crecha glowered as they sat down for _H.A.D_ class, "If you have to ask…"

Frankie's ear picked up the whispered conversation of Farrah and Twyla already present. She turned towards them and squinted.

Farrah sighed, "Well, will you tell Abbey that I probably won't be coming back to study group?"

Twyla furrowed her brow, "What? Why, what's wrong?"

Farrah wrung her hands, "Well, it's just that. Faybelle makes me so nervous, she's my future queen you know and as the marquis of her kingdom I must obey her orders. I'm afraid that while I'm here she'll give me an order I don't want to obey and I just can't…"

Twyla reached out and hugged Farrah, "I understand, I'll let Abbey and Lagoona know." She pulled away and looked Farrah in the eye, "But Farrah, you are going to have to stand up to Faybelle one day. You can't just let her boss you around."

Farrah opened her mouth to speak but quickly fell silent. Frankie glanced towards the door and watched Faybelle flutter into the room, "Hmmm."

Crecha quirked a brow, "Don't get involved in their drama Frankie, you can't fix other people's problems. You can barely fix your own." She smiled as she pointed towards Cleo when she entered the room, "Now there's a ghoul that can solve problems."

Frankie narrowed her eyes and elbowed her sister, "Hey, I can solve problems, I've helped with lots of stuff."

Crecha snorted and readied her desk for class, "I'm sure you think so."

Frankie pouted as she opened her notebook, "I have…haven't I?"

Barely had LT Ching started to close the classroom door when a scream resounded from the hall. Ching dashed into the hallway and everyone, too curious to remain seated, ran to the door.

Mal stood with her hand outstretched as the freshmen class cowered. A monster girl with gold fur and horns kneeled to the floor as she sobbed. There was a girl with black fur on the floor, blood pooling beneath her. Frankie's eyes narrowed as she stepped into the hall. Others crowded behind her.

Twyla stepped out of Mal's shadow and fell to the floor to cradle the bleeding girl, "Catty!" She turned towards Mal, "What did you do!"

Mal's arm trembled slightly as she gestured wildly towards the freshmen class, "They weren't listening. I had to... I had to do something."

Twyla shook her head as she pulled Catty into the shadow, "If she dies, I'll make you regret your existence."

Mal dropped her arms against her sides with an audible slap, "Cats have nine lives," She gave a short shrug, "Right?"

Evie stepped forward as her eyes brimmed with tears, "Mal...how could you?" Mal opened her mouth to speak, but she could only shudder in response.

"Evie," whispered a normie male with brown hair and glasses.

Evie turned towards him and covered her mouth, "Doug..."

"Now is not the time for reunions," Ching folded her arms, "And Corporal Thorn, you created a little too much fear. Next time I suggest a simple shout instead of a spell." She motioned towards them, "All of you to your classes. I'm certain Private Noir will recover."

Billy ran his hands over his face as he inhaled deeply, "Catty was already on her thirteenth life..."

Frankie's eyes watered as she stared at the stain on the floor. _Poor Catty._

That evening's study session was a somber event.

Cleo placed her hands on the desk as she spoke with head bowed, "It would seem that our dear friend Catty, did not survive the encounter."

Frankie covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, "No."

"Indeed. Billy was present at her passing. He was highly upset to learn that Delahaye is in charge of dead disposal, so there shall be no funeral for her."

Crecha frowned, "What?"

Ghoulia rasped a sorrowful groan. Frankie shook her head, "We can't let this happen to any more freshmen."

Cleo nodded, "And that is why we must come up with a plan to escape this place."

"What do you have in mind?" Frankie asked as she flipped to a blank page in her notebook.

"We need knowledge that is forbidden to us. Mal has this information now that she is a senior and her little stunt in the hall has made her vulnerable to my hand."

Frankie frowned, "How exactly does murder count as a little stunt?"

Cleo waved dismissively, "What I mean to say is that she has blackmail potential. She clearly got in over her head, I intend to extend my rule over her with a demonstration of my own power."

Crecha grinned, "Just like you did Freddie."

Cleo flinched, "Don't say that name."

"Sorry." Crecha lowered her head.

Ghoulia groaned. Cleo nodded, "Exactly. Mal's self-confidence is already shaken, I will remind her that her abilities are less than my own and persuade her to give us the needed information to break the curse."

Frankie furrowed her brow, "Will that really work?"

"I know so."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 6:

Best Friends for Never

-Twyla-

Morning of Friday, May the fifth, Twyla groaned when she spotted the soccer nets, jerseys, and swords lying on the outdoor drill pad, "Ugh_ Cutting Cuju, _could this day get any worse_?"_

Beside her, Lagoona chuckled, "Freddie's not here mate, so it might actually be fun."

"Batting explosive projectiles with swords is fun to you?"

"Yeah Nah, I'll just stick with kicking it to the goalie. I feel my chances of winning are better this year."

Twyla's eyes panned over to where the freshmen stood. Her heart ached at the loss of Catty. _She deserved so much better._

O'Malley pointed at the field and shouted, "Line up right here! I'm going to say one or two and if you are on team one go over there, team two grab a jersey and go over there. Now…" When she reached Twyla, she shouted, "TWO…"

Twyla jogged up to the jerseys and donned it. She grabbed a sword out of the pile by her teammates' feet and grunted under its hefty weight. _Why are these foam swords so heavy!_

Robecca smiled while doing practice swings, "Don't worry Twyla, I'm sure if you stick to the shadow,s no one will notice you're not playing."

Twyla grimaced, "Thanks. I guess."

Billy jogged over, put on a jersey, and grabbed a sword. Twyla's jaw dropped at the sight of his new rockabilly undercut hairstyle. It really did suit him better than the layered shaggy look he had before. _When did he cut his hair?_

He gazed down at her and laughed, "That sword is about as tall as you."

Twyla looked at the sword in her hand and scoffed, "_This_ is a 60cm cutlass, I'm only 124cm, cut me some slack!"

Billy spun the sword in the air and caught it with one hand, "It probably weighs more than you too."

Twyla lunged at him, "Shut it you." He dodged while laughing.

When O'Malley finished team assignments she marched out to the middle of the field with the ball in her hand, "You know the drill, play to win, aim to kill. GO!" She tossed the ball into the air and ran off the field as the two teams rushed towards the ball.

Twyla backed away from the frenzy and held her sword up protectively as a sea of red jerseys surged forward.

Foam clashed against foam as everyone swung at each other to get a foot on the ball. An orb of flame rushed towards Twyla and she ducked. It never took long for everyone to start using their powers in cutting cuju.

Four giant hands smacked at each other, one set bright gold, the other a deep black. The black overpowered the gold and Cleo flew backward, Twyla hopped through the shadow to help Cleo stand.

Cleo grunted as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Thanks girl. Ugh! that _Petra_, I'll show her who's the better pharaoh."

She raised her hands into the air, "As the pharaoh I decree, no one lay a hand on _me._" A circle of red light formed beneath her feet. As Cleo ran forward, those that made contact with the circle were shoved away, the crowd quickly dispersed around her.

Bombs exploded behind Twyla and she jumped into shadow. She noted the path made by Cleo and ran through everyone else's shadows to stay behind her. _If no one can touch Cleo, this is the safest space to be._

A large swirling vine created a hurdle in the path behind Cleo as Petra attempted to interfere.

Twyla jumped out of the shadow and landed on top of the vines. She turned to look at the caster and spotted Venus McFlyTrap, one of the new freshman, throwing out her _divine vines_.

Twyla cupped her hands by her mouth, "Hey, I'm on your team."

Venus shrugged a smile, "Sorry!"

Twyla nodded but as she turned, she received a smack to the back of the head. She winced and gazed through raining indigo glitter to see a smirking Faybelle.

Faybelle stuck out her tongue as she hovered, "Out of the way _Boogey_."

Twyla rubbed her head and glared, "I don't even have the ball!"

Faybelle laughed as she mocked hitting her again on a second flyby.

Twyla growled and hopped into shadow. Faybelle may not have been on the ground but her shadow was.

She ran through the shadows and used the vine as a trampoline to launch herself out of Faybelle's shadow to land on top of her. She brought her foam sword down with force between Faybelle's shoulder blades.

Faybelle screamed and fell out of the sky landing hard on the turf.

"First Mal and now you. I'm putting an end to this," Twyla twisted the sword to dig deep into Faybelle before she hopped off her back and saluted her with two fingers as she dashed away.

Faybelle growled, "You _back-stabbing_ brat!" She grabbed her sword and flew after Twyla.

Twyla leaped into the nearest shadow and sprinted as far away from Faybelle as possible.

She spotted Blondie, not on her team, running towards the goal with the ball. Twyla hopped out of Blondie's shadow and kicked the ball away from her and into the shadow.

Blondie skidded to a halt as she turned, "Oh that is _so_ not right!"

Twyla laughed. _Now that the ball is in my domain, I won't have to worry about being hit._ She dashed through everyone's shadows as they tried to locate the ball. Mal, the goalie of the other team, scanned the field back and forth.

Twyla hopped out of Mal's shadow and kicked the ball into the net to score a goal.

Mal jumped as she turned, "Boogey, what the hell! You can_ teleport_?"

Twyla glared as she slipped back into shadow, "And I know where you sleep."

She witnessed spells going off left and right but she was safe and secure in the shadows, only leaving to grab the ball and score another goal. When the bell rang, Twyla's team won the game with an end score of twenty-seven to zero. She high-fived her teammates and hopped back into shadow to run upstairs grinning the entire way.

After showers and breakfast, Twyla and crew went to class. LT Delahaye was facing the board when Twyla entered.

As she sat down, Faybelle stomped over and slammed her book onto Twyla's desk glaring down at her, "So. Boogey, good game."

Twyla leaned forward and placed her chin on her folded hands, "It was a good game, wasn't it?"

Faybelle leaned forward and screeched, "Yeah, I especially like the part where you jumped out of my shadow and stabbed me in the_ back_."

Twyla shrugged, "Well you know, you and your sister started it. If you can't handle the other players, don't play the game."

"Do you like, even _know_ who the hell I am?"

"The cheerleader on her face in the field."

Faybelle scoffed, Billy walked over and pushed Faybelle towards her seat, "All right ladies, break it up."

Faybelle slapped his face with her wings, scattering indigo glitter onto his shirt, "Don't you _even_ talk to me!"

Billy held his hands up and backed away, "Sorry Faybelle. Maybe we'll be on the same team next time."

Twyla snickered, "Not that it will help."

Faybelle growled as she smacked the books off Cleo's desk in passing.

Cleo narrowed her eyes as she reached to pick it up.

Evie, behind Cleo, gasped, "Is that my bracelet?"

Cleo turned, "Hmmm?"

Evie pointed, "That bracelet, the gold one. Is that mine?"

Cleo waved dismissively, "_Gold_ is all I wear, clearly this is mine."

Evie stood up and walked over to Cleo as she stared at the bracelet, "It has sapphires on it. All my things have sapphires, why are you wearing _my_ bracelet?"

Cleo shook her head, "It's gold and it is _mine_. I don't know what happened to yours but _I_ was _gifted_ this one."

Evie slowly turned on her heels and narrowed her eyes at Blondie just as the bell rang.

Delahaye walked over to the door and closed it. Smirking she turned towards the class, "Pop quiz."

Everyone groaned as they shuffled to their seats.

-Frankie-

The final bell for the day rang much to Frankie's relief. It was Friday and all she wanted to do was relax that evening. She gathered her things and followed her sister.

As they exited the hall of windows, Frankie's foot caught on something and she stumbled.

Crecha caught her, "You okay?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah…" She glanced back and spotted LT Bonny passed out drunk on the floor holding a bottle, "Why is she sleeping, right _there_?"

Bonny waved her bottle and muttered as she twitched in her sleep.

Frankie shook her head as they continued their walk, "I can see why she's the _draught_ making teacher."

Crecha winced and clutched her head, "No."

Frankie furrowed her brow and leaned close, "Are you okay?"

Crecha grabbed Frankie's arms and pulled her close, "I won't allow it!"

"Uhhh, Crecha what's wrong…?"

A smack behind them caused Frankie to turn. Evie and Cleo both stood opposite one another with shoulders back and bodies leaned forward as Blondie ran away clutching her cheek. Farrah fluttered after her leaving a trail of silver glitter as she went.

Cleo growled, "How dare you raise a hand against _my_ serv- friends."

"Your friend, _Blondie_, earned it." Evie narrowed her eyes, "She gifted you stolen property. Give it back."

Cleo scoffed, "My royal acquisitionist informed me that this bracelet came from deep below the school. You probably just misplaced yours."

Evie stomped, "Blondie's always been a thief and you know it, don't turn a blind eye to justice just because her thievery is convenient for you."

Cleo leaned back as she touched her chest, "Interesting coming from a little _lost_ girl, isn't your entire isle about taking what you can't have? Perhaps you should take another look in your mirror. You might discover the real culprit."

"UH!" Evie squawked as she raised her hands, "You are such a hypocrite!"

Crecha dragged Frankie away from the scene, "It's not safe here, Cleo will put her in her place. Let's go to dinner."

Frankie stared at her sister. Crecha's green and brown eyes were tinged with red as though irritated. A normally dormant vein prominently pulsed along her skull. Frankie furrowed her brow as she glanced back at the fighting queens. _What has gotten into everyone? _

Later that evening Frankie sighed as Blondie joined their group and immediately borrowed a few of her things.

Cleo drummed her fingers on the table, "Are you feeling better, Blondie?"

Blondie nodded as she dug around in her bag, "Yeah, I was upset but it led me to go exploring." She pulled out an old piece of parchment paper, "And I found this tucked between the walls behind the knight's armor in the armory."

Cleo accepted it, "What is it?"

"No idea, I couldn't make heads or tails of it but I figured maybe it was a written spell and since I can't read magic..."

Cleo squinted at the paper as she brought it closer to her face, "Its no spell I've ever seen." She handed it to Ghoulia, "What do you think?"

Ghoulia adjusted her glasses as she peered at it. Her eyes widened as she loudly groaned.

Frankie gasped, "Losbreken? What's that?"

Cleo's jaw dropped, "Its the written language of zombies. They invented it so those without hands and jaws could still communicate. Ghoulia, can you translate it? I'm rather curious about what this old note contains."

Ghoulia cracked her knuckles as she began her work.

Cleo waved, "Blondie, where did you say this was?"

"The armory, stuffed between a slight crack in the wall."

"Have you thoroughly explored the school in this way?"

Blondie shook her head, "No, I was just upset at the time and needed a place to lay low and I wasn't about to pull a Billy and hang out in the latrine."

"Keep exploring the school, as much as I enjoy this classroom, anyone can walk in, if we could find a place more private, I'm confident we wouldn't have to worry as much about our plans being discovered."

Frankie clapped her hands with glee, "Ooh I can just picture us in a secret base making plans."

Crecha rolled her eyes, "Frankie..."

"What did I do now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 7:

Carrier of Our Burdens

-Twyla-

That evening after dinner was finished Twyla, Abbey, Lagoona and Faybelle studied together in classroom one.

Lagoona scrunched her nose as she stared at the homework, "Abbey, on question ten, do you know which sentence reflects a _parallel structure_? Whatever that means."

Abbey looked at the question, "No Prey No Pay; is sentence. You need a sentence that is same."

Lagoona narrowed her eyes as she drawled, "Right, thanks mate. Clears that up nicely."

Faybelle snorted, "So is the answer like, No Quarter Given, then? Or is Twyla too busy _stabbing people in the back_ for anyone to remember?"

"Leave it be Faybelle," Twyla pushed away from the table, "Ugh, I've got to go, be right back."

Faybelle cupped her hands and shouted after her, "Be right _in the back_ you mean."

Twyla scowled as she opened the door, "Seriously, drop it." She left the room and went to the latrine to conduct her business.

As she exited, she smacked into an invisible side. Twyla folded her arms, "Billy, what are you so focused on _now_?"

Billy became visible, in his arms lay Darling covered in a sheen of sweat. Her rhythmic breathing, while slightly wheezy, indicated her restful state. Billy adjusted her in his arms, "Sorry Twyla, Darling passed out, I think she's sick or something. I don't know, but I'll try and be more _visible_ when walking in the hallway okay?"

Twyla furrowed her brow as she stepped closer, "Yeah, sure. I hope Darling is okay."

Billy adjusted Darling again, "I'll let her know you thought of her." He shifted his gaze to the floor, "Hey, I know its been tough since Catty..." He let out a heavy sigh and glanced at her, "But I just want you to know that I'm here when you're ready to talk."

Twyla tilted her head, "I... I'll be okay. How are you holding up?"

Billy adjusted Darling once more, "I got to say goodbye, at the very least, but I saw you the other day at PTV and I can see that you're angry. Just, promise me that when you're ready you'll come to me."

"I'm beyond done with the Thorn sisters but I'm okay, really. Thanks." She gestured to his arms, "You should get Darling to bed."

"Ah, yeah. You take care, Twyla."

Twyla kept her gaze fixed upon him as she made her way back to classroom one. She stumbled over a drunk Bonny on the floor as she entered the room.

Inside, Abbey stood in front of Faybelle, who was frozen in the corner. When she made eye contact, Abbey shrugged, "She need cool off. I help."

Twyla laughed, the moment in the hallway temporarily forgotten "Can't argue with that."

-Frankie-

After dinner on May ninth, Frankie grabbed her notes and rushed down the hall of windows.

Crecha huffed as she tagged along, "Seriously Frankie, just talk with Ghoulia about it, we don't need to include that_ other_ queen."

Frankie pursed her lips, "I know Ghoulia is genius at these kinds of things, but I actually _want_ to get Evie's opinion on the matter, especially since she experiences both chemical and thermoregulation on a daily basis."

Crecha narrowed her eyes, "Surely that's not your only reason for visiting…"

Frankie sighed as she placed her hand on the handle of classroom three, "Do I really need more than _one_ reason to visit someone?"

She pushed the door open and inside sat Robecca, Farrah, Evie, and Faybelle. Faybelle had her head on her folded arms as Evie, Farrah and Robecca worked.

Evie stopped writing and smiled in greeting, "_Frankie_, welcome, what brings you here?"

Crecha growled, "Hello to you too."

"Hello...," Farrah bowed her head in greeting, she lowered her gaze and scribbled furiously as Faybelle cracked open an eye to scowl at her.

Frankie chuckled and held up her book, "I was hoping to discuss the morphology assignment with you."

Faybelle propped her head in her hands and scoffed, "Ugh, boring! Those two were like, already nerding out about it. I don't need two more."

Evie closed her eyes, "You can go back to sleep princess." Faybelle narrowed her eyes.

Robecca gestured to a set of empty seats, "Please by all means."

Frankie pulled the bench seat close to their desk with a giggle, "Okay, so about chemical regulation-"

Evie perked up, "Ooh, you really want to talk about it?"

Frankie nodded, "Of course, what did you think I meant?"

Evie shook her head, "I don't know, but go on, you wanted to know more about the endocrine system?"

"Well how does that _feel_, because it says here that the hormones are carried by blood to targeted cells of the body…," Frankie gushed as she pulled out her notes.

She was so engrossed in her conversation that she didn't realize what Faybelle was doing until it was too late. Faybelle snickered as a dance of flame leapt from her fingertip onto a small string on Frankie's arm.

Frankie's eyes widened as she ripped her arm off and slapped in on the desk, "Oh my ghoul!"

Some of the papers caught fire and Robecca held out her hand, "I've got it."

Frankie opened her mouth to protest but the gush of steam filled the air. Thick water droplets collected on her bolts and a second later Frankie twitched as volts of electricity shot out of her neck. She panted as her energy slowly depleted.

Crecha slammed her hands on the desk and glared at Faybelle, "What the actual hell Faybelle!"

Faybelle threw her hands up as she shrugged, "At least you won't like, talk about that boring stuff anymore." She put her hands on her hips and glared at Evie, "Can we work on the Aztec translation, now?"

Crecha's bolts sparked a vicious hot white as she hissed through clenched teeth, "Mark my words Thorn, you'll get what's coming to you."

Frankie groggily glanced up at her sister, "Crecha, I… I need to lay down and charge."

Crecha touched Frankie's bolt. Power surged through Frankie but despite the boost, she still remained sluggish. Crecha gathered everything while maintaining eye contact with Faybelle.

Faybelle snorted and rolled her eyes, "Whatever after, it's not like you can_ die_, you're already dead."

"And you're a dead girl walking," Crecha helped Frankie stand as she assisted her out of the classroom.

Frankie groaned as she shuffled away, "I had such good notes, now it's all ruined, and I can't ask Blondie, she just copies Ghoulia." She leaned on her sister for support.

"It's okay Frankie, I'm sure Cleo can repair your notes," Crecha stroked Frankie's hair as she led her towards the dorm stairs, "I knew those other queens weren't a bit of damn good. I told you didn't I."

"You did. You did," Frankie's eyelids drooped.

Crecha's bolts sparked and another surge of power went into Frankie. Crecha tutted, "Next time obey what I say. I only say it to protect you."

Frankie yawned, "I know. I'll obey."

"Good, because next time we might not be so lucky."

-Twyla-

The morning of May twelfth had started simple enough, Twyla had run outside to the drill pad and spotted the rope course. No big deal, she hated it but she could handle it. She had caught the rope and swung to the other side, again, no problem. When she landed on the platform however, she found herself on the receiving end of a four-pound cannonball.

Faybelle had magically pushed the cannon ball in her direction.

Twyla screamed as the force smashed into her knee, ground her bones into a fine powder and disconnected the muscular tissue from the upper half of her leg. She gripped her leg and cried as blood gushed out of the wound.

Billy stopped beside Twyla and held up his hand, "LT O'Malley, we have an injury!"

Faybelle flew over with a smirk but when she took one look at Twyla's leg she lurched forward and puked.

Billy bent down next to Twyla and held the wound to prevent further blood loss. He glared up at Faybelle. His normally grey human-shaped eyes became piercing gold reptilian slits as he hissed, "Look at what you've done Faybelle! Are you proud of yourself?"

Faybelle wiped her mouth, with eyes closed as she shook her head, "I didn't…I didn't think…"

Billy growled as Twyla's blood spurted into his palm, "No you didn't think. You nor your sister ever do."

Twyla hissed as her world began to spin, "Less fussing, more holding please."

O'Malley hopped onto the platform, "Dammit, learn how to _dodge_! Here this will slow the bleeds, but take her to the infirmary." She pulled a pink heart-shaped vial out of her pocket and emptied the contents with a smirk. The liquid bubbled and Twyla's leg stopped bleeding, a giant pus acted as a stopper at the end of her leg.

"Ugh, what is this…," Twyla trembled as a foreign heat emanated from the stopper and flooded her brain with a blissful sense of euphoria. The air around her shifted from the stench of blood and vomit to a pleasing aroma and the once glaring red lights of the wooden platform took on a soft rose-colored hue.

Billy lifted her in his arms. He turned to Faybelle, "Grab her leg. You caused this, you will help me."

Faybelle cringed as she tentatively grabbed Twyla's detached leg. O'Malley kicked a plank to make a bridge and Billy sprinted towards the infirmary.

Twyla held onto Billy's chest and gazed up at him. She had never heard him speak with such _authority_. His face was so determined and his _chest_, clearly PTV at Privateer Prep had done wonders for his body. He was no longer the skinny bean pole she remembered. She ran her hand across his pecs.

He shuddered and glanced down at her, "Don't worry Twyla, we're almost there. Stay with me."

Twyla smiled weakly, "_Always_."

Billy stopped in front of the infirmary door and turned to Faybelle, "Open it."

Faybelle cried as she complied, "Billy. I'm _sorry_."

Billy shoved past her and bellowed, "LT Montoya, we have an injury."

Montoya rushed out from the back and pointed towards a bed, "My shadow is here again? Put her there. Is that her _leg_? Give it here."

He laid Twyla on the bed.

Twyla gripped his shirt, "Where are you going?"

He held her hand, "I'm not going anywhere I'll be right here okay?"

Twyla smiled and let go, "Okay."

Billy nodded and backed away from the bed.

Montoya ordered, "Close the partition and go. When she is well, I will send her out. Take your fairy with you, I have no need of fairy tears at this time."

Billy snatched Faybelle by the arm and closed the partition as he left the infirmary. When Twyla heard the slam of the door she was brought back to the reality of her situation. The searing pain in her leg returned full force and she fought to remain conscious through it all.

When she came to, it was night time.

Montoya stood over her soaked in sweat, "Oh good, you're awake. Thought I lost you for a second. That disappearing under the bed thing is really inconvenient. Plus, I can never tell what a spell is going to do with you monster types, but I had to try. Can you sit up for me?"

Twyla sat up and gazed at her leg. It was attached and set in a cast. She wiggled her toes and the sting of one thousand needles shot up her leg.

Montoya tilted her head, "Oh good, you didn't disintegrate. I'll call that a win-win then."

Twyla's eyes widened, "Were you expecting me to?"

Montoya leaned back as she grabbed a pair of crutches and laughed, "Here you go, you'll have to use these for a while. Better than a peg leg though, so win-win-win."

Twyla swung her leg over the side of the bed and grabbed the crutches, "I'm still a little concerned about the _disintegrating_ part."

Montoya shrugged and pointed towards the door, "Oh you know, you're made of shadow and what not. Go ahead and try out those crutches."

Twyla stood and positioned the crutches under her arms, "I'm not _made_ of shadow I walk in shadow."

Montoya nodded and pointed towards the door, "How right you are, as I discovered _that_ when you didn't turn to ash. Still going to house you on this side for now, never can be too careful. Now, run along to chow and get yourself something to eat. Classes are over for the day but I'm sure your classmates are more than a little worried about you."

Twyla crutched forward and sighed. _Ugh, my legs and back are super itchy! Showering is going to be a chore._

As she hobbled down the hall towards chow, she realized another thing. _There is no ramp in this school, I'll have to use the stairs to get up to the dorm on the fourth floor!_

She entered the food line in the chow hall and stared at the tray spot. _And now I have to balance between my crutches and this tray, great._

A pale beige hand with purple nails picked up a tray, "I've got you."

Twyla glared at the speaker, "Mal."

Mal winced, "Yeah, saw what happened today. Sorry about my little sister, she doesn't think sometimes."

Twyla backed up to let her by, "I could say the same for you."

Mal lowered her head, "My spell was meant for that Goldstag girl. It was supposed to be a quick flick to her horns, you know. Like knocking sense into her but she ducked... It was a mistake."

"Let me help you."

Twyla scoffed, "Fine, but know that this doesn't erase what you did."

"I... I know," Mal assisted Twyla through the line and to the table before she walked away.

Twyla sat at the table and ate quietly. When a few of her classmates entered the chow hall her thoughts drifted to Billy. _I've been his friend for so long; would it be weird if we dated_ _and how would I lure him into the shadow to be with me? He dated Operetta, Spectra and then Scarrah back at Monster High but Scarrah was the only girl he really liked. What was it about her that he loved? _

Twyla laughed to herself. _A girl that gets him without words, expressing her love like air, something felt but not tangibly seen. Looks like I'll have to linger in his shadow to learn more about him. I think I can manage something like that._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 8:

Wicked Hearts Revealed

-Frankie-

Frankie eyed the cast on Twyla's leg as she sat down at an adjacent table, "Oh my ghoul, that looks painful."

Twyla glanced up and covered her mouth as she shrugged, "You should have seen my leg before the cast." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at something afar off, "I'm just glad LT Montoya could reattach it."

Frankie turned to see Faybelle hovering in Twyla's line of vision.

Faybelle flinched when she made eye contact but turned her nose up as she smirked, "I hope you like, remember that missing limb next time you feel _stab_ happy."

Crecha, beside Frankie, grumbled, "How can she live with herself?"

Others in the chow hall joined the chorus of mumbles, "Despicable… she's just the worst…. Just like her sister... Must love being a pirate… the next Freddie…"

Faybelle's lip corners twitched as she kept a smile on her face and flew towards a seat.

Evie grimaced as Faybelle sat down next to her, "Umm… actually," She grabbed her tray as she stood up, "If you don't mind, I'm going to sit with my sister." She smiled, "Just for today," as she scurried to sit next to Raven Queen.

Robecca bowed her head slightly, metal scraped against metal as she rose from her seat, "No offense Faybelle, but I need to speak with Ghoulia about some repairs."

Faybelle's smile fell as she was left alone at her table.

Frankie gave a small wave to Robecca as she sat across from her, "Do you need a charge?"

Robecca titled her head, "Pardon?"

Frankie gestured towards her, "You need repairs, are you able to produce electricity or do you need a charge?"

Robecca nodded with dawning comprehension, "Ah, quite. I am able to produce just fine, thank you Frankie."

Crecha rolled her eyes, "Don't be so naïve, Frankie."

Frankie furrowed her brow, "What did I do now?"

Ghoulia shook her head as she groaned. Cleo nodded, "Ghoulia's right Frankie. The unspoken was very clearly spoken."

Frankie tilted her head, "Umm, okay…" She glanced towards a downtrodden Faybelle. _I wonder why she did it._

Once their meal was completed, Frankie followed her sister and friends towards the dorms to change out of the school uniform. When they arrived Faybelle was already present on her bed, reading a book.

Crecha kicked open her trunk as she fished out a pair of blue and black argyle patterned pants, "I am so glad it's the weekend!"

Frankie laughed, "Yeah, sleeping in on Saturday free day is the best."

Crecha snickered, "That and I'm not about to worry about my ECP duties." Ghoulia's eyes widened as she groaned. Crecha shook her head, "I'm second shift."

Frankie furrowed her brow, "Why would you not do it? We can still be night raided."

Crecha cut her eyes towards Faybelle, "Because my partner is untrustworthy."

Frankie tilted her head, "But wouldn't that make you _want_ to stay awake?"

Crecha's eyes widened as she slipped on her black top, smudging teal lipstick across the collar, "What?"

Faybelle lowered her book with a smirk, "Yeah, _Stein_, if I'm the only one working who knows what hexes I'll get into."

Crecha balled her hands into fist as she stepped forward, "Oh, I wish you would!"

Frankie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "Hey, calm down. I'm sure it was just a joke. Right?" She turned towards Faybelle with a hopeful smile.

Faybelle snorted and returned to her book.

Frankie sighed. Ghoulia groaned as she shuffled towards the door.

Crecha nodded and grabbed her books, "Come on Frankie, let's go meet Cleo."

Frankie held up her hand, "I'll catch up in a minute, I need to go."

Crecha narrowed her eyes and stood by the door, "Go ahead, I'll wait."

Frankie cringe-smiled, "I might be a minute, go ahead and go downstairs. I'll be right there."

Crecha glared in Faybelle's direction, "I would prefer to be here where I can keep watch of things."

Frankie sighed, "You don't want to keep Cleo waiting, and Ghoulia might need help down the stairs, we've got heavier books this term."

Crecha narrowed her eyes and glanced towards the open door. She swiveled around, "Ghoulia? Did she leave already?" She ran out the door and slammed it shut.

Frankie placed her hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my ghoul, I thought she would never leave."

Faybelle lowered her book with a raised brow, "Why do you want to be alone with me? Don't you know how _dangerous_ I am?"

Frankie pursed her lips and stepped towards her, "You and I both know that's not true."

Faybelle's eyes widened, "What? Like, what do you even mean? I cut off Boogey's leg, I'll cut off yours too."

"No you won't," Frankie sat next to her on the bed.

Faybelle scooted away, "Yes I will." She waved dismissively, "So go away or I'll hex you!"

Frankie tilted her head and gave a knowing look.

Faybelle's lip trembled as she lowered her hand, "I _could_ hex you. I could be the most dangerous dark Faye this world has ever seen." She lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap, "My mom made it look so easy. She cursed the babe to die without so much as batting an eye. She got an entire kingdom to scramble to keep the brat alive. An entire kingdom brought to their knees, I always assumed…"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her fingers, "I assumed they were grateful, their story could continue, retold for another generation but now… after today, I realize everyone feared my mom because they _hated _what she was destined to do. I thought it was out of respect," She held up her hands and made quotation marks, "Here comes the Queen of the Dark Faye, destined villain of Sleeping Beauty." She lowered her arms and shook her head, "She never told me, when you do something bad people _hate_ you for it. I thought the only way to earn respect was to do something worthy of being feared but…."

Frankie held her hands over her chest as Faybelle sobbed into her hands. She reached forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, "There, there."

Faybelle smacked her hand away, "Why would she make it seem so awesome! Was that her ultimate trick, to get me to love being evil?" Tears flowed freely as she gripped the edge of the bed, "I just don't get it. Mom had to have endured all those hateful glares… and at school, Ever After High, they _encouraged_ general villainy. I got A's for bad deeds! Rewarded for following my evil destiny! Why would they encourage it if it's not a good thing? It like, if everyone is supposed to play their part…." She shook her head, "You know, I thought Raven Queen was a fool for denying her storybook destiny, but this…," She huffed, "It doesn't feel good."

Frankie leaned forward, "Well…"

"Why are you still here? Go away."

Frankie's eyes widened as she rose from the bed, "I was just trying-"

"Well don't! And if you tell anyone about this, I'll curse you."

Frankie clutched her books as she hurried towards the door, "O…kay…."

"Wait!"

Frankie turned around.

"Thanks," Faybelle muttered with lowered head, "I'm sorry about the whole _fire on your loose string_ thing."

Frankie shook her head, "I accept your apology. Have a good evening."

"You too."

That evening Frankie smiled at the new addition to their group, "Welcome to the team Farrah."

Farrah smiled, "Oh, thank you Frankie."

Ghoulia enthusiastically waved her notebook as she groaned.

Cleo scoffed, "Great, it couldn't be as simple as translating, it had to be a puzzle too."

Blondie frowned, "What did it say?"

"Alive beneath your feet and guarding every door, they fit right in and hide within the floor. When you go after the four, you'll be marked and caught. They know when you know about things you should not," Cleo recited in a bored tone.

"That certainly sounds monstrous," Farrah shuddered.

Ghoulia tapped the floor with her foot as she groaned.

Frankie tilted her head, "Oh?" She turned towards Farrah, "Ghoulia says that the only thing on the floor is the tiles, so whatever is alive must be underneath them. Although, how you can tell if something is living underneath the floor is beyond me."

Farrah shrugged, "A simple detection spell."

Everyone in the room stared at her. Farrah sighed, "I guess I just volunteered to look for it."

Cleo nodded, "Indeed, but no need to scour the school just yet. We have no way of knowing why tiles would even be significant."

Frankie hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps it's part of the key that Ghoulia mentioned the other day. The key to escape is under the floor but danger lurks there as well."

"It makes all too much sense to bury the key with a vicious keeper. All right, let's make our free days a day of searching if we all look we're sure to come across these keys."

Frankie kept a smile on her face but her thoughts drifted. _If there's a keeper of the keys how would we get past_ _them?_

-Ching-

Ching strengthened her steps to allow the heels of her ankle boots to echo down the hall of windows.

Bonny cracked one eye open and smiled from her position on the floor, "The whiskey is almost ready. I just need to add the _final _ingredient." She belched and took a swig of her bottle.

Ching nodded with her hands behind her back, "Excellent, do you have an approximate time?"

"Should be done by the first day of summer," She chuckled, "It's a tricky mixture, lots of ingredients, some are volatile but I managed."

"I knew you could. Does it have a particular flavor?"

"It has quite a few bitter notes but I've added some sweet."

Ching laughed, "Bitter sweet, eh? Best served cold?"

"Always."

Ching turned on her heel, "I look forward to the summer."

She left the hall and glided up the spiral stone stairs, past the offices of the second floor and wound her way up to the third floor where her bedroom resided. She avoided the stone tile in front of her door and entered the familiar living space where she kicked off her ankle boots and tossed herself over a lounging chair, careful of her hidden daggers.

"Now I know you're hiding something," a warm voice announced from the dark.

Ching stiffened as she raised her head to peer up at Walker who stood in the corner with folded arms. Ching sat up and smoothed the material of the lounger, "I haven't the faintest idea-"

"You hyper-focus on things, Shih, so much so that you fail to notice other things." Walker pushed away from the wall and stepped closer, crossing the room in one step, "Especially when it involves your own personal safety, just because you're skilled in martial arts doesn't mean you can't be hurt."

Ching traced the phoenix embroidery of her throw pillow, "Perhaps I'm worried about Hurtado, he's been out to sea for a while and snail isle moves, if he missed the entrance on a pass he'll have to chase the island."

Walker sat down behind her and undid Ching's bun, "He's been running errands for years, that's not it."

Ching quirked a brow as her hair was brushed, "Is it?"

"No. You and I both know it's about the students."

Ching stared at the intricate wall mural of an azure blue dragon flying over the ocean leading a charge of white birds. She lowered her gaze to her chipped nails, "Your position as the first mate…"

"So you won't tell me."

"I can't, not for this to work," Ching whirled around and stared up at her, "If you know too much, you could change the direction of the compass. It must remain due north."

Walker set the brush aside as she gazed into her eyes, "You're doing this for us?"

"He'll return soon, the anniversary is in two years. You saw how he went down, who knows what hell he'll unleash when he returns."

Walker's shoulders sagged as she lowered her gaze, "Must we abuse the students to achieve our escape?"

Ching reached forward and held her hands, "You've relied on me before, please trust me now."

Walker pursed her lips, "I will trust you," She leaned over her, "But just so you know, I fear for the lives of those children. They didn't ask to be here."

"We didn't ask to be here either Addy and our choices are limited. How many years has it been? We tried multiple things, if there was another way I would-" Her breath caught in her throat as Walker tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay," Walker let go of the hair as she rose from the lounger with a soft smile, "I know our options have dwindled, Shih."

Ching watched with trembling eyes as Walker left the room. She lowered her head and picked up the brush, squishing the bristles beneath her palm. She furrowed her brow when she noticed a curly red strand among the sea of black. _Does this belong to Bonny or Delahaye? Both can be a wild card. _

She glanced at the door with a soft smile. _Thank you Addy, your warning won't go unheeded._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 9:

Shower of Troubles

-Twyla-

The morning of May 14th started in all the wrong ways. Twyla, who was still in crutches, noted that their peaceful morning routine had very suddenly ground to a halt. Darling for some strange reason was extra slow in the mornings and for the past few days, Darling had been the primary cause of the classes' tardiness.

Lagoona paced around the room and yelled, "Darling, hurry up in the shower! I need to get in there."

Darling panted, "I'm…not…done..."

Lagoona scowled as she grabbed her shower gear and stomped into the toilet area. She mumbled to herself as she washed in the sink, "I can't believe this. I'm not waiting for you."

Twyla grabbed her bag and hobbled towards the dorm door, "Well, I'm going to head downstairs now. See you at chow."

Cleo waved and opened the door, "I'll go with. Abbey keep an eye on the time for them, okay?"

Abbey nodded, "Of course."

Cleo closed the door and sashayed down the hall, "Ready?"

Twyla nodded and braced herself as golden pharaoh hands scooped her up.

Cleo held her head up high as she glided down the stairs, "You are so lucky to have me, you don't even realize."

Twyla rolled her eyes and sighed as she was carried, "Oh I am sure you will tell me…again."

Cleo chuckled, "I will, and you are _lucky_. These stairs are no joke, there isn't even a handrail, how plebe is that. Anyways, I was just wondering if you would want to help with escape plans again. I'm willing to give you another chance if you're willing to give _listening_ a chance."

Twyla raised an eyebrow, "I listened, then I gave you my input. You just didn't like what I was saying."

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Never mind, clearly you love it here, broken leg and all. Forget I said anything. Ah and here we are." She placed Twyla gently on the ground in front of the chow hall door and opened it where they rushed through the line and ate quickly.

Their meal complete, they made their way to Delahaye's morphology class.

Once seated Cleo glanced anxiously between the clock and the door, "Oh my Rah, what are they doing?"

Twyla stared at the classroom entrance, "I don't know. Darling has been extra tired lately, to the point that Billy has to carry her up to the dorm when they study in the library together."

Cleo's eyes widened, "Really? Well he should carry her to the infirmary if that's the case." She smiled as Ghoulia shuffled into the room, "How are you today?"

Ghoulia groaned wistfully. Cleo raised an eyebrow, "Oh…well you can't have fast food right now Ghoulia and I'm pretty sure the normies here frown upon that kind of thing."

Ghoulia wheezed a laugh as she leaned forward slightly. Cleo crossed her legs, "Maybe we could find some fast-moving fish? Will those do?"

Ghoulia shook her head and groaned in annoyance. Cleo sighed, "I will see what I can do Ghoulia but no guarantees, my influence only goes so far in here."

Ghoulia nodded and shambled toward her desk. Twyla cast Cleo a glance, "So how do you plan on getting_ that_ for Ghoulia?"

Cleo shrugged and stared at the clock, "I have my ways…. Where are they?"

As the last few students stumbled into the room the bell to class rang and Delahaye closed the door. She turned towards Cleo, "Well it has been a while class leader but your class is late, tell me how shall I punish you?"

Cleo sighed as she stood up, "I will bear the burdens of leadership and take responsibility for my subjects, I failed to see how troubled they were. With this body, I will push up off the ground one hundred times, as a reminder to always be on the lookout and-"

"Oh shut up and sit down," Delahaye rolled her eyes, "_Robot_!"

Robecca looked up, "Yes ma'am?"

Delahaye curled a finger in invitation, "Come here."

Cleo blinked and stuttered, "I…I…I was fully prepared to take on the punishment, there is no need to-"

Delahaye's hands glowed orange as she flicked her wrist. Tape appeared out of thin air and clamped over Cleo's mouth, "I said shut up. I don't care. Now sit down."

Cleo clenched her fist and seethed as she sat down. Robecca maneuvered to the front of the class and stood at attention.

Delahaye smirked and snapped her fingers summoning a large trash can next to Robecca. She then summoned chains and threw Robecca into it, "Your classmates can't get here on time and you are a robot. A robot that can't tell their classmates the time is rubbish. So, in you go. You will remain there until all your classmates get here, understood?"

Robecca weakly responded from inside the trash can, "Yes ma'am."

Cleo shook with rage, wisps of her golden magical aura hissed as it rolled off her in waves. When Abbey arrived with Darling, Billy, and Lagoona, she slammed her palms on her desk and rose from her seat.

Delahaye opened her mouth to speak.

Cleo ripped the tape off her mouth and winced as she bellowed, "Get it together Charming! If you aren't feeling well, you go to the infirmary, don't try to keep up _appearances_ because you are failing royally at that." Delahaye smirked as she backed against the wall to watch.

Darling raised an elegant brow as she stuck her nose in the air, "I do not know how you reached the conclusion that I am unwell but I can assure you that my performance this morning does not, in any way, reflect my health. You need not worry." She side-stepped, "Now, I do believe we have a test today."

Cleo halted her forward progress, "Don't play coy with me. I have eyes and ears all over this school and I know for a _fact_ that Billy has been carrying you to the dorm at night and if I recall correctly you've been going straight to bed without a shower, _which by the way is disgusting_, and thus I can only conclude that the reason you do so is because you aren't feeling _well_. Ergo, you need to go to the infirmary."

Darling met her gaze as she leaned forward, "The things you claim to _know_ for a fact are fabricated."

Cleo put a hand on her hip and scoffed, "Oh really?" She turned towards Billy with eyes narrowed, "Billy, how are you today?"

Billy raised an eyebrow and glanced between them, "Fine…"

Darling folded her arms, "Where are you going with this Cleo?"

Cleo looked at her nails, "Well, I couldn't help but notice Billy's hair, you cut it every two weeks correct? I love the lineup and tight taper you give him by the way, makes him look so dapper. But I digress," She gave a knowing smirk, "It's been exactly _three_ weeks since his last cut and I'm guessing that you have been too tired to tend to it in the evenings."

Darling sucked her teeth, "_I_ wasn't aware you kept tabs on Billy's haircutting schedule. Do you keep track of all your classmates this way?"

Cleo held her hand out palm down and scoffed, "A good queen knows_ all_ about her subjects."

"So I'm another subject to claim, am I," Darling closed her eyes and turned her head up, "Hmph, you let the title of _class leader_ cloud your perceptions. I feel fine, I simply failed to hear the warnings about the time. It will not happen again."

Lagoona scoffed, "Don't even play like you didn't hear. You responded to me every time, you said you weren't finished."

Delahaye clapped her hands, "All right that is enough!" She smirked and bowed at the waist, "Thank you De Nile for my morning entertainment, well done. If this was your junior year, I would award you points for your leadership but as it is not, I will have you seat your class."

Cleo nodded as she turned towards Darling and raised an eyebrow with her silent order, as Darling went to sit down Cleo turned to Delahaye and pointed to the trash can, "It is time to release Robecca."

Delahaye snapped her fingers and chuckled, "It is as you_ say_. You may be seated De Nile."

Cleo sat down and flipped her hair as Robecca was released. Once all were seated the class became silent as Delahaye picked up the stack of papers on her desk and handed them out.

Twyla looked down at the morphology test and got started. The test was full of questions that had multiple right answers with one _most_ correct answer. She hated Delahaye's test but she especially hated when the test was over. Delahaye graded them immediately and told everyone in the room the score. The first few times Delahaye had done that Twyla had been embarrassed beyond belief. Language, psychology and art had always been her strongest subjects, not medical sciences.

She handed in her test, her working ankle tapping a staccato against her chair leg as she awaited the results.

Delahaye held up a test for the whole class to see, "Thirty-five Billy? Really? A forty-two Charming? You must be sick. In the _head_. Get it together you two." She sauntered down the aisle and threw their test at them.

Darling looked down at her desk and blinked back tears, Billy furrowed his brow and scratched his head as he looked at all the red marks.

Twyla grimaced. _Darling is normally a top scorer in these biological forensic kinds of things._

When the bell for class end rang, Cleo placed her hand on Darling's arm, "Let's go to the infirmary, there's no point in keeping up appearances anymore. You're late for class, you're exhausted at night and now you're failing tests. There is something wrong with you, don't deny it anymore. Follow me."

Darling abruptly stood up from her desk which knocked over her chair. She shook her head, and stood up proudly as she blinked back tears, "There is nothing wrong with me. I am fine. Today was simply an off day. I will get it together. No worries, _Queen_ Cleo."

Cleo leaned back and placed her hand on her chest, "While it does make me happy to hear you acknowledge my rulership as superior to your own, it doesn't change the fact that there _is_ something very wrong with you. Why do you deny it? I'm Queen of De Nile, if you are hurting, please tell us."

Frankie and Crecha walked over and spoke in unison, "Tell us."

Ghoulia groaned. Blondie picked up the chair, "This really isn't like you."

Twyla nodded, "Yeah, morphology is your best subject."

Darling's lip quivered as she grabbed her things and rushed out the room, "We have to go to _H.A.D_."

Evie jogged to follow, "I'll go chase her down."

Faybelle flew shortly thereafter, "I'll come with you."

Twyla raised a brow, "I hope they can convince her to be seen."

Cleo sighed, "One can hope."

Twyla hobbled towards the next class. Her messenger bag caused the fabric of her uniform to rub against her skin. It was highly unpleasant and the heat created by the friction caused her beads of sweat to roll down her back.

When she sat down in class, her dried sweat caused her to itch. It had been a very long week since her leg had broken and Twyla was at her wit's end. When she was in a class all she wanted to do was take a shower but when she was in the shower all she wanted to do was lay down. It was impossible to reach her back. She either leaned against the wall or leaned on the crutches but either way, she couldn't reach her back and Twyla was feeling super gross. _Maybe I could ask someone to help me_. _It shouldn't be too big of a deal; we've all seen each other naked, skinship is just another form of bonding… but who am I willing to get that close with?_

Heat warmed her cheeks as a shimmer of sunlight created his shadow. _I could ask Billy._

Later that night, Twyla sat on her bed with a book as Lagoona showered. When the main dorm door opened, she lowered it so only her eyes were visible as she gazed towards the entry control point.

Billy rounded the corner carrying Darling in his arms, he jerked his head upwards in a _what's up_ motion as he passed Twyla.

Twyla gave a small wave of her fingers and she continued to watch Billy. He gently lowered a sleeping Darling into her bed and tucked her under the covers. She smiled to herself. _I'm sure he'll be willing._

She cleared her throat and set the book aside, "Billy, can you come here for a sec?"

Billy walked over and stood next to her, "Sure, what's up."

Twyla twirled her hair with her fingers as she fixed her gaze on the floor, "I…need…a favor…"

Billy leaned against the bed railing, "Sure, anything for a friend."

Twyla let out a dry laugh, "Friend right yeah, ummm. This is kind of embarrassing could you come closer."

Billy raised an eyebrow and sat down, "O…kay." She cut her eyes towards him and waved for him to come closer. He tilted his head as he leaned closer to her face, "What's up?"

Twyla lowered her eyelids as she whispered, "Well…ummm. I ah, hmm. Uh, I ah…need your help."

"I'm all ears. Tell me what you need."

Twyla slid closer to him and placed her hand over his, "I need you to help me wash my back."

"Wash your... oh," Billy nodded slowly; his lips pressed tightly together to form a thin line.

Twyla shrugged, "I know it's weird but it's difficult to wash my back while on crutches you see… and you're just so kind and reliable, always taking care of everyone. I know it's a bit much but-"

Billy held up a hand, "If _you're_ comfortable with me doing it, I don't have a problem."

Twyla closed her eyes as she placed her hand over her heart, "I am. Thank you so much." She reached forward and lightly placed her fingers over his heart, "You have no idea, the struggles Billy. The _struggles_."

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Like all the fun times we had with Catty in the disappearing club?"

Twyla quietly laughed as she rose from the bed, "I'm coping just fine, thanks. I'll grab my stuff."

Billy sighed as he stood up, "All right, well, do you want me to get all those dust bunnies out of your hair too?"

Twyla furrowed her brow as she gazed at him, "What?"

Billy pointed to her, "I'm not sure you noticed it but, when you sleep under the bed and walk out you are covered from head to toe in just _dust_. You're like a little dust bunny every morning. I didn't want to say anything because I figured you were used to it but yeah. Walking dust bunny."

Twyla pouted, "Hey, I don't make fun of your morning bear routine."

Billy scratched his stomach and laughed, "Bear?"

Twyla grabbed her bag full of toiletries and crutched over to the shower area, "Yeah, when you finally emerge from your invisible blanket den you stumble around all lethargic and yawning super wide. Like a bear."

Billy opened the door and let Twyla through, the steam from Lagoona's shower covered the ceiling.

Twyla put her stuff down on the bench by the shower and started to undress. She paused with her hands on her skirt and gazed over her bare shoulder, "No peeking." She slid into shadows with a smirk. She undressed and slid out of a shadow in the empty shower stall. As she turned on the water she peered around the curtain, "Okay, you can come in now."

Billy, still fully dressed looked over his shoulder towards Twyla, "Wait you want me _in_ the shower with you?"

Twyla teased, "How else are you supposed to wash my back?"

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, "I ahhh."

Twyla rolled her eyes and pointed to her body wash, "There's the soap, come on." Billy took off his shoes and went invisible.

She stared at the spot where he was once visible. _Ah, I suppose that's how it's going to be. _

Billy announced himself before entering, "I'm coming in."

Twyla stepped aside, "Go ahead."

She turned her head towards him and spotted her shower gear as it floated midair while he handed her things. She kept one hand over her chest as she placed her things in the shower niches. Once that was done she stood there covering herself as the water soaked her hair.

Billy cleared his throat, "So, uh…you ready?"

Twyla nodded and turned her back towards him, "Yeah, yeah…go ahead."

Billy cleared his throat again, the only other sound in the shower was the sound of water swirling down a drain. Twyla held her breath as he poured body wash onto her loofah. She waited. When nothing happened, she peered over her shoulder. He was visible then, his eyes imploring agreement and she nodded. Her lips mouthed approval as the bunny knew the bear.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 10:

The Clock's Ticking

-Frankie-

Sunday, May 21st, Frankie stared at the clock on the wall as she waited for the bell to ring for lunch. Her stomach gurgled its empty protest and she placed a hand over it. When the tintinnabulation of the distant bells announced mealtime, she smiled and grabbed her books.

"What's the rush," Crecha exclaimed as she hurried to follow.

Frankie dashed into the chow hall and was greeted by the warm scent of various spices, "I'm hungry."

Her mouth watered as she gazed at the spread, "Halibut tacos! Shrimp scampi! Can I have them both?"

Ensign Cookie quirked a brow and pointed, "Which one."

Frankie twisted her lips to the side, "Mmm, the scampi."

Beside her, Crecha sighed, "I guess I'll get the tacos then."

Frankie side-stepped, "What do you mean, you _guess_?"

"So you can have both."

Frankie smiled, "Aw, thanks." She claimed a table and dug into her meal with gusto as Farrah, Cleo and Ghoulia joined them.

When most of their classmates sat at the adjacent table, Cleo waved, "Hello ghouls, did you all complete the homework for Syntax II?"

Frankie sipped her water, "Yep, yep, no need to worry Cleo."

Cleo waved dismissively, "Well I know _you_ did it, we study together."

Lagoona, with her mouth full at the adjacent table, nodded, "Course, we did."

Cleo beamed as she cut her tacos, "Good. That's what I like to hear, I'll have to check on Billy and Darling to make sure they completed the work, I can't afford another _embarrassment_."

Evie, at a table behind them, looked at herself in her hand mirror, "Uh, how is it embarrassing for you when they failed?"

Cleo rolled her eyes and pointed with her fork, "You really don't understand how leadership works, do you? They are a part of my class, and if they are failing it's becauseI failed to notice. It is absolutely terrible for morale and reflects poorly on me. That is why I check."

Faybelle scoffed, "Geez, you're like the queen of micromanaging."

Frankie frowned as she cast a glance at Faybelle, who refused to meet her gaze.

Cleo raised a brow, "Micromanaging would be me telling them _how_ to do their homework. I am simply verifying that the homework is _done_, I trust them to do the work I just need to confirm it for myself."

Ghoulia groaned informatively. Cleo nodded, "That's right Ghoulia, trust but verify."

Evie, while still holding her hand mirror, scoffed, "Doesn't sound very trusting."

Cleo took a bite of her food and waved to Ghoulia. Ghoulia groaned in annoyance and took a sip of her drink.

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Still don't speak zombie." As she turned her attention back to her mirror, Faybelle leaned over and gazed at herself in the mirror. Evie snapped her hand mirror shut and slowly turned towards Faybelle, "Did you just look in _my mirror_?"

Faybelle leaned back and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why? What am I not allowed near your _mirror_ now? You are like, so impossible to be around."

Evie put her mirror in her pocket, "It's _my_ mirror. I don't go around using your stupid _hair ribbons_. It's rude, if you need it, ask me first don't just _use_ it."

Frankie cringe-smiled, "It was just a quick peek, right. Surely it's not that offensive."

Evie turned towards her and glared. Frankie lowered her head and sighed.

Faybelle scoffed as she took a bite of her scampi, "Whatever after. Why do I even put up with you?"

Evie narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Put up with me!? You're the fairy fail Faye that no one wants around. Who did you come crying to when Abbey kicked you out, huh? Me."

Faybelle threw her fork onto her tray, "Oh, here it comes. The great _Evie Queen_'s speech about how life is the unfairest of them all. News flash Evie, you're not the fairest, your chiffon glam dresses are _so_ a thousand years ago and your overly voluminous hair is _stupid_."

Evie slammed her hands on the table and stood up as an indigo aura emanated from her. A hush fell over the chow hall. Everyone grabbed their trays and backed away from their tables.

Cleo held up a hand, "That's enough. This is embarrassing."

Frankie's eyes widened as the aura grew larger. She grabbed Cleo's arm and pulled her back, "I don't think they care."

Both Raven and Mal got up from their table and ran over to Evie and Faybelle.

Raven held her hands up in front of Evie, "Now Evie, calm down. Sometimes friends get angry and say things they don't mean."

Faybelle folded her arms as she glared, "Oh I meant it. Every word."

Mal put a hand on Faybelle's shoulder, "No you don't, eh he-he." She glanced at Evie, "No, she didn't. Not one word totally didn't mean it."

Evie held two fingers up at chest level, "Don't lie for her." She threw an indigo orb into Faybelle's chest.

Faybelle was flung backward and smashed into the wall.

"Let's just, ow!" Raven reached for Evie but pulled her hand back as she was shocked by the dark magical field. Raven's eyes widened as she stepped back, "Oh no."

Frankie stared at the rising Faybelle, one of her wings was bent at an odd angle. She grimaced as she clung to Cleo, "Are Faye really picky about their wings?"

Farrah wrung her hands, "Very."

Mal turned to her sister, "Stay calm. It's not a big deal, what's a curse or two between friends, right."

Faybelle growled as she stared at her bent wing. A sparkling indigo aura bloomed around her, "Yes, a curse or _two_."

Mal shook her head furiously, "No no no, not what I meant."

Faybelle pushed off the wall and chucked a spell orb like she was throwing a baseball. Everyone in the chow hall screamed as they moved out of the way. The spell hit Evie in the chest and launched her backward. She careened through several tables and into the wall.

Faybelle gloated, "Ha, how do you like that!?"

Evie pull herself out of the crater and growled as she lobbed another spell, "Feels like I need to shut you UP!"

Faybelle hopped out of the way and tossed another spell, "Peh, no need to worry about me _talking_ to you anymore, I officially _quit_ your study group."

Evie jumped out of the way, the spell smashing the face of a wide-eyed freshman. She chucked a spell orb at a table. It launched towards Faybelle, "Good! Saved me the trouble of kicking you out."

Faybelle dodged the table but was hit by the second spell Evie hurled. She was blown back into the wall again, which caused most of the wall to crumble. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she groaned as her aura faded.

Evie stepped forward and raised her hand to form another orb but a glowing _pharaoh hand_ grabbed her.

Cleo had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked between the two, "I order you to _stop_."

Evie stopped glowing as she gazed at Cleo. She furrowed her brow as she scanned the chow hall. Her voice trembled, "What have I done?"

Cleo glared at her, "What did you do? You destroyed the chow hall, nearly _killed_ Faybelle and worst of all embarrassed _me_ in front of the whole school."

Petra, from the other side of the room, shouted, "Get your class under control Cleo!"

Cleo scowled, "Now is _not_ the time, Petra." She sighed as neared a silently sobbing Evie, "Uh, stop crying you did it, now fix it."

Evie fell to the ground and covered her mouth with her hands, "I don't know any spells to fix things, I only know offensive, defensive and _destructive_ spells."

Doug, a normie from the freshmen class, knelt by Evie's side to comfort her as his classmates carried an injured member.

Cleo took a deep breath and used the _pharaoh's hand_ spell to pull an unconscious Faybelle out of the rubble. She lowered her onto the floor and glanced around, "Billy if you would please…."

Billy sighed as he became visible and lifted Faybelle, "I got her Cleo." Darling placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

Cleo sighed with her hands on her hips as they left the chow hall. When they closed the door, the remainder of the wall fell to the ground leaving a large hole.

Frankie spotted the huge clock above the main door ticking away, all four hands displaying the time. She sighed, "Well, I guess there goes our lunch."

Crecha squinted, "And here comes an _LT_."

LT Read jumped through the huge gap in the wall, her jewelry clanking as she took in the scene, "What happened?"

Cleo dispelled her _pharaoh hands_ and strutted over, "LT Read, Private First-Class De Nile reports as ordered. Ma'am, there was a fight in the chow hall between two of my classmates, one is on her way to the infirmary, the other is over there crying on the floor. I will deal with both of them properly but the fault does lie with me, I failed to stop the fight before it got out of _hand_."

Read rolled her eyes as she snorted, "Tch, queens. I should have known it was the queens. As dangerous as they are beautiful, nothing but trouble." She walked into the center of the room and hopped onto a table, "Everyone go to class, we have some _repairs_ that need to be done."

Frankie grimaced as she scurried out the door, "All this over a mirror, there's got to be more to it than that."

Cleo nodded, "Indeed. We've known each other for a year, there were bound to fight but that was just unnecessary."

Abbey huffed as she carried Twyla over her shoulder, "So what you thinking?"

Cleo shook her head, "I haven't a clue. Ghoulia do you have any ideas?"

Ghoulia shrugged and groaned unsure. Frankie's bolts sparked and Crecha's bolts caught the charge.

Crecha blinked rapidly as her eyes widened, "Hey, here's an idea. How about we remind them of what they have in common, give them a reason to like each other again."

Frankie grinned, "I'm glad you caught my thought. It totally slipped my mind."

Ghoulia shook her head and groaned informatively. Frankie nodded, "Yeah, I suppose your right Ghoulia, those two are already too much alike."

Blondie opened the classroom door and waved as everyone entered, "So Cleo, what's the plan? Cause let me tell you it was a disaster. I'm sure folks will be talking about the brawl in the chow hall for months."

Cleo sashayed into the classroom, "Oh Blondie, don't _remind_ me. I can't bear the thought of the entire school looking at _me_ like we're a bunch of trouble makers."

Robecca tilted her head at Cleo as she sat down, "Why would anyone look at you that way Cleo? Evie and Faybelle were the ones fighting."

Cleo waved dismissively, "It's a royalty thing dear you wouldn't understand."

"If you say so," Robecca shrugged.

Frankie hummed thoughtfully as she took her seat, "So what do you think LT Read is going to do? I don't think I've _ever_ been punished by her."

Cleo nibbled on the inside of her lip and furrowed her brow, "You know now that you mention it, I have never truly dealt with LT Read either. That honestly makes me a little nervous, normally I can get an idea about how to deal with someone after being around them for a while but LT Read seems so _evasive_. I'm not sure what she'll do. Especially since it was obvious that she didn't like me."

Farrah leaned over her books, "Doesn't like you? How could she _not_ like you?"

Cleo laughed, "I know, it does sound ridiculous when you say it out loud." She stared at her desk, "But she _doesn't _like me, or at least she doesn't seem to like queens. I don't know why, it might be a thing from her past, who knows. But I can only imagine what kind of punishment she will concoct."

Twyla shuddered, "Hopefully it comes soon, the waiting is killing me. Especially since all our punishments try to encourage us to be a cohesive unit. Fighting amongst ourselves is pretty much the exact opposite."

When Darling and Billy entered Darling reported, "We've got good news and bad news. Faybelle is fine, just some minor cuts and bruises. Evie is in the infirmary as well, though she won't stop crying. They won't be coming to class today, but LT Montoya said they will be good to study tonight."

Frankie clutched her chest and let out a loud sigh, "What a relief!"

Twyla squinted, "And the bad news?"

Billy grimaced, "Gilda Goldstag took a spell directly to the face, she didn't make it."

Twyla stared at her desk as she rolled her jaw, "Another victim of the Thorns."

Cleo nodded and gently grabbed Darling's arm, "Thank you for the news of our classmates. While you were in there did you get LT Montoya to check up on you?"

Darling sighed and shook her head, "No. Cleo I am fine, I promise you that if I become ill I will go."

Cleo's eyes wrinkled up into smiles as she patted Darling's hand, "I will hold you to that promise."

Darling curtsied and glided towards her seat as LT Walker stood up from behind her desk and began class.

-Twyla-

On the morning of May 22nd after PTV, it was obvious to all that Darling was not feeling well.

Twyla's eyes followed a pacing Lagoona.

Lagoona pointed towards the latrine door, "Cleo do something about Darling. This is the third time this week she's taken a long morning shower."

Cleo opened the door to the latrine and called out, "Darling, you really need to hurry. Lagoona showers after you. Everyone already had their turn. Billy, you hurry too. I know Abbey _just_ got out of there but we are in a hurry."

Billy replied, "On it…." Cleo sighed and closed the door.

Lagoona tapped her foot and folded her arms, "Well?"

Cleo shrugged, "What do you want me to do, pull her out of it?"

Lagoona raised both eyebrows and nodded, "Nah yeah." She waggled her webbed fingers, "Use your magical hands. She's taken forever."

Twyla hobbled over to the latrine door, "That won't be necessary. Open the door, I'll talk to her."

Cleo opened the door with a raised brow, "I already spoke to them if _my_ influence doesn't work what makes you think yours will?"

Twyla crutched into the latrine and stood by the sink and mirrors, "I don't know, but I'm going to try."

With the door open Lagoona stomped towards the shower area. Twyla's view of Lagoona and the showers were blocked by the wall but she heard metal rings slide as the shower curtain was snatched open.

Lagoona shrieked, "What the! Uhhhh, get out of there."

"Let me go!" Darling screamed as Lagoona dragged her out of the shower by her hair. She grabbed Lagoona by the arms and threw her into the open shower, smashing a few tiles, "If you want in so bad, get in."

Twyla, Cleo, Abbey and Farrah crowded around the shower area to check on them.

Lagoona climbed the shower walls with her hands as she turned, her PTV clothes soaked. "Oi you want to barney, let's _burl,_" she lunged at a soap covered Darling and punched her in the face,

Darling took two punches to the face. She brought up her knee to Lagoona's gut then grabbed her arm and flung her into the opposite wall. Lagoona bounced off the wall and fell onto the floor. Blood oozed from a cut on her forehead as she steadied herself on her hands and knees.

The sound of both showers turning off alerted everyone in the room to Billy's presence.

Billy's upper half became visible as he knelt by Lagoona, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Lagoona held up a webbed-hand, "I'll be right."

Billy examined her, "You sure?"

Lagoona nodded but her eyes drooped as she leaned forward slowly. Billy caught her before she fell and sighed, "I feel like all I do is take people to the infirmary." He flipped her and carried her in his arms.

Cleo raised a brow, "I get that you're _invisible_ but you're still naked. Put on some clothes, I will take her. Abbey inform LT Delahaye of the situation. We may not get chow this morning but at least we have an excuse."

Abbey nodded and moved out of the way as Billy walked to the bed area.

Twyla stared at Darling, "Are you okay?"

Darling rubbed her face, "I suppose I have been hogging the shower. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Twyla grabbed Darling's towel off the bench and tossed it to her. Darling caught it and dried herself off.

Farrah clutched her hands over her chest, "I…I might be able to help. I can heal too…"

Darling waved dismissively, "No thanks Farrah. Besides I'm not hurt. Let's get ready for class okay?"

Farrah tilted her head and pointed, "You have a giant bruise forming on your face."

Darling gasped as she ran to the mirror and stared at herself. Her eyes widened when she saw the small u-shaped cuts along her jawline and the bruise spreading across her cheek, "I…I look terrible."

Twyla maneuvered to stand behind her, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Just shower at night from now on, and go to the infirmary. Seriously."

Darling took a deep breath and straightened, "I don't need to go the infirmary, it is just a _small_ bruise. It doesn't affect my ability to sit in class. I am fine, let's go." She walked out of the room to get dressed.

Twyla and Farrah glanced at one another.

"She's stubborn."

Farrah nodded, "She's a Charming, she's got a name to uphold."

"A name can only get you so far in life."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 11:

A Darling Rebellion

-Twyla-

The morning of June third, Twyla rolled out of the shadows and got dressed as fast as she could, knocking over her crutches in the process.

Farrah rubbed her eyes, "Mmn. Morning, Twyla."

Twyla picked up her crutches, "Hey Farrah! Since you're up, could I get you to walk me to the infirmary?"

Farrah sat up in bed as she yawned, "Sure, just give me a second to get ready."

Twyla tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

Abbey huffed as she hopped off the top bunk, "You so noisy. I no sleep like this."

Twyla cringed, "Sorry, I just can't get this cast off fast enough."

Farrah adjusted her top as she pulled her wings through, "I'm ready, we can go."

Twyla crutched towards the door, "Perfect, later Abbey." Abbey grunted in reply as they left the room.

Once at the stairs, Farrah whipped out her wand and waved it over Twyla, engulfing her a bubble of air. Farrah smiled, "I know you're in a hurry, and the fastest way to travel down the stairs is to fly."

Twyla gazed at all the silver glitter specks, "I don't mind, I just wasn't expecting to travel by glitter bubble."

Farrah giggled, "Oh that's not glitter, that's fairy dust. You'll normally find it around things fairies have cast a spell on. Or when we fly around, or when we sneeze. Now that I think about it, we fey leave lots of fairy dust around."

Twyla raised a brow as she recalled the indigo sparkles that accompanied Faybelle's movement, "Is that what that was? Learn something new every day."

Farrah chuckled, "Either way you wear it well. It's pretty, the grays, silvers, and blues look good on you but… is it on purpose? Like a _monster under the bed_ thing?"

Twyla laughed, "On purpose? No, but since dust thrives in places where shadows form it tends to cling to me when I walk out of it. You thought it was a monster thing? I'm surprised. I would have thought my eyes glowing would be the thing that freaked people out but I guess me being covered in dust is the biggest concern."

Farrah's face drained of color, "Your eyes glow?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No."

Twyla sighed as they reached the infirmary door, "Well... we're here. Thanks for the lift, I hope I didn't give you nightmares."

Farrah lowered Twyla to the ground and the bubble burst, "Can you do that?"

Twyla leaned forward on her crutches, "Probably, but I've never actually_ tried_."

Farrah gasped, "Oh that's frightening."

Twyla shrugged, "Don't worry, it's not like you're a bad child that snuck out of the house, beat up the needy and talked to drug-dealing strangers when your parents told you not to. No worries."

Farrah opened the infirmary door, "That…is an oddly specific reason to haunt someone."

Twyla entered the infirmary, "Those are just some examples but yeah, you don't have to worry about it, Farrah. Thanks for the lift, see you soon."

Farrah waved, "I'll wait right here, your leg will still be weak when out of the cast."

Twyla's crutches announced her presence as she hobbled forward, "LT Montoya, I'm here as ordered."

"_Sombrita_, my favorite little shadow," LT Montoya glanced at the door with a smile, "I can see that you are ready to get out of that cast."

Twyla nodded, "Yes ma'am."

LT Montoya waved over a bed, "Well let's get started."

-Frankie-

Later that morning, Frankie's bolts sparked as she took the stairs two at a time when leaving the dorm.

Crecha huffed in annoyance, "Frankie be careful, it's bad enough you've interrupted your circuit and drained your heart battery. If you break a limb here, I won't be able to dig up spare parts."

Ghoulia held up a finger as she moaned. Frankie pouted over her shoulder as she slowed down, "Its almost summer, you guys! I want to try and have a chat with the freshmen. If we're going to prevent bad things from happening to them it would be now."

"I couldn't agree more," Darling added as she joined their descent, "The previous sophomores were much too afraid of Freddie to speak with us, we will have no such issue."

Crecha rolled her eyes, "I don't know, Mal's been pretty tough with them, she probably won't let us talk."

Darling stuck her nose in the air, "Oh please, Mal is but a small thorn among the borogroves. She is of no consequence to the flock."

Frankie laughed, "Yeah..." She furrowed her brow as they reached the ground floor landing, "What's a borogrove?" Ghoulia wheezed a laugh.

Darling squinted as she glanced down the hall, "There he is..."

Frankie followed her line of vision and spotted Twyla without her cast, leaning on Farrah for support as Billy held open the chow hall door.

Darling muttered as they drew near, "Why was he up so early?"

Faybelle snickered as she fluttered past, "_Charming_."

Darling glowered, "Speaking of thorns..."

Frankie sighed, "I'm sure she meant it in a nice way."

Billy gave Darling a small smile, "Morning."

Faybelle leaned close to Billy with a smirk, "Morning~"

Billy rolled his eyes and looked away, "Whatever Faybelle."

Faybelle snickered and flew into the chow hall. Darling furrowed her brows as her eyes followed her.

Frankie gave a small wave, "Thanks Billy."

He sneezed what looked to be indigo glitter in response as she, Crecha and Ghoulia entered the chow hall.

Frankie scanned the room for the freshman. She easily spotted the six of them as they huddled together in their seats. The easiest to distinguish was Venus as her wilted fuscia pink petals cascaded in curls around her solemn green face.

Frankie pointed towards the freshman with one hand over her heart, "They look so sad."

Crecha scoffed, "So did we a year ago."

Frankie linked arms with them, "Come on, we have some freshman to greet."

Crecha gasped, "Ugh, Frankie, I'm hungry. Let's just get in line and eat."

Granite eyelids widened as amethyst gems peered through rouge waves. Rochelle dropped her fork and stood up, which caused all that sat with her to stand as they approached.

Frankie held out her hands, "Woah, easy, no need to hop to."

The oval faced normie girl peered over her red-framed glasses with glowing hazel eyes and smiled as she extended her hand, "You really mean it. Rosabella Beauty, a pleasure to meet someone with such a radiant warm yellow aura."

Frankie laughed as she shook her hand, "Thanks, I've never had anyone look at my aura on the first meeting but I'll take it."

Rosabella shrugged, "At this point, I do it on instinct, those I used to consider great friends back at Ever After High have changed the way they treat me."

Doug, the only male of the group, sighed, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting the Vks to go full evil but I've already lost two classmates."

Frankie placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's a tough situation to deal with, I hear you."

Crecha growled as she glared at the exchange.

Rosabella chuckled as she pushed up her frames, "My eyes also let me know who I'm _less_ than likely to make friends with."

Crecha snorted as she stood silently beside Frankie with arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Frankie turned towards the other two freshmen she didn't know, "I'm Frankie Stein. This is Ghoulia Yelps, and this is obviously my twin sister Crecha."

The quiet normie with almond-shaped eyes bowed her head, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hua, Li Mei."

Frankie pursed her lips, "Fwa?"

Li Mei chuckled, "That is my _last_ name, yes. You may call me Li Mei as you are my senior."

The skinny normie in the gold dress folded her arms as she sat down, "Justine Dancer, and as fun as this has been, I'd like to finish eating before Corporal Thorn comes to chow."

At that moment, the chow hall door opened and in strutted the senior class of Mal, Raven, Clawdeen, Kitty, Cedar, and Draculaura.

Rochelle grimaced as she sat down, "It would seem our tormentor has surfaced."

Venus shoveled meat into her mouth and clamped her lips closed, her mouth resembling a clam with rows of prickly teeth.

Frankie backed away from the table, "I'll let you enjoy your meal." She bumped into a chest and turned to see Mal standing behind her.

Mal gazed at her nails with glowing reptilian green eyes, "You really want to test me today."

Crecha grabbed Frankie and pulled her out of the way, "We were just standing here, nothing happened." Ghoulia shuffled towards another table.

Mal chuckled as she formed an orb of red magic in her palm, "Can't risk it, these freshmen are young and impressionable after all, no telling what they heard while you stood there."

Rochelle held up her hands, "They were just standing, please-"

Mal lobbed the spell. It hit the table and a cage engulfed them and forced them to the floor, "I don't recall giving you permission to speak _gargoyle_."

Kitty's smile appeared next to Mal, "Um, no joke but this is a bit much..."

Frankie agreed, "They didn't do anything, how can you be so cruel?"

Mal chuckled, "In case you forgot, I'm the senior class lead and as the leader what I say goes."

A knife whipped through the air and nicked Mal's hand. She dropped the spell and turned to glare at the thrower, "Charming. I should have known."

Frankie turned and stared as Darling stood with her arm outstretched.

Darling stepped towards Mal, "Then you should have known not to attack the defenseless in my presence."

Kitty's full body appeared next to Mal, "We can just go back to getting food and eating. As entertaining as chaos is, someone else could seriously be hurt by this, like last time."

Darling quirked a brow as she stuck her nose in the air, "I'd listen to Kitty if I were you, _Thorn_."

Mal scoffed as she formed another spell between her fingertips, "Always have to be the knight in shining armor, huh Charming. Probably why you never found your storybook prince."

Kitty shook her head, "Its only because she's someone else's prince."

Darling deepened her fighting stance, "Curious how you ended up here Cheshire, couldn't you just _smile_ away from your captors? Or did your curiosity become the end of you?"

Kitty folded her arms, "Well I was trying to defend you, but I can see that you're a little _mad._" She smiled out of the way, leaving Mal and Darling facing each other.

Crecha pushed Frankie towards the line, "We should hurry so we can sit with Cleo."

Frankie pinched her lips together as she stepped backward, just as Darling flipped her hair. She wasn't sure how, but the next thing she knew, Mal was on the ground holding her stomach.

Darling towered over her, "Now that the situation has been de-escalated. How about we call this fight a draw? You don't bring distress to the freshmen and I won't have to fight you. Deal?"

Mal pushed herself off the ground as a heated purple aura engulfed her, "No, but I do have a new deal for you. You are hereby counseled. You attacked me, a _corporal,_ while I was reprimanding a private for insubordination. Therefore, this session will conclude next week at 1100 in the hall of windows, be sure to come alone, _Charming_."

The flames of the aura licked at Darling, painting her cheeks blue, as she stood toe to toe with Mal, "Make sure you show up, _Thorn_."

Crecha shoved Frankie into the line, "Shows over, let's eat."

Frankie scoffed as she grabbed her tray, "I doubt we've seen the last of it."

-Walker-

Walker sank into her big comfy chair as she grabbed one of her recipe books off the shelf. She flipped through the pages with furrowed brow. _Shih loves mille-feuille but Josefina loves tres leche and I only have enough ingredients for one._

As she stared at the two desserts, a knock to her office door redirected her attention. She glanced up and spotted Cedar, Kitty, and Raven, three seniors, standing in the doorway. She closed her book and sat up, "May I help you?"

Raven pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and presented it, "Yes ma'am, we've found everything on this list and are ready to move onto the next stage."

Walker accepted the paper as she strode to her desk and grabbed a pen, "Is that so?"

She hummed thoughtfully, "What's next..."

_I can't have them searching in places that would raise suspicion this close to summer but if what Shih's planning goes down tragically these kids will need to break the curse and escape quickly. How can I direct them to the treasury without directing them to the treasury? The maintenance room!_

She smiled as she wrote, "One adjustable dispensing wheel, one gasket, and one ratchet wheel." She held out the list, "Remember when you find an item of interest, don't touch it directly."

Raven nodded as she accepted the list, "Understood."

Kitty glanced at the list and leaned forward, "Any clues on how to find it?"

Walker smirked, "Be careful and don't get caught." Kitty pouted and Walker laughed, "And perhaps search below instead of above."

Kitty's ears perked up, "Below?"

Walker grinned as she returned to her comfy chair, "Happy hunting."

The seniors exited her office whispering excitedly. Walker chewed her cheek as she rose from her seat. _I should check on the compass first._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 12:

The Bonny Special

-Frankie-

After dinner that evening, Frankie trekked down the main hall with Cleo, Ghoulia, Crecha, Blondie, and Farrah towards the hall of windows.

Cleo huffed as she continued her tirade, "...just the nerve! Is the senior position cursed so they all become power-mad?"

Farrah clutched her books close to her chest as she shook her head, "I don't think Mal has much of a choice-"

"Don't bother with excuses for her, I know she's the Faye queen, "Cleo waved dismissively, "But you're with _me_ right now and the truth of the matter is that she is acting just like Freddie."

Ghoulia tilted her head and groaned. Cleo scoffed, "Okay well not _exactly_ like her, but the rule through fear bit." Cleo touched her chest, "I rule my people with grace and humility."

"Oh to the _siris_, we get it, you're queen of the people," Petra exclaimed.

Frankie halted as she noticed Cleo's older sister, Petra De Nile across the hall partially obscured by shadow. The light from above glinted off the citrine yellow gem embedded in Petra's cheek as she flipped her jet black hair. Deuce, who stood next to her, leaned back as the green snakes of his head hissed in protest. Beside him was a pale normie girl with rose gold hair fixed in a plait with a red bow.

Cleo squealed as she ran to hug Deuce. Deuce grunted as she leaped into his arms.

Frankie swayed from side to side as she sighed, "Ah to be with the one you love."

Petra rolled her jasper green eyes, "Sickening."

Farrah adjusted her bag with a heavy sigh, "Better than no love at all."

Petra turned to the other junior present, "Come Apple, Deuce can have his moment. Let's go, we've got to stay in the lead."

Frankie tilted her head, "Stay in the lead of what?"

Petra glared down her nose, "Its none of your concern-"

"It's the junior-senior competition," Apple held up a finger as she beamed, "We're on teams of three competing to see who can find the most treasure around the school." She covered her mouth as she giggled, "It's mostly junk we have to find, but the real challenge is not getting caught while looking."

Cleo leaned back as she rubbed Deuce's shoulders, "Oh? You're in the lead I hope."

Petra tossed her head back and snarled, "Of course I am."

Apple cleared her throat, "You mean we..."

Petra rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to the side, "If that makes you feel better."

Ghoulia groaned inquisitively. Petra folded her arms as she leaned forward on one foot, "We are allowed to explore everywhere except the fourth floor, that's the principal's office."

Frankie's eyes widened, "Ooh, that sounds like fun, need any help?"

Petra scoffed, "Ugh, no. It's the junior-senior competition, sophomores aren't involved and besides you all have a curfew. What use would you be to me?"

Cleo glanced at her nails, "Well an extra set of eyes for one."

Petra narrowed her eyes, "And what would you want for helping?"

Cleo glided forward, "Eternal bragging rights for one, I mean really you can't do anything without me." Petra scowled. Cleo held up a finger, "And two, if we are with you we can go to places we normally aren't allowed."

Petra quirked a brow, "And?" Cleo leaned forward and smiled.

Petra furrowed her brow as she leaned back and muttered, "I can see some benefit to this arrangement." She glared, "Not the bragging thing but the other part."

She turned on her heel, "Follow me."

Apple's eyes widened, "Wait, they're coming with us? Why? It could be dangerous for them."

Petra cast a scathing glance over her shoulder, "Hush now little Plum, you might learn something."

"You know that's not my name," Apple corrected through clenched teeth.

"Whatever Persimmon."

Frankie glanced at Cleo as she followed, "Um, I thought we were going to search for_..._you know, on the floor?"

Cleo nodded as they stepped onto the stairs in front of Ching's ground floor office, "It helps to have a working map."

Frankie nodded with dawning comprehension as she ascended the spiraling incline. Heat clung to her as she pushed through the damp air of the stone-carved stairwell. Behind her Ghoulia wheezed as she struggled up the steps, her stiff joints popped as she climbed.

Farrah pulled her wand out of her bag, "Here, allow me to help."

Ghoulia shook her head as she raised her knee and set her foot down. Frankie gave a small smile, "You'll get plenty of exercise when we climb the stairs to the dorm tonight."

Ghoulia gurgled as she raised her other knee and put her foot down. Cleo, near the top of the stairs, chuckled, "See you when you get up here then."

Farrah gripped her wand as she cringe-smiled, "Its just a touch of magic, a simple levitation spell. Nothing too taxing." Ghoulia wailed as she shook her head.

Frankie held up her hands, "Okay." She smiled, "Ghoulia says no thanks."

Farrah pinched her lips together, "I gathered as much." She lowered her head and put her wand in her bag as she sighed with shoulders slumped.

Frankie furrowed her brow as she waited for the ascending Ghoulia, "Umm, there's more to that sigh than being unable to help. Want to talk about it?"

Farrah clung to her books, "Well..." She glanced up at the now empty staircase, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I... have a crush..."

Frankie's eyes widened, "Oh my ghoul! Since when?"

Farrah shook her head, obscuring her face with her hair, "For a while now."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. It would never work out, he'd never go for a girl like me, besides... I'm... a fairy godmother in training."

"And?"

"We don't get to have boyfriends or princes. We get arranged marriages for the sake of continuing the family line. A man willing to drop his own name and take on mine, and since Faye live longer than most that arrangement won't happen for quite some time."

"No marriage for love?"

"Yeah..."

Frankie twisted her lips to the side as she hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm, well I just know there's someone out there that will just be crazy for you."

"Yeah, crazy," Farrah gave a bitter laugh, "Knowing my luck the guy will have _pixie_ brain."

"What's that?"

"Pixie's can't really handle more than one emotion at a time. If they get overwhelmed they either grow full-sized or do something foolish."

Ghoulia groaned from beyond the stairs. Frankie gasped, "Oh, sorry," as she took the steps two at a time. Ghoulia shuffled through the open door of the first room on the second floor.

Cleo huffed from behind a podium in the corner, "Oh my Rah, were you two waiting on Ghoulia?"

Frankie's eyes widened as she stepped into the dark club room. The smooth stone walls were slick with moisture. Water dripped from stalactites onto forming stalagmites along the floor. She flinched at every audible plip as she cautiously sat down at the green table where chess sets had been placed.

Farrah sat beside her with a grimace, "Someone didn't finish carving out this room."

Cleo tapped the podium with a gavel, "Now that Ghoulia is here we can get started."

Petra harrumphed from the leather seat at the head of the table as she uncrossed and crossed her legs, "I hope you ghouls are ready to work because you'll all be searching this school to help me complete my list."

Cleo put her hands together and balanced her chin upon them, "In due time, Petra. Right now we need details, and don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, you've been here long enough to learn a few things, surely."

Petra rolled her eyes, "This school has its secrets," She leaned forward and grabbed a red queen-piece off a chess board, "Most of which are tied up in its history. The trees of the blood forest are but a small piece of the puzzle related to the captain and she doesn't like anyone digging into her business. She's purged previous classes she's caught snooping around."

"Purged?" Frankie's eyes widened.

"Yes, purged, completely removed any undesirable class from the school in the most violent way possible."

Apple snatched the queen-piece from Petra with a smile, "Actually, she gives her most hated classes a punishment far worse than death."

Cleo grimaced, "I hate to ask but what?"

"She doesn't allow them to go home. Rumor has it that class 213, 215, and 218 were sent out into this world never to return to home ever again."

Frankie gasped, "Golly, I wouldn't want to irritate the captain."

Petra snatched the queen-piece back from Apple, "Yes well, that is why whatever you plan on doing, you must do it quietly. Now, the captain is always on edge before the summer since the freshman class isn't completely bound."

Apple plucked the queen-piece out of Petra's hand as she added, "And don't forget the magical barrier that prevents them from leaving the island if they did manage to get past the main door."

Petra ripped the queen-piece out of Apple's hand, "You're just a princess so stop it!" She flipped her bangs out of her face, "As I was saying, any attempts to communicate with the freshmen are met with swift punishment."

Frankie furrowed her brow, "Oh, do you think..."

Petra slammed the queen-piece onto the chessboard, "It's not you that will be punished but the senior class lead."

"Oh..." Frankie grumbled, "That explains Mal..."

Petra rose from her seat and reached for a portable dry erase board in the corner. When she moved it, a large portrait of a young man became visible. Frankie shuddered at the man's unnatural eyes which seemed to stare at her. She turned her head to block it from view as she watched Petra draw a rough sketch of the school.

Petra tapped the board as she explained the school layout.

Frankie took detailed notes of everything. _I'll bet Captain Jones uses the threat of never going home to keep people obedient. I hate to get Mal in trouble but I can't let my friends get bound here. If I can give them a fighting chance, I will. There has to be a way they can escape and bring help back to save us. Even if I get punished with the never go home sentence, if I can get them home it will be worth it._

-Twyla-

Sunday, June 4, Twyla awoke early in the afternoon to Abbey speaking quietly with a sobbing Darling. Twyla crawled out of the shadow, "Is everything okay?"

Darling wiped her face, "I feel just fine, I just, don't know what came over me."

Abbey patted Darling's shoulder, "What came over you, if had to guess, would be nerves. Happens sometimes. I take you to infirmary, LT Montoya give you fat of yak soup, you eat, you feel better."

Twyla squinted, "I doubt LT Montoya has yak fat."

Abbey held up a finger, "You be surprised what Montoya have. Every time I see her she gives good medicine. It all in back."

Twyla tilted her head, "I've never been to the back of the infirmary."

Abbey wrapped her arm around Darling's shoulder and pulled her up, "Well now we all go, friend in need."

Twyla got dressed and followed Abbey and Darling down to the infirmary.

LT Montoya looked up from making a bed and sighed in exasperation, "Again Sombrita?"

Twyla pointed to Darling, "I'm not here for me."

Montoya dropped the linens on the bed and walked towards them.

Abbey gestured towards Darling with her chin, "Darling have bit of rumble yesterday and today she too weak to stand. I think it is nerves."

Montoya placed a hand on Darling's forehead and motioned for Darling to follow, "I will be the judge of that. Come along now Charming, if your classmates keep getting into fights like this you need to become well acquainted with my infirmary."

Darling leaned on Abbey as she followed Montoya, "No thank you, three times was enough for me last year."

Montoya pointed to a bed next to her medicine cabinet, "Go ahead and lay right there- Ah!" She rushed towards Twyla, "Don't come any closer."

Twyla stopped, "What, what's wrong?"

Montoya turned her around and sat her on a bed closer to the door, "That could have been disastrous. Please don't walk that far into my infirmary."

Twyla sat on the bed, "What? Would I have disintegrated?"

Montoya nodded and shrugged, "I don't really want to find out the hard way, it is safest to just stay right here."

Twyla squinted as she watched Montoya walk towards the back. When Montoya had walked far enough she pulled a curtain that divided the infirmary in half. Twyla didn't know what the curtain was for, but she could only guess that the glowing runes that flowed up the cream-colored curtain were what Montoya did not want her getting near.

After about two hours of waiting in silence, Walker strode into the infirmary. She smiled and waved, "You seem to always be in here little one. What troubles you today?" Twyla started to stand up but Walker crossed the room in three steps and pushed her back onto the bed, "No need, stay seated."

Twyla looked at the large silver pail in Walker's hand, "What's that for?"

Walker sat down on the bed and held it up, "It's a late lunch for Josefina and me." She glanced towards the curtain, her face took on a pained expression for a moment before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "But it seems she'll be a while."

She reached into her pail and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in wax paper, "Here, have some cookies."

Twyla opened the wax paper and pulled out a cookie in the shape of a letter. Twyla furrowed her brow as she gazed up at Walker to inquire.

Walker laughed heartily, "Ha-haha. It's an R. Whenever I bake, I always shape the cookies into letters, reminds me of better times. Go ahead pull them all out, it spells something."

Twyla smoothed out the wax paper and spread out the cookies. She furrowed her brow, "Still north?"

Walker nodded, "Inside joke. When you finish eating tell her what it said for me okay?"

Twyla nodded and bit into the _T_ as Walker patted her head, stood up and glided through the curtain. A burst of sound and light escaped through the small opening in the flap before disappearing. Twyla paused mid-bite when she realized the sound had been the agonized cry of Darling.

When the curtain reopened Darling ran out of the infirmary. Twyla shrank back when the infirmary door slammed shut.

Abbey sighed, "I think I said too much. Hurt her feelings."

Twyla tilted her head, "What did you say?"

Abbey looked at Twyla and opened her mouth but paused and closed it with a shake of her head, "If I learn anything from Darling is that I best not say everything."

Twyla slid off the bed and grabbed the wax paper, "Well Darling is probably feeling overwhelmed about her upcoming fight. I don't have that kind of baggage; you can tell me."

Abbey shook her head and walked towards the door, "I go check on Darling, make sure she no kill, you stay here."

Twyla blinked in confusion, "Kill?"

Montoya strolled over to Twyla and placed a sealed cup in Twyla's hand, "Sorry to keep you waiting but it looks like I will be seeing you after all. Here."

Twyla looked at the cup, "Uh…what am I doing with this?"

Montoya pointed towards the door, "Go tinkle in it."

Twyla scrunched her nose as she leaned back, "What? Why?"

Montoya laughed and put her hands on her hips, "Random drug test, why do you think?"

Twyla raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Ah, okay. Oh, and the message in the cookies was _still north_."

Montoya blinked and her shoulders sagged with relief, "Well that's _one_ less thing I'll have to worry about this year. If only…"

She gazed down at Twyla and placed a hand on her shoulder as she spoke in a wavering voice, "You go fill that cup okay?"

Twyla furrowed her brow, "All…right. No need to cry."

Montoya shook her head and wiped her eyes with her apron, "It's okay just be careful from now on."

Twyla slowly backed out of the infirmary, "I will…be right back with this."

She stared at the cup as she went to the latrine. _Random drug test? How would I even get drugs?_

Twyla completed her task and returned to Montoya, by the time Montoya finished her physical and informed her of the results it was going on dinner time.

Twyla entered the chow hall and loaded her tray with food. She didn't wait to see if anyone else from her class was present, she just sat at a table and ate.

Mid-bite Billy became visible in front of her, "Hungry much?"

Twyla coughed and covered her face with her napkin, "Announce yourself next time, geez, and shut it you, I've been in the infirmary with LT Montoya all day."

"I'm just glad to see your appetite return," Billy laughed, "Did you fall asleep in there?"

Twyla reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out a large chunk of silver fairy dust, regular dust, and glowing yellow infirmary dust. She wiped her hands with a napkin, "I did take a small nap thanks, " She coyly pursed her lips as she suggested, "But if it bugs you so much you can wash it, _Invisi_ _bear_."

Billy leaned forward as he chuckled, "Well then I guess I'll have to _shadow bunny_." He sat back, "So what did LT Montoya say, clean bill of health I hope."

Twyla nodded, "Yeah, my leg is healing nicely, I'm not on drugs, blood pressure is normal, you know the normal stuff."

"Drugs?"

"I was randomly drug tested today."

"How were you supposed to take drugs? Where would you get them? I am so confused."

Twyla shook her head, "No idea. But that's what happened."

His eyes scanned her frame, "Maybe she thought you were snorting dust or something. Since you're always covered in it."

She tilted her head back and pouted, "Hey…"

Billy held his hands up defensively, "Sorry, calls it like I sees it." He leaned forward as he put his hands on the table, "Tell you what, I'll give your hair extra special attention tonight."

Twyla squinted at him as she dug into her meal. _He seems eager to spend time with me, now more than ever. I'll have to confirm after I'm healed that he's not doing it out of pity before we can make it official. _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 13:

The O'Malley Fire Maze

-Frankie-

Wednesday morning of June 7th, Frankie jolted awake as glass shattered.

LT O'Malley stood with her hands on her hips in the midst of the broken window, "Wake up laggards! I heard you've gotten yourselves into a bit of trouble. Seems you have too much energy to stay cooped up inside studying for finals."

She cast her eyes about the room and grinned from ear to ear when she spotted Faybelle, "Of course, some of you love flying headfirst into trouble. Careful you don't fly into your sister's mess, it might be the death of you."

Faybelle frowned, "My sister can handle herself."

O'Malley tilted her head back, "Ha! When you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you, sugarplum." She glanced around the room, "I've decided to have a bit of a fun run today and you're all _invited._ Be outside in ten minutes in PTV gear."

She jumped out of the broken window and flipped as she threw a bomb to propel herself up towards the freshman dorm.

Evie groaned as she rolled out of bed, "LT O'Malley seriously needs to chill." She dabbed at her cheeks with her fingertips, "Suppleness needs at least eight hours to reach maximum potential."

Frankie kicked open her trunk, "I have a funny feeling LT O'Malley doesn't care about those kinds of things."

Evie hugged herself as she shuddered, "I hope my face doesn't scar like hers."

Ghoulia moaned as she shuffled towards her trunk. Crecha snorted, "Yeah but when she throws those bombs at us it's still possible."

Blondie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, groan all day long but I still won't understand zombese."

Robecca tilted her head after she pulled on her white t-shirt, "Have you tried actually listening? Comprehending what others say is an acquired skill, if you give it some time I'm sure you'd learn."

Blondie narrowed her eyes as she hopped out of bed, "I have perfect listening skills, I just don't understand zombese. Not everyone is great at new languages."

Frankie slipped on her brown skort, "I hear ya, even with my ears still ringing."

Crecha laughed as she donned her shoes, "Well LT O'Malley only has one volume and its bust your eardrums obnoxious."

Faybelle tied the ribbon of her ponytail, "Whatever after, let's just get out of here before she falls from the sky and blows us up for badmouthing her."

Evie shoved on her shoes and lolloped towards the door with small steps, "Well I for one don't want to be both burnt and tired so I'll wait in the hall."

Robecca followed after her, "I, too, am ready."

Blondie put her hair in a bun with a scrunchy, "We shouldn't dawdle either."

Ghoulia shuffled towards the door with a groan. Frankie furrowed her brow as she followed, "I'm worried too, but we won't know until we see what's down there."

The pre-dawn sky hung like a heavy curtain of cool velvet as they trekked outside. Down at the outdoor drill pad, barely visible stood O'Malley as she cranked the large wooden pulley system. Frankie's eyes widened as flocks of birds from the edge of the forest squawked in outrage as the inclined wooden platform shook from its perch. It rolled across the waters, and the city that rested atop the inclined wooden platform emerged from the dark into view as it neared the lantern-lit shore.

The overall layout of the city appeared hourglass in shape. It was wide and spacious with what seemed to be two long apartment buildings in the very middle which created a choke point dead center. The course was a steep uphill climb with fish hooks, nets, and barrels sitting around to give off the feel of a fishing village.

Frankie's eyes narrowed as she noticed several low lying strings all along the course, "There are traps all over the place."

Crecha folded her arms as she leaned close to her ear, "Don't play the hero here Frankie, avoid the traps and just try to get to the finish line."

Ghoulia shook her head as a low rumble burbled from her throat. Cleo sashayed up to them with a wave, "Morning ghouls. Ready to dominate this run?"

Frankie pointed towards the various strands strewn across the city, "It's going to be dangerous."

Abbey laughed as she jogged up to them, "This looks easy." She gazed down at Frankie, "You stick with middle to avoid falling in water. Is best strategy."

Frankie grimaced, "The middle is a choke point, anyone that goes through there-"

"Will have the fastest time," Darling exclaimed with a grin as she joined them at the sophomore start point.

Abbey turned to Darling with a smile, "You want race for fastest time?"

Darling stretched her arms in front of her, "The first one to the end wins."

Abbey stretched her arms behind her head and nodded.

Twyla slid out of the shadow and tapped Darling on the shoulder, "Hey, there are a lot of traps here. I don't recommend rushing through."

Darling glared, "If I wanted what _you_ recommended, I would have asked."

Twyla shrank back, "Sorry. Geez, what has gotten into you?"

Darling closed her eyes and turned her nose up with a harrumph.

Twyla sighed as she turned towards the rest of the class, "This place is beyond trapped and let's not forget about LT O'Malley, she'll change the layout of the course in a heartbeat."

Frankie watched O'Malley jump onto the platform and scale a building where she pried open several cases of bombs.

Crecha pursed her lips, "Try not to get hit by LT O'Malley _again,_ you just got out of your cast."

Twyla cast her eyes towards Faybelle, "No need to tell me twice."

Faybelle flinched and avoided Twyla's gaze.

O'Malley scanned the crowd and smiled when her eyes landed on Faybelle, "You all, are my morning entertainment. Amuse me!" She tossed a bomb into the air and it burst with a flash of orange into the word go.

Everyone that could, took off at a sprinting pace. Abbey and Darling jumped onto the platform and dashed up the hill through the middle of the city.

Frankie sighed as she jogged behind her friends, "Running up the middle is a terrible idea!"

Darling and Abbey ran past the second row of buildings. The dim light from hanging lanterns glinted of the thin fishing wire strewn across the street. It latched to the gutter railing of a fish oil barrel on the roof.

Frankie cupped her mouth and shouted, "Look out!"

Just as Twyla, behind everyone, screamed, "TRAP!"

Abbey glanced down as she bulldozed through the wire. She cut left and Darling followed as barrels split open and flooded the streets with oil.

O'Malley cackled as she lobbed a bomb, "Go faster!"

Frankie squealed as Crecha shoved her into an alley. Ghoulia's eyes widened in surprise as she too was tossed to safety.

Cleo stood her ground with shimmering gold pharaoh hands above her head. She brought her arms forwards and clapped. The rolling oil parted around her.

Frankie crouched by the wall just as the bomb burst and fire roared to life. She shielded her face, "Cleo!"

Cleo turned towards them her eyes aglow, "Ghoulia, calculate the safest route, LT O'Malley is clearly after blood."

A sudden _thunk_ sounded up ahead.

Frankie gasped as a ramp raised at the junction near the choke point, "Oh I knew the middle was a bad idea."

The flitter of wings drew her eyes up and she spotted Faybelle and Farrah darting around most of the air-suspended obstacles. Faybelle's wings clipped a low hanging wire. Two harpoons, connected to a net, shot out from the adjacent building and snared them.

"Oh my ghoul!"

Ghoulia grabbed Frankie's arm and dragged her towards a side street where other runners hustled.

Evie and Robecca were up ahead with the freshmen class. Ghoulia screeched.

Robecca turned towards her as steam gushed from her boots, "As you say, I'll be right back."

Evie scrunched her brow, "Where are you going?"

Robecca skated away, "To retrieve Cleo."

Evie exhaled in exasperation, "And what am I supposed to do until then!"

Ghoulia pointed towards the freshmen with a groan. Frankie nodded, "She's right, we can't stand in one place for too long."

Doug wiped sweat off his brow with his shirt, "This is the most intense workout I've ever had and honestly I'm kind of nervous about our chances of surviving it."

Evie rubbed his arm, "We'll make it, I've got you." She turned towards the other freshmen, "Stick with the plan."

Rochelle nodded, "Oui." She jogged up the street, "Let us get past this third row of buildings. If my calculations are correct we should be able to go around the ramp and avoid any unpleasantness."

Frankie shook her head, "How many times do I have to say the middle is a bad idea?"

Rochelle gave her an inquisitive gaze, "This is my first time hearing of this."

Evie put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes, "Do you have a better plan, Frankie?"

An explosion overhead rained splintered planks onto them. Frankie shielded her face as she kept running, "Yeah, get inside a building."

Up ahead, Abbey and Darling had reached the apartment with Blondie not too far behind them. Darling leaped through the apartment window. Abbey froze a section of the wall and punched through it.

Blondie glanced at the damage, "Those girls are beast."

Frankie paused outside the Abbey sized hole and stared into the plain room, "Yeah...where did all the debris go?"

Blondie shrugged, "I don't know probably melted," as she jogged into the apartment.

Frankie furrowed her brow, "Abbey's ice doesn't melt that fast."

Blondie screamed as the floor tipped over. She slid into a chamber below and the floor returned to its flat position.

Evie rushed to her side and stared into the room, "It needs a counter balance." She grabbed a heavy chunk of broken wall from the outside and tossed it towards the other side of the room. The floor tipped in the opposite direction

Blondie quickly flipped from wall to wall until she landed next to them just as the floor reset to a flat position. She smiled as she patted Evie's shoulder, "Thanks, I think I'll take my chances with the roof."

Frankie watched Blondie climb the pipe attached to the apartment, "But up is where O'Malley is."

Evie spread her arms out as she glided into the room, "Well we already know where the balance is, all we need to do is walk on it. Simple."

The building shook as bombs went off overhead. Frankie winced, "I told her." Her eyes widened as Robecca flew towards her with Cleo and Twyla gripping her arms.

Crecha ushered everyone into the apartment, "Balance away, go on. The sooner we finish this the better."

Frankie walked along the balance towards another set of Abbey-and-Darling-shaped wall holes. She climbed into the second room and paused. A low humming noise emanated from the far left wall. The air was dry and warm, far warmer than the previous room.

Evie stood by the exit with her hands on her hips, "What's the matter?"

"Do you hear that?"

"No, hear what?"

As Frankie stepped closer her body flushed with warmth, "Something in here is interfering with my circuit."

Evie tilted her head, "Like what?"

Others filtered into the room, all seemed none the wiser. Ghoulia glanced up at Frankie and groaned.

Frankie shook her head, "I don't know, there's just something off here."

Robecca flew into the room Cleo and Twyla. Her eyes widened as her body stiffened and she zoomed through the air. She slammed onto the wall her eyes twitching, "Ah, it seems there is a magnet attached to the room. You must go on without me."

Cleo rolled her eyes as she sashayed towards her, "Don't be ridiculous Robecca, if you hadn't spotted that plaster cannon on the roof we would all be caked in it like Blondie. Ghoulia, get everyone out of here, _I_ will save Robecca."

Ghoulia groaned in acknowledgment and turned towards the exit. Frankie gripped her bolts tight as she moved forward. The pull of the magnet made her twitch but she wouldn't let it deter her as she exited the apartment.

Ash coated the ground as scorch marks marred every wall. She spotted Abbey and Darling as they frantically darted back and forth along the fifth row of buildings to avoid a bomb happy LT O'Malley.

Crecha grimaced, "She might be focused on them but as they are it's going to be impossible to move forward."

"I've got an idea, follow me," Frankie crept between buildings to get behind Abbey, "Hey, I can make those bombs detonate early to create an opening for you."

Abbey glanced at Darling, who nodded. Abbey smirked, "Perfect. I am still intending on beating this game."

Darling laughed, "Oh you can try but I'll be winning _this_ race."

Crecha rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she scowled. Frankie waited until O'Malley lobbed another set of bombs before she threw a lightning bolt that detonated the bomb early. Darling and Abbey wasted no time and sprinted uphill once more.

Frankie chuckled to herself as LT O'Malley jumped from roof to roof to follow, "And there's our opening."

Ghoulia screeched just as a barrel careened with the top of Frankie's head.

Frankie slammed into the ground, breathless as the weight of the oil drum rolled over her. Warmth oozed from her as her vision blurred and her hearing focused on a dull ring.

Green and brown, Crecha's eyes were so close to her face. Frankie couldn't hear what she said, but she seemed upset as her eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 14:

Before the Brawl

-Twyla-

On the evening of Friday, June 9th, Twyla inwardly groaned as she entered the chow hall with her classmates. The entire student body was abuzz with chatter about the upcoming fight and Darling's entry had caused a dull roar of excitement at dinner.

Cleo, next to Twyla in line, furrowed her brow, "Oh my Rah, what is all the fuss about? Is there new merchandise at the supply store? Why wasn't I notified?"

Blondie waved her hand dismissively, "No new items there, trust me you would be the first to know."

Cleo put her hand to her chest, "Well I should hope so. Tell me then, what is everyone on about?"

Crecha huffed, "Everyone is talking about Darling. And how she's a hero. And other blah, blah, blah nonsense stuff."

Twyla shrugged as she grabbed a food tray, "Well if Darling's fight can prevent another Freddie-"

"You're the closest thing we have to Freddie," Crecha growled.

Cleo raised an eyebrow, "I can understand your irritation but we're all on the same team."

"Besides," Cleo placed her arm over her forehead and leaned back, "They should be talking about _me_ like I'm the hero. I was the one who single-handedly carried everyone out of that city-run yesterday. All Darling did was run fast; I mean really, what's a ghoul have to do to get the recognition she deserves?"

Blondie shrugged, "I don't know. Darling's fight seems to be a pretty big deal to people."

Cleo put her arm down, "That's it! Darling's fight. That is how I will become the one everyone talks about. It will be glorious and Darling will be in her rightful place, below me."

Twyla quirked a brow, "Uh how do you plan on-"

"What do you want?" Ensign Cookie demanded as she tapped her serving spoon impatiently.

Twyla sheepishly pointed, "Chicken tetrazzini please."

Once her tray was set, she sat at a table where Abbey, Billy, and Lagoona were already present.

Billy glanced down at her tray, "When did they bring out the tetrazzini? I didn't see any when I was up there."

Twyla turned her plate towards him, "Wants some?" Billy smiled as he took a bite.

Lagoona slammed her hands on her tray and rose from the table, "I think I've lost my appetite."

Abbey pinched her lips together as she held up her hand, "Finish meal."

"I can't be apart of this, sorry love," Lagoona took her plate to an empty table and ate by herself.

Twyla furrowed her brow, "What's eating Lagoona?"

Billy took his tray, "I don't know but I'll find out."

Abbey sighed as she dug into her meal with gusto.

Twyla poked at her plate, "Was it something I did?"

Abbey ignored the question as she shoveled food into her mouth. Twyla cast a glance towards Billy and Lagoona but when she made eye contact with Darling she tensed. Darling fixed her with a cold glare.

_She's been extra aggro towards me too. Between Crecha, Lagoona and Darling I'm beginning to wonder if my shadow jumping has them wary of me. Crecha mentioned I was like Freddie. Darling seemed peeved that I can just jump through shadow to the showers. I'm not sure what Lagoona's deal is though, I can't think of anything I've done that would squick her in any way._

Everyone finished their meal and headed upstairs to grab their summer homework for the last official study night of the spring semester.

It was tense in their dorm room. Twyla did her best to remain outside the shadow as she retrieved what she needed. Lagoona seemed more annoyed than ever as she stared at Billy.

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey…hey, Darling umm. Do you want to work on the homework together?"

Darling closed her eyes and turned her nose up, "No but you can go study with Twyla."

Billy threw his hands up in exasperation, "I want to study with _you_ Darling, I mean it... I…I-"

Darling pointed towards the door, "Well you can study forever after _without_ me."

Twyla narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. _Wait…_

Billy hung his head and grabbed his books as he disappeared. The opening of the door was the only indicator that he left. Farrah bowed as she grabbed her bag and followed after him.

Faybelle burst through the door before it could fully close. She flipped her ponytail and sang, "Darling~ all the school is betting on you to beat Mal, but we all know that my sister is going to majorly cheat so I've decided to help you win your fight."

Darling rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "No thanks Faybelle, you're not needed."

Faybelle coughed into her palm and cupped a hand around her ear, "Uh, I'm sorry, what? I couldn't quite hear you. Thought you might have said _no_ or something."

She lowered her hand and looked at her nails, "Which is ridiculous because you are fighting my sister so of course you would need my help."

Darling shook her head, "I don't need your help Faybelle."

Faybelle pointed at Cleo, "So you'll ask her for help but not me?! Why would you exclude me?"

Darling looked pointedly at her, "Because you only care about yourself, you don't care for others. You probably have coin or something riding on me and you want to ensure that you get the prize."

Faybelle rolled her eyes and sneered, "Everyone is already betting on you if I wanted to win I would make you _lose_."

"Exactly, which is why I don't want your help. You have no integrity whatsoever; you only help others if it benefits you." Darling narrowed her eyes, "Worst of all, you don't even realize how pathetic you truly are, but don't worry when I'm done with your sister, I'll take care of that attitude of yours."

Faybelle shrieked as she leaned back, "Pathetic? _Pathetic!_ Fine. I didn't want to help you anyways. Good luck in your fight Darling, you're going to need it." She flew out of the room and slammed the door.

Cleo flipped her hair, "No need to worry about Mal, if she does any crazy magic, I will ensure you are protected, leave it all to me."

Darling smiled as she sat down on her bed, "Thanks Cleo."

Cleo grabbed her bag and waved as she walked out of the dorm, "Don't mention it. Well, maybe a little."

Twyla sighed as she neared Darling.

Darling waved dismissively, "Just go away. I'll talk when I am ready to deal with you."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "Deal with me?"

Darling closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Abbey picked up her bag, "Come, must get as much done as possible."

Twyla sighed as she followed Abbey and Lagoona out of the room.

As they headed towards the classrooms, she spotted Blondie sneaking towards LT Ching's office. _What's she up to?_

Once seated in classroom one, Lagoona slammed her bag onto the table and pulled out her school work.

Abbey puts her hands on her hip, "Why you act like this?"

Lagoona shrugged, "Act like what?"

Abbey narrowed her eyes and pointed, "You slam books, you say things in chow why you act like this?"

Lagoona opened her book and flipped through pages, "I'm all normal here, nothing out of the ordinary."

Abbey leaned forward on the table, "You no normal. Lagoona I know is happy. This Lagoona like iceberg, so much under surface no one wants to get near."

Lagoona looked up at Abbey and glared, "Nothing but calm waters here, mate."

Abbey scoffed, "Calm waters with dangerous ice beneath."

Lagoona frowned, "Doesn't even make sense. You're not making sense. Just shut it if that is all you have to say."

Abbey blinked as she leaned back, "See, you say this to me then say is normal, not Lagoona at all. What troubles you?"

Lagoona scoffed, shook her head and looked back down at the homework.

Twyla sat down next to Lagoona and put a hand on her shoulder, "It might help if you tell us."

Lagoona jerked her shoulder away and growled, "Wouldn't help to tell _you_ anything. How could you do such a thing? I can't believe you."

Twyla leaned away, "_What!_ What did I do?"

Crecha burst into the room, "Abbey! Oh good I'm glad you're in here, I need to…" Her eyes landed on Twyla and she squinted, "I need you for a _thing_."

Abbey raised an eyebrow, "Thing?"

Crecha held her hands in front of her, "The _thing_ with the…you know…that a certain _shadow _can't know about."

Twyla threw her hands up and exclaimed, "What the hell!? Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?"

Lagoona mumbled, "Maybe it's because you do a lot of shady things."

Twyla gasped, "I am not shady." She tilted her head, "Well okay I can hide in the shadow so I can see why you would think I was shady." She shook her head, "But still, we're friends, aren't we?"

Crecha rolled her eyes, "Any ways, we really could use your help Abbey. With Ghoulia in the infirmary…well, you know."

Abbey tapped her foot, "You speak in riddles Crecha speak plainly, no need for secrets around Twyla she is good ghoul, she just sleeps in dark places."

Crecha tapped her fingers together and grimaced, "Uhhh, well the thing is-"

Darling entered the classroom with a painfully fake smile, "Hello Abbey, you don't mind if I study here, do you. Not really feeling the usual spot."

Abbey nodded and waved to the table, "Plenty of room for friend, come have seat, we haven't started our study."

Crecha glared at Darling then shoved passed her as she stomped out of the room.

Darling blinked, "What's gotten into her?"

Abbey shrugged, "No idea. Study?"

Darling kept her narrowed gaze fixed upon the door as she nodded, "Yes, let us power through this homework. I do not want to worry about a fight and a paper."

Twyla clutched her book, "Is there anything else that you're worried about?"

Darling closed her eyes and rolled her neck as she sat down.

Twyla sighed. _I guess it will have to wait until after the fight._

-Frankie-

Peppermint scented pillows tickled Frankie's nose. She slowly opened her eyes to what appeared to be a warm-glowing sunrise. In the distance, she heard a faint ringing, like a cloth covered mallet circling the outer ring of a brass gong.

She sat up in bed and glanced at her surroundings as voices filtered into her hearing. She spotted the glowing lantern on her bedside table emitting multiple colors and realized it was only imitating the sunrise. She slipped out of bed and crept towards the opening in her partition to peer around.

It was nighttime. The curtain between the front and the back of the infirmary was open and LT Montoya stood next to a sink cleaning a large pan while LT Walker sipped from a mug at the table.

Montoya briefly made eye contact with Frankie before she set the pan in the sink, "It is a good plan, you'll have to trust me on this."

Walker set her mug down and pursed her lips, "Anything will look like a good idea to the desperate but you mustn't forget how greedy Jacquotte can be. She's lazy and loves to get others to do her dirty work. Remember how she betrayed everyone for a laugh believing she was safe from the binding? In the end only Koda Jo was happy. That's how this plan you and Shih have cooked up will end, you know. Another purged class."

Montoya wiped her hands on her apron as she sat down, "I will never forget the misfortune of class 149. If they had only succeeded in draining the blood from the knowing face."

Walker rose from her seat, "They got pretty close didn't they." She tilted her head, "And it was with our aid, not our manipulation. Tell me, will you really allow your pride to make you an enemy of these children? We're no better than they, we were in their shoes once."

Montoya cracked a smile, "I can hardly imagine either one of us in their shoes, they have such tiny feet."

Walker stepped around the table and lifted Montoya's chin with her finger, "I desire freedom too, but trying to create our salvation by forcing change through destruction will only lead to everyone's downfall." She let go of Montoya and sashayed away, "Thanks for dinner Josefina."

Frankie's eyes widened as the infirmary door closed. _Oh my ghoul. A knowing face! What could that mean?_

"Ahem."

Frankie jumped and turned to see Montoya standing beside her. She gave a shy smile, "Hi, eheh."

Montoya folded her arms, "Seeing as you are awake, I think it best to let you join your friends for study. It will be a lot easier to do your summer homework now than to wait until the end when you don't remember anything."

Frankie nodded as she jogged towards the door, "You are so right, thanks for everything." She headed straight for the hall of windows, passing Farrah on the way.

As soon as she entered classroom three Crecha hopped out of her chair and hugged her, "Frankie!"

Frankie coughed and tapped Crecha's shoulder, "You're squeezing my bolts."

"Sorry!" Crecha patted Frankie's hair and smoothed it down, "I'm just glad you're okay. How's Ghoulia doing?"

Frankie tilted her head, "Hmm? Oh my ghoul. I totally forgot to check on her, sorry." She held up her hands as she neared the table, "But I have something I must tell you. You wouldn't believe the conversation I just overheard."

Cleo nodded absentmindedly as she set a sword and shield in front of her, "I'm sure it's fascinating." She smiled, "Guess what I've got!"

Frankie furrowed her brow as she sat down, "A weapon?"

Cleo held her head and arms up as though waiting for applause, "I personally enchanted Darling's weapon! Blondie managed to find it in the armory but my magic has made this fit for a princess."

Crecha grumbled as she pulled a cardboard box close, "Yeah well that princess needs to be more careful."

Frankie glanced at the aluminum foil, tape, vinegar and wires in the box, "What's all that stuff for?"

Crecha shrugged, "A magic bug zapper, I'll let you know if it's a success."

Cleo snapped her fingers as she cleared her throat, "Um, hello. Do you not see these enchantments?"

Frankie glanced at the faintly glowing sword, "I'm sorry Cleo, but I don't know much about magic. Which is why I wanted to talk to you about what I heard in the infirmary."

Cleo rolled her eyes and balanced her chin on her hand, "What did you hear?"

Frankie grinned, "Apparently there's a face full of blood that we can drain to earn our freedom."

Cleo leaned closer, "Go on."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 15:

Spells in the Hall

-Twyla-

The next morning Twyla blinked weary eyes as she observed her roommates from the shadow. Even as they slept there was a strange tension in the room. She peered up at Billy's bunk. He was invisible but there was a gap of blanket that disappeared at a point so she knew he was there. She cut her eyes towards Darling's bunk. The princess had a sheen of sweat on her brow as she panted in her sleep.

Darling bolted upright, her chest heaving.

Twyla slid from under the bed, "Are you okay?"

Darling gripped her bed as she glared, "I'm fine." She leaned forward and covered her mouth, "Perfectly…" She sprinted into the latrine and puked.

Twyla sighed as she ventured into the latrine. She waited patiently for Darling to brush her teeth before she approached, "Hey, Darling."

Darling glanced at Twyla's reflection in the mirror, "What."

Twyla nodded, steeling herself to speak as she leaned forward, "I… I want to be there for you in the fight. I'll just hang around in your shadow and pop out if things start to go south."

Darling lathered the soap in her hands, "Oh, and why would you do this?"

"A, I don't trust Mal or Faybelle to not try and screw you over and B," Twyla pointed towards the toilet, "Darling, I know you like to keep up appearances but you're clearly a nervous wreck. Please just let me help you. I won't be in the way; you won't even notice that I'm there. I'll just stay in your shadow and pop out if you need me. Can't hurt to have _someone_ watch your back."

Darling scrubbed her face, "As long as you don't get in my way."

Twyla nodded as she backed away, keeping her gaze fixed on the trembling princess. _Billy, what have you done to this girl?_

The Saturday morning breakfast didn't disappoint and Twyla ate her fill. She glared at Billy when he finally showed up but he chose not to sit near anyone so she didn't get a chance to confront him about her suspicions. Once breakfast concluded everyone went up to dorm room one to encourage Darling before her fight at eleven.

Frankie beamed, "Good luck in your fight today. It is so awesome how you stood up against those seniors."

Darling smiled, "Defending the helpless and rescuing those in need is what any good Charming would do, but thank you."

Cleo glanced at Blondie and Blondie left the room. Cleo sashayed into the center of the room and held her hands out, "Everyone, your attention, please. Our brave and heroic knight in damsel's clothing is participating in a grand battle for the ages and this fight will determine not only her fate but the fate of our entire class and _I_ wanted to ensure her safe return. Thus, it is with great pleasure that I present to Darling this wonderful…"

She glanced over her shoulder towards the door, "…magnificent…extraordinary…Blondie get in here!"

Blondie opened the door, "Sorry wasn't sure what the cue was."

"It was wonderful_,_ how could you miss the cue…" Cleo smiled brightly, "Ahem. This wonderful…"

Blondie ran into the room with a silver heater shield and a long sword.

Cleo took it, "…sword and shield set."

Everyone oohed and awed as Cleo presented it.

Darling gasped as she stood, "Cleo, I don't know what to say."

Cleo held her head high, "But you haven't heard the best part, _I_ magically enchanted these myself. This sword and shield will never break or shatter and it is lightweight so it is easy to handle."

Darling grabbed the shield and flipped it over to view the intricate fleur-de-lis symbol engraved on the front. The sword that was in the forearm straps of the shield had the same design with a blue ribbon wrapped around the pommel. A low hum emanated from the sword.

Twyla tilted her head as she gazed at it, "It suits you."

Cleo touched her chest, "Doesn't it though? Perfect for countering fairy tricks, I assure you."

Faybelle folded her arms and grumbled, "Only a fairy can counter a fairy, bandaged diva b-."

"Your help is greatly appreciated Cleo," Darling lifted the shield up and down as she bowed, "Thanks to you, I have the perfect counter for evil."

Cleo waved dismissively as she flipped her hair, "Oh you are welcome. Now, I was so busy getting this together that I forgot to finish my summer homework, so I'm just going to pop into a classroom if anyone wants to join me."

Evie stopped looking in her hand mirror and glanced at the time, "Ooh! I forgot to finish as well. How silly of me, but I'll be in classroom _three_ if anyone wants to study with me."

"That's where-" Cleo rolled her eyes, "You know what, fine, have classroom three," She grabbed her bag and sashayed out the room, "Good luck on your fight today Darling but I know you won't need it."

Blondie, Frankie, and Crecha followed Cleo out of the room.

Evie snapped her hand mirror closed and turned to Robecca, "We better finish our work too, I do not want to be stuck trying to remember stuff after the summer is done."

Robecca nodded, "Indeed, I'd have to fire all my cylinders trying to remember the material."

Evie giggled and waved, "Toodles! Have a good fight." Evie and Robecca left the dorm.

Farrah turned to Darling but couldn't meet her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. She lowered her head as she closed her mouth.

Faybelle flipped her loose hair over her shoulder and grabbed Farrah pulling her towards the door, "Farrah says good luck too. Byeeeee."

Abbey raised a brow, "You come do homework before battle?"

Darling shook her head, "No thank you, I…need a moment to mentally prepare."

Abbey nodded, "Say no more. Twyla, Billy, Lagoona we give Darling space now. Let's go."

Billy became visible and stood next to Darling, "I'll be down in a minute. I wish to say a few things."

Abbey rolled her eyes and huffed, "Darling need moment alone, that means without you."

Darling held up her hand, "It's fine Abbey thank you. I'll send him away soon, don't worry."

Abbey nodded and started pushing Lagoona and Twyla out the door.

Lagoona slapped Abbey's hand, "I can walk meself, mate."

Twyla walked ahead of them as she descended. She contemplated asking Abbey and Lagoona what they knew about the Billy and Darling situation but decided it would be best to wait until after everyone's nerves had calmed. She stepped into the hall of windows and had to shield her eyes. The entire floor had a light dusting of silver and indigo fairy dust.

Abbey sneezed and groaned, "Ugh, one thing I hate about spring and summer is allergy. Too much flower and tree happiness."

Lagoona laughed, "Don't let Venus hear you say that mate, she is a flower after all."

"Venus not delicate plant, Venus fierce warrior, feast on blood of the hunt."

"Well Venus's dad is a man-eating flower."

Twyla shook her head as they entered classroom one, "Either way, Venus won't like you talking about flowers that way. But I have to wonder since Venus is in tune with nature will the binding work on her?"

Abbey sat down at a desk and tapped her chin, "Forest not natural and Venus still have chlorophyll but Rochelle is made of living stone. She may be immune to cuts."

Lagoona nodded, "For her sake, I hope so. Still, I don't want to go around using Rochelle to escape this place especially since she has her own mates to worry about."

Abbey nodded, "I agree but how we escape school?"

Twyla sighed and pointed to the homework, "Let's just get this done, we have all summer to work together for the common good or whatever."

Abbey and Lagoona exchanged a look as they opened their books and started the homework.

Twyla kept track of the time and around ten fifty-eight she closed her book, "I'm going to go watch the fight, support Darling from the shadows, you know."

Lagoona scoffed, "I think you do enough for Darling when you're in the _light_ mate."

Twyla narrowed her eyes, "Don't start with me unless you want to finish."

She ignored Lagoona's response as she stepped into shadows and strolled into the hallway. She stood in the shadow of the giant pillar in front of classroom two so she could watch the entire fight. Mal, Kitty and Cedar were already present.

Mal scowled, "Cedar look, cheating is a time-honored tradition. I know you can't lie but you can at least pretend not to see."

Cedar shook her head, "Umm, Mal truth is, I don't like the idea of this fight at all. What are you trying to prove?"

Kitty folded her arms, "Cedar's right. You're no Freddie, and Charming is an impressive fighter."

Mal clenched her fist, "I can't lose to Freddie. She was a minor villain, a nobody on Isle of the Lost. Now everyone fears and respects her! If I'm going to be the next big baddie of this school, I'll need some major street cred."

Twyla narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer. _Street cred?_

Cedar rolled her eyes, "The fact that you said street cred means you have none."

Mal threw her head back, "I know! Now help me win so we, _the seniors,_ will all come out on top."

Kitty scrunched her nose, "You're lying, what's the real reason you want to be so bad?"

Cedar folded her arms, "Yeah. Why do you always have to be bigger and badder than Freddie? Freddie is a terrible person."

Mal growled, "Uhhh, you just don't get it. Now ignore my cheating and let us win!"

Cedar closed her eyes, "Nope, cheating is not very nice."

Mal tapped her chin with her finger, "I might be in a mood to give you strings."

Cedar's eyes widened as she gasped, "Mal! How could you say that?"

Mal held out her hands and waggled her fingers, "Maybe if you have strings you could lie."

Cedar glowered, "Rude."

Heel steps echoed around the hall when Darling entered, her platinum blonde hair flowed in a non-existent breeze as she stood tall in her silver chest plate, gauntlets, and boots. Her sky-blue ensemble complimented her sword and shield.

Mal strolled towards the middle of the hall, the light from the windows casting long shadows, "Hey Charming, dressed for battle I see."

Darling gripped her sword tighter as she stepped closer, "Do you expect to defeat me in those rags, Thorn?"

Mal raised her hands above her head and flames rolled down her palms, "Doesn't matter, the results will be the same." She smirked as the fire pooled at her feet and roared around her, when the flames dispersed, Mal wore shimmering dark lavender robes.

Cedar moved to stand between them, "Ummm, so I'm your mediator. I want a good clean fight, no cheating from either side, got it?"

She gave Mal a pointed look, Mal chuckled and inspected her nails. Cedar scowled as she raised her arm and chopped the air, "All right, fight!"

She hopped back and the battle began.

Darling's eyes scanned the floor as she raised her shield.

Mal laughed, "Cowering already. That's a good look," She held out her hand and a dark orb formed in her palm, "You should try groveling."

The orb crashed into the floor at Darling's feet. Darling side-jumped and held her sword at low-ready as she charged. Vines burst from the floor. Its rapid growth blocked out the sun. Twyla scanned the shadow for Darling and leaped to her.

Darling, her body aglow, sprinted through the vines, "I see through your petty illusions!"

A fireball hurtled towards her. She batted it. It dispersed. Twyla's eyes widened as Darling ran through the vines. She sprinted in the shadow to follow.

Walls morphed and twisted forming a labyrinth of mirrors. Mal's cackle echoed all around, "Hack and slash all you want Charming, you'll just wear yourself out."

Darling kicked through a wall with a smirk as it dispelled, "I can run around mountains in my sleep, question in how long can you cast spells before you grow weary."

The wall reformed behind her as she stood still. She tilted her head, her eyes frantically scanning about. Twyla watched her with a frown.

_She's sweating. She must still be tired._

A wall of flame roared to life and Darling rolled forward through it. As she rose, she stiffened and readied her sword.

Twyla glanced ahead and spotted Faybelle sitting in the vines with her back to Darling. She seemed invested with something on the ground.

Darling inched forward. Sweat dripped from her brow. She started to raise her sword arm but paused and mumbled, "Billy go away, I don't need your help."

Faybelle remained with her back turned as if she hadn't heard. Twyla glanced around. She didn't see Billy but Darling had stopped moving. Her breath was haggard as the image of Faybelle shifted to make an opening in the vines where a smirking Mal stood.

Twyla hopped out of shadow, "Darling?"

Darling coughed and fell backward as the wall of mirrors and vines collapsed into vapors and dispersed like a flutter of wings. Twyla's eyes widened as she caught her smoking form. She used her hand as a fan but it didn't seem to help as a few drops of blood escaped Darling's lips.

Darling's eyes glazed as she glanced towards a pillar and rasped out, "Why?"

Twyla's eyes widened as Darling's chest stopped moving and Mal screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 16:

The Tale of Two Tales

-Twyla-

Twyla held Darling in her arms as Mal's screams drew everyone into the hallway. People gasped and murmured as Twyla inspected the melted sword that had twisted to pierce Darling's chest plate.

She pried Darling's hand open to remove the sword, disgusted as skin and blood adhered to the wire poking out of the blue ribbon on the grip, "What the hell?"

A forceful wind flung Twyla across the hall. She slammed onto the floor. The breath knocked out of her chest. She groaned as she rolled over.

"Get away from her, haven't you done enough!" Mal crept forward with hands raised glowing orange.

Twyla's eyes widened as the crowd responded in outrage, "What? Wait, I didn't-"

"No lie, I saw you drag Darling down when you jumped out of her shadow," Cedar pointed.

Kitty gestured wildly, "That's no joke, Cedar's dad had the blue fairy cast a truth spell on her when she was brought to life. She can't say anything but the truth."

Frankie rushed over to Darling, "Oh my ghoul, Crecha help me!"

Crecha grabbed Darling's legs and helped to carry Darling out of the hall.

Evie covered her mouth as sobs escaped. She closed her eyes and ran out of the hall. Her outburst snapped everyone out of their stupor. Lagoona glared at Twyla disgusted as she left with Abbey close on her heels. Robecca, Cleo, Blondie, and Farrah whispered among themselves as they skittered away.

Twyla's breath caught in her throat as Billy appeared in the hallway mere feet from where Darling had fallen. He turned and fixed his gaze upon her. His normally grey human-shaped eyes had changed to the piercing gold reptilian slits he used on Faybelle.

Twyla couldn't stand the look of utter hatred he threw her way. She lowered her head to avoid his gaze as she slipped into the shadow.

She drifted from shadow to shadow aimlessly, replaying the fight in her head. She thought she had followed the layout of the first floor as far as she could go until she stepped into a shadow on the other side of a wall.

_Where am I?_

She stepped out of the shadow and glanced around in the dim light provided by the wall sconce. She was standing on the landing of stairs carved directly from the rock wall. Curious she searched for the door that she had bypassed. The doorknob was a dark burnt brass in the shape of a clock. She turned it to reveal the hallway near the mailroom. The door to the room she was in was completely flat against the wall, purposefully hidden. She spotted a groove where a thin key could fit and in the center of the door were the thinly carved words: Booty Basement.

Twyla returned to the landing and peered down the stairs, even with the additional light provided from the hallway there wasn't much to be seen. She descended the carved spiral stairs; the air was warm and damp and the sound of dripping water echoed up the stairs and throughout the massive chamber. As she reached the large landing overlooking the room she gasped in wonder, "So this is what a treasure horde looks like."

She sat down on the landing and took in the glittering sights, piles of gold and trinkets big and small made rolling hills and golden mountains. She leaned back and accidentally knocked over a goblet which sent it plummeting to the pile below. The only place the treasure wasn't built up was the steps and she did not want a pile of gold breaking her fall. A noise at the top of the stairs alerted her to another presence.

She slid into shadow and pressed herself against the wall. A few gold coins splattered noisily to the ground below making her cringe. She closed her eyes and hoped to remain unseen. A deep sigh made her open her eyes. There on the landing stood Evie with her hand on her hip as she gazed over the room.

Twyla stepped out of the shadow, "Evie?"

Evie shrieked in fright as she turned and slipped on some gold coins. She fell over the edge taking a sword, a few goblets, plates, forks, knives, and bangles with her.

Twyla reached out and grabbed her hand, "Hang on!"

Evie panicked and screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Twyla pulled with all her might, "I can't help you when you move around like that."

Evie reached with the other hand and grabbed the ledge to pull herself up. When she was safe, she shoved Twyla down and sprinted up the stairs crying.

Twyla clenched her fist as she stomped up the stairs. _Everyone thinks I'm a murderer!_ _How could this happen? I'll bet I can find the evidence I need on that floor._

She focused her gaze on the floor once in the hall of windows. The blinding glare that had greeted her initial entry had dimmed considerably. There were faint traces of silver and indigo fairy dust all over the floor. She furrowed her brow.

_I know fairies leave dust trails whenever they do anything_ _and Farrah and Faybelle have been through here this morning_.

She knelt down and peered closer at the spot where Darling had stopped moving. There was a light dusting of purple and indigo shimmer. She ran her fingers over both the shimmers and the dust. The shimmer was thicker almost paste-like in its consistency in comparison to the feathery light dust, "I wish I knew what type of spells Mal cast..."

She glanced around for footprints and frowned when she spotted circular patterns in various places leading out of the hallway, "Someone cleaned up in here… Billy, he was the last one to leave."

She put her hands around each circle, "This is way too small to be a footprint… was it blood and why would he wipe that up?"

She rapped the floor with her knuckle as she scanned the hallway. She spotted indigo fairy dust on the column by the entrance. As she neared it, she noticed another circle of clean amidst a shower of dust at the base of the column, "Whoever cleaned was either in a hurry or was focused on one thing in particular."

She peered up the column and noted the trail of indigo fairy dust that led up to the curved ledge just beneath the acanthus-leaves, "Was someone watching the fight from up there or was this from a previous incident?"

Twyla sighed as she slid into shadow. _Hopefully, Darling will recover and tell her side of things. _

-Frankie-

Frankie winced as a few of her arm stitches popped as she carried a smoking Darling.

Crecha grunted as she adjusted how she carried Darling's legs, "Why is she wearing so much armor?"

Frankie trudged forward, searing her arm on the metal, "She seemed to suspect that Mal would fight dirty."

Crecha chuckled, "I bet being hurt by one of her own classmates didn't cross her mind."

Heels clicks accompanied sobs as Evie dashed past them. Frankie shouted, "Hey, can you help open the infirmary door?"

Evie stood with eyes wide and hair wild as she wiped tears from her face, "I, sure, yeah…"

Frankie's arms ripped at the elbow and she dropped Darling onto the floor.

Evie assisted, "It might be best if you get the door."

Frankie let go of Darling and allowed both her arms to crawl over to the door and pull it open.

Evie shook her head as they entered the infirmary, "How does your body work?"

Frankie shrugged as she reattached her arms, "Oh you know, science."

Inside the infirmary, LT Delahaye leaned on an instrument tray covered in various surgical tools. She smiled, "And here she is, the guest of honor."

LT Montoya stepped out from behind a partition, "It's Darling?"

Delahaye turned towards her with a grin, "She needs your assistance."

Montoya glared at Delahaye as she motioned to place Darling on the bed, "I should have known."

Evie and Crecha placed Darling on the bed then stepped back.

Delahaye swung her coattails as she went to Darling's bedside, "I'll take this, ow!" She retracted her hand as she burned her fingers on the sword.

Montoya gripped the sword with her apron and tossed it onto the instrument tray. She placed her palm against Darling's head and muttered something Frankie couldn't quite hear.

Delahaye pulled the partition closed with an upward twist of her lips, "I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her."

Frankie's eyes widened, "What? LT Montoya can heal anything, even undead."

Montoya moaned sorrowfully from the other side, "I'm afraid she's right. Please inform your classmates the best way you know how."

Frankie glanced at the instrument tray now devoid of a sword and turned towards Crecha, "Surely something can be done?"

Crecha pointed to her arm, "You felt how hot she got."

Frankie shook her head, "But-"

"Please exit the infirmary while I perform the proper burial rights," Montoya ordered.

Frankie shouted, "We want to bury our classmate."

Montoya glanced towards Delahaye.

Delahaye shrugged, "Sure why not, we can let this be the one exception."

Frankie put her hands together and bowed at the waist, "Thank you."

Crecha linked arms with Frankie and dragged her out of the room, "Come on, we need to get your arms sewn up properly."

Frankie watched as the infirmary door closed behind them, "Just like that, she's gone.

Crecha clung to her as she leaned close, forehead touching forehead, "We have our lives, and each other. Let's be grateful for that."

Frankie peered around the hall, "Where did Evie go?"

Crecha shrugged, "She left after LT Montoya pronounced Darling dead." She led her towards the dorms, "Come on, let's take care of those tears."

Frankie fiddled with her torn skin as she walked, "It just seems so unreal. One minute she's alive and fighting for the freshmen cause and the next…"

"Tears will make you short circuit and you've already lost a lot of volts here."

Frankie pulled away from her, "What is wrong with you! One of our friends just died."

Crecha snatched her by the arm and dragged her, "Because the one who did it is still out there and we're both vulnerable by ourselves. Cleo is the only one who can combat shadow and we still need to get your arm stitched up."

"Oh…" Frankie's mind wandered as she was led to the dorm.

Cleo, Robecca, Farrah, and Blondie sat huddled together whispering when they entered.

Blondie hopped off the bed, "How is she?"

"Dead on arrival," Crecha shrugged, "Nothing could be done for her."

Cleo pulled at her hair as she kicked various things around the room, "I knew it! Twyla couldn't let me have anything! She dismissed every plan I had and ruined any chance I had to be praised!"

She grabbed a pair of scissors out of an open chest and butchered her hair, "Darling is dead. Ghoulia lays gravely injured…"

Farrah covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my goodness!"

The scissors clattered to the floor as Cleo tossed them, "This is a time of great grief. Her wounds were incurable, she stubbornly refused…," She shook her loose long strands which fell to the floor in a heap, "Let us mourn."

Frankie clutched her arm as she bowed her head for a moment of silence.

Crecha folded her arms, "Cleo, what will we do about Twyla?"

Cleo's eyes began to glow as she raised her head, "Twyla, hmph. Her name describes her character and her fate perfectly. Two threads are woven together in strength when obscured by the glow of the rising sun."

She held her head high, "Judgement is coming for her; mark my words. She was cut-off from the dark when a greater evil was present but now, clearly, that dark power has seeped into her heart and eaten away any sympathy she had. Now she lurks in the shadow scheming and rebellious. She is a fool if she thinks she can use these murderous tactics to get us to change our mind on freedom.

Robecca stood up, "Are you positive? It feels a bit off for Twyla."

"I don't know why she has turned against us but she has. I was watching through the door remember?" Cleo scoffed.

Frankie shook her head, "Well yeah, but it was hard to see through all those vines and mirrors."

"Those were illusions Frankie, any magic-user worth her salt could see through it." Cleo made as if to brush her hair back but paused when her fingertips touched jagged edges, "Darling had just found the sweet spot of the illusion and was about to cut through it to escape when Twyla reached out of the shadow and grabbed hold of her. I didn't see what Twyla did but I did see Mal's shocked face."

She frowned, "Darling was so close to victory, once the illusion was dispelled Mal would have had to surrender and Twyla knew this. At this point, nothing sets her apart from Freddie." She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, "Ghouls, change begins with us; we are the only light that remains to save the rest of our classmates. Let's not waste our attention and resources fearing the shadow."

The door opened and closed. All turned to see who had entered. Evie trembled as she glanced around, "I know this isn't my dorm but the door was unlocked and…"

Robecca ran over to Evie and hugged her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cleo nodded, "I think it is high time we stop bickering with one another and work together. Farrah's been searching the floor tiles every off day for a key and Frankie learned a bit of valuable information while in the infirmary and I intend to put it to good use. Evie, if you are able can you get a sample from the trees of the forest tomorrow?"

Evie wiped her cheek with the palm of her hand and nodded.

Cleo turned, "Good, Robecca can help you retrieve the samples. Give Blondie a list of what you need. I'm sure you're more than aware of Blondie's acquisition abilities."

Evie dabbed at her eyes as she sniffled, "Unfortunately yes."

"Farrah, I want you with Frankie on the knowing face search during the weekdays in the summer. Since Twyla has shadow hopping abilities, I want you to cast light spells for protection on her."

Farrah saluted, "You got it."

"And Crecha."

"Yes?"

"I need you to keep Ghoulia in the loop and if possible, keep an ear out for other juicy news."

Crecha sighed, "That sounds like it involves a lot of sneaking around. I'm not big on creeping in the dark."

Cleo closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine, if visiting Ghoulia is too much for you then you can try to convince Lagoona and Abbey to join our cause."

"You know the infirmary sounds nice."

"That's what I thought."

Frankie smiled as she neared Farrah, "Now where should we start our search?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 17:

Till Death Do Us Part

-Frankie-

Frankie couldn't tear her eyes away from the image of Cleo without makeup. It was Sunday, the first day of the summer, and Cleo stood in the infirmary among a crowd wearing no makeup, her hair was covered in what looked to be ash and it was still jagged from the previous day's stunt.

The infirmary door opened to reveal an irate Mal. She stalked across the room, parting the crowd, as she held up a piece of paper, "What the hell is this?"

Cleo cut her eyes towards Mal, "It's an invitation I see you've chosen to ignore. Why are you so brightly adorned, it is a time of mourning! Do you really intend to show such contempt for the deceased?"

Mal gestured over herself as she stepped back, "And what about this screams brightly adorned?"

Cleo narrowed her eyes as she motioned towards those present.

Mal glanced around. All the students wore the sand-colored blouses and forest green bottoms of the formal uniform while she stood in her purple tank top and distressed skinny jeans. She bowed at the waist, her body a near-perfect 90-degree angle, "I didn't mean to violate decorum, it's just-"

"Then go change, we will wait for you," Cleo motioned for a seat and Deuce brought one to her.

Mal smiled as she rose, "Thanks…but there's still a slight problem."

Cleo arched a brow as she lounged, her silhouette still elegant and regal despite the stiff material of the formal uniform.

Mal forced a smile, "Today is the first day of summer and it's my job as senior to ensure we all go through the forest." She tilted her head, "It's part of school tradition."

"A royal was slain before your very eyes. I allowed you ample time to declare the week of mourning but you did not give the order and thus it was left to me."

"Week?" Mal chuckled as she glanced at the invitation, "You expect me to allow all of you to not work for a week?"

"It's not a matter of what you'll allow, it's a matter of principle. Darling was royal and as such, she is entitled to a royal funeral." Cleo held her head high, "No work can be done for seven days-"

"Excuse you-"

"But," Cleo raised a finger, "Our funeral procession will pass through the forest. You may direct your class to chart the course."

Mal and Cleo stared at one another for an uncomfortable passage of time.

Frankie leaned close to Farrah and whispered, "I hope they don't start a fight."

Farrah gripped her wand, "I'll just push things in the right direction." She flicked her wrist and the swirling spell hit Mal.

Mal gasped as her clothes changed into the formal uniform.

"Now that everything is as it should be," Cleo clapped as she stood, "Everyone, let's migrate outside. Pallbearers in front, wailers behind them."

Mal narrowed her eyes and grinned as she walked past Farrah, "I'm glad your classmate has your loyalty."

Farrah trembled, "I…"

Frankie shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm sure Cleo will-"

"Oh marquis~," Faybelle linked arms with Farrah and tugged, "So like, why would you embarrass your queen?"

Frankie reached for her but the wailers began their sobbing lament and LT Montoya ushered everyone out of her infirmary.

Evie tapped her shoulder as they made their way outside to the tune of sobs, "Come on, let's gather some samples."

Frankie tugged at the rigid collar of her blouse, "Of the blood trees?"

"Yes, best do it early, no telling how long it will take to analyze," Evie hissed as her eyes darted around scanning every student, "This school changes people. Even friends can become enemies."

Frankie shielded her face as they stepped into the bright sunlight of the morning, "Are you and Robecca not getting along?"

"What? No! She went to grab a few things before we got started. She'll meet us in there. I just didn't want to stand by those trees all by myself."

"Oh okay," Frankie nodded which rubbed her bolts against the collar. She tugged at the blouse, "This is the least comfortable uniform."

Evie chuckled as she ran her hand over the material of her own sand blouse, "It's the closest thing to mourning clothes that we have." She spun around but the forest green pencil skirt didn't flutter, "We most definitely won't be doing work in this outfit."

"Mother earth won't appreciate us stomping through the woods in these heels," Venus kicked up her foot to show off the dull beige pump as she walked up to them, "Although the uniform is made of wool and recycled materials."

Frankie waved as Robecca and the rest of the freshmen joined them, "Hey!"

Doug blushed as he gazed at Evie, "You look amazing."

Evie leaned over and gave his cheek a quick peck, "Why thank you."

"Hello," Robecca chuckled as they neared the trees, "Despite what it's made of this uniform doesn't make much sense for pirates. Why use such stiff materials if the whole point of pirating is looting?"

Evie tilted her head, "Do you have the…"

"Oh yes, in my bag. By the way, I hope you don't mind but Venus offered to help us gather the samples."

Venus waved dismissively, "I'm sure I can talk to the forest and find out what's really going on."

Frankie smiled, "Voltageous!"

Rochelle shrieked and leaped back as a blade of grass swiped at her leg, "Mon Dieu! It would seem that more than the trees are hostile. Are we really to traverse such a dangerous place?"

Venus held out her hands to the curving grass, her brow furrowed as she bent her knees, "I don't understand."

Frankie's eyes widened as some of the blades grew and lashed out, slicing Venus's leg, "What's happening?"

"This grass isn't natural; these trees aren't natural. What is this?"

Evie closed her eyes and put her hands together. A small white orb formed at her fingertips, she cast it out with her palm and it hit the forest floor. The grass blades absorbed the spell and lengthened.

Rosabella, Doug, Justine, and Li Mei winced as it cut them, taking drops of blood in the process.

Doug lifted his torn pants leg, "Well this uniform is officially unserviceable."

Evie shook her head, "I'll patch it for you don't worry, " Her eyes scanned the ground, "I didn't notice it last year because we were so busy, but this forest absorbs everything. Magic, blood, it makes it all away."

Frankie tentatively stepped into the darkened section of forest. The grass leaned close but did not slice her, "I think we can enter because we already bled in it."

Venus frowned as she tried to control the slicing grass blades, "How much blood does this forest want! It doesn't speak, it just cackles!"

Evie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "This part of the forest must be some type of evil curse. Freddie was right, if we cut it, it will cut us back."

Venus spread out her fingers as she glared at the trees, "This may be a cursed forest but there are still good seeds in here."

A pop of green sprouted among the grey grass blades, as it shot up the grass turned towards it and sliced until it was a pulpy mess. Venus covered her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks, "Its pure evil!"

Robecca hummed thoughtfully as the grass blades stabbed at her repeatedly, "Hang on a tick, is the grass trying to bleed me?"

Rochelle chuckled as the grass slapped at her legs, "So it would seem that you were not successfully bled."

Frankie's eyes widened as they tried to catch up to the mourners, "Wait, so you're not bound."

Robecca tilted her head, "I must not be."

Evie's eyes twinkled, "You could fly out of here and get help!"

Robecca hummed thoughtfully, "Well I could most certainly try but where would I go? All the magic needed to return to our world is hidden here and all of you are bound to this location."

Venus scrunched her nose, "What do you mean return to own world?"

Robecca recounted, "Last year when we tried to escape a few of us dug through the volumes in the library to discover that we are currently a prisoner in an entirely different world. This isn't our world nor the fairy tale world. Magic in this world, while physically present all around us on this island, is merely a concept of fantasy."

Evie nodded, "The stories that we live out in our world are only read about here."

Rosabella stumbled over a tree root as she turned her head, "The stories don't come true here?"

"Nope."

Justine whined, "No enchanted dancing?"

Li Mei shrugged, "Well at least we don't have to worry about invading armies."

Evie shook her head, "The ways of this world are far deadlier than anything my mom ever concocted."

The screech of wailers grew louder as they drew near. Frankie hopped out of the dark forest and into the light, "At least we know one thing about this forest."

"What," everyone asked.

Frankie grinned, "Rochelle and Robecca can't be bound to it."

Evie put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Now all we have to figure out is how we got here so we can send them back for help."

-Twyla-

It was late in the evening when everyone returned to their dorms. Twyla lurked in the shadows, watching, waiting for her target.

Mal entered the senior hall, her bare feet smacked against the floor as she carried her pumps, "…and you just stood there."

Billy pushed his hair back with a sigh, "How many times must I say I'm sorry?"

Mal glared at him, "Until it brings back your dead girlfriend."

"That's not funny."

"You think this was fun for me? Watching that?" She shook her head as she inserted her key in her door.

He placed his hand on the door frame and leaned on it, "Mal, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just, I didn't want you to fight her."

Mal flung her door open, "Yeah well, you don't get to tell me I'm good."

"But you are a good person, I can see it in your eyes-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear that from you." Her eyes shifted to glowing green, "You don't know me and don't pretend that you do."

"Then was it a lie before, what you said after you killed Catty?"

Mal inhaled sharply as her lips trembled and she sniffled, "That's not fair. You said you forgave me."

Billy sighed as he pushed away from the door, "Take care of yourself."

Mal blinked back tears, "Are you threatening to protect me now?" She leaned her head back and shook her head, "You might have everyone else fooled with your grieving boyfriend routine but I see right through you, you're just as evil as me."

"You don't mean that."

"Do I not? How's my sister?"

Billy's back went rigid. He lowered his head and became invisible.

Mal threw her door open as she entered her room, "That's what I thought."

When the door closed Twyla spoke from the shadow, "We need to talk."

"Who…," Mal wiped her face as she scanned the room, "No, where are you and why are you in my room?"

Twyla glided from shadow to shadow, to obscure her location, "I have a few questions."

"Okay, first of all, I don't need to answer to you, or Billy, or anyone but myself. Second of all, why would I waste my time talking to a murderer like you."

"Because _you_ were the one casting spells and it was obviously magic that heated her up like that."

Mal narrowed her eyes as she turned in a circle, "The only spells I used were illusions_._ Whatever spell you cast killed her."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "I don't cast spells, why would you think I cast spells?"

"You're not fooling anyone Boogey. You're just like Freddie. Shadow spells, voodoo and all. You were even covered in the dust from your magical casting. Pretty obvious it was you."

Twyla reached up and touched her hair. Silver and indigo fairy dust was mixed with the regular dust on her head, "Can you detect who the caster is based on the dust?"

Mal put her hands on her hips and pointed towards the door, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Get out of my room."

"Why, will you scream for Billy? I'm sure he'd show up since he knows you so well."

Mal laughed, "Is that a hint of jealously I hear? Unbelievable." She let her arm fall to her side, "A shadow crushing on the unseen. It's hilarious."

"About this dust."

Mal cut her eyes towards a shadow in the corner, "Yes, you did give me a laugh. Alright, every spellcaster leaves a magical signature behind, a novice like yourself is more overt than others. When the sword reversed mid-air it was smoking, I've seen that style of smoke before from Freddie's shadow spells. It's how I know it was you. The popping out of the shadow and dragging her down thing doesn't help your innocent plea. You should have let her fall naturally, the best way to eliminate competition and have old Billy all to yourself."

"You mentioned Faybelle to Billy earlier, why?"

Mal scoffed as she turned towards another shadow, "Are you stalking me now?"

"I wanted to know what you did during the fight."

"Hmm, and I wanted to know how my sister was doing, he's in a position to talk to her daily."

"Mm, be seeing you."

Mal scowled as her eyes darted around the room. Twyla didn't wait for a reply as she drifted out of the room and made her way upstairs to the shadow underneath her bed. _I'll need to observe magical signatures. If I can figure out who cast the spell I can get to the truth._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

A/N: It is that time of year when papers are due. I've already posted up to everything I've edited. Thus no new material has been edited and chapters will be posted wheneverly. I apologize to the three actual people who read this on the regular, I'm glad you looked at the story. Thank you for your time. Any and all feedback on the story so far would be greatly appreciated, whether it is concrit, one word comments, or compliments. It would really help me in moving forward with the edits. Have a good foreverly.

Episode 18:

Who Knows Our Woes

-Frankie-

Monday evening of the nineteenth of June, Frankie sat quietly at a table in the chess club room as Apple sobbed.

Cleo handed Apple a box of tissues, "We all miss her, but she wouldn't want us paralyzed by fear. She would want us free from the blood-binding, at home in our own worlds."

Apple dabbed at her eye corners, "I know, it's just…so unfair." She sniffled, "First Raven refuses to be my evil queen, which I'm a good friend so I'm very understanding and supportive. Then Darin's kiss didn't wake me from enchanted sleep and instead, he went all beasty and returned to normal for Rosabella, which I'm happy for him but…; and now… Darling's been killed. I'll never have my happily ever after, why do all the bad things happen to me!"

Petra rolled her eyes, "Oh no, whatever shall you do without a Charming prince?"

Frankie furrowed her brow, "Wait…"

Farrah placed her hand over hers and shook her head.

Cleo put her hands on her hips as she circumnavigated the room, "We are not defeated yet. We may have lost our dearly beloved classmate but we won't allow her remains to waste away on this island."

Frankie turned in her chair to keep Cleo in view, "Is that why you had Abbey freeze the coffin?"

Cleo clicked her heels together as she stepped behind the podium, "I preserved her for our time of escape, the waterfall would deter grave robbers. That shield is hers and hers alone." She pointed towards the door, "And why are you two still here? Make some progress on the tile and face search."

Frankie's bolts sparked as she recalled her task, "Oh my ghoul, sorry." She rose to her feet and grabbed Farrah by the hand, "Let's find some faces that look like they know something."

Farrah pointed towards the large portrait in the corner on the floor, "Something like that."

Frankie gazed at the portrait of the young man; the eyes stared back at her. She bristled, "Yeah…"

The eyes blinked and a translucent ghostly face emerged.

Petra stomped which caused everything in the room to rattle, "Glimmer Lautergeist, quit spying on my scavenger hunting team."

Glimmer giggled as she floated above everyone, her long violet rose pink side braid dangled mere centimeters from the table, "The way I see it, what you're searching for would benefit all teams. Information that could benefit us all should be shared."

Frankie tilted her head, "You're Spectra's cousin, right?"

Glimmer swam through the air to halt in front of Frankie and stare with wide heather purple eyes, "Do I really look so much like her? Must you always compare me?"

Farrah gripped Frankie's shoulders and pulled her back, "No offense was meant, our sincerest apologies."

"No offense?" Glimmer blinked as she cracked a smile and doubled over with laughter, "Am I so haunting?" She waved dismissively, "You two go search for whatever you're supposed to find. I'm just super irritated with Porter right now is all."

Frankie nodded as the laughter echoed around the room, "Oh okay. Whelp, we're off."

Farrah shrank down and administered the drop of honey to the back of Frankie's neck, "Can you hear me?"

Frankie nodded.

"Perfect, let's see what's out there."

Frankie closed the door as she stepped out of the room. She scanned the dimly lit stone hallway as though the answer to the riddle would reveal itself.

Farrah fluttered forward, leaving a thin trail of glittery dust, "I'll scout up ahead and let you know if I see a teacher."

Frankie pressed herself flat against the wall as she tip-toed after her, "Yeah, getting caught would be a disaster."

A dull ache plagued her calves as she continued along the sloped hall, glancing at elongated shadows in the alcoves. _Why is this hallway tilted? This is so weird. Did they carve it like this on purpose?_

She snuck towards the other side of the hall where the floor seemed smoothest. When she encountered a door, she gently pushed it open. There was a dartboard along the far wall above some random sports equipment. Not seeing anything noteworthy she continued up the hallway.

As she came close to another room on the right a thud of objects falling sounded behind her. She ducked into an alcove as the echo of a bouncing ball drew near. She inhaled sharply as a basketball rolled into the hallway. It turned and headed down towards the stairs, "Oh no!"

Frankie ran and grabbed it before it bounced down the stone steps and gave away her position. She walked it back to the club room, noting the mess the door caused when she pushed it open.

Farrah hovered overhead, "Is everything alright?"

"Just knocked this over."

"Oh my goodness, here, let me help."

Frankie stepped back as a splash of light hit the objects and everything re-shelved itself.

The whistle of wind shifting in the hall indicated a door opening. Frankie glanced around and ducked behind a chair. Footsteps drew near and one of the janitors peered into the room, with a shrug they closed the door and walked away. Frankie waited for the familiar whistle from beneath the door before she rose from her hiding place.

Farrah sighed, "I wonder what their lives were like before here."

"Oh my ghoul. Do you think they were kidnapped too?"

"Why would anyone volunteer to work here?"

"Valid." Frankie narrowed her eyes when she noticed another door in the corner, "What's in there?"

"An office. All the clubrooms have a teacher's office attached."

Frankie crept towards it, "Really?"

"Yes. That debate and chess club room is attached to LT Delahaye's office but Cleo always magically muffles the sounds so if LT Delahaye is in there, she shouldn't hear anything."

"Cleo always thinks ahead." Frankie lowered her hand and stepped away from the door, "I'd better not snoop around an office. I would hate to move something in LT O'Malley's office."

Farrah giggled, "She would probably go on another rampage like she did with her stuffed crocodile."

Frankie smiled as she cautiously exited the club room, "I wonder if the employees would be willing to work with us to escape."

"Mmm, maybe, but for now let's actually find this knowing face. We don't know how much they interact with the principal; they may be too afraid to go against her and rat us out."

Frankie sighed as she ascended up the inkling hallway, "How awful."

She made her way back to the room on the right and cracked open the door. Inside was what appeared to be a living quarters with additional doors and hallways behind it. She shut the door and continued up the hall.

Farrah rushed towards the alcove where Frankie had previously hidden, "I wonder where this door leads."

Frankie opened it and the familiar rush of wind whooshed past her as she revealed the outer ramparts of the school.

"Oh wow! This overlooks the front dock."

Frankie stepped out and peered over the stone to view the dock below. The ramparts curved around the docks with huge cannons facing outwards. There was a shack far along the opposite wall where employees of the school stood chatting.

Frankie stepped back and returned to the second floor, "Well I don't think what we need is out there."

"I suppose, although we have no idea of what exactly this knowing face is supposed to be."

"Hmm," Frankie furrowed her brow as she followed the incline upward through the curve of the semi-circle shaped hallway, "Well it has to be something long-lasting as Class 149 tried to get it."

They passed a large empty room with windows on the right side of the hall as they continued upward.

Farrah zoomed towards a room on the left side of the hall, "There were plenty of books in this room, maybe it's a reference to a face in a book."

Frankie rushed over and peered into the darkroom, "What kind of club room is this?"

A whistle in the hall indicated someone's entry. Frankie slipped into the darkroom and pressed herself flush against the door. She held up her hand and formed a spark between her fingers. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the room was split into two sides by tables with multiple types of light sources set atop.

She crept forward past the cabinets, under table storage, and a stack of papers to a table in the center with a large and expensive-looking piece of equipment. Several sets of camera lenses were carefully set in small boxes.

Farrah gasped, "This must be the darkroom for photography."

Frankie picked up a lens and peered through it, magnifying scratches on the table, "Is there a club here for that?"

"I don't know, but I don't see a door connected to this room so whoever is in charge of this club must have their office separate."

The door to the darkroom rattled as the temperature of the room dropped. The spark between Frankie's fingers ceased as she waited, "Umm, hello?"

There was no response. She put the lens back in its case and used the table to navigate her way around the room. She strained her ears but could detect no movement.

"You're not supposed to be here," a cheerful male voice teased.

Frankie furrowed her brow as she recreated a spark, "Have we met?"

A pale rousseau-green face morphed into view as Porter Geiss made himself visible, "Once or twice last year. We also met back at that spooky cool party in Monster High when us students from Haunted High came through to meet."

Farrah whispered, "Haunted?"

Porter's turquoise eyes narrowed as he floated closer, "Did that bug just speak?"

Frankie shook her head, "That's Farrah, she can shrink."

"Oh okay, anyways. You're not supposed to be up here. Second years only get access to the library and a later curfew. The second floor is still off-limits."

Frankie chuckled, "I doubt that rule kept you off this floor last year."

Porter smirk as he lounged mid-air, "Yeah, perks of being a poltergeist."

Frankie narrowed her eyes, "Can't ghost travel between worlds?"

Porter grimaced as he sat up, "That… is a bit complicated." He turned towards the door and poked his head through it. After a moment he pulled his head back into the room, "Coast is clear. Let me escort you two back down to safety."

"Or you could help us. Glimmer said what we're doing is important enough for all classes to know."

Porter quirked a brow, "Glimmer?" He leaned close and whispered behind his hand, "Do you think she's still mad at me?"

"She did seem irritated when I asked her about Spectra."

He tossed his viridian green bangs out of his face with a sigh, "Ah, yeah. I figured." He drifted towards the door, "Would helping really get me on her good side though?"

Frankie smirked, "I could put in a good word for you."

Porter's ghostly glow brightened as though a light inside him had switched on, "Would you?" He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "I mean, that's cool, yeah sure, what do you need."

Both Farrah and Frankie giggled.

Frankie calmed first, "Have you seen any old faces around the school?"

Porter tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully, "Old faces?" He glanced around the room, "Oh, that's why you two are in here."

He rushed through the door. Frankie ran and opened it to follow.

Porter opened the door to the adjacent office, "LT Walker has plenty of pictures of old classes in here."

Farrah gasped as they entered the book-filled office, "This was the room I was telling you about earlier Frankie."

Porter pulled a book off a shelf and held it up, "Tada, old yearbooks."

Frankie tilted her head as she accepted the book, "When did they have time to take pictures?"

Porter laughed as she opened the book, "Look closely, they had no idea someone was taking pictures."

Farrah landed on her shoulder as she flipped through pages, "Each picture is from the same angle. Look, that's somewhere outside, and there, where is that?"

Frankie shrugged, "No idea, but I recognize some of these ghouls. There, that's Bonita Femur."

"Class 217…oh, there's Humphrey Dumpty! He was in the news back at home when he went missing. I remember it well because it was a pretty big deal because everyone was worried that he'd fall in a place where the king's horses and men wouldn't be able to get to him."

Porter spun slow circles as he lounged in the air, "Are those the faces you're looking for?"

Frankie shook her head as she closed the yearbook, "Maybe something older."

"Like Class 149," Farrah suggested.

Porter flicked his wrist as he telepathically removed a book from the shelf, "Here you go."

Frankie snatched it out of the air and opened it. As she flipped through the pages one thing became abundantly clear, "These are all monsters. Just ghost and zombies…"

Porter hummed thoughtfully, "Really?" He glanced around the room, "I wonder…"

Frankie watched as he painted a door on the ceiling, "What are you doing?"

Porter pushed it open as he summoned the book to himself, "Just taking a stroll down memory lane see if I can find any clues of what happened to these ghosts."

"Wait," Frankie raised her hand just as he flew through the door, a piece of paper drifted to the floor as the door shut.

Farrah flew to it and picked it up, "Oh I can't make heads or tails of this."

Frankie walked over and picked it up. It seemed to be a note but the handwriting was completely illegible.

"Why are you in Addy's office?"

Frankie turned to see LT Read leaning on the doorframe. She smiled as she hid the paper behind her back, "I ahh, I was just umm…"

Read crossed the room and picked up a yearbook off the floor, "Ah, these." She chuckled, "Brings back some memories."

Frankie side-stepped LT Read as she made her way towards the door, "Yep. Some friends of mine had been kidnapped before, just checking to see if they made it here, and they did so…"

"Mmhmm," Read nodded absentmindedly as she flipped through the pages, "Ah, Chad…"

Frankie slipped out the door and quick-stepped towards the chess club room.

Cleo quirked a brow when she entered, "Oh my Rah, what's the rush?"

Farrah grew to full size and panted, "LT Read is on the floor."

Petra stuck her nose in the air and sashayed towards the door, "I'll save us as per usual."

Cleo propped her elbows on the table and smirked, "Are you sure you can manage it? LT Read doesn't like queens."

Petra scoffed, "She simply doesn't like _you_, dear sister." She left the room with a flip of her hair.

Cleo narrowed her eyes.

Frankie held out the note, "We found this in an old yearbook, I think its more Losbreken."

Cleo stared at it, "A yearbook?"

Farrah sat down, "From Class 149. Which held only ghost and zombies."

"Zombies?" Cleo's eyes widened as she held out the note, "Crecha, take this to Ghoulia."

Crecha reached for it, "Okay…"

Farrah furrowed her brow, "What's Losbreken?"

Cleo waved Crecha away, "Losbreken is the written script for Zombese, older zombies tend to lose limbs but they still want to communicate."

Crecha nodded and left the room.

Farrah's eyes widened, "Wait…how did they figure out how to write without hands?"

Cleo shrugged, "I'm uncertain but Ghoulia's mother is a top scholar at university and she often translated older zombie texts as part of her job. Ghoulia has most certainly seen it and while I am unable to translate it I know she can. If you come across any more notes like that, give them to Ghoulia. I'm certain the information will be useful."

She sighed as she touched her bob, "Likewise if that class had ghosts and zombies then that means things may be hidden in places we wouldn't be able to walk."

Farrah gasped as she slapped the table with her palm, "Porter entered a door on the ceiling with the yearbook, perhaps he and Glimmer can help with that."

Cleo pursed her lips, "While I don't like having too many elements out of my control, it is to my advantage to put them to work for me." She rose from her seat, "All right, I'll allow it. Our ghost friends will search for ghost places and Ghoulia will translate zombie scripts. In the meanwhile, you two keep searching for this face and tiles, we may not know exactly what we're looking for but it must be key to our freedom."

Farrah wrung her hands as she glanced at the shadow, "What about Twyla?"

Cleo waved dismissively, "Shadows can't survive in the light. If she comes around, I'll deal with her. Freddie was powerful and I handled her, Twyla is nothing in comparison."

Frankie put her hand over Farrah's and smiled warmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure once we've secured a way to freedom, Twyla will calm down."

_I hope._

-Ching_-_

The bell tower gate was rusted from too many years in the rain. Ching stepped onto a shadow created by the moon above. The coiling path of multiple shadows in the tower became visible to her. She spotted Delahaye through the dark and stepped forward.

"It would seem you didn't care for our original target."

Delahaye turned with a hand over her chests as she used her body to obscure an object behind her, "Dammit Shih, a little warning."

Ching leaned forward from the shadow of a support pillar, "Her death was warning enough, what are you plotting?"

Delahaye huffed as she stepped aside, "I was just charging the crystals of one of my daggers." She shrugged, "Never know when I'll have the opportunity to steal another soul."

"Isn't that what your soul bag is for?"

"That can only be used when the person is already dead or on the brink of death, I need the dagger for the living."

"Ah." Ching's gaze lingered on the dark crystal, "Any particular reason you wanted the Charming girl?"

"I could always use a soldier. My undead army has a lot of brutes and speedsters, but never the perfect combination of both." Delahaye shrugged, "No harm no foul, non? Either way, we've inspired the students."

Ching crossed her arms behind her back, "I was under the impression that you were after a bit of Faye magic."

"You know, I considered it and I realized I already had a Faye in my soul bag. That Melissa, you remember the one Freddie killed."

"Ah, the sister of our current Goodfairy. Yes, I had quite forgotten her untimely demise." Ching titled her head, "As I recall her head was removed."

"Yes but I still have her spirit, if I ever need to summon her she'll stand in the state she was in before, head and all."

The crystal pulsed until it became a solid green. Delahaye grinned and clapped her hands, "Now if you will excuse me, I've got a ritual to complete."

Ching nodded as she stepped into shadow, "Carry on."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 19:

What Lurks Behind

-Twyla-

Before the sunrise on Tuesday the twentieth of June, Twyla drifted through the hushed iron-gray tones of the shadows. She yawned as she nestled into a dark corner of the senior hallway.

_This spot will give me the perfect view. _

She extended her smoky spider-like shadow limbs and spun a web, careful not to touch them with her regular hands lest she undid her hard work. As she settled in the silence, she contemplated the behavior of her classmates since the death of Darling.

_They were all far too willing to accept me as the killer; no one questioned it. Were they ever really my friends? No, we got along because we lived in the same quarters, forced here by our circumstances, I never had anything in common with them outside of that. So many queens, so many divas, and Billy… _

She folded her normal arms and leaned back on her web. _When did he get together with Darling, and why? They have nothing in common, and she's from a completely different world, she was snooty and so stuck-up. Why would he go to her when he had me?_

A door down the hall opened to reveal her prey for the day. Her limbs extended over her torso and clung to the floor. She lowered herself and planted her hands as she crept into Mal's shadow.

She smirked to herself. _Today is the day that I'll trap you in your lie Mal. I'll extract the truth for all to see._

Mal raised both fists and hammered against a dorm door as she sang, "Wakey wakey, Ula D!"

The door swung open to reveal a deathly pale blanket-bundled girl in the dark. She whined in a Romanian accent, "Why do we get up so early?"

Mal put her hands on her hips and laughed, "Because as seniors, we lead by example."

"Ugh, they already walked through the forest. Let's take it easy, use our summer to sleep during the day and get our work done at night. We already chopped most of the trees."

"Most, but not all, and one of those freshman controls plants, we need to do everything during the day, so I can see if she's sabotaging me." Mal reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Draculaura come on; let's pick out an outfit, go to chow and get to work."

Draculaura pulled out of her grasp, "You know… instead of working, we could have a summer pajama party. Let's be the cool seniors. It will keep the underclassman busy~" She cupped her hands under her chin and leaned forward with a smile.

"Yeah, and cool seniors don't earn boons."

"You don't know that."

Mal pointed towards a dresser against the wall, "I do."

"No, you don't," Draculaura tossed the blanket to the floor in a huff, her powder pink skin reflecting the light of the hall. She pouted as she rummaged through her outfits, "You're too busy being Miss bossy pants, scaring freshman and getting students killed."

Mal scowled as she leaned against the wall, "You know that boogey monster best, you tell me why she did it."

Draculaura tossed another outfit into a floor pile as she slowed her search, "The thing is Mal, the fight should never have happened. Like the spell on Catty should have never happened." She turned her gaze towards Mal, her plum-colored eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "I know its too late to do anything now but… everything has been so tense, everyone's scared, and I know that's how the underclassmen are supposed to be, but their friends just died. And for what? So they would be too scared to question anything? This place is too awful."

She rushed towards Mal and gripped her arm, "Let's stop all this nonsense and have a party; let's be the fun seniors."

Mal closed her eyes and sighed, "We can't afford it, not after everything Freddie did."

Draculaura lowered her head and shuffled back to her clothing pile as she silently selected an outfit.

Twyla chewed her cheek as she contemplated their words. _Mal has something to prove. She's always trying to be better than Freddie. Cedar mentioned the same thing in the hallway that day. Perhaps she knew she wouldn't be able to beat Darling in a fair fight, so she cast a spell to kill her. I just need to observe her using a spell to confirm what her magical signature is._

Twyla shadowed Mal and Draculaura as they joined their classmates Raven, Kitty, Clawdeen, and Cedar. She lurked in their merged shadows as they left the chow hall and journeyed towards the forest.

Draculaura prattled on a million words per minute, "-and of course we need to order some pink sails, nothing would be cuter than pink sails-"

"I am not going to stare at pink sails for the next four years," Mal countered as they stopped in front of the large rickety wooden door of the shack that overlooked the boat race course.

"That's exactly why we should make the sails pink! I mean, it's the ship we get to sail home on, why wouldn't you want it to be fabulous."

Raven laughed, "I can't imagine a welcoming committee back home; that's for sure."

Mal chuckled as she pushed the rolling door open, "Back in Auradon, everyone was already suspicious of us villain kids. If I sail up in a ship with big pink sails, they might think I'm trying to kidnap a princess of something."

Raven stepped through the door and turned on the light, "Suspicious of you? Ha, I'm the daughter of _the_ Evil Queen, I'm the one who'd be thrown in mirror prison, no questions asked."

Mal folded her arms and hip-bumped Raven as she entered, "Then _I'd_ break the glass."

Raven gave a soft smile, "Aw, thanks."

"As for the sails," Mal turned towards Draculaura, "No pink."

Draculaura complained and spoke of other design elements for the ship as Twyla examined the area. Her eyes widened as the shadows of the cannon factory merged with theirs, and she could discern the floor layout.

To the right of the door was a vast array of sand cannon molds with cooling iron inside. Clawdeen inspected a few before she jumped back, swinging her arms as she shrieked.

Mal didn't look up from a ship sketch on a table, "Don't touch it."

Clawdeen growled, "I didn't. I just walked right into a giant spider web."

Raven's eyes widened as she swiveled around, "Where?"

Clawdeen gestured towards a wooden modeling box that sat on a table to the right of the cooling molds, "Around there, you can see a few web strands."

Raven held out her hands as her body emitted a faint glow, "Let's see how far this web goes."

She waved her arm in a wide arc and cast the spell over the room. Light burst forth when it connected with the web and ricocheted. Twyla gasped as the light slammed into the shadows and ejected her into the light.

Everyone in the room gasped as she rose from the floor.

Mal narrowed her eyes as she stepped forward, "I thought I felt eyes on my back."

Twyla wiped the dust off her skirt as she scanned the room, "I'm investigating the truth."

Cedar quipped, "If the truth is what you seek, then why do you hide, seems pretty sketchy to me."

Twyla shrugged as she circled them, her eyes ever searching, "I already tried asking politely."

Kitty tapped her teeth, "You should at least leave a smile; there's an etiquette to invisibility, you know."

Twyla quirked a brow, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Shadows will always be shady, Kitty," Mal snorted, "But there is one thing this shadow needs to do."

"And what's that," Twyla smirked when she spotted the soft magenta shimmer on the ground.

"You need to be part of the boat race. Its tradition for everyone to participate."

Twyla made her way towards the door, "Just put me on your team, and I'll show up the day of the race, don't worry."

She didn't stay for a reply as she slid back into shadow. _I can cross Raven off my list, not that she was ever on it but still, magenta. What an interesting color. I wonder if siblings have similar signatures. Not that it matters, Evie wasn't in the hallway when Darling died, although both Kitty and Mal were. What was Kitty saying about invisible etiquette? At least leave a smile… I doubt Billy has ever used such a system, and if I recall correctly, he was in the hall that day as well._

-Frankie-

Several weeks later, it was time for the seniors to pick teams for the annual boat race.

Frankie stood outside with her classmates waiting to be picked for a team.

Mal prowled up and down the freshman, "Only six freshmen left, huh."

Clawdeen put her hands on her hips, "And yet we started with eight."

Mal lowered her head and sighed, "I don't need this from you right now."

Clawdeen growled, "Fine. Now pick already, I can't wait to beat _you_ in a boat race."

Mal started team picks. The final line up had Mal with Li Mei, Faybelle, Twyla (who was strangely not present), Petra and Glimmer, the younger cousin of the ghost Spectra.

Raven had chosen Rosabella, Evie, Frankie, Apple, and Ashlynn.

Clawdeen had Rochelle, Abbey, Farrah, Heath, and Deuce.

Kitty chose Justine, Lagoona, Billy, and Lizzie.

Cedar selected Venus, Blondie, Robecca, and Hunter.

Lastly, Draculaura chose Doug, Cleo, Ghoulia, Crecha, and Porter.

Frankie followed her teammates towards an open spot by the water as Raven informed Rosabella about the racecourse. Frankie's mind drifted to the group conversation in the classroom with Ghoulia the night prior.

Ghoulia held up the Losbreken written note and groaned informatively.

Cleo furrowed her brow, "I haven't a clue what that means, Ghoulia."

Ghoulia closed her eyes and shook her head as she waved the note.

Cleo scoffed, "Ugh, another puzzle."

Farrah asked, "What did it say."

"This golden face is always bright, it knows our plight day and night," Cleo recited in a bored tone.

"So the knowing face is gold?" asked Farrah.

"Hello! Frankie are you in there?" Raven teased.

Frankie's bolts sparked as she returned to reality, "Ah, yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

Raven chuckled as she shook her head, "I was asking what position you'd like to be in. I want to avoid getting you wet."

Frankie laughed, "Oh, yeah, getting splashed causes major shortages. Can I sit in the front?"

"Sure, you'll be with Evie."

Frankie turned towards Evie and started to smile but faltered when she noticed Evie's disheveled appearance.

Evie's eyes were sunken and dark as she focused her gaze, "Hey Frankie."

"Oh my ghoul, you look awful. What happened?"

Evie winced as she clutched her chest, "I'm hideous?"

"What? No, it's just… your hair…," Frankie gestured towards Evie, "Have you not gotten any sleep?"

Evie covered her mouth with her hands, "I look that bad?"

"I… it's just… where's your mirror?"

Evie lowered her head and mumbled, "Faybelle borrowed it."

Frankie furrowed her brow, "You let Faybelle borrow your mirror?"

A splash of cold rush through Frankie. She shivered as Porter Geiss flew past.

Apple rubbed her arms as her breath came out in visible pants, "You would think I'd be used to ghosts by now, but nope gets me every time."

Raven clapped her hands, "Come on guys, we've got to practice. Rowing a boat isn't easy and we have to prepare for attacks."

Apple smiled, "I've got the perfect strategy for combating some of the other magic users. Electric fields can be tuned to magical frequencies and sometimes cancel spells." She held her hands out, "Frankie's tuning bolts should allow us to generate a spell cancellation field as needed."

Evie fussed with her hair as she explained, "Unless you have a recharge pack, using Frankie's electricity would only drain her."

"Um, I'm standing right here," Frankie held up her hand, "and wouldn't it be better to focus on amplifying our spellcasters?"

Ashlynn hummed thoughtfully, "Apple and I can really only summon rescue animals, so that's a last resort. Raven, what if you cast a spell on the boat to cheat. Cheating's pretty evil so it should steer us to victory while you cast other spells."

Rosabella put her hands on her hips, "I am honestly a little perturbed by how intense these races get. Why can't anything be done for fun in this school?"

Evie grumbled, "Because the stakes are a matter of life and death."

Frankie peered at Evie and examined her face. _Were Darling and Evie really close? Is that why she is still in mourning mode? Golly, I didn't even notice._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 20:

Race for a Lifeline

-Twyla-

Friday, September eight was a cloudy summer day with long shadows and a cool breeze. It was also the day of the boat race.

Twyla stood on the edge of the pond gazing out over the various obstacles of the course. _What is the point of all this? _

A hand gripped her arm and flung her towards the rowboat, "Sit up front," Mal hissed.

Twyla scowled as she sat down and gripped both oars. Petra and Glimmer sat behind her on the first middle row, with Faybelle and Li Mei on the second middle row and Mal as sat at the rudder.

Faybelle flipped her hair out of her face as she asked, "So like, what will the prize be this year?"

Mal shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know. For the longest time the prize was a boon but last year Captain Jones did that whole _letter writing_ thing and now I have no idea what's going through their heads. Could have been a fluke, who knows it might go back to boons again."

Faybelle leaned forward and shoved Twyla, "Boogey~ You need to row extra hard; you have to match our rowing speed you know."

Twyla slouched as she glared at her, "I'm aware."

Petra huffed, "I don't understand why you're even here, you didn't practice with us. How am I to know you'll do your best to achieve my victory?"

Mal scowled, "Because _all_ students must be present for the race."

Petra rolled her eyes, "Oh look at you obeying all the rules like the patron saint of the school. If you had any sense you would have let Twyla roam. Its the only time of year Captain Jones is out of her office."

Mal leaned forward, "All the more reason to ensure I'm viewed in a positive light by her. Control of the student body means control of the ship."

"And control of an empty office means access to things for escape. Are you really so short-sighted?"

Mal grit her teeth, "When you're a senior you'll understand."

The boom from the twin rose revolvers echoed around the racers as Captain Jones landed on a raising pillar in front of them, "Good morning my dearest students, I hope the day finds you well. The rules of this race are as follows, make it to the finish line with most of your vessel intact and you win. I expect a rousing spot of competition but do try not to _murder_ one another."

She laughed at her own joke, "Now the prize for our dear corporals will be the coveted position of class leader, complete with a step promotion to Staff Sergeant upon graduation. For the lovely underclassmen on board the winning ship, an HTOA day will be your prize."

Captain Jones's statement was met with confused looks and blank stares. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "For those of you who _don't_ know what an HTOA day is, it is a _homework time off accolade_. It is for one-day use and one day use only. Let us say you forgot to do your homework in one class, well you would simply take the HTOA and have the LT sign it, but you can't just use it for one class, you must use it for all the classes in that day so use it wisely. Does everyone understand?"

Twyla perked up. _A free day of no homework? The idea is nice but I would rather have a boon, those are much more valuable._

Captain Jones grinned widely as she hid the rest of her face under her hat, "Corporals, ready your vessels."

Mal gripped the rudder and smiled, "Let's win us a race."

Petra smirked, "With me on board, it's guaranteed."

Captain Jones raised her twin rose revolvers in the air and fired, "Go!"

Twyla pushed both her oars and grunted as the boats sped along.

Mal screamed, "I need more speed! We're getting passed up by Kitty!"

Faybelle grunted, "I'm going as fast as I can, Twyla needs to keep up."

"Faybelle, how about we trap that cat!"

"Traps are my specialty."

Faybelle cast two spells and shot it into the water, triggering the flying spikes trap. Kitty maneuvered her boat out of the way and snagged the second trap Faybelle had created.

Kitty mewled loudly as her boat was engulfed in a net, "Meow! Not fair." She smiled out of her boat and clawed at the net.

Mal laughed as they went by Kitty.

Cedar seeing that the spike trap had already been triggered passed over the wire only for the illusion to dissipate. This triggered the real spike trap and smashed her boat to bits. Cedar and her crew swam to shore.

Mal chuckled, "Nice job, but watch and learn." She threw a spell at Clawdeen.

Clawdeen howled, "Nu-uh Mal, I've got the best team on the block. Hit it Farrah!"

Farrah held up her wand, "I'll try." She created a bubble-like shield.

The spell bounced into the water and Farrah's eyes widened, "Oh! I did it!"

Mal chuckled, "Not what I was aiming for, but it will do."

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow as the minefield was summoned around her boat.

Farrah lowered her arm, "Oh dear."

Clawdeen cringed, "Abbey!"

Abbey froze the water but it detonated every single mine around them on impact which launched the boat.

When it landed Clawdeen swam to the surface and spit out water, "Ooooh, Mal you are such a cheater."

Mal laughed as she passed the ramp, "Hey if you're not cheating, you're not trying."

A large glowing _pharaoh's hand_ ripped the oars out of everyone's hands and snapped it in half leaving them dead in the water.

Twyla glanced around and spotted a waving Cleo.

Cleo smiled, "Petra be sure to come bowing down to me when _I _win."

Petra growled, "Oh I will not be beaten by _Cleo_." She stood up in the boat, her entire body crackling with dark energy, "Pharaoh dictates strife and pain, spin these waters bring the _rain_."

She threw her spell towards Draculaura and a huge whirlpool and thundering cloud appeared below and above her boat. Draculaura peered through the shimmering dark light of her parasol and squeaked out, "Cleo…"

Cleo stared at the cloud, "Oh my RAH."

The cloud dropped sheets of rain and Draculaura's boat was flooded with water as it was pulled under by the whirlpool. Petra smirked, "Hmph, as it should be."

Twyla's ear perked at the distraught scream of a passing Evie.

Evie shouted, "Doug! No!"

Mal scoffed, "We still need to paddle. Look Raven just passed us."

Petra pointed to the broken oars floating in the water next to the boat, "You mean those?"

Mal smiled and pointed to the oars, "Yes, grab them, go go go!"

Petra flipped her hair and sat down, "What's the hurry, I already won. Look Raven and crew are struggling with the whirlpool."

"Someone help him!" Evie threw a spell into the whirlpool. Her eyes widened in shock as the force with which she threw the spell propelled their boat forward, "No!"

Mal glowered, "Row. Now."

Petra grabbed the oar and smiled, "Just kidding, let's go people."

Twyla struggled with the short end of the oar bending over twice as much to paddle. She struck something and glanced down.

Billy became visible and grabbed onto her boat as he gasped for breath, "Don't mind me."

"Get off my boat, Billy!" shouted Mal.

Billy glared at her, "Catty was enough for you?" He pushed off the boat and swam into the whirlpool.

Twyla watched in awe as he disappeared beneath the waves.

Faybelle scowled, "Oooh, you are such dead weight row faster."

Twyla growled, "Dammit Faybelle, you try using two oar stubs!"

Faybelle hissed, "Little girls, stupid girls, don't talk back. Row this boat 'til your arms crack."

Sinister yellow magic like liquid snakes wrapped around Twyla and sank into her arms. She was seized by the venomous magic as she was forced to row. She had no control and her arm muscles practically screamed as she was forced to push past her limits. She heard Li Mei whimper behind her and realized that she wasn't the only one affected by the spell.

Petra whined, "This…is…unnecessary."

Mal grunted, "Just keep rowing."

Raven's crew had turned around and where headed back to the whirlpool as Mal passed on the left.

Mal cackled, "Fly away now, _Raven_."

Mal threw a spell under Raven's boat blasting Raven and crew twenty feet into the air.

Twyla let out a stifled scream as she helplessly watched her arms snap. The screams of her teammates behind her deafening as they zoomed into the finish line.

Captain Jones waved a flag and shouted, "And the winner is Corporal Thorn!"

Captain Jones pulled the rock out of her pocket and shot it, changing it into the large floating platform.

Twyla's arms fell slack as the spell ended. She rose out of the boat and sat down on the platform as she glared at Faybelle.

Faybelle gripped the edge of the platform and puked over the side.

Mal rubbed Faybelle's back, "You _really_ don't have what it takes to be the next queen of the dark fairies. Are you sure you want to follow your destiny?"

Faybelle wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "No, I want my story! I'll prove it, just you wait."

Mal shook her head, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Twyla looked down at her broken arms. _I've already seen it._

She trekked to the infirmary with her teammates to receive healing. Montoya took one look at her when she entered and pointed to a bed, "Oh Sombrita, again? Go ahead and lie down, I'll be right with you."

Twyla did as she was told, choosing a bed close to the door as Montoya healed her teammates. When her head hit the pillow the subtle scent of lavender wafted into her nostrils. Despite the agonizing pain in her arms, her body relaxed as she got comfortable. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths, doing her best to ignore the intense throbbing pain. She was vaguely aware of Montoya folding a soft yellow light around her arms.

It wasn't until she woke underneath the bed that she realized she had fallen asleep. She glanced around the now dark infirmary void of patients. She raised her hands to see both arms wrapped in cloth. As she lowered her arms a lantern of light drew near her bed.

LT Montoya sat on the floor as she held the lantern close to the underbed, "Oh. Sombrita, you're awake already. Looks like my instincts were correct."

Twyla slid from under the bed, "LT Montoya, why do you call me Sombrita?"

Montoya sat up and placed the lantern on the side table. She pulled Twyla close, cradling her like a child, "You remind me of _my _little shadow, she was the smallest of all the animals on our _rancho,_ her mother died and I had to nurse her from infancy. You are tiny like her and I worry about you. Always getting into things you shouldn't. I just wish I could protect you from it all like I protected her. She lived such a long life."

Twyla felt awkward as Montoya rocked her back and forth. She was already self-conscious about her height and now Montoya was trying to rock her to sleep! Twyla fixed her gaze on the floor as she pulled away, "May you put me down please…"

"Oh, I apologize," Montoya stammered as she let go.

Twyla stood up and was eye level with a sitting Montoya, "Thank you ma'am. I will be careful from now on."

Montoya glanced between the curtain and Twyla, "You haven't eaten, and I still have some of what Addy brought me. Come, sit at the table and I will fix you a plate." She stood up and motioned for Twyla to follow.

Twyla felt strangely rejuvenated as she walked towards a long table in the back. She passed potion cabinets, herb cabinets, drying plants hanging from the ceiling, large pots with unidentifiable plants and herbs, and three cooking areas along each wall. One cooking area had a fireplace with a large cauldron, the other a typical stove and oven and the third; well, Twyla wasn't sure what the third was but it looked like a hybrid refrigerator and stove with the eyes on the surface of the fridge door. The smell of herbs, spices and flora flooded Twyla's nose. It felt like lounging in a warm kitchen during a feast. Twyla walked to the table and raised an eyebrow at the height. She would need to sit on her knees in the chair just to reach the surface.

Montoya pulled out a large silver platter and piled meat, beans, tortillas and rice onto it then in some bowls she placed the tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, guacamole, salsa and sour cream. She hummed as she placed the plate in front of Twyla on the table.

Twyla stared at the huge plate; it was the size of her torso. She looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

Montoya smiled down at her then clapped her hands in realization, "Oh, almost forgot the silverware and the drink hold on."

She dashed about to grab a fork and fill a goblet with the tea she had prepared for Walker. She set those before Twyla, sat down and smiled. Twyla smiled back as she picked up the fork the same size as her hand and began to eat. Montoya watched Twyla intently as she ate every single bite. When Twyla had finished the plate, she felt like bursting.

Montoya smiled and added more food to the plate, "Eat more, don't be shy. Go ahead."

Twyla cringe smiled and gulped down her drink, the intense smell of lavender and chamomile made her head spin. Montoya smiled even brighter and patted Twyla's head, "Sleep well Sombrita."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 21:

Sparks of Fair Light

-Frankie-

"And the winner is Corporal Thorn!" Frankie heard as Raven cast a spell on their boat so they would drift down slowly.

Evie leaned over the edge and stared as the swirl of madness slowed, "Doug!"

As their boat gently returned to the water, Frankie paddled, "Come on, we'll find them."

Heads surfaced as Draculaura and crew gasped for air.

As the large floating platform glided past everyone that still had a boat moored their boats and climbed aboard.

Billy threw Doug onto the platform and checked his airways.

Evie crawled over to them and wept, "Oh please, be okay. Please."

Doug coughed up water as he rolled over.

Evie sobbed and smiled as she rubbed his back. She threw a smile to Billy over her shoulder, "Thank you."

Evie continued to rub Doug as she shook her head, "I just can't believe Mal would do this to you."

Doug wiped his face with the back of his arm, "It's fine. That's honestly not the worse thing she's done."

Frankie turned towards Mal's crew. Her eyes widened at their physical state. All their arms were bent at unnatural angles and Faybelle lost her stomach.

Evie balled into her fist, "Oh that tears it." She stomped over to Mal and smacked the back of her head, "Mal Valorie Thorn, what is your deal!"

Mal clutched her injury as she pushed Evie back, "What do you think you're doing, _private_?"

"Knocking some sense into you," Evie smacked her arm away as she stepped closer, "And its private _first class_, not that my rank actually matters."

Frankie rushed to Evie's side as Mal's eyes switched from gray to green, "Let's not antagonize the winning senior."

"She's lost her mind! That is not the Mal that I know," proclaimed Evie as she allowed Frankie to lead her away.

Raven placed a hand on Evie's shoulders as the platform rocked against the shore, "I know you and Mal were close in Auradon but… here, you can't call on her on bull. Trust me, I've tried. We've all tried." She leaned close and whispered, "You weren't here but during our freshman year, Freddie killed one of our classmates. LT Delahaye and LT O'Malley have really been pushing Mal to live up to her example."

Evie frowned, "Why?"

Raven shrugged as she stepped onto the shore, "Who knows anything when it comes to the LTs. You take care."

Evie shook her head, "What this place does to people is awful."

Frankie linked arms with Evie as they headed inside, "Which is why we need to solidify an escape plan as soon as possible."

Evie chuckled bitterly, "Our last plan wasn't exactly a success."

"That's because we didn't know what we didn't know. Being in a different world can do that. How did your experiment go?"

"The results were inconclusive. I need more time to analyze the data," She stepped away and grabbed Doug's hand, "And I'm going to spend some time with Doug."

Doug clasped his other hand over their connected hands, "Summer is the only time we get together."

Frankie nodded, "Well, you know where to find us if you change your mind."

Evie nodded, "Yeah," She lowered her head, "Will Cleo be there?"

Frankie sighed as they entered the hall, "I know you two had some differences of opinion but-"

"No!" Evie glanced around the hall. She lowered her head and pinched her lips together as she stepped closer, "Look, just promise me Cleo won't throw any more of her magic around."

Frankie furrowed her brow as she noticed beads of sweat form along Evie's hairline, "Um, the only spells she cast are concealment charms to keep the meeting secret-"

"Concealment?" Evie's eyes widened, "As in hiding things?"

"Well yeah..."

Evie let out a breath and nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later tonight." She didn't wait for a response as she quick-stepped out of sight with Doug in tow.

Frankie tilted her head as she watched her. Ghoulia tapped her on the shoulder with a bemused groan. Frankie smiled with a roll of her eyes, "I didn't say anything that taxing."

Ghoulia chortled as she shuffled down the hall and Frankie laughed as she followed.

Later that evening, Frankie led Evie and Farrah up the stairs to the second-floor chess club room. She glanced around with brows furrowed, "Oh I guess we're the first ones here."

Evie shuddered and rubbed her arms as her breath came out in visible wisps, "It's a little chilly in here."

Farrah shivered and folded her wings under, "Beyond chilly, it's freezing."

"Oh wow, I don't feel a thing."

Evie turned towards her, "No offense, but you're a little dead."

Frankie pointed to herself, "I'm still affected by cold, my joints stiffen and pop off something awful. It is super annoying trying to so on a knee locked in one position." She glanced around, "So I know when its cold and I'm not-"

A rush of cold went through her and she shivered, "Oh my ghoul! What was that!"

Porter Geiss appeared in front of them, "Sorry, had to check and be sure the coast was clear before I let you into the hall of memories."

Evie furrowed her brow, "Hall of memories?"

"Yeah, I can never be too careful these days." He tugged at the chains around his waist and tossed onto them, "Try not to freak out, okay."

Frankie marveled as the chain tied itself around their waist, "Oh my ghoul! Am I about to become a ghost?"

Porter chuckled as he rose towards the roof and drew a door, "Not really, but if you remove the chain while in there you will." The ceiling lit up with a strange pale blue light and the door whispered as it opened.

Evie's eyes widened as they rose into the air and flew through the open door, "I really hope I don't regret this."

Farrah gasped, "I've never flown without using my wings before."

Frankie giggled, "I must be lighter than air right now."

Porter laughed as he gently nudged her into the space and closed the door, "Mayhaps you are."

Frankie gazed around and noticed that the world was a dark and gloomy blue. Nothing was solid and the longer she floated in one place the heavier her shoulders ached for regret hung damp in the air.

She could see thin white vapors float past her eyes.

Evie reached out to touch one of the vapors and it solidified and fell as several water droplets of an unfulfilled rain. She managed to catch a few and brought it close to her face, "Oh. It's a memory. I can see a family laughing around an old dinner table."

Porter nodded as he floated between them, "That's the hall of memories for ya."

"It is so strange to hold someone else's sadness and joy," Evie turned her palm and let the droplets fall. When the drops gathered together it became a vapor once more and continued to float. Broken memories of shattered lives fluttered through the air.

Frankie glanced around, "Where is everyone else?"

Porter gestured upward, "On Glimmer's memory lane. I'll take you there." He floated upwards and the chains that held them pulled them up with him. There was no visible sky or ground in the hall, only a vast plane of floating memories.

He drew a circle in the air in front of a memory. The memory collided with the circle and formed a bubble large enough for everyone to float through.

Frankie could see the black and white garden that lay within, blurred in the background was an elegant mansion. It appeared to be early-Victorian, and everyone that was part of the secret meeting was there with a chain around their waist, sitting at a table looking over documents. The modern plastic table seemed foreign for the time period and it was in the middle of the stunning garden hedge maze.

The moment Frankie, Evie and Farraf's body were fully through the bubble entrance they landed on the ground as the weightless effect ceased. Glimmer appeared quite solid wearing a black silk Victorian-style dress.

Evie ran her hand through her hair as she flipped it over her shoulder, "Well, this was unexpected."

Cleo waved, "Evie, I'm so glad you could join us we could really use another brain on this riddle."

Evie glanced at the chain around her waist and held it up, "Can I move about freely with this?"

Porter nodded as he floated forward, "Ah, yeah. That chain just keeps you tethered to your living state. Its length is unlimited."

Frankie stared at the chains on Porter's waist, all the chains were silver with splatters of paint except for one. It was a hideous rusted chain that pulsed red as though it had a heartbeat, "Is that the chain of death?"

Porter grimaced, "No, it's the chain that binds us to the island. We can't reach the gate to go beyond this hall, so we're tethered to this world."

Glimmer nodded, "More specifically this island. We've been wracking our brains trying to figure out how a curse could extend to ghosts but we just can't think of anything. It would help if I had access to the ghost library at Haunted High but I can't get there. It is so frustrating."

Petra growled, "Frankie! Aren't you and Farrah supposed to be out searching for a gold face? It's supposed to have blood in it, all you brought last time was a piece of paper."

"That's my line!" Cleo glared, "And don't forget to find those tiles!"

Farrah held up her hands, "We'll go, don't worry."

Evie walked over to the table and sat down by Apple, "So what is this riddle?"

Porter opened the memory, "All right, where would you two like to explore?"

Frankie chewed her cheek as she became weightless once more and floated through the void, "Well, we still have quite a few places on the second floor we need to check for gold faces."

Porter nodded and pointed towards a gigantic prism up ahead, "Second floor, no problem. Let's just check into the clubroom real quick to see if we have any unwanted guests snooping around."

Frankie's eyes widened as she peered into the prism. It was the same room they had left but somehow, she could see it from nine different angles.

Farrah gasped, "Oh my goodness, I can see through everything and yet I can still see things. How is it possible? I know that desk is solid but…"

Porter laughed, "Yeah, that's how I always see things. I guess your vision is pretty limited when you're wearing flesh." He frowned when a flash of light entered the room, "What is that jerk doing here?"

He opened the door and flew through with them.

Frankie and Farrah were thrown, not so gently, onto the floor as he ripped off the chains around their waist.

Porter balled his hands into fists and growled, "Billy, what do you want!"

Billy became visible with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Porter, it was a complete accident, I'm really sorry."

Farrah glanced between them, "Sorry for what?"

Porter huffed as he folded his arms, "Girlfriend stealer over here thought I wouldn't notice that he was spending the night in my girlfriend's room every day last year."

"Porter-" Billy started.

"Then he has the gall to say, 'I didn't mean to rekindle our old flame bro, I just needed a haircut,' and other such bullshit!" Porter's glow darkened, "Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I didn't see what you did. I would haunt you if you didn't live with other people!"

Frankie linked arms with Farrah as she grimaced, "I think it's time we go searching the school."

Farrah nodded in agreement as they left the room, she shrank down and administered the honey drop to the back of Frankie's neck.

Frankie smiled as she crept quietly along the sloped hallway. Footsteps echoed from the staircase. Frankie glanced around and rushed towards a door. When she opened it, the familiar rush of wind whooshed past her as she revealed the outer ramparts of the school.

Farrah landed on her shoulder and whispered, "This door makes a lot of noise when opened. You should go hide further down."

"Good idea," Frankie remained crouched as she snuck along the curved ramparts bypassing the huge outward-facing cannons. She ducked behind a portion of the wall directly across from where she entered with her back to a shack.

She waited a few moments, staring at the door as her leg twitched.

"Do you need something," a voice behind her asked.

Frankie smiled as she turned around, "Oh… um, I was just curious about the cannons. What do you do here?"

The worker gazed at her perplexed, "You want a cannon demonstration at this hour of the night?"

"Well, more like a cannon anatomy lesson. A demonstration might be a bit...loud."

The worker laughed and gestured towards the cannons, "Supposing you can see in the dark, sure. Right this way."

Frankie rubbed her fingers together and created an arch of electricity for light. She held it above her head as she ventured forward towards a cannon overlooking the ocean. Her eyes widened when she noticed a shimmer of deep orange magic on the outskirts of the outer rocks, "Woah."

The worker followed her gaze, "Ah yeah, that sight never gets old. In the mornings its breathtaking, and you can really see how fast snail isle moves."

Frankie tilted her head, "Moves?"

He nodded, "Yeah, this entire island was Rear Admiral Jones's ship. It was his way of getting around the whole never stepping foot on land curse." He bent down and touched the cannon, "Now as for this-"

Frankie cast her eyes towards him as she mentally processed his words. _This island is a ship that moves. It's constantly in motion. I'm on a ship the size of an island that constantly moves in a completely different world than my own. How is this possible?_

She leaned back against the wall. Farrah's wings fluttered by her ear as Farrah flew off somewhere. Frankie smiled at the man as he continued to show her things.

"Psst, Frankie, push on this rock right here."

Frankie glanced behind her and spotted Farrah pointing to a crevice void of stone. She continued to smile at the man as she placed her hand on the rock and leaned her weight upon it.

When it fell a small leather pouch with the name _Tato_ inscribed upon it in ghostly gold was revealed.

The worker stood up and pointed to it, "Ah, it looks like you found another one of those ghost notes."

"Ghost notes?" Frankie placed it in her pocket.

"Yeah, whenever we get ghosts at this school they always float wherever they please, especially that one class, Class 149. They did something that irritated the captain and she got beyond angry. My brothers and I avoided the fourth floor like the plague that year," He shrugged as he bent down and returned things to its place, "After that, only ghosts I saw were in the classes 151-154. That group of ghosts and ghouls always roamed the school, writing on things, leaving each other notes. I never knew what for and I didn't care. I had a job to do."

Farrah whispered, "If the classes are recruited each year then those classes would have been here in the 1940s. He doesn't look a day over 20."

Frankie tilted her head as she watched him put everything back, "How old are you?"

He laughed, "My age? Heh, that doesn't really matter. I was born here about 100 years ago though."

"How is that possible?"

He gazed up at her and smiled, "You're a curious little thing aren't ya. I like you, put together parts and all, so let me give you some advice. Don't go snooping in places you don't belong. Captain Jones will purge a class if she thinks you know too much. I've seen it happen multiple times, it's never a pretty sight."

Frankie nodded as she backed away, "You're right. I should probably go."

"Take care now."

Frankie turned and made her way back to the clubroom where Porter escorted them back to Glimmer's hall of memories.

Farrah sat down at the table, full-sized, as the leather pouch was opened, "Oh I hope this one is legible."

Frankie unfolded the old parchment and frowned, "Nope, more Losbreken."

Ghoulia groaned as she brought it closer to her face. She opened her notebook and laid a finger on the text. Frankie smiled, "Oh wow Ghoulia, you already have a working translation guide."

Ghoulia waved dismissively as she focused on her task.

Frankie glanced around and paused as a sphere grew larger by the entrance, "What's that?"

Porter turned and sighed, "Oh, it's just a sound from the other room. It will reach your ears in a minute. I'll go see who's in there." He exited just as the sound of a chessboard falling over, passed by Frankie.

Frankie shook her head as she watched the sound sphere continue, "Wow."

Evie nodded, "I know, the ghost world has very interesting properties."

Glimmer shook her head, "You're not even in the real ghost world, this hall is more of an _in-between_. It surrounds the living world but it's not fully connected to the ghost world, hence why I believe Captain Jones could bind us to it."

Blondie chuckled as she tapped her notebook, "Guess what I found on LT Ching's shipping invoice."

Cleo glanced at it and smiled, "Ooh, almond flour and heavy whipping cream. I'll bet that's going to be on the dessert menu."

Blondie laughed as she flipped a page, "Actually..."

"It's going to be for breakfast! Ooh, I love Saturday free days."

Ghoulia held up the note and groaned. Cleo rolled her eyes, "Well that's just as useless as the last note."

Evie held up a hand, "Ah, translation please."

Frankie smiled, "You'll get the hang of it. Translated from Losbreken it says, Lirienne left without a Trace. She died in search of the face. If she'd searched not to find, oh pain and regret. She would have seen the George Margetts."

Ghoulia shrugged a groan. Frankie laughed, "Roughly translated. It's written in Losbreken and in riddle so it's not going to be exact."

Petra hummed thoughtfully, "George Margetts sounds like a brand name."

Farrah tilted her head, "Brand name? Like clothes?"

Cleo squinted, "Or jewelry. The knowing face is supposed to be gold."

Evie flipped her hair over her shoulder as she leaned forward, "So are we looking for jewlery hidden beneath special tiles?"

Frankie pinched her lips together, "Maybe, but if it is hidden under a tile with a trap there must be a special way to open it."

Farrah pointed to the translation, "So are we looking for an item to help us search not to find?"

Apple whined as she flopped onto the table, "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"The fun has arrived!" Faybelle shrieked as she landed in the gray garden.

Cleo slammed her hands on the table and glared, "The fun can un-arrive, this instant!"

Faybelle stomped her foot, "Shut up hag, I'm not in the mood to deal with your diva."

Cleo gasped and clutched her chest, "Hag!"

Billy stood up, "I'll escort her out, Cleo."

Faybelle smirked as she gazed at her nails, "Oh Billy I know you will." She cut her eyes towards the table, "I'm sure Evie wouldn't let me hang out by myself either. Right best friend?"

Evie wilted as she stood up, "I… yes. Anything for a friend."

Porter rolled his eyes, "Ugh, whatever, let's just go."

"Oh by the way," Billy paused and turned towards the table, "I found a similar-looking note in the wall the other day."

Cleo narrowed her eyes as he pulled it out of his pocket, "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I was trying to help solve the riddle, I didn't think about it. Here."

Cleo huffed, "And where was this wall?"

"Does it matter? The wall was smashed in when I found the note."

Farrah accepted the note and brought it to the table.

Cleo pursed her lips, "Were you the one who smashed the wall?"

"Stop asking about the damn wall," Billy growled and turned towards the exit, "Porter let's go, I've got to deal with Faybelle."

Faybelle smirked as she linked arms with Evie.

Porter's glow darkened as he opened the door, "I could kill you."

As they left, Frankie turned towards a startled Ghoulia, "What does it say?"

Ghoulia's eyes widened as she bemoaned. Frankie gasped, "A normal map will tell you treasure lies beneath, but when the map is a treasure it's guarded by sharp teeth. This map you should savor, four treasures are sweet but air there is never, you might become meat!"

"Oh how terrifying!" Farrah exclaimed.

Petra filed her nails, "This search just gets better and better."

Cleo scowled, "Or worse."

Apple held up a hand, "That's okay, we can figure this out if we put our heads together."

Petra rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Cherry."

Apple glared but remained silent.

Frankie high-fived Apple's open palm, "That's the spirit. Come on ghouls, let's decipher some riddles!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 22:

Dance in the Dark

-Twyla-

Around midnight on Saturday, September 9, Twyla awoke in the infirmary both arms wrapped in cloth. She was still completely isolated from her friends and no closer to revealing Darling's true killer. Not that she knew how.

Twyla sighed, there was so much she didn't know. Like the fact that Billy had been dating her and Darling simultaneously.

LT Montoya walked by her bed, "Oh. Sombrita, you're awake already."

Twyla slid out of the shadows, holding her hands out in front of her, "Yes ma'am, couldn't sleep."

Montoya put her lantern on the bedside table and gently touched Twyla's arms, "Any pain?"

Twyla shook her head, "No ma'am. None."

Montoya smiled and unwrapped the cloth bandages, "I am so glad. I should thank Addy later. She saved me some heartache. Move your wrist around make sure you have mobility."

Twyla flicked her wrist back and forth, "Wow, how did you do that? My leg is still healing from before."

Montoya bent down and with glowing hands touched Twyla's leg, "Is it? Oh, yes I see now, give me just a second. There."

Montoya stood up and smiled, "Better?"

Twyla looked down at her leg and moved it around, "I don't understand…"

Montoya placed a hand on Twyla's back and started pushing her towards the door, "What I understand is that _you_ are still awake past bedtime, go on, up you go."

Twyla stumbled out into the hall as Montoya rushed her out of the infirmary. She turned just as the infirmary door closed and raised an eyebrow. _That was beyond weird._

She walked upstairs to the dorm and walked through the shadows to her bed. She didn't want to disturb Billy and Lagoona, the entry controllers on shift, instead opting to change her clothes in the dark. She snuggled under the covers and went to sleep.

Twyla awoke later that morning when the dorm door slammed shut.

Cleo flipped her hair and rolled her eyes, "Well it's only fair, I mean she is a swimmer."

Farrah wrung her hands together, "But, it seems a little dangerous."

Cleo waved dismissively, "She has help, and anyways, have you had any luck finding all the tiles?"

Farrah shook her head, "No, not yet but I'll keep looking."

Cleo nodded, "I know you will. Now hurry up and get dressed. We just got a shipment of almond flour in and I intend to enjoy a plate of hot crepes with a nice _Chantilly creme_."

Farrah flitted around throwing her clothes everywhere, "Ohhhhhh, where did I put my bra? Ohhhhh, I can't find anything today."

Cleo threw her head back and sighed loudly, "Farrahhhhh. Calm down. You need to be more _confiden_t in yourself. And what bra are you looking for, just put one on and let's go."

Farrah tapped her temples with her knuckles, "Ummm, I keep forgetting to put my clothes in the wash. I don't have _any_ bras or panties. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Cleo rolled her eyes, "You have magic for such an occasion. Now don't delay any further, everyone else already went to chow and I want _my_ crepes."

Farrah changed out of her pajamas, grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself as she cast a spell, "It may only last until twelve but it is something."

Cleo rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "_Finally,_ now let's go."

Farrah followed, "Coming."

When they left, Twyla exited the shadows, closed her trunk and dressed mumbling to herself, "I'm glad I didn't want to sleep in today."

Twyla headed to the chow hall while hiding in shadow with questions bouncing around her head. _What was the dangerous task Lagoona was going to do? What were the tiles Farrah was looking for and how did Cleo know what shipped to the school?_

Twyla entered the chow hall and got in line. The sound of a tray hitting the ground caused everyone to turn their head.

Someone yelled out, "Don't touch it."

Faybelle stood next to the fallen tray with her hands on her hips, "Billy, you should like, _stay_ _visible _in the chow hall. This is how accidents happen."

Billy became visible with a murderous glare, "Then I'll get you a new tray of food."

Faybelle threw her braid over her shoulder and huffed, "Uhhh, whatever after, I'm over it."

Billy grunted, "Whatever."

Faybelle smirked, "Actually, Evie if you could be a dear-"

Evie screamed in Faybelle's face as she threw her tray across the chow hall and stomped out.

Faybelle leaned back, "_Well,_ I guess I will be taking that tray of food Billy. Leave it on the table, I'll be_ right_ back."

She flew out of the chow hall and Twyla hopped into shadow to give chase. It was hard work catching up to a flying Faybelle but Twyla leaped between each shadow and spider crawled to enter Faybelle's.

Faybelle glanced behind herself as she rounded a corner and entered the latrine. Evie stood in the mirror trying to catch her breath.

Faybelle ran over to her, "Okay, I get it. You're upset. No big deal just calm down. I won't tell anyone about your big secret. Alright?" Evie fanned herself and gasped for air.

Faybelle grabbed a paper towel and wet it in the sink as she began dabbing Evie's face with it, "Don't worry, I will find some other way to expose Cleo for the murderer that she is. I _promise_. She won't hurt anyone else ever again."

Evie pushed Faybelle away and tried to slow her own breathing.

Faybelle put her hands up, "Don't worry, Cleo won't know _you_ were the one that saw her. I won't let anything happen to you. All you have to do is dry those little eyes, walk back into that chow hall and sit next to me. I'll be waiting _best friend_."

She glided out of the latrine. Twyla remained in shadow and stared at Evie. Evie looked at herself in the mirror, shook her head as she sobbed. As more tears fell she put her head on the sink and bawled.

Twyla wanted to comfort her but she also wanted to know if it was true. _Was Cleo the real killer and Evie the witness too afraid to speak?_ _But why and when was Evie in the hallway?  
_

Something about it just didn't sit right with Twyla and she wasn't sure what it was. She left the latrine and returned to the chow hall. She decided that she would shadow Cleo and her inner circle to see the truth for herself.

Twyla finished her breakfast and followed Farrah out of the chow hall. She would have followed Lagoona but Lagoona had already left.

Farrah walked with a piece of paper in one hand and her wand in the other while looking at the ground. Every few steps or so Farrah would bend down and run her wand over a tile, sigh when what she was looking for was not present and move on.

Twyla raised an eyebrow as she followed Farrah down the hall. _Was Farrah going to do this all day? No wonder she was so frustrated. The school was huge and if she was searching every tile looking for a specific one, she would be an old woman before the task was completed._

When Farrah bent over in front of the main door the clock above the door chimed for twelve and the spell that Farrah had cast that morning dissipated. Farrah squealed as she straightened up, covered herself and looked around the hallway. Twyla could honestly not see a difference in Farrah's appearance but being braless apparently made Farrah extra jittery. Farrah pressed her legs together while covering herself and tried to casually walk towards the dorm but when the door to the outdoor drill pad burst open she squealed and sank down to the floor.

Robecca carried a burnt and chewed upon Lagoona, "Oh, Farrah come quick. Lagoona was attacked."

Farrah trotted over, "Attacked? But I thought the sharks would be gone by now?"

Robecca laid Lagoona down and shook her head, "Lagoona's prediction about the sharks was true. Magically summoned when someone is in the water I'm afraid, and they don't speak is what Lagoona was telling me."

Farrah began healing, "Was? Lagoona is still alive."

Robecca blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry I meant past tense as in when Lagoona was talking. She lost a lot of blood I'm afraid. These old gears can't go in and out of wet places like they used to."

Farrah tilted her head, "By the way, how old are you? I mean you're a robot so…"

Robecca laughed, "I was built about one hundred and nineteen years ago. My father was a brilliant scientist, ahead of his time, really. Unfortunately, he was _so_ far ahead of his time that most mechanics nowadays don't know how to conduct repairs. And Ghoulia, bless her heart, she has done her best but there is only so much she can do."

Farrah nodded, "Hmmm."

"How is she doing?"

Farrah furrowed her brow, her lips retreated into her mouth as she concentrated, "Almost finished."

Lagoona stirred and blinked, "Uhhh. Me leg, wazzat? Have I gone blind? Well bugger me."

Robecca tilted her head, "Err, no not blind, Farrah is healing you."

Lagoona covered her face with her hand, "Oh is that it? Well good, thought I'd off and gone to a weird place for a sec."

Farrah put her wand down, "There you go, all better. Just don't go swimming with sharks anytime soon."

Lagoona rolled over, "Not those sharks anyways. They don't speak a lick of sea. Unnatural they are."

Farrah sighed, "Did you find the…"

Lagoona shook her head and stood up, "Couldn't even get close. I'm calling that a lost cause, mate. Only ones who could reach that _are_ the ghost and with Porter more interested in getting revenge on Billy... Well, there's no way we can use it."

Farrah stood up and dusted off her dress, "Well, want to help me-"

Lagoona waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah nah, I think I'll sit this one out mate. Done enough for one day. Call on me if you have anything else you need doing."

Farrah squeezed her wand and hung her head, "I…I understand. You get some rest."

Robecca stood up and placed a hand on Farrah's shoulder, "No worries. You will find them soon. See you later tonight in the classroom."

Farrah nodded, "Of course, see you there."

Robecca and Lagoona headed towards the dorms. Farrah sighed and turned towards the paper she had dropped. When she stepped forward, she blushed and covered herself again.

Twyla stepped out of shadow and grabbed it.

Farrah gasped, "Twyla! Uhhh, can you give that to me please?"

Twyla looked paper, on it was a mini map of the school with an X marked in front of the infirmary, Ching's office and classroom 5. She shook her head, "What's it to you?"

Farrah coughed nervously into her hand, "Ah well, ummm. It's part of….my assignment for class and I need it."

Twyla raised an eyebrow, "Fall classes start _tomorrow_, Farrah."

Farrah pressed her legs together and scooted closer to Twyla, "Oh well umm, it was summer homework then."

Twyla shook her head, "No it's not."

Farrah paused, "It…it's not."

Twyla leaned forward and put her hand on her hip, "No. It's not and you know it. Why are you lying to me? What is it that you don't want me to know?"

Farrah trembled and bit her lip, "I…I'm not…_lying._"

Twyla held the paper up and shook it, "Oh really? Well then you won't mind if I _borrow_ your homework assignment. Clearly, I haven't done it and you seem to have completed yours. What class is this for, what page is it from?"

Farrah lunged forward and Twyla ducked out of the way. Farrah smashed her face on the floor and sat up crying, "Owwwww. Why are you being so mean to me?"

Twyla rolled her eyes, "I am _not_ being mean. I just want the truth."

Farrah gasped as she was lifted into the air. Billy became visible and threw Farrah over his shoulder as he held out his other hand, "Twyla, give Farrah back her homework."

Twyla's eyes widened and she held the paper close, "Billy…"

Farrah held her skirt down with her hands and whispered to Billy, "Umm if you could put me down…"

Billy inched closer to Twyla with his hand out, "Give me the homework."

Twyla shook her head, "No. Tell me what's going on. What's so important?"

Billy became invisible. Twyla backed against the wall, "Billy, this isn't fair. You know it isn't. Show yourself."

She felt a tug on the paper and she slid into shadow.

Billy huffed, "Come out of the shadows Twyla. You can't hide forever."

Twyla scoffed, "Actually, I can. Just like you can hide forever, remember _club president_."

Billy sighed, "This isn't a meeting of the disappearing club Twyla, this is life or death and it's pretty obvious what you chose."

Twyla growled, "I didn't _choose_ anything. It was decided for me; I was just in the wrong place at the right time. I can understand everyone else blaming me Billy. But not you, I didn't even know you and Darling were dating. How could I be jealous of something I didn't know existed?"

Farrah chimed in, "How could you _not_ know?"

Twyla sighed, "I guess I was caught up in my own little fantasy but I wasn't the only one, right _Invisi bear_."

Billy growled, "Don't call me that. You're not allowed to call me that anymore."

Twyla turned down the hall and walked away, "How convenient, I guess you really did only want one thing from me."

Billy shouted, "You only wanted _me _for one thing!"

Twyla balled her hands into fists and sprinted through the shadows into the treasury. Stomping down the stairs she sat down on the landing and hugged her knees shaking with rage, tears spilling from her eyes.

_How can Billy even think that!_ _Sure, we've never gone on an actual date but I've had been there for him through thick and thin. I supported him when Spectra broke up with him back at Monster High. I encouraged him when Operetta left him. I was there when he built up the courage to ask out Scarrah Screams. I have been there for everything, always by his side and yet he had never noticed me and now he hates me because he thinks I killed his girlfriend. He's the two-timing jerk! _

Twyla shook her head and wiped her eyes, shaking the paper in her hand. She had almost forgotten about it. Blinking away her tears, she examined the map. Farrah had been looking for tiles, and obviously the tiles were special but the use was unknown. Twyla didn't even know what the tile was supposed to look like. Sighing she set the paper down on the step next to her. Then she tilted her head as something on the ground caught her eye. She ran her hand over the floor just before the first step. There on the ground barely visible was a clock face with five hands carved into the stone. Twyla picked up the paper and looked at the spots marked then ran up the stairs.

She dashed down the hallway and examined the spots marked. The same motif was carved into the tiles in front of the door to Ching's office and Bonny's office, the stairs to the second floor, the classroom five door, and the infirmary. Twyla marked the ones that weren't marked on the paper with a pen. She continued down the hallway towards the main door, there were two more in the main hall way. One in front of the door to the docks, the second in front of the door to the outdoor drill pad. She marked it and tapped her chin with the pen. _What does it all mean though?_ Twyla glanced at the map and noticed the treasury wasn't on it.

The paper was snatched from her hand and disappeared. Twyla waved her arms in front of her trying to find Billy, "Hey, you're welcome, rude! I found more of those tiles you were looking for, jerk."

She heard the paper rustle behind her, so she turned around and pouted, "You don't even have the treasury on there by the way. There's a tile down there too. Not that you would believe me."

Billy became visible with annoyance etched onto his face, "What reason would I have _to_ believe you?"

Twyla folded her arms and looked at the ground, "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

Billy folded the paper and put it in his pocket, "At this point Twyla…no. No, it doesn't."

Twyla bit her tongue and nodded as she eased into his shadow and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 23:

What Was Lost

-Bonny-

Bonny groaned as her body tilted and her face slammed onto the cold tile floor. She blinked bloodshot eyes as the conversations she overheard during her rest compiled in her memory. She smacked the side of her head with her palm as she rose. _They already know about the tiles?_

She tilted her bottle back and scowled when no liquid greeted her parched lips. She shuffled down the hall, rearranging her tangled clothes in the process. _Time for a refill of the old blue._

She waved at the door of the infirmary in courtesy as she passed and fumbled with the door to the lost and found. Once inside she nudged the bags of deceased students out of her path to open the door to her office.

It was a simple enough room, one lantern hanging from the ceiling, a desk with deep drawers and shelves covered in booze. She selected her favorite rum from the shelf and pocketed her empty bottle. _Oh, looks like this is the last bottle. Time to brew some more._

She hummed to herself as she reached under her desk and flicked the switch to the hidden door. A click was heard and the wall behind the desk creaked open.

She entered the lightless room and lit a lantern. The light from the lantern gave the room an emerald glow as it reflected off of the jade vials labeled _elixir_ along the walls. She pocketed a vial and ventured near several large barrels labeled _fountain water_ that occupied the middle of the room.

"Is it that time already?" Delahaye cooed in a sultry voice from the doorway.

Bonny peered over her shoulder, "It'll be October next month and everyone on staff will need at least a pint."

Delahaye pushed away from the wall and sauntered up to her, "Ah yes, our anniversary," She frowned, "I always look forward to it."

Bonny chuckled, "You don't look to pleased."

"Hmm? Oh, yes well, who wouldn't want to live forever in prison."

"You couldn't die even if you wanted to."

"I suppose that's true, blessings and curses…" Delahaye leaned forward on the barrel, the contents of her loose-fitting blouse threatening to spill, "Speaking of curses…"

"Mm hmm?"

"Well, you remember how impressive our little Freddie wielded her shadow magic?"

"Ay."

Delahaye pouted as she brought her chest up to her chin, "Well, I really want to do that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, imagine how strong we could be if I wielded shadow magic."

Bonny tilted her head, "As in you and I?"

"Why yes," Delahaye reached forward and caressed Bonny's face, "If I gain access to shadow magic I could say, prevent, little miss nosy Shih from stepping wherever she pleased."

"Oh! It would be nice to be free of this place _and_ put Shih in her place. I never liked how she looked down on Grace and me."

Delahaye grinned, "I'm glad you see it my way."

Bonny licked her teeth as she drew nearer to Delahaye, "So what'll it cost?"

Delahaye hovered mere inches from her lips as she whispered, "The shadow girl."

"Oh, Jacquotte," Bonny chuckled as she set down her booze, "The chaos you wish to sew doesn't come cheap."

Delahaye grinned as she sat on a barrel, "The benefits far outweigh the cost."

-Twyla-

On the night of September 21, Twyla sighed in frustration as she finished her dinner in the shadows. She had tried and failed to follow Cleo's ever-expanding crew into the secret meeting room but every time their shadows would disappear. She was beyond frustrated.

She tossed her empty tray to the dishwashers and climbed up the shadow to the dorms to think of a solution to her problem.

_How would Cleo have killed Darling, and why? Cleo gifted Darling the sword and shield so that she could take credit for a victory. It doesn't make sense, yeah, she's super secretive nowadays but she didn't come into the hall until after Mal screamed. At least I thought she didn't. Those vines were super dense. Could she have cast a spell from the door and if so, how would Evie have seen her do it? Evie was clearly upset about something, but if Faybelle was my only comforter I'd want her gone too. I just… I wish I knew everyone's magical signatures. I was so certain it was Mal; I never stopped to consider what was happening with my own classmates._

The door to the dorm opened and everyone entered to change and grab their books.

Lagoona picked up her bag, "Abbey, you're normally the first one changed, what gives?"

Abbey shook her head, "I have something I need to take care of."

Lagoona nodded, "All right. Well, if you ever change your mind come to the chess club room on the second floor." She left the dorm, leaving Abbey alone in the room.

Abbey huffed and looked around, "Twyla, stop hiding. I tire of this."

Twyla blinked her eyes to activate the glow that revealed her location in the shadows, "Why? Are you going to avenge the death of your friend? Kill me then if you think I'm guilty."

Abbey put her hand on her hip and leaned her weight on one leg, "You take cowards way out, not face trial. You live life of damned while claiming not guilty."

Twyla scoffed, "I lived that life before Darling died. It simply got worse afterward."

Abbey sucked her teeth, "Tch, I apologize. After I tell Darling about Billy, she become highly upset. I thought, since you heard all commotion you upset as well."

Twyla slid out of Abbey's shadow with a sigh, "I didn't know Billy was dating her until after she died."

Abbey jumped and turned around, "You found out at funeral?"

"I didn't go to the funeral."

Abbey frowned, "Is rude not to show."

Twyla rolled her eyes, "Why would I show up to the funeral of a girl everyone thinks I killed?"

"Send off is for living. We mourn to move on."

"Yeah well, I'll move on when I find the real killer."

"Real killer?" Abbey gazed at her, "I must know, you look me in eye and tell me truth. Did you kill Darling?"

Twyla glared, "I did not kill Darling."

Abbey furrowed her brow, "Then why you run? Why you no explain this to me?"

Twyla pointed at Abbey with both hands, "What was I supposed to do that day, everyone thought I had killed her. Her blood was literally on my…actually there was no blood on my hands…"

She furrowed her brow, "There was no blood on my hands. But she was stabbed…"

Abbey tilted her head to the side, "Hmmm. Was there blood on the floor?"

Twyla nodded, "Some spilled but not much and there was definitely no blood on me. I was holding her and yet I didn't have blood on me."

She put her hands together and touched her lip with her two pointer fingers, "I remember the sword had her skin on it, like it was burnt and there was blood there but…"

She shook her head, "The sword didn't go all the way through her. It must have just pierced her chest."

Abbey tapped her palm with her finger, "If it was just flesh wound, LT Montoya heal easy. Darling was dead upon reaching her."

"It must have been whatever magic was used, the sword was reversed mid-air. Mal said that herself."

Abbey narrowed her eyes, "Can you do magic?"

"No!" Twyla threw her hands up, "That's what I've been trying to say. I literally just caught Darling when she fell. I know Cedar says I pulled Darling down but I was just catching her."

"Is good that you tell me this. You must tell everyone this."

"No one will believe me. I think that they think that I was jealous of Darling and Billy's relationship and killed her."

"Who thinks that? I don't think that. You a bit frightful when near Mal and Faybelle but Darling. No. You do good to explain truth to friends."

Twyla lowered her eyelids as she frowned, "I don't have any friends left Abbey. Everyone hates me. Cleo and her crew hide from me. Billy doesn't believe me. I have no one to turn to."

Abbey tapped her chest, "You have me."

Twyla smiled, "Thanks."

Abbey walked towards the door, "Is no problem."

Twyla grabbed her bag and followed, "Earlier Lagoona mentioned meeting outside a clubroom?"

Abbey shrugged as she descended the stairs, "Everyone in class involved in secrets. Lagoona join them. I tell her secret meetings are meant for entire class; we should include you. She dismiss idea. Try to convince me to come alone. Is very strange. Last year secrets kept from teachers, this year secrets kept from each other. Is not healthy."

"Do you know what the meeting is about?"

"Escape, I think. Only logical. What not logical is how they communicate."

Twyla chewed her cheek as she chose her next words carefully, "Is it possible that Cleo is planning something less than ethical?"

Abbey furrowed her brow as they reached the main hallway, "What you mean?"

Twyla tilted her head, "Well, Freddie managed to leave the school a year early by covering herself in the blood of other students. Perhaps Cleo-"

"What nonsense you speak!"

Twyla winced as she peered around, "Well, the other day, Evie ran into the latrine crying. I followed and Faybelle promised Evie that she wouldn't let Cleo hurt anyone else ever again."

Abbey folded her arms and scoffed, "Faybelle is liar. Cleo is good ghoul, no harm anyone. Cleo bring sword and shield to Darling. Better question, why Faybelle tell these lies. I think Faybelle guilty. I think we question Faybelle."

Twyla shook her head, "What will that do? What if Faybelle is telling the truth?"

Abbey stomped down the hall way, "Faybelle is liar, I go get truth."

"What, wait!"

Abbey threw open the library door and yelled, "Faybelle, show yourself."

Faybelle was next to Evie with her feet propped up on the table, "Like, chill. I am over here. What is it?"

Abbey turned towards Faybelle and held her hand out, "You are the one needing to chill." She froze Faybelle up to her shoulders.

Faybelle demanded, "Hey, why give me the cold shoulder! Get me out of here Sasquatch."

Abbey put her hands on her hips, "Sasquatch is cousin, I am yeti but that not my point. You will tell me the truth about Darling's death or I leave you like this."

Twyla glanced at Evie who cowered behind a chair.

Faybelle scoffed, "Uhhh, is that all? You don't need ice for that just turn around. She's standing right there."

Twyla narrowed her eyes. _Why would she say it was me if she supposedly knows its Cleo?_

Abbey leaned forward and placed her hand on the ice, "I am not trusting you. You will tell truth. If I sense your lying pulse, I leave you here. It only takes seventy-two hours in intense sunlight to melt my ice. You in library with small windows, I am thinking it will take much longer. By that time, I am sure you be more forth coming with truth."

Faybelle screeched, "Gah! Seriously, this is ridiculous. You should interrogate the De Nile and Locks team. They were the ones that gave Darling that cursed sword and shield."

Abbey's eyes widened, "This is truth."

Twyla crossed her arms, "How could you tell it was cursed?"

Faybelle groaned, "It was cursed alright! Any magic-user worth their salt could have told you that. Now get me out of here. This ice is starting to burn."

"Where is the sword and shield now?"

"The shield is with Darling in her grave, you would know if you had been there. As for the sword," Faybelle snorted and winced, "I don't know. Ask your favorite thief, Blondie. She takes everything if you leave it out in the open and a dead Darling clearly wasn't going to use it. Now get me out of here."

Abbey narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "You speak half-truths and lies, I want full truth about Darling's death."

Faybelle screamed, "Evie! Get me out of here, now!"

Evie shrank back at the scream and took a deep breath, with one hand glowing red and the other glowing orange she cast two spells. One that shattered the ice into large sharp shards upon impact. The other spell teleported herself and Faybelle out of the library leaving an indigo shimmer on the table.

Abbey fell to the ground as shards pierced her, blood oozing out of her multiple wounds.

Twyla ran to put pressure on the worst wound, "Come on Abbey, don't you die on me. I need you, please."

Abbey looked up at Twyla and held her face in one hand, "I not die."

Twyla sobbed as she leaned into the touch, "Okay, okay. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Is merely graze. I heal, don't worry." She turned her head and smiled as she peered at something behind Twyla, "See, our friends are here."

Twyla turned just as a shimmer of light revealed Billy and Robecca.

Billy rounded a bookshelf of the library with Robecca behind him. He flipped the table over and ordered, "Here, let's use this as a stretcher and take her to the infirmary. Quickly."

Twyla stood up and wrapped her arms underneath Abbey's armpits as she dragged her onto the table. They all carried the makeshift stretcher to the infirmary.

Billy shouted, "LT Montoya, we need assistance."

LT Montoya rushed from behind the curtain. She took one glance at Abbey and grabbed the entire table, "What happened?"

Robecca replied, "An explosion of ice in the library."

Montoya nodded as she placed the table on a bed, "Everyone leave. I must get to work immediately."

Twyla, Robecca and Billy left the infirmary.

Billy wiped his bleeding hands on his pants, "Are you okay?"

Robecca looked at his hands, "You should have asked LT Montoya to look at you as well."

Billy shook his head, "I'll be fine. I heal fast."

Robecca scoffed, "Your rate of cellular reproduction is not faster than the amount of blood you are currently losing."

Twyla looked at Billy's hands, "Did you cut yourself on the shards?"

Billy glanced at Twyla then turned back to Robecca, "Let's go."

Robecca shook her head, "Negative. You need to have your hands looked at Billy, it seemed highly corrosive."

Billy flared his nostrils as he glared at Robecca, his eyes changing colors, "I'll be fine."

"I do not believe-"

Billy made his hands invisible, "Let's go."

Twyla scoffed, "Billy, stop being stubborn at least let Farrah look at it."

Billy raised an eyebrow at Twyla then sucked is teeth, "See, even Twyla thinks we should go. Come on Robecca. Farrah is in the other room."

Robecca bowed to Twyla, "Thank you for the suggestion. I will ensure that his needs are properly met."

Twyla blinked in confusion, "Uhhh, okay."

Billy turned on his heel and Robecca followed, "Billy, if your hands are bleeding that much did you get blood on my gears?"

Twyla slid into his shadow and followed them up the stairs.

The door to the clubroom was thrown open as Crecha stepped into the hallway. When she spotted Billy and Robecca she put her hand on her hip, "Robecca there you are did you find…Billy why are only your hands invisible. Stop being weird."

Robecca bowed, "So sorry Crecha, I got distracted in the library…and then distracted again…and then well, Billy and I took a detour to the infirmary but no worries I will get back on track."

Crecha raised an eyebrow, "Mmm hmmm. Never mind Robecca, just get in here you can look another day."

Cleo stepped outside the classroom door and stood next to Crecha posing dramatically, "Robecca I am so disappointed. I thought the library was your thing."

Robecca bowed again, "So sorry Cleo."

Cleo flipped her hair and waved dismissively, "Well I suppose I can forgive you. Now come along we have much to discuss."

Robecca, Billy, Crecha and Cleo entered the classroom and closed the door. Twyla tried to follow but once again hit Cleo's magical light barrier. She stepped out of the shadow and slammed her fist against the door, leaving a smear of blood.

"Are you waiting for me, Private Boogey?"

Twyla turned and smiled as LT Delahaye ascended the stairs, "I ah…"

LT Delahaye's green eyes seemed to glow as she reached past Twyla's head and opened the door, "Then by all means, enter."

Twyla glanced behind herself and let out a breath of relief at the sight of the empty clubroom. She entered and willed her heartrate to relax as she anxiously hoped they stayed hidden.

LT Delahaye slung a familiar bag over her shoulder as she side-stepped the strange tile in front of her office door to open it.

Twyla grimaced when the lights in LT Delahaye's office were lit for the aura of the office made her skin crawl. The room was overly decorated with macabre items crammed into every available space along the shelves and the walls.

Delahaye gestured towards a chair, "Have a seat." She sat behind her massive white birchwood desk and steepled her fingers, "What is it you would like to know?"

Twyla sank into the seat and glanced around for a question. Her eyes widened at some of the items on the shelves. A massive skull of a long-faced one-horned animal sat on the top shelf; its white bones gave off an eerie blue-black glow. Beside it was a set of silver balls with crusted reddish-brown blood dried on the sides, the soft buzz of bees emitted from it.

In a glass case on the second shelf was a black jagged dagger with a twisted cage of sickly green as part of the hilt. A second dagger lay flat on a black velvet cloth in a wooden case, this dagger also had a twisted cage hilt but there was no strange color being emitted from it.

A black glossy rhino horn etched with strange runes sat on the third shelf right next to a thick black book with letters that continuously moved.

She turned towards Delahaye with determination, "How can a non-magical person determine what spells a magical person has cast?"

"Hmm, you want to detect magic, do you?" Delahaye grabbed the skull off the shelf, "Well, first you would need to see things through the caster's eyes. I would let you borrow him but I doubt you have the necessary material components to make him work."

"Next you would need the targeted item of the caster, like say a cursed clock or something of that nature." She chuckled, "You would then wear my pretty unicorn friend here and gaze upon the object to see what curse was cast and follow the created trail to the caster."

"And what would I need to make the skull work?"

Delahaye gently placed the skull on her desk careful of its horn as she tilted her head, "Something quite intangible actually. You would need a jar of dreams which, in and of itself, requires magic to obtain and therein lies the problem. I can simply detect magic so I had no need to learn such an extraction spell."

Twyla hummed thoughtfully, "Can it be a jar of anyone's dreams?"

"Of course, magical or not the ingredient is what's important," Delahaye's eyes curled into smiles as she leaned forward, "You know of a method to extract a dream?"

Twyla gazed at her intently, "I'm sure I could manage."

Delahaye laughed, "Well aren't you full of surprises. Shadow movement and dream extraction, all in one person. You truly are a prize. Any more questions?"

Twyla hopped out of the seat, "That was all, thank you LT Delahaye."

LT Delahaye removed a bag from her shoulder and held it out, "By the way, I believe this belongs to one of your classmates. Tell your friends to keep track of their things."

Twyla accepted Abbey's bag with trembling bloodied hands as she left the office.

_I finally have someone who believes me and I lose them on the same day. Cleo is doing something secretive that's for sure and if what Faybelle said was true, then Blondie could have the sword and shield. If I can find it, I'll be able to figure out whose magical signature is on it and what they cast. Then I could find Darling's real killer and clear my name. I just have to corner the ever-elusive Blondie._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 24:

The Old Notes

-Frankie-

Earlier in the evening on the same day, Frankie inhaled slowly as she tip-toed along the inclined hallway of the second floor.

Farrah flitted around corners and whispered reassurances in her ear, "LT Walker isn't in her office this time."

"Fly high and stay out of sight," Frankie nodded as she pressed against the wall and palmed the door open.

She peered into the dimly lit room. The office was lined wall to wall with books of various shapes and sizes. Frankie slipped inside, careful to avoid knocking over the precariously lain book stacks. She drew near the dark oak wood desk and gently nudged the large brown leatherback swivel chair to the side. She rifled through various drawers but when she found nothing of interest she turned and scanned the room.

A photo frame above a shelf in the corner caught her attention. As she drew near she had to squint to peer up at the pictures. Several individual portraits were set in rows and columns, the faces were familiar. She pressed against the cabinet and stood on tip-toe to get a better view. Her eyes widened, "That's us!"

She scanned each picture, "Its all of us. When were these…?"

She staggered backwards as her bolt's sparks. She clenched her chest as her erratic circuit caused the muscles there to spasm. She closed her eyes and counted to calm herself. When ease did not come, she sank to the floor and counted once more.

"It's just a picture Frankie, come on, get it together, Cleo needs us to find the knowing face."

Frankie let out a deep breath as she opened her eyes. When she lifted her head, she spotted a peculiar object on the shelf. It was a large box with what appeared to be three lenses on its front. She picked it up, "Brownie Senior Six-20? What are you?"

She turned it over and noticed a picture stuck to its bottom. She carefully peeled it off and glanced at the photo album it rested upon, "How many people have been here?"

She set the camera aside and opened the photo album, flipping through what had to be years of black and white pictures. She spotted the place where the photo belonged and frowned at the raised picture below it. She slid the picture out and gasped as a metal ring fell to the floor.

Her entire body tensed as she listened for a change in the silence. After a while, she relaxed and picked up the ring. It was thin but it was comprised of three bands. One band had capital letters, the other had lowercase letters and there was a section in the middle that allowed her to twist a square that isolated a uppercase above an lowercase letter. She pocketed the ring and flipped over the picture of a ghostly girl. Written in LT Walker's handwriting was the name, "Lirenne Trace."

She smiled as she pocketed the picture and placed everything else back on the shelf. A commotion outside the door caught her ear and she stood still as she waited.

"Frankie hide! She came out of nowhere," Farrah whispered over comms.

Frankie grimaced as the doorknob turned. She dove under the desk and hugged her knees.

Boots clomped into the room as LT Walker grunted under the heavyweight of a knapsack she dragged. She hefted it onto the desk and sighed, "Electricity makes a sound you know."

Frankie furrowed her brow as she stared at LT Walker's boots.

"If you're that worried about next week's test I could tutor you, Private Stein, no need to steal the answers."

Frankie's eyes widened as she crawled out from under the desk, "Oh, um, ehehe, yeah. I'll make an appointment; you seem pretty busy."

Walker placed her hand on the desk and leaned her weight upon it, "Mm hmm. You are aware that sophomores are only authorized use of first-floor facilities?"

"Ah, well, we're helping with the scavenger hunt."

Walker cracked a smile, "The _junior-senior_ treasure hunt?"

"Yeah…oh," Frankie lowered her head.

Walker laughed, "Well I suppose the rules don't _explicitly_ say no sophomores, so I will let it slide for now. Tell me, whose team are you helping?"

"Petra's."

"Ah the De Nile, yes, it all makes sense." She pushed away from the desk and ushered Frankie towards the door, "In the meanwhile, I highly recommend you assist Petra's team on the ground floor."

Frankie smiled as she exited, "Of course, you are so right, thank you."

Walker closed the door and Frankie let out a sigh of relief. As she glanced around the hall for Farrah a burst of indigo shimmer filled the air and out stepped Evie and Faybelle.

They hustled down the hall as they removed ice from themselves. Evie ripped ice out of her hair and chucked it as she quick-stepped past.

Frankie screeched as it burrowed into her shoulder.

Evie cast a glance over her shoulder, her eyes searching, as she and Faybelle rounded a corner out of sight.

Farrah hovered over her injury, "That was rather rude."

Frankie grimaced, "Yeah, but I don't think she saw me. Let's meet back up with Cleo."

"Why would she even have something like this?"

Frankie staggered down the hall as she clutched her arm, "This type of cold comes from Abbey, though that just makes it more of a mystery."

They entered the chess club room and were escorted back to the hall of memories by Porter.

Once inside Crecha ran over to her, "Oh my ghoul, Frankie what happened!"

"Ah, that's kind of tender," Frankie winced as Crecha tugged at the ice, "I don't know why but Evie threw it-"

"She did what," Crecha hissed through clenched teeth.

Blondie twirled her hair with her finger at the table, "That is so typically Evie, she's been tripping all year."

Crecha snapped her fingers in Porter's direction, "I've got an evil queen to deal with."

Cleo rose from the table and jogged over, "Only a queen can deal with a belligerent royal."

"Fine," Porter rolled his eyes as he dragged them both out of the hall of memories.

Frankie sat at the table and winced as the stinging ice both burned and numbed her arm. Ghoulia gazed up from the notes and groaned. Frankie smiled as she dug into her pocket, "I'll be fine, it just needs to melt enough so I can pull it out. Here, a picture of Lirenne."

She deposited both the ring and picture in Ghoulia's open palm. Ghoulia tilted her head as a soft hiss left her throat.

Frankie's eyes widened, "A decoder ring? Neat."

Ghoulia flipped over the picture with a groan. Frankie gasped, "Yeah? I assumed it was younger than the picture but wow, less than ten years old? I wonder what it was used for?"

Petra scoffed, "Does it matter?"

Ghoulia tossed her hair over her shoulder as she glared.

Petra shrugged as she continued to file her nails, "We still need to figure out the riddles."

Apple waved a piece of paper in front of her face, "I get that the riddles are important but where are we going to find steam pipelines made of copper?"

Deuce shrugged as he rested his face in his palm, "These lists always have the most random stuff. If LT Walker wasn't so chill, I swear I'd think she's trying to prank us."

Glimmer sighed as she gazed at her list, "I don't even know what a centrifugal governor is, much less where to find it."

The door to the hall of memories open and Crecha, Cleo, Billy and Robecca entered.

Crecha took one look at Frankie and growled, "Dammit Billy, you made me forget what I went out there for."

Billy shrugged as he sat at the table, his hands invisible, "Whatever, did you have any luck Frankie?"

Frankie shrugged, "Found a decoder ring, but nothing to help crack open these tiles."

Billy furrowed his brow, "A decoder ring? Is there a hidden code in the riddles?"

Ghoulia slid the translation page over and all peered over it.

Farrah grumbled, "There has to be some type of pattern to this."

Frankie read in a clear loud voice, "Lirienne left without a Trace. She died in search of the face. If she'd searched not to find, oh pain and regret. She would have seen the George Margetts."

"Which makes it seem connected to this one," Glimmer nodded, "The smile on my face is all gone cold, I can't feel my hands, I'm drowning in gold. Here I rest behind a locked rock door, I'm first of the pieces of the four."

Apple added, "Maybe the knowing face is something gold with George Margetts face on it and that's why it's behind a locked door."

Blondie rolled her eyes, "The only locked rock door around here is the treasury and there's 300 years' worth of loot down there. If we don't know what it is it would be dumb to search around there because we'd never find it before graduating. Besides, I feel like these are supposed to go in a certain order to make sense. Like this one here." She pointed to it, "The raven wants to fly through this door, the minute it tocks nevermore, this is the third of the four."

She threw her hands up, "It sounds like a sequence."

Cleo nodded, "Well we know there are four based on this one." She tapped it with her finger, "A normal map will tell you treasure lies beneath, but when the map is treasure it's guarded by sharp teeth. This map you should savor, four treasures are sweet but air there is never, you might become meat."

Lagoona leaned forward, "That's the map only a ghost can get to."

Glimmer shook her head, "It was drawn in ghost ink, waterproof but it can't be seen without the moonlight and since the map is in an underwater alcove…"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, but most of this stuff sounds clock-related."

"Yes and we came across a most interesting bit of magic in the library, I've decided to store it in myself for the time being," Robecca narrowed her eyes, "Which by the way Billy, have you mentioned your hands to Farrah?"

Billy made his cut and bleeding hands visible for all to see, "Hey Farrah-"

"Oh my goodness, what happened?"

Frankie gazed at his lacerated scales, "Did you have a run-in with Abbey too?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, she's in the infirmary right now."

Frankie's eyes widened, "What! What happened?"

"Evie… she cast the spell that-"

"Oh, how did I know it was Evie!" Blondie threw her hands up.

Frankie furrowed her brow as others badmouthed their classmates. _Why is everyone like this?_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 25:

Call Me Your Dream Girl

-Twyla-

On the evening of Tuesday, October 3, Twyla sulked as she ascended the stairs to the dorm in the shadow. Blondie had obtained some type of light magical protection from Cleo that prevented Twyla from using her shadow. Plus, Blondie managed to hide in plain sight. Twyla would catch a glimpse of Blondie's sunglow hair only to turn around and not see her. Catching Blondie off guard was impossible. _Billy must have told them that I was asking questions. What is it that they don't want me to see?_

She paused when she stepped through a familiar shadow on the senior landing. She slipped out of the shadow and whispered, "Billy?"

Billy became visible as he glared down at her, "What do you want?"

Her eyes scanned his disheveled form and spotted a purple shimmer upon his neck. Her lips curled in disgust as she gazed at him, "That's from Mal, isn't it?"

"Twyla-"

"You always seem to be covered in something." She gave a dry laugh, "And that day in the hall, Darling told you to go away-"

"Are you accusing me?" Billy asked incredulously.

"You two weren't getting along in those last few days before." She inhaled sharply, "Because she knew about you and me."

She lowered her head and whispered, "Was there anyone else I need to know about?"

Billy huffed as he stomped up the stairs. A paint can collided with the side of his head and covered him in red.

Twyla dodged the paint as she peered up the steps and spotted a hovering Porter Geiss.

Porter tossed and caught a spray can in his hand, "Yeah, Billy, why don't you tell us who else you messed around with!"

Billy wiped paint from his face, "Porter, let me pass."

"Into death?" Porter holstered his spray can and cracked his knuckles, "Gladly."

Billy ran into the senior hallway and became invisible as Porter dove towards him. Twyla slid into shadows and watched the mayhem.

Porter summoned multiple cans of paint and coated the hallway in red, "Face me, coward!"

Billy's paint coated form dripped in the center of the hallway.

Porter's brow twitched in irritation as his ghostly glow darkened. He threw his head back and screamed as dozens of chains sprang forth like snakes rearing back in the grass. He thrust his arm forward and the chains leaped into action.

Billy raised the scales of his arms and batted away chains as he dodged.

Porter was persistent. He sent volley after volley after him.

Billy swung his arm, his reptilian gaze hyper-focused on his opponent. Sparks flew as he knocked chains away. His eyes widened as Porter zoomed towards him wielding a chain like a whip.

Billy grunted as he deflected it.

Porter cackled like a maniac, "No one can save you from death, playboy! But don't worry. You'll join Darling soon enough, not that she'll want to see you."

Billy snatched the chain as Porter brought it down and tucked it in the crook of his arm. He rotated his scales as he grabbed Porter's arm.

Porter's eyes widened as his arm shortened and solidified, "What are you doing to me! What the hell is this!"

"Condensing you," Billy announced as he pulled Porter close.

"Stop eking my ecto!" Porter screeched as he kicked his feet in protest, "How can you do this? Why do you know this? What-"

Billy stood face to face with Porter and hissed, "If you want to haunt me that's fine, but keep Darling's name out of your mouth. You know nothing about her."

Porter's eye twitched as he laughed and pushed himself through Billy. He flipped midair and wrapped a chain around Billy's neck, "You think you can order me around?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Mal asked as she stepped into the hallway.

"Ending his playboy lifestyle," Porter smirked as he flew upward and yanked. The chain around Billy's neck tightened as he was dragged along.

Mal ran forward and screamed as she raised her hand and cast a red-tinted spell. It hit the chain in a burst of smoke and Billy landed on the floor with a thud as Porter escaped through the ceiling.

Billy coughed and removed the chain as Mal slid on the paint-slick floor in front of him. He tossed the chain and caught her as she fell, "Careful, it's a little wet."

Twyla stepped out of her shadow to take a closer look at the chain. On the edge where the spell had collided was the purple shimmer of Mal's magical signature.

Mal struggled to her feet as she glanced around the hall, "What did you do to piss off a poltergeist?"

Billy laughed as he stood, "Don't worry, it's just ghost paint, it will disappear after a while."

Mal folded her arms, "Still doesn't answer the question."

"Billy cheated on him apparently," Twyla quipped as she deposited the chain in her shadow.

Mal turned with eyes wide, "Billy and… Porter?"

"What? No!" Billy shouted, "Porter and Spectra are dating. They did date. They were dating. It's complicated. Point is, Spectra came on to me and Porter is mad."

"So evil," Mal quirked a brow, "You are just full of surprises."

Twyla gazed down at her paint-covered shoes, "How long does ghost paint take to wear off?"

Billy shrugged, "An hour or two. It might reappear in the light of a full moon but only if a message was written with it."

"Gasp!" Abbey shouted, "Who hunted on this hallway?"

All heads turned. Twyla ran towards her with arms wide, "Abbey, you're out of the infirmary."

Abbey allowed the hug, "Yes. I told you I heal. Come, I hope you take good notes. I miss tons of schoolwork."

Twyla laughed as she followed Abbey up the stairs, "Don't worry Abbey, I've got you covered."

Later that evening, Twyla and Farrah stood at the podium in the dorm for the midnight watch.

Twyla leaned over the podium when a faint scrapping on the lock of the dorm door was heard. She whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Farrah furrowed her brow in confusion. The door clicked as it was slowly opened.

Twyla grabbed Farrah's hand and dragged her into the shadows. A moment later, Blondie crept inside the dorm almost blending with the objects around her.

Twyla narrowed her eyes, "What is she doing? Why doesn't she notice the lack of guard detail?"

Blondie rounded the corner and snuck into the bed area. Twyla held Farrah's hand as she dragged her through the shadow of a bed close to Blondie. She had to shield her eyes because the light trap covering Blondie obscured most of her vision.

Farrah tugged on Twyla's sleeve, "What's going on? Can you let me go?"

Twyla ignored Farrah as she peered around the bed. Her eyes widened as she watched Blondie slide a small object under Cleo's mattress.

_Now I've got her. _Twyla smirked as she snuck back to the podium and shoved Farrah out of the shadows. She now had a witness, and if she timed it just right, she could get Blondie.

She glided into the shadow just outside the dorm door and waited. Sure enough, Blondie slipped out of the dorm and turned. When Blondie's back was to her, Twyla grabbed her and dragged her into shadows.

When Blondie fell, the light trap dispersed leaving the shadows pitch-black inside. Blondie responded to her change of environment with a punch to Twyla's face.

Twyla gripped Blondie with her shadow arms, "Ow, Blondie, it's me! What did you bring Cleo? What are you two plotting?"

Blondie threw her head back and smashed Twyla's nose, "It's too dark in here, you are not interrogating me here, traitor!"

Twyla grabbed Blondie's face with her primary hands, "Traitor? What is your deal? Look just tell me what you were doing. Why give Cleo something this late at night? Why not deliver it during the day or when you guys have your super-secret meetings?"

Blondie's eyes scanned wildly about and she stomped down on Twyla's foot. She shoved Twyla backward as she turned with her arms stretched out in front of her, "I can't see, let me out of here."

Twyla walked towards Blondie and sighed, "Keep your voice down, geez."

As Twyla reached out to Blondie, footsteps echoed up the stairs. Twyla shoved Blondie out of the shadows and ran back to the podium. She turned to Farrah and whispered, "I think we might get a night raid."

Farrah nodded and went into the bed area to warn everyone else about the random inspection.

Twyla popped out of the shadow and stood guard as the door opened.

LT Ching entered the dorm, "Where is your second entry controller? I could kill you now and no one would find you until morning. Such a sloppy guard rotation is unacceptable."

Farrah walked around the corner and stood at attention, "LT Ching, all windows secure at this time, ma'am."

Ching nodded, "Your log."

Farrah walked to the podium, picked up the logbook and handed it to Ching.

Ching briefly glanced at it before she tossed it aside with disinterest. She stalked towards the latrine, her head on a swivel as she inspected it.

Twyla peaked around the corner and peered into the bed area. It was the first time this year there had been a night raid and it set her on edge. Everyone kept up with their chores but they had also been focused on other things. Chores were on the bottom of the to-do list and Twyla hoped that her classmates had kept everything up to standards.

Ching opened the latrine door and commanded, "Everyone up, into the latrine."

Everyone hustled into the latrine and Ching closed the door and inspected the bed area. She tossed beds, kicked over trunks and went through everything. She appeared to be focusing on jewelry.

Once the entire dorm was trashed, she glared, "Both of you into the latrine." Twyla and Farrah obeyed.

Ching followed behind them, "Turn out your pockets and lie face down on the ground with your fingers spread."

Everyone pulled their pockets inside out as they lay upon the floor. Twyla glanced in Cleo's direction. Cleo was calm and collected as Ching patted her down and moved on to the next person.

Once Ching had completed her search, she glared down at everyone, "The sink had a hair in it. Unacceptable. Clean this up, I expect it to be inspection ready in ten minutes."

Everyone scrambled to clean under the watchful gaze of Ching. Once she gave the good to go, she departed the room. Everyone let out a collective breath of relief.

Lagoona put her hand to her chest, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I can't stop shaking."

Twyla looked at Cleo sideways, "It was almost as though she was looking for something that was stolen."

Cleo looked down at her, "How strange. What makes you think that?"

Twyla turned towards her, "Gee, I wonder. Could it have been the pat-down? Or maybe it was the way she searched all of our things. Either way, it's weird that Blondie snuck in here and gave you something then we get a night raid."

Cleo put her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "You say the strangest things, what are you going on about."

Twyla growled, "Don't play dumb. Blondie was in here, she slipped you something. What was it?"

Cleo stepped back, "You're awfully aggressive for a self-proclaimed night owl, you look like you could use some sleep."

Twyla took another step forward, "Farrah and I both saw Blondie give you something tonight. Don't pretend like it didn't happen."

Farrah vigorously shook her head and squealed, "NO! I didn't see anything at all. You grabbed me and took me to that dark place with no explanation. You kept taking me further and further into that dark, I felt like I was suffocating. The only thing I could see were those eyes of yours, glowing that wicked blue. Oh, I won't sleep well at all."

Twyla gasped and leaned back, "What? You couldn't see anything? Not even that bright light trap that Cleo had on Blondie?"

Farrah covered her face with her hands and shook her head, "Nothing but those demon eyes, floating in the dark, haunting my dreams forever."

Everyone backed away from Twyla.

Cleo wrapped her arm around Farrah's shoulders and patted her back, "There, there, no need to fear the boogeyman when you have a De Nile present. I will keep you safe."

Farrah sobbed quietly.

Abbey huffed and walked over to Twyla, "I want to believe you, but why Cleo do something to harm us. You need rest. I take over your shift as entry controller. You be refreshed in morning and make good decisions."

Twyla gasped, "Are…are you saying I make bad decisions?"

Abbey shrugged and nodded, "Most times yes. But with sleep I think you get better."

Twyla furrowed her brow as she walked to her bed, "Yeah. Sleep, I guess that's what this _boogeyman_ needs."

Cleo escorted Farrah to her bed and placed a light barrier around the bunk, "Here's a night light Farrah, keep the bad dreams away."

Billy groaned, "Cleo do you have a night light that isn't powered by the sun."

Cleo scoffed, "I'm powered by the sun. Why would you expect anything less?"

Billy rubbed his face with his hands, "Don't know what I was thinking."

Cleo raised an eyebrow as Billy climbed into Darling's old bed, the bunk below Farrah's and made the entire bunk disappear. She rolled her eyes, "Well if that works and everyone is happy, I'm going to bed."

Twyla waited until everyone was in bed before she slid into the shadows and stepped into the adjacent dorm room.

She crept towards Blondie and hovered near her head. Her eyes scanned the shadow for the familiar line in the deep. She spotted it, like a curtain dividing the shadows from the dream plane. She pressed through the curtain, a task made difficult as a red chain formed around her waist and tried to anchor her to the shadow. She grunted and stepped through as the chain hissed on the other side. She tilted her head as it flailed against the curtain.

_What is that thing?_

She ignored it and turned her attention to the sea of doors before her. She spotted a door as bright as Blondie's hair with three bears decorating its front. _Guess there's a first time for everything. _

She turned the key and opened the door to Blondie's dreamscape. Her lungs filled with air as she took a deep breath and dove inside.

Falling into Blondie's head was strange for Twyla. Normally when someone slept, she liked to craft a nightmare catcher so they could have good dreams. She had never dived into the dream, much less altered it but Twyla knew she wasn't going to get the truth out of a well-rested Blondie.

As the vibrant colors of the dream sped into view Twyla's shadow appearance changed and she gently landed in a swirl of shadow onto the grassy meadow below. She looked down at herself, she knew she took on the form of how Blondie viewed her but she was not expecting to be quite so short.

She also could not fathom why Blondie would conceive such an outfit for her. Twyla could only describe her outfit as buried in ruffles and lace. The flower-print button-up blouse was tied at the neck by a giant purple ribbon. The buttons were engulfed by ruffles and her hands weren't even visible beneath the ruffled cuffs. The skirt was a solid purple; it was short but the ruffles and lace buried anything that could have been revealed underneath. Twyla scowled at the wedge ribbon sandals with the lace socks she had on.

_Socks with sandals, really Blondie. _

She looked around and headed towards a cottage further in the woods. Her headband of three giant ribbons bounced with each step. She noticed that her footprints left sand trails as she walked, which was good for her, she would need to know where to find the exit. As she drew near the cottage, everything seemed out of proportion, objects were either too big or too small. Nothing was the right size.

Twyla spotted Blondie sobbing in the middle of the cottage next to a broken chair, "Blondie, what's going on?"

Blondie looked up at Twyla and pointed at the chair, "The only thing around here that was just right is completely broken. This is just too much. Nothing is going right for me."

Twyla sat down next to Blondie, her skirt grew larger and she had to push it down, "No, not in your life, I mean what is going on between you and Cleo?"

"Cleo? Oh, everything is just right between me and my bestie Cleo," Blondie wiped her eyes and pulled Twyla close, "You know I love this dress on you, it is too cute. Just right for you. I think you need more ribbon though."

Ribbon burst forth from the ruffles on Twyla's shirt in all colors and Blondie giggled. The chair behind Blondie repaired itself and Blondie smiled, "Somehow, I just know this will all work out. I don't know why I feel safer with you here."

Twyla sighed as more ribbons burst forth from her headband, "If only you trusted me in real-life." Her skirt grew larger and she huffed, "I am so done, stop controlling the dream Blondie."

A brush appeared in Blondie's hand and she began brushing Twyla's hair, "Dream? Oh, yes it would be a dream if you could stay this cute forever, no stabbing of friends, no chasing people. Just cute, adorable little you."

Twyla growled and snatched a hair out of Blondie's head, "What am I a doll to you?" She clenched it in her fist and turned it into nightmare sand.

Twyla stood up, opened the window to the cottage and threw the sand into the air. The atmosphere completely darkened, the candles in the cottage snuffed out as the wind howled.

Blondie stood up and glanced around, "Twyla bunny froufrou, what's happening?"

Twyla scowled as the oversized ribbon bow on her head changed into bunny ears, "Never call me that again."

Blondie ran and held onto Twyla as the cottage began to shake, "Little bunny froufrou, hopping through the woods. Little bunny froufrou, help me I've been good."

Two bunny teeth and a pair of bunny paws appeared on Twyla. She pushed Blondie away and pointed a fluffy paw at Blondie's face, "Your just right world has gone all wrong Blondie. Your best friend is now your enemy all because you failed to complete the task assigned to you."

Blondie gripped her lace smock and shook her head, "But…but that's impossible. I…I know I said it was stupid but she wouldn't hate me…would she?"

The wind outside picked up and ripped the roof off the cottage. The ribbons, lace and fur on Twyla were taken away by the raging tornado swirling around them. Twyla smirked as she grew taller, "Do you even remember what you were supposed to do? Tell me."

Blondie sank to the ground as the rest of the cottage was torn apart. Tears spilled from her eyes, "Twyla what am I going to do?"

Twyla reached out and pulled a ribbon from Blondie's dress, "You are going to show me what you've been up to." She thought up a jar and placed the ribbon inside it. The ribbon emulsified as it became the sand of the dreamer.

Blondie scrambled to get away from Twyla and sprinted further into the dream, "I will find it, I will find it."

Twyla tucked the jar into her pocket and followed as the ground rolled like an ocean and changed into a dark cave. The further Twyla and Blondie ran the more apparent it became that Blondie was running around the treasury.

Twyla frowned, "What is it? What are you looking for here? Tell me."

A loud growling noise echoed off the cave walls. Blondie cried as she ran into another large cavern filled with treasure, "I'm sorry, it's too much! I can't find it. I can't find it!"

The treasure pile grew larger as did the noise. Twyla gave out a frustrated scream, "What are you looking for, just tell me!"

One of the walls of gold behind them crashed. Gold coins scattered all around as a nightmare fueled bear barreled through. Its fangs and claws were extended unnaturally and its eyes were glowing orbs of blue flame. Twyla gasped, "Oh no, I used too much sand."

Blondie screamed, "Everything is too much! This is the worst, how am I supposed to find a gold coin in a pile of gold coins!"

Twyla sprinted into her full height and grabbed Blondie's arm pulling her along, "Ugh! The impossible task is impossible, got it. Running is key here; your nightmare is growing larger by the second."

The bear knocked down a large pile of coins. Blondie screeched, "I just want to get out of here. Help me!"

Twyla shoved Blondie face-first into a pile of coins, "Stop panicking, tell me why you are looking for a gold co- UNH"

She was thrown forward by a large paw. Blondie took one look at the bear and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Twyla coughed as she sat up and gazed at the bear. The bear watched Blondie sink into a treasure pile. It then turned to Twyla and changed shape.

Twyla gasped and started to back away, "Oh no…it's becoming_ my_ nightmare."

She turned and dashed away as the nightmare bear morphed.

Its ears extended into two long ponytails tied with shrunken heads. Its fur striped with red and white as the brown became skin. The blue flames condensed into onyx jewels as it completed its transformation into nightmare Freddie with bear claws, "My my my, what have we here? A little girl completely out of her element? Don't worry dear, Freddie will give you a hand."

Nightmare Freddie cackled as she conjured up more nightmare sand.

Twyla sprinted up the treasury stairs. When her foot landed on the five-face clock tile, a surge of electricity shot through it and cut it to shreds, "Ah! Why? Where are my prints? I need to get out of here!"

She limped up the stairs as knives pierced her arm.

Nightmare Freddie laughed as she launched several knives, "Oh Boogey, come out and play~"

Twyla pushed herself to run despite the pain. She spotted her footprints and followed, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, as fright kept her going. She held her hand out and the key to the exit appeared, she slammed against the door and struggled to fit the key in the lock. She whimpered as Freddie neared her before she felt the click of the door. She pushed through and fell onto the floor of the shadow. The red chain ceased its hissing as it grabbed hold of her once more. She crawled through the shadow and into her bed. She would deal with her bleeding arm and the jars of sand later, she was exhausted.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney, and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 26:

For Want of a Pinch

-Frankie-

Frankie awoke to the sound of glass shattering at a ground-shaking shriek. She sat up trembling, "Oh my ghoul, that's Cleo's scream!"

Crecha leaped out of bed and ran out of the dorm, followed shortly by Blondie, Evie, and Faybelle.

Frankie started to run but paused as she stopped to help a twitching Robecca, "Need a hand?"

Robecca's eyelids blinked separately as her head repeated a turn and return motion, "Go, go, go-"

Ghoulia waved Frankie away as she shuffled over to Robecca.

Frankie dashed into the hallway just in time to see Billy carry a bleeding Twyla down the stairs, "Oh my ghoul, what happened?"

Cleo thrust her finger in Blondie's face as she leaned back, "I demand an explanation for your actions."

Blondie held up her hands, "I didn't think I hurt her that bad, I just punched her so I could get away."

"There is blood all over the carpet! A permanent stain on the lives of those who reside with me."

"I swear Cleo I don't know what happened to her."

"You are officially dismissed. I no longer require your acquisition services. You clearly are unable to be discreet and careful."

Blondie clutched her chest as her eyes watered, "Dismissed?"

"Is not so funny," Abbey growled low in her throat, "Twyla say she see Blondie, you not believe her, now is morning and you know Blondie was here. What other lies do you speak?"

Cleo grit her teeth, "While I normally relish being the focus of everyone's thoughts, I don't appreciate the implications, Abbey."

Lagoona folded her arms, "You'd be in the know if you had come to a meeting Abbey."

Faybelle tilted her head and grinned, "So why don't you like, tell us all about your secret little meetings."

Cleo hissed, "I've had enough of your meddling Faybelle."

Frankie grimaced, "Hey, now's not the time to tear each other apart. We should talk to each other."

Lagoona gave Frankie a soft smile, "We would, love, but some of us here are a bit too stubborn to listen."

Abbey narrowed her eyes, "You refer to me, but I'm right here. Speak your words directly to me."

Lagoona scoffed, "You've made it abundantly clear that trying to convince you of anything is pointless. I'm better off punching a brick wall."

"Why you speak such lies to me?"

"You knew about Darling's state before she died and yet you still raced her."

"To boost her spirits, she was upset."

"Because Twyla was sleeping with her man! Which by the way, nice going taking Twyla's side on things. Twyla's been ragging on every plan we ever had for escape. I don't know why you stuck with her."

Frankie stepped forward, "Come on ghouls, you don't mean that. Yeah, Twyla's been a little bit more standoffish than normal but she's a shadow ghoul-"

"And shadow ghouls will always be shady," Lagoona interrupted.

Abbey stepped forward and towered over her, "You are like mountain goat, you bleat and bleat but there is no point to the sound."

Lagoona's eyes widened as she stepped back, "That's a bit uncalled for, mate. I'm just saying, you were mighty quick to take her side."

"I believe in hearing both sides, not this foolish picking and choosing. You declare her guilty without hearing her side. You worse than mountain troll at least they despise all equally."

Lagoona turned on her heel and returned to her dorm. Abbey huffed as she followed.

Frankie furrowed her brow as her classmates dispersed, "I don't understand, why is everyone like this."

"This is what happens in this school Frankie," Crecha warned behind her.

Frankie turned towards her, "No, I refuse to believe it. These are our friends. I know Catty and Gilda and Darling's deaths came as quite a shock to all of us-"

She gasped and turned as shouts accompanied the clatter of furniture from dorm room one.

Crecha gently took her by the shoulders and steered her away from the fighting, "Poor Frankie. I know you want to see the best in people, but this school brings out their worst. Trust me, big sister knows best."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Crecha, you were made ten days before I was."

Crecha held her close as she whispered, "Doesn't make it any less true. Now let's try and get some rest before PTV. I don't want you to get your bolts wet because you were too tired to put your seal on properly."

Later that evening Frankie clutched her books as she ascended the stairs towards the chess club room. Farrah and Crecha accompanied her, carrying more books than normal.

The door was thrown open as Cleo stomped her foot and pointed, "Not today, Blondie. I don't even want to look at you."

Blondie's lip trembled as she ran down the stairs.

Billy sighed as he chased after her.

Cleo arched a brow and motioned to be followed, "Well what are you standing around for, come in."

Frankie sighed as she slipped inside, "Cleo…"

"It's a necessary evil," Crecha chuckled, "It's good to have a queen that's refuses to tolerate murderers."

Cleo frowned as Glimmer attached the ghost chains to their waist, "To be perfectly honest I'm more than a little disappointed in Blondie. It makes me question if continuing our search will be worth it. Was she so desperate to leave that she was willing to harm a classmate?"

Petra scoffed, "Well I hope you call that Blondie back, my team was on a roll with all the stuff she found and I intend to win the treasure hunt. It will earn me several points on the leaderboard."

Cleo scowled, "One of my classmates was just hospitalized and you're worried about your stupid competition?"

"Remember sister, that was part of our arrangement, your team helps my team win and I grant you access to the areas of the school you wouldn't be able to get to otherwise."

"If your team did more you would still win. Don't think I didn't notice your-"

The walls flashed bright yellow and Glimmer rushed them into the hall of memories before the door to the clubroom opened and Delahaye entered her office.

Frankie let out a breath of relief when she landed in the familiar black and white gardens of Glimmer's memory, "That was too close for comfort."

Farrah rubbed her arms as she sat down, "I've still got goosebumps. If LT Delahaye had caught us there-"

Ghoulia groaned as she opened her notebook and shuffled towards the table. Frankie nodded, "Beyond a disaster for sure. She wouldn't have any reason to hold back."

Cleo placed her hands on the table and closed her eyes as she sat down, "This year has been one tragedy after the other."

Deuce wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I know that if there's one ghoul that can get everyone through it all, it's you."

Cleo gazed at him and smiled, "Thank you." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and tossed it to Ghoulia, "This is what Blondie brought me last night. I have no idea what she did to get it but I don't want us searching anymore."

Apple's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Cleo held her head high, "Because the risk does not seem to be worth the reward. I, more than anyone, wish to escape this place but if it means half our friends die in the process, then I say we put our search on hold. Wait until tempers cool and everyone is more relaxed."

Deuce nodded and his snakes mimicked the motion, "Solid plan. We'll escape next year." He took her hand in his, "Together."

Ghoulia groaned and slid the translation towards them. Robecca read in a droning ominous tone, "I'm all that remains of a once great time, my past is forgotten, my purpose divine. A fatherly gift from before he departed, I lie on the surface of where it all started."

Frankie shook her head, "There goes more vague time imagery."

Farrah pulled books out of her bag, "Well, I put my tile search on hold this weekend to do some digging in the library. So far, we've got a decoder ring, a bunch of notes that point towards four items and a mysterious golden knowing face." She held up a copper notebook and opened it to reveal its pages, "This looked like it could be related to it all as it's written in a seemingly random sequence of letters."

Petra rolled her eyes and filed her nails, "Oh goody, more things to decode, just what I needed."

Cleo scowled, "Everything was probably written in code because the students were trying to escape. Can't escape if the jailers know what you're doing."

Ghoulia accepted the notebook and stared at the pages.

Frankie sighed, "I hope Twyla's okay."

Robecca twitched as she recited all the riddles, "Alive beneath your feet and guarding every door, they fit right in and hide within the floor. When you go after the four, you'll be marked and caught. They know when you know about things you should not."

Cleo squinted as she leaned closer, "We already moved on from that riddle. Those are the specially marked tiles in front of most of the teacher's offices. are you alright?"

"The golden face is always bright. It knows the students' plight, day or night," continued Robecca.

Crecha held up her hand and created a spark. She touched Robecca's elbow, "You're running kind of slow, need a boost?"

Robecca rubbed her lips together as though chewing on her words, "A normal map will tell you treasure lies beneath, but when the map is treasure it's guarded by sharp teeth. This map you should savor, four treasures are sweet but air there is never, you might become meat."

Lagoona leaned forward, "Ahh, when was the last time you had a checkup, love?"

"Lirienne left without a Trace. She died in search of the face. If she'd searched not to find, oh pain and regret. She would have seen the George Margetts."

Farrah sighed, "That one is the most puzzling. How do you look for something without trying to find it?"

"The smile on my face is all gone cold, I can't feel my hands, I'm drowning in gold. Here I rest behind a locked rock door, I'm first of the pieces of the four."

Crecha leaned close to Robecca and knocked on her head, "Ummm? Is your hearing broken? Why are you repeating this stuff?"

"The raven wants to fly through this door, the minute it tocks, nevermore, this is the third of the four."

Cleo sighed as she leaned on her hand, "Ghoulia, let's put these puzzles away for now. Robecca clearly needs our help."

Ghoulia tossed the notebook and the decoder ring on the table as she tended to Robecca.

Frankie grabbed the items and stared at the page. Ghoulia had already cracked the code and had translated the first few lines. Frankie tilted her head, "Agents, sign if you acknowledge this form of communication."

Farrah read over her shoulder, "Agents? These are some weird names. Black Athena, Blue Baya Weaver, Magenta Macaw, Rosa Spoonbill, Purple Peacock, and Green Mockingbird?"

Frankie shrugged, "I guess all kinds of people have tried escaping this school." She watched Robecca cover a steaming compartment with her hand as Ghoulia made repairs, "Then again, staying here isn't good for anyone's health."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney, and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 27:

These Emotional Boxes

-Twyla-

It was midday on the fourth when Twyla awoke in the infirmary. Confused she slid out the shadows and looked at herself. Her left arm and right foot were wrapped in bandages.

Montoya glided over with a large cup in her hand, "Sombrita, you are awake. Here drink this."

Twyla drank the cool tea and handed the cup back to Montoya, "Thank you ma'am, but how did I get here?"

Montoya sighed as she held the cup, "Same way you always end up here, carried in someone's arms bleeding half to death. You are lucky they found you when they did. If the entry controller hadn't done their rounds you could have died. What were you doing to get such an injury? More specifically the one on your foot."

Twyla looked at her bandage covered foot with furrowed brows, "My foot? I…I don't know, I was running away from something…in a dream."

Montoya raised an eyebrow, "A dream? Ah, because you are a…oh! Well, that's not going to be the answer Ching will want to hear. Do you remember what it was in your dream?"

Twyla shook her head, "It wasn't _my_ dream…"

Montoya tilted her head, "…I see. Tell me, can you visit anyone's dream?"

"That was my first time ever doing it and it didn't go so well."

"In this person's dream did you happen to see the- hurlg."

Her voice caught in her throat and she patted her chest. Twyla startled, held her hands up to catch Montoya. Blood gushed forth from Montoya's mouth and she took in a deep breath, falling to one knee on the floor.

Twyla placed a hand on Montoya's shoulder, "Do you need _water_?"

Montoya shook her head and took in a few more gulps of air, "No…I'm fine…thank you…go to class now. Fourth block…with Ching."

Twyla nodded and slowly exited the infirmary, she didn't want to leave Montoya there but she didn't know how to heal. Perhaps she could get Farrah to go see Montoya later. Twyla was still in her sleepwear so she changed clothes in the dorms before going to the last class of the day. When she entered, everyone stared at her and started whispering.

Ching tapped the board with her chalk, "Silence. Boogey take your seat. We will discuss your tardiness after class."

When the bell for class end rang, everyone vacated the room staring at Twyla with a mix of concern and suspicion.

Ching circled Twyla as a predator would its prey, "You surprised me Boogey but it was a _pleasant_ surprise. Tell me how much do you know."

Twyla fidgeted under Ching's gaze, "How much do I know about what?"

Ching slammed her hands on the desk and leaned close, "Nice try but those wounds of yours only come from contact with the hands; and since the _minutes_ are still in place, you must have the _seconds_. Where did you hide it? Obviously not on your person because your wounds would have multiplied ten times every four seconds it was held."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "Hands? I don't know anything about that."

Ching whipped out her scimitar and placed it under Twyla's chin, "So you claim. Take off your shoe and I will see the evidence for myself."

Twyla sat back and took off her shoe, her foot was still wrapped in bandages.

Ching cut the bandages off revealing a swirling letter B and number 2 in the gray on her foot. She gasped in delight, "The treasury! You have been busy."

Twyla hugged her knees, "I don't know what that means."

Ching laughed and pulled out a pair of gloves of her pocket, "If you want to keep pretending, fine. We can do this the hard way. I feel it a bit unnecessary as I'm on your side but such is life."

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a box. She opened it to retrieve a square coin-sized trinket. On the front was the five-handed clock motif that some of the tiles had. On the other side was a circle with three bars running through it.

Ching winced as a red surge of magic emitted from the trinket. She tossed it at Twyla, blood oozing from the glove, "A few hours of this will bring out the truth."

Twyla braced herself as the trinket engulfed her in sudden bright light. When the brightness subsided, Twyla found herself strapped down to a chair. She tried to look around but her head was also strapped down to the headrest. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, the ticking of the clock on the wall in front of her the only sound in the room. She closed her eyes and waited. _LT Ching just wants information I don't have, no big deal._

A splash of cold water on her forehead snapped her to attention. She glanced upward and there above her head was a large wooden bucket with a minuscule hole in it. She could see another drop forming and tried to move out of the way but she couldn't move. She tried to slide into the shadows but it appeared that Ching's trinket had locked her in a glass case with lights all around the chair she was strapped to. There was no escaping. She would have to sit there with water dripping on her face until Ching felt like showing up, Twyla glanced at the time.

It was still the same time as when she arrived. _No that can't be right_. A second drop hit her forehead and she shivered. How long was she going to have to endure this? She glanced at the clock, it still showed five-thirty-two. She stared at the clock and listened to the sound of the ticking. The clock was ticking the seconds away but when sixty seconds was up the time remained five-thirty-two. Another drip hit her forehead. _The clock is broken. The clock is broken and it is ticking to annoy me._ Another splash. _That, that didn't fall at the same rate as the other drops. How fast are these drops falling?_

Twyla had no idea how long it had been since she was put in that glass box, with the water dripping on her forehead and the clock ticking away pointlessly but she did know that when Ching walked into the room she had never been so relieved.

Ching stood in front of Twyla with her hands behind her back, "I am a bit disappointed in you, Boogey. I thought you had surpassed your peers, but worry not I still see this as an _opportunity_. Montoya has informed me of your unique talents. Perhaps you should take a stroll through another friend's mind; tell them about _Big Blue 1947_. I'm sure they will put the information to good use. Until that time, I think I will leave you here, let that idea truly _sink_ in."

Twyla's eyes widened as Ching turned around, "Wait! Aren't you going to let me out of here? You want me to walk through a dream, I'll walk through a dream. You want to know about hands, I have six but only in the shadow, you have to let me out of here. I… don't even know what time it is."

Ching looked over her shoulder at Twyla, "Now you know how we feel." She left the room and Twyla cried as another drop of water hit her forehead.

-Ching-

Ching returned to her office to grade a few papers. _An hour or so should do the trick._

Barely had she started when her office door was thrown open. Bonny panted with wide eyes, "Captain wants to see you."

Ching placed her pen in the holder, "Did she say why?"

Bonny shook her head, "No, but she looked mad."

Ching rose from her desk and stalked closer to her, "You deviated from the plan, didn't you?"

Bonny shrugged, "Just a tiny bit at first. The Charming girl seemed more well-liked. It was too easy to make that fairy girl hated."

"That decision I understood but there's more to it, isn't there."

Bonny's shoulders sagged as she wilted under her gaze, "Jacquotte, she wanted more power."

Ching closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "From who?"

"The shadow girl."

Ching's eyes widened, "Was she isolated?"

Bonny winced, "Yes."

Ching's heart sunk, "So she truly knows nothing."

"I'm afraid so."

Ching gasped, "I've tipped the compass…"

Bonny belched and covered her mouth, "What should we do?"

"We? You've done enough. You've ruined everything." Ching shoved Bonny aside as she left the room, "Let's just hope the captain is in a reasonable mood."

The air of the stairs was heavier than usual. As Ching passed Walker's bedroom she was tempted to flee to her for protection but she knew she couldn't for she had crafted this plot without her.

The layered magic on Captain Jones's door recoiled as she drew near. She strengthened her resolve as she raised her fist to knock upon it.

"Enter," called Captain Jones is a voice dripping with venom.

Ching entered the office, careful to close the door lightly lest she rattled the massive marble collections strewn about on shelves in the room, "You wished to see me, Captain?"

Captain Jones held a golden compass in her head, "A southeast wind blows through this school." She cut her red eyes towards Ching, "It reeks of mutiny."

Ching swallowed as she tried to maintain a neutral face, "Would you like me to investigate, Captain?"

"No Shih, I want you to purge. Class 225 to be exact. There were too many unknowns in that class for starters. Freddie was an overly ambitious little thing. I especially want to be rid of the shadow girl." She rolled the compass between her fingers, "She goes to places I cannot reach, I can't allow her to lead the others."

"As you say, Captain." Ching chewed her cheek, "Might I make a suggestion?"

Captain Jones tilted her head, "A suggestion?" She slammed the compass onto the desk, a swirl of protective magic prevented it from shattering, and rose out of her seat, "Now I know you're involved."

"Captain?"

Captain Jones crept up to Ching. She smiled as she lashed out and grabbed her by the throat, "Don't play coy with me. You're always making plans, scheming, trying to get one over on me, but I am onto you." She pulled Ching close and hissed against her ear, "You will never leave me. I am the best thing that has ever happened to you and all of these little monsters."

Ching kept her cool as she replied, "Then I shall purge those who have knowledge of the watch."

Captain Jones shoved her, "I'm glad you see it my way. You may go."

Ching nodded as she rushed out of the room. _There has to be a way to salvage this situation._


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 28:

Bad Directions

-Twyla-

Twyla was exhausted when Ching finally returned to release her.

Ching escorted her to the infirmary and mumbled, "Remember my words but do not repeat them aloud, understood?"

Twyla nodded absentmindedly, "Yes LT Ching."

Ching nodded and opened the infirmary door, "Montoya you have a visitor."

Montoya called out from the back, "Come in, I'm just finishing up."

Ching and Twyla walked to the back where Montoya sat polishing a chrome robot arm with a cloth.

Montoya glanced up from her work and narrowed her eyes at Twyla's condition, "What did you do, Shih?"

Ching pushed Twyla towards a bed and spoke to Montoya in Chinese. Twyla sat down and watched their discussion.

Montoya shoved away from the table and stood up suddenly. Her face alarmed, she spoke rapidly, her hands moving all over the place as she switched to speaking Spanish. Ching continued to reply in Chinese as she cowered at an increasingly angry Montoya.

Ching gestured towards Twyla and shook her head while speaking in an almost pleading tone with Montoya.

Montoya grabbed a cup and flung the contents at Ching.

Ching wiped her face, "Porque Maria-"

Montoya slapped Ching and pointed towards the door, "I don't want to hear any more of your lies, one was enough and now you want four more. Leave."

Ching held her face and walked towards the door, "I do only what is necessary Maria."

Montoya threw the cup at Ching, "Get out of my infirmary."

Ching turned on her heel and left.

Montoya stomped up to the cup and picked it up sighing heavily, "I wish you hadn't found those things in the dream Sombrita. Things would go much better for you that way."

She turned around and placed the cup on the bedside table, "What did she do to you? Ugh that Shih. It makes me so angry I could spit. She is such a bully, look at you, thin as a rake. I am keeping you overnight. That is final."

-Frankie-

Later that evening, Frankie accompanied by Farrah carried the notes from class towards the infirmary.

Farrah whispered, "I hope Twyla isn't mad at me."

"I'm sure she's forgotten all about it."

"Yes but, I didn't believe her when she said Blondie was in the room and then she got hurt. If I had seen it-"

"Don't blame yourself," Frankie opened the infirmary door, "Come on."

They entered the infirmary and spotted the only bed with a closed partition and walked towards it.

Farrah stopped just outside it and knocked gently upon the wooden frame, "Twyla, are you up and decent?"

"Farrah," Twyla rasped from the other side.

"And Frankie!"

"Ah, yeah, I'm good, come in."

Frankie sighed in relief as she stepped inside, "Oh my ghoul, we were super worried. Crecha told me not to bother but I told her that she had been extra mean lately and that you were still our friend."

Twyla rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Well…huhhhh thanks. I'm fine. Glad you decided to visit."

Frankie smiled and pulled a notebook out of her bag, "This is from Abbey. She would have delivered it herself but well," She leaned forward and whispered, "Her and Lagoona fought earlier and both are too stubborn to go to the infirmary."

Farrah wrung her hands, "Any news on how long you'll be in here?"

"LT Montoya said she wanted to keep me overnight after she fought with LT Ching," Twyla took the notes and skimmed through it, "Wait, did I miss two days of class?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah. We were super worried and between you and me, Cleo had a mini-meltdown when they found you that morning. She was _pissed_. You should have seen it."

Twyla raised an eyebrow, "What was Cleo pissed about? Did I get blood on her shoes or something?"

Farrah shook her head, "It was like something out of a nightmare. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said Blondie had been there."

Frankie added, "Yeah. Blondie confessed to fighting you in the shadows. That's what Cleo was mad about, you got hurt on her turf. You know Cleo is a queen, it doesn't matter how disloyal you are. If your part of her class, you are part of her domain and she takes care of _all _the people in her domain."

Twyla hummed thoughtfully, "So, I'm part of her _domain_. That sort of explains how she can cast light spells around someone's shadow."

Frankie giggled, "Cleo can cast light spells anywhere. In the shadow, on the surface of the water, in the middle of the sky. She's had like, five thousand years to perfect her skill."

Twyla perked up, "Water…hey does _Big Blue 1947_ in the library mean anything to you?"

Farrah tilted her head, "Did you find a big blue thing in the water?"

Twyla shook her head, "No, I was told to leave it in someone else's dream but I'm not in the mood to try that again."

Frankie furrowed her brow, "Big Blue? Doesn't sound familiar, but I'm sure Ghoulia knows what that means, why?"

Twyla hugged the notebook, "I was tortured and starved in a box for two days because you guys stole a second hand or something. I was really hoping you would know more about that."

Frankie blinked as she stepped backward, "Hands… We gotta bolt, good to see you, Twyla."

Farrah turned and followed, "Take care, Twyla."

Once outside the infirmary, they both made their way to the library. Farrah panted, "Why did you run?"

Frankie turned with eyes wide, "Everything relates to time." She stood in front of the grandfather clock and pointed to its face, "Robecca said when she opened this there was an extra second hand in it, and when Billy pulled it out it shocked him. That's how he got hurt when they were in the library that day."

Farrah gasped, "A clock face!" She turned in circles with her hands raised, "All the tiles have a picture of a clock with five hands. Where else are there clocks? Oh but there was a curse? Then what's under the tiles?"

"Slow down," Frankie put a hand on her shoulder, "We've got a clue from Twyla, remember? Big Blue 1947."

She turned towards the shelves and her jaw dropped, "What is this?"

Farrah shook her head, "Everything in here is based on the size and color of the book. So Big Blue would be in the big blue books section."

Frankie furrowed her brow as Farrah flew up to the aforementioned shelf, "Why is the library organized this way?"

"Koda Jo can't read."

Frankie and Farrah turned to see LT Walker with a trolley full of books. Frankie's lip twitched, "The Captain of a school can't read?"

Walker shrugged as she placed a book on a shelf, "I've been giving her lessons for a while now. I told her to keep practicing, her writing has improved significantly but her reading is terrible. She really doesn't understand alphabetical order. So to encourage her to keep practicing, I make the library pretty." She glanced around, "Looks like a rainbow in here, doesn't it."

Farrah lowered herself to the floor and wrung her hands, "How long have you been in here?"

Walker shrugged as she reached for the shelf Farrah had just explored, "Not long. It seems to me that you girls are looking for this." She placed a big blue book on the table and headed towards the door, "Hope you find what you're looking for, have fun studying."

Farrah's knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor, "Oh my goodness."

Frankie clutched her chest, "Yeah. Almost scared me back to life." She grabbed the book and put it in her bag, "Let's find Ghoulia. I know Cleo didn't want us searching for things anymore but I think we might have just gotten a big break."

Farrah nodded as she stood, "Do you think LT Walker heard everything we said?"

Frankie opened the door, "I'm confident she did, but I don't think we have to worry about her hurting us."

"Hnn. I wonder."

Frankie glanced around the hallway as she opened the door to classroom two, "About what?"

Farrah slung her bag onto a desk, "About the tiles, I mean, we've searched practically the entire school and they all seem to be outside of the teacher's classrooms and offices. I don't think a key to freedom would be there, especially since one of the clues mentions there being _four_ treasures."

Robecca, seated at a table, raised her head, "That was bothering me as well. I think we projected our own wishes onto the tiles without considering its actual function."

Cleo arched a brow as she looked up from her homework, "We are here to study and nothing more. We can speculate next year."

Crecha grunted, "Preach."

Frankie opened the big blue book and smiled at the old parchment there, "Ghoulia if you could do the honors."

Lagoona's eyes widened, "I thought you were going to visit Twyla?"

"We did and she said she was tortured in a box for two days because we stole the second hand."

Robecca furrowed her brow but didn't speak.

Ghoulia groaned and pushed over the translation.

Farrah leaned over and read it, "Hickory dickory dock, one of my hands has stopped. The second is one, the pieces are four. Hickory dickory dock." She frowned, "It sounds like a fairy tale wrote this."

Cleo stuck her nose in the air, "All right, I'll allow you to discuss."

Frankie grinned, "Okay, so if I'm reading these like I'm supposed to, everything is clock-related. The secondhand is a piece, the golden face which may or may not have the brand name George Margetts on it is a piece, the minute is the third piece and the fourth, well that's still a puzzle but it may or may not be related to the tiles."

Cleo nodded, "We know that the face needs to be drained of its blood so we can gain our freedom but we still have no way of knowing where it is. If it is in the treasury as the note says it will be impossible to find."

Frankie shook her head, "If the second hand and minute hand have been removed it will be a funny looking watch."

"True," Cleo pursed her lips, "But that does not explain how it all relates to the tiles. Why were they such a big deal?"

Frankie rose from her seat and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cleo sighed in exasperation.

Frankie pointed down the hall, "There is a tile just outside the infirmary and LT Bonny's class. I'm going to examine it."

Crecha scowled, "I'll go with you, just in case it does something funny."

Frankie made her way to a tile and squatted down beside it, "All this fuss for a simple stone carving." She reached down and ran her hand over it. A surge of red electricity bit her hand. She pulled back and winced as a capital I formed on the back of her hand.

Crecha frowned, "It marked you."

Frankie stood up as the pulse of foreign static forced her hand to bend unnaturally, "Yeah, that's not all its doing."

"It's hurting you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go back to Farrah to heal, I get the feeling that this shouldn't be seen by a teacher."

Frankie cracked a pained smile, "Yeah, I was getting the same type of feeling."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney, and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 29:

Betrayal on Gold Hill

-Twyla-

After the visit from Frankie and Farrah, Twyla had promptly set aside the notes and gone back to sleep.

It was late in the evening when shouting woke her.

"We need healing," Billy yelled as he burst through the infirmary door.

Twyla peered from under the bed as Montoya rushed out of the back and towards the front.

Montoya ran to him as he carried a bleeding Blondie, "What happened?"

Billy placed Blondie on a bed, "We were attacked in the caves."

Montoya shooed Billy away as she healed Blondie.

Twyla slid out of the shadows and peaked through the partition at Blondie. Blondie had a chunk of stalactite piercing through her stomach and out her back. When Montoya removed the chunk and placed it on the floor, Twyla noticed an indigo shimmer was mixed in with the blood.

She furrowed her brows, in her haste to figure out what Cleo was currently up to; she forgot to ask Blondie what she had done with the sword and it looked like she wouldn't have another opportunity any time soon.

She slid back into the shadow and snuggled under the bed.

_Blondie was stabbed through the front, which meant she saw the attack coming. So, the attacker must have been someone Blondie knew and trusted._

Twyla mulled over the possibilities.

_Why would someone attack Blondie so violently? And that shimmer, it wasn't Mal's or Raven's. I never did check to confirm if siblings share the same magical signature but if they do then that would eliminate Evie and Faybelle. Which just leaves Cleo. Why would Cleo hurt Blondie._

She hummed thoughtfully as she recalled Frankie's visit.

_She was mad that I got hurt because I'm part of her domain. Does that mean that she would punish Blondie for hurting me? _

Twyla propped herself up and tapped her chin. _Cleo is a queen, stands to reason that she would feel entitled to execute judgments against her own subjects. But what offense did Darling commit against Cleo's subjects and who would bring up the offense? _

Twyla thought back to the day Darling died and suddenly it dawned on her.

_Frankie and Ghoulia. That's right, during the city run. Darling ran ahead and they ended up in the infirmary. I bet that's why Cleo came up with the plan to use a cursed sword and shield. It was meant to backfire. She presented it to make herself look good. If I hadn't been in the hallway Darling would have fallen during battle and Mal would have taken the blame because she had already killed a freshman._

Twyla grabbed a cup of tea and sipped it to calm her nerves, "She cannot be allowed to get away with this."

The next morning Twyla climbed out of the shadow and stretched. She may have missed part of PTV that morning but she wasn't going to miss breakfast. She turned to her bedside table and reached for Abbey's notebook when she noticed Evie's pocket mirror.

She opened it and found a note, "Hey girl, been a weird year. Bad for me, well bad for all of us. Sorry about all I put you through but, I know who really killed Darling and before things spiral further out of control, I'm going to let everyone know. I just wanted to tell you first. Face to face, meet me in the latrine at twelve o'clock. The one in the hall of windows. Evie._"_

Twyla closed the mirror, "So she really did see something that day." She grabbed the notebook and sprinted past Montoya.

Montoya gasped, "Wha…what's the big rush, I haven't cleared you to leave yet."

Twyla turned around and jogged in place, "Super hungry, got a thing, thanks for everything. Bye."

"Sombrita!" Montoya shouted as Twyla ran out of the infirmary.

Twyla changed as fast as she could and ran down to the chow hall.

Breakfast smelled amazing. Twyla loved fall breakfast because the meals were larger, keeping her full longer. The fruit was also her favorite color, purple, with deep plums, dark grapes, and juicy blackberries.

Behind her, Evie and Faybelle strolled into line. Twyla glanced at Evie. Evie raised her eyebrows. Twyla nodded and Evie smiled.

Faybelle gasped, "Oooh, where did those apples come from, they look so juicy! Two please." The lunch lady placed them on her tray. Faybelle smiled, "Here Evie, you should have one too."

Evie turned, "Oh, thanks."

Faybelle smiled a bit too wide and batted her eyelashes, "You're welcome. What are friends for."

Twyla sat down at a table with Abbey and Lagoona.

Lagoona looked Twyla up and down but didn't say a word. Abbey elbowed her in the ribs. Lagoona winced and looked at the ground, "Glad to see you're all right."

Twyla nodded and ate her grapes silently.

Abbey huffed, "_Lagoona_."

Lagoona sighed, "I…I may have been a bit harsh on you. Abbey told me that I have a bad habit of getting mad at people and not telling them what they did to make me mad. Sorry, I thought you were doing those things on purpose."

Abbey leaned close, "You get to point?"

Lagoona scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "I am getting to it."

Twyla held up her hand, "I got the basic gist."

Abbey slammed her fist on the table, "No, Lagoona needs to learn to stop doing this. She get mad but never say what for then gets mad again and again and again. I never keep up with why she mad, she just stays that way. Always offended but never tells me offense. I cannot fix what I don't know is _broken_."

Lagoona took a deep breath, "I know. I get it. And your right it's not fair, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Abbey folded her arms, "Only if you forgive Twyla."

Lagoona looked at Twyla and opened her mouth to speak but a scream caused everyone to turn.

On the table foaming at the mouth were Evie and Faybelle.

Doug ran over and held Evie as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Evie! Evie!"

Faybelle's throat eroded away as acid dripped onto the table, black blood bubbled out of the opening and Faybelle twitched for several seconds before she too slumped over as dead.

Doug lifted Evie and struggled towards the door, "Help me get her to the infirmary."

Abbey ran over and grabbed Faybelle, "Come."

Cleo opened the door and they all departed.

Twyla rubbed the back of her neck and turned to find Mal standing right behind her.

Mal hissed, "What did you do!"

Draculaura smacked Mal in the back of the head with her umbrella, "You need to calm down, now is not the time to be jumping to conclusions."

Mal held her head as she turned, "Ula D-"

"Don't Ula D me!" Draculaura bared her fangs, "You're the reasons life at this school has become so hectic! You were the one who killed Catty, you responsible for the death of Darling."

"I didn't-"

"You may not have killed her but you certainly didn't save her. You were too busy trying to be a stronger senior than Freddie was to get a legendary boon from Delahaye." Draculaura wailed, "You even tried to kill me in that stupid boat race. Friends don't do that to each other. Yeah, that boon would grant us freedom but if we're dead does it really matter?"

Mal reached for her, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Where did these apples come from?" asked Robecca.

Everyone in the chow hall turned to look at the apples on the table. Both apples were glowing yellow, almost radiating light.

Apple White covered her mouth, "Those are poison apples… this is a cruel irony."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "This looks like light poisoning, very deadly for dark magic users."

Petra stiffened, "You would accuse a De Nile of paltry poisoning? Pah-lease, if we were to kill someone it would be much more dignified and grander."

Twyla narrowed her eyes, "A dignified and grand death…like a warrior dying with a sword in their hand?"

Petra slowly turned towards Twyla and stared, her silence speaking volumes.

Farrah covered her face and shook her head, "No, that's not right. Cleo wouldn't, she has no reason, she…she…she's so nice."

Robecca wrapped her arms around Farrah just as the bell rang, "It's alright, Farrah. We can simply ask her. I'm sure Cleo will be more than willing to tell us the truth."

Everyone filed out of the chow hall, Twyla gathered the apples to take to Montoya. The one Evie had taken a huge bite of had a yellow glow to it but oozing out of it was a noxious red gas. Twyla held it away from her face while she looked at Faybelle's apple. Faybelle had taken a very small bit out of her apple but the gas that leaked out of the apple was purple. Both apples looked equally good on the outside but the core of Faybelle's apple seemed much more malicious.

Twyla handed the apples to Montoya, "Here are the poisoned apples, I think someone targeted Faybelle. Look at it."

Montoya glanced at the apples and tightened her lips, "I see. Well, I will tell you what I told your friends, there is nothing I can do about Evie and Faybelle. I am sorry but the current state that they are in renders my abilities useless. I apologize for your loss."

Twyla's eyes widened, "You mean they're…"

Montoya nodded, "Infer what you will. Now off to class. Go on, you have missed enough schooling this year."

Twyla sighed as she left for class, Evie's pocket mirror heavy in her bag. _Evie knew Cleo was the killer as did Faybelle, but that apple Faybelle ate was extra spiteful. _

She furrowed her brow. _I didn't even see any apples when I went through the line._ _Where did they come from?_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney, and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 30:

Hallway Tribunal

-Twyla-

Twyla entered _Pirate History: From Blackbeard to Morgan_ and sat down at her seat next to Cleo. She stared at Cleo from the corner of her eye. Cleo was twitchy and grinding her teeth in irritation.

LT Read tossed a dagger at Cleo and Cleo caught it with her book. Read laughed, "Class is looking a little thin today."

She crossed the room and snatched her dagger out of Cleo's book, "Perhaps it's the lack of _queens_ that makes this room so _pleasant,_ don't you think so?"

Cleo held her book up protectively, "_I'm _still here."

Read chuckled and walked back towards the front of the class as she spoke to no one in particular, "Well I'm sure you are. Just do the one _job_ you were meant to do okay?"

Cleo furrowed her brow in confusion and lowered her book. Classes during the rest of the day continued with everyone whispering about how and why Cleo would kill Evie and Faybelle. Cleo grew more and more irritated as the day went by. When classes were over for the day no one except for Crecha, Frankie and Ghoulia wanted to sit next to Cleo.

Farrah nibbled nervously on her candied yams, "Oh Robecca, I don't know if I can go back in there with Cleo. What am I going to do?"

Robecca opened her mouth to speak but started twitching. Steam shot out of her ear ports creating a whistling noise. She reached a hand up and turned close her ear causing the steam to change direction and leak out of her eyes. She sighed, "No worries Farrah, you can spend the night in my dorm if it makes you more comfortable."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "Umm, is it supposed to do that?"

Robecca blinked one eye at a time, "Well, not really, but this is only a temporary solution to a more _permanent_ problem."

Lagoona groaned and moved her elbows up and down in annoyance, "I get that you all fear Cleo right now, but I need me elbow room. Just because we can have eight to a table doesn't mean we should and Billy if you could be visible right now that would be great. I'm sick and tired of seeing food disappear right next to me."

Billy became visible and raised an eyebrow at Lagoona, "My eating habits annoy you now?"

Lagoona narrowed her eyes at Billy, "They've always annoyed me mate."

Billy blinked, baffled at her response, "Oh, well uhhh."

Lagoona pursed her lips, "So if you could stop that would be great."

Billy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Uhh, I guess I'll try to be visible from now on?"

Lagoona nodded, "Good enough for me."

Billy then turned to Robecca, "Let me know if you need any help."

Robecca chuckled, "Ghoulia's got it but thank you."

Twyla narrowed her eyes in suspicion but remained silent as she finished her meal.

After dinner was complete everyone headed upstairs. Farrah bypassed dorm room one and walked down the hall to dorm two.

Cleo raised her hand, "Uh, Farrah our dorm is this way."

Farrah placed her hand on the door of dorm two creating a slight shimmer, "Oh, ummm. I'm just going to go check on something in here."

Lagoona sprinted down the hall, "Farrah look out!"

Farrah blinked as a trap activated and a beam of light shot out of the door. Lagoona shoved Farrah out of the way. She took the full brunt of the beam. Everyone gasped as Lagoona hit the ground with a thud, smoke rising off her burnt scales. Robecca bent down to help Lagoona but steam burst forth from a knee joint and she spun around in a circle out of control.

Abbey jogged over to Lagoona and picked her up, "I take to infirmary," she then ran down the stairs past a drunk Bonny on the floor.

Farrah whimpered, "That was a _light_ trap…"

"What?" Cleo narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest, "You suspect _me? _After all that I have done for you?"

Twyla stepped forward with her arms folded, "Everything fits Cleo. The grand and dignified death of Darling, the light trap, the light poison. All things point to you. Tell me, what happens to the Queen who kills all her subjects? Is she truly fit to rule?"

Cleo raised her hands and growled stepping closer to Twyla with each word spoken, "You _heathen_. It's bad enough that you would question my authority at every turn but now you question my _leadership_. Do you know who I am?!"

Twyla backed away from Cleo when Cleo's hands started glowing, "Uhh, a little help, guys."

Robecca was still spinning circles as steam rushed out of her knee joint. Farrah was on the floor with tears pouring down her face. Frankie was held back by a smiling Crecha. Only Ghoulia shuffled towards Cleo but it was a very slow pace and Twyla was almost at the edge of the stairs.

Cleo snarled, "All year, ALL YEAR! You have been a _thorn_ in my side, disregarding all my plans, interfering with _my_ business. Bringing harm to all my subjects. I have not forgotten your little part in Darling's death. I saw your smoky shadows all over the sword leeching the life out of our dear friend Darling. Don't pretend you don't know. You must have added the curse after I had enchanted it. You wanted me to look guilty so you could continue your sordid affair with _Billy_. Well, I am on to you and I say no more."

Twyla's heel dangled off the edge of the stairs as she held her hands up, "Cleo stop, calm down."

Cleo held her hand up like she was holding a spear, "Light of the pharaoh bind this- hurrgg-"

She lurched forward and fell down the stairs. The resting LT Bonny, chose that moment to stretch her watched in horror as Cleo's neck and limbs were twisted and snapped as she fell. Her body rolled down the last few steps in a jumbled heap.

Crecha and Frankie ran down the stairs, careful to avoid the resting LT Bonny.

"Cleo!" Frankie cradled her, "Come on Crecha, help me get her to the infirmary."

Crecha stomped up the stairs, sparks flying everywhere as she pointed at Twyla, "You, you're the cause of all this. Do you even realize what you've done?"

Twyla held her hands up defensively and shook her head, "But I didn't- ah!"

A spark hit her foot and Crecha continued, "You and your sneaking and your lies did this. I wanted to believe you. I thought for just a second that you hadn't done it but then you threw Cleo down the stairs!"

Twyla backed away as sparks started flying out of control.

Crecha growled, "And you shattered her revival gem. Do you realize how hard that is to repair? Are you happy?"

Twyla shook her head, "I had nothing to do with that. She must have tripped or something."

Crecha choked back tears as she formed a large orb of electricity above her head, "Nothing to do with it? You have everything to do with it. You put Blondie in the infirmary because Blondie put you there when you were nosing through our business. You snuck apples into the chow hall when there weren't any, probably used the remnants of the light trap to make it look like Cleo had done it. And of course, we can't forget how you killed Darling!"

Crecha threw the orb but Twyla slid into shadows. Ghoulia who had still been trying to make her way across the hallway took the hit. Smoke rose off her head as she fell to the ground. Crecha gasped as she ran over to Ghoulia and fell to her knees, "Ghoulia?!" She glanced around, "Oh my ghoul! Frankie, if we get to the infirmary, Ghoulia should be able to reanimate. Robecca, Farrah go grab Cleo and take her to the infirmary, it's the least we can do."

Robecca twisted her knee in the opposite direction and clattered to the floor. Farrah assisted her as they all made their way down the stairs.

When the hall was empty Twyla stepped out of the shadow and sank down to the floor.

Billy appeared in the hallway in front of her, "Hey, are you okay?"

Twyla looked up and furrowed her brow, "Billy?"

Billy sat down on the floor next to her, "You scared me the other day. Thought I was going to lose you."

Twyla tilted her head, "Would that have mattered to you?"

Billy reached out and held her hand, "You always mattered to me."

Twyla looked at his hand then gazed into his eyes, "And what about Darling? Did I matter to you then when, you know, you two were together?"

Billy laced their hands together, "Twyla, you have been my friend through thick and thin. I always cherished our friendship. I had never really looked at you that way, you know. So, when I showered with you…I kind of got caught up in the moment."

Twyla sighed and looked down at his chest, "Huhhh, what you said wasn't true, about me just wanting you for one thing. I…I really liked you, you know."

Billy sighed and let go of Twyla's hand as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You're a great friend Twyla, and I mean that. But Darling… She died_ just_ this year. She is still the one I really like. It wouldn't be fair to you if we dated now."

"Did you like her when you were with Spectra?"

"I noticed her but I hadn't made a move. I didn't think she'd go for a guy like me. As for Spectra, getting back together with her reminded me of why we broke up in the first place. She likes the mystery of how I work more than she liked me. I went to her dorm to get away from you guys, no offense."

"None taken."

"And she kept finding ways to get me to try and touch her. That's how I figured out how to condense ghosts. Plus she lies all the time to make herself more of a mystery." He shook his head, "I knew specters were bitter, unfettered spirits that can't pass on to the afterlife but still, she was a real piece of work. It wasn't until she graduated that Porter decided to even confront me about sleeping with his girl."

"That's a tough situation," Twyla sighed and leaned onto Billy's arm which caused indigo fairy dust to fall from his shoulder. She furrowed her brow and looked at it, "Why are you covered in fairy dust?"

Billy stiffened, "What?"

Twyla sat up, rubbed the dust off of Billy's shoulder and held up her hand, "Fairy dust, this looks like Faybelle's. Why are you covered in fairy dust?"

Billy let go of her and stared at the ground as he shrugged, "I don't know."

Twyla narrowed her eyes, "Billy, you've been covered in fairy dust before."

Billy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "See that, see what had happened was-"

Twyla threw her hands into the air, "Billy don't _even_ lie to me. You can't just-"

Billy became invisible.

Twyla reached out and grabbed hold of him before he could walk away, "Just because you're invisible doesn't mean your _actions_ are Billy! Talk to me."

Billy remained invisible and sighed, "Perhaps it would be best if you forget me for a while."

Twyla heard a low vibrating sound, like a peacock rustling its tail feathers, emanate from Billy's position.

She furrowed her brow, "What…"

Twyla absentmindedly unclenched her hand and looked around. When she realized that she was all alone she walked into her dorm room. She sighed and slid into shadows, a glow emanated from her bag. She opened her bag and pulled out Evie's mirror. There was an indigo glow to the mirror and Twyla paused.

Billy's presence flooded her memory and she knew that he had been in the hallway. She also knew that he had been to far more places that year than he wished for her to remember. She growled and clenched the mirror.

_Billy has been invisible all year. He's been working for Cleo and doing something with Faybelle. Something must have gone wrong between them. A bad deal maybe? Those apples weren't visible at the time I passed by them but I bet Billy was erasing his presence and holding onto them. _

She scanned her shadow and found the jar of dreams. She grabbed it, "Time to find out who cast these spells."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney, and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 31:

Their Soul Cries Out

-Frankie-

"Hold on Cleo, we're almost there!"

It was a mad dash to the infirmary. Abbey opened the door on her way out, "More injured!"

Frankie nodded as she allowed Farrah to pass, "It's really bad."

They entered the infirmary. Farrah lowered the bubble to the floor and it burst, freeing Cleo, Ghoulia and Robecca.

"We have injured," announced Robecca as her leg twitched as she tried to stand.

Montoya peered over a partition where Lagoona lay, "Place them on a bed by the door, I'll be with you shortly."

"That won't be necessary," cooed Delahaye from behind them.

Frankie and everyone stepped aside to make room for her.

Delahaye smirked as she held out a small leather pouch and raised her hand, "I could use the magic of the pharaoh."

Frankie's eyes widened as Cleo and Ghoulia's body became streaks of vapor and rushed into the pouch.

"What the hell!" screamed Crecha.

Delahaye frowned as two beams of light exited the bag and fell into the cracked gem on the floor, "Ah, it would seem that De Nile had her own soul gem."

Montoya held her skirt as she ran over to them, "Jacquotte, what is the meaning of this?"

Delahaye shrugged as she donned a glove, "Well I was trying to augment my magic but it appears," She bent down and grabbed the gem, "This queen was one step ahead of me. I thought the jewel in her cheek was for decoration. Looks like it was what bound her soul to her mummified body."

Frankie trembled, "Cleo is still in there?"

Delahaye cut her eyes towards Frankie and scowled, "Afraid so." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and deposited the gem of Cleo in it, "Here, do whatever you will. I can't do anything with it seeing as it is broken, but I'm sure her sister will find a use for it."

Frankie held out her hand to accept the gem, it hit her palm like a heated weight and pulsed with a calming light. Montoya and Delahaye fussed with each other as her classmates demanded answers but she couldn't hear them over the quiet voices speaking to her.

Cleo's disembodied voice whispered_, _"Frankie, is that you? Tell Deuce that I love him."

Frankie sobbed a small laugh as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ghoulia's voice spoke audibly, "Frankie. I implore you. Warn all our friends away from Invisi Billy."

Frankie wiped her face as her bolts sparked, "Billy?"

"Indeed, I observed a shift in the light when Cleo was forced to tumble. Invisi Billy was invisible at the time and his relationship with Twyla may have been his motivation."

"Oh my ghoul…"

Crecha grabbed Frankie by the shoulders and led her out of the infirmary, "This damn school and its crazy teachers. LT Montoya's useless, LT Delahaye is evil. I want to respect Cleo's wishes but we need to get out of here."

Frankie shook her head and leaned close to Crecha, "I can hear them, through the gem. Ghoulia says Billy was the one who shoved Cleo."

Crecha glanced over her shoulder and sped up her walking pace, "What?"

Frankie furrowed her brow when she noticed how far back Farrah, Abbey and Robecca were in the hall, "Ghoulia said to tell everyone Crecha."

"No, we can't trust them," Crecha hissed.

"What? They're in just as much danger as-"

"Danger is ice on a bolt, steam near electricity, dust on a wound. The only way I can keep you safe. Don't talk to them."

"That's a little extreme," Frankie pulled away as they ascended the dorm stairs.

Crecha linked arms with her and pulled her close, "You don't want to end up like Cleo do you?"

"N-no but-"

"Then don't talk to them."

Frankie shivered at the dark gleam in Crecha's eyes. She nodded and focused her gaze on the floor as they approached Petra's room to deliver the bad news.

-Twyla-

Twyla frowned as she stepped onto the second floor of the school offices. The door leading to Delahaye's office was open and the orange light of the setting sun seemed to bleed red on the objects of the room.

Twyla cleared her throat as she knocked, startling Delahaye. Twyla bowed slightly as she entered, "LT Delahaye, is this a good time?"

"Of course, come in, have a seat," Delahaye lifted a dark tome off her bookshelf and nodded, "What can I help you with today?"

Twyla obliged, "Well, actually, I had hoped to use the spell detection skull."

Delahaye leafed through pages as she nodded, "Do you have a jar of dreams? Because if not it won't work."

Twyla pulled the jar out of the shadow with her shadow limbs, "I do."

Delahaye paused as she fixed her gaze upon the jar, "It appears that you do…" She kept her eyes on the jar as she reached for the unicorn skull, "I've only ever seen it as a vapor, how did you make it so...solid?"

"Dreams are fairly solid. I just had to jar an object while in one."

Delahaye's mouth hung open as she handed Twyla the skull, "Really?" She shook her head to overcome her shock and balanced her chin on her hands, "Well, it should be fairly easy for you to rub onto the skull. Give it a go."

Twyla placed the skull in her lap as she uncorked the jar and scooped a handful of Blondie's dream. As she applied the sand-like substance to the skull face it shifted from purple to red until it reached a rainbow-colored cotton candy consistency as the entire skull glowed.

"And put it on."

Twyla lifted the skull and positioned it over her face. Her eyes widened as the room burst into various colors. She focused on the book, unreadable words rose off the page and formed a smoky trail that led out the door. She turned towards the shelf and stared at the dagger. A set of unreadable words rose off of it and formed a smoky trail that led to Delahaye.

Delahaye tilted her head, "Are you able to see the spells cast on the objects?"

"It forms words but I can't distinguish it, but I can see the trails leading back to you."

"You can't read the spells? Well, I suppose that makes sense, you aren't a magic-user but, at least you can trace a spell back to its caster. Should come in handy for whatever you wish to get into."

Twyla rose from the chair wearing the skull, "Thank you, LT Delahaye. Is there a time limit?"

"Only a dream limit. Dreams don't last forever, you know. So I highly suggest that you view what it is you wished to view asap. Bring it back when you're done, I'll more than likely still be in my office."

"Thank you, LT Delahaye," Twyla slid into the shadows and spider-crawled towards the stairs.

She spotted a lone figure that leaned against the wall near the office door, glowing in the dark. She lifted the skull. The presence disappeared. She pulled the skull back down. _Billy._

She slid out of the shadows by the stairs and took the steps two at a time. When she rounded a corner she glanced over her shoulder to confirm that he had followed. She led him towards the outdoor drill pad and stared at the forest as she waited for him to get closer, "Why are you following me?"

"What are you doing with that thing Twyla?" Billy answered in his invisible state.

"I'm going to see who cast the spell that killed Darling."

"Do you even know where she is buried?"

Twyla silently cursed, "...No."

Billy's glowing form shifted like falling dominoes as he became visible and stopped beside her, "Let's go then."

"Why would you help me?"

Billy sighed, "You wouldn't go through the trouble of getting a magic detecting skull if you had killed her." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "And I need to see for myself, who it was. If it was Mal…"

He lowered his head and growled, "Unforgivable."

Twyla nodded as the sun fell beyond the horizon and they stood in the night, "Lead the way."

They traversed the blood forest and navigated to a waterfall with a path that led behind it. Twyla's eyes widened at the glowing ice coffin of Darling.

Billy's form shifted as he asked, "Can you see through the coffin?"

Twyla stepped closer as purple words rose off of Darling's body and formed the smoke trail back towards the school, "Yes. I see it. I see the trail. Let's go!"

Her heart raced as she followed the winding smoke towards an area with a large chicken coop and fresh produce.

"I guess this school grows its own food," Billy pondered aloud.

Twyla glanced back at his glowing form, "You can return to invisible mode you know, I don't need to see you to follow the trail."

"I am invisible...you can still see me?"

"Oh," She turned towards a set of doors that appeared to lead to a cellar, "I guess this is the fastest way into the school."

"Twyla…"

"What?"

"You can still see me?"

"With this thing on, yes, now let's go. I want to confront whoever this is and move on with my life."

She didn't wait for his reply as she continued into the tunnel. Musty stale air wafted into her nose but she pressed forward and opened the door to the cellar. She walked past several barrels and crates of stored food to climb the steps that led to the kitchen where an irate Ensign Cookie glared at her intrusion.

Twyla politely bowed as she quickly left the chow hall. The smoke trail twisted into a circle then shifted as it formed down the hall, "Where is this leading us?"

It rolled along in waves as it bounced up the stairs leading to the second-floor teacher's offices. When it made a sharp right and landed on LT Delahaye, Twyla stood in her office confused.

LT Delahaye tilted her head and smiled, "Back so soon, what did you find out?"

"You cast the spell that killed Darling…"

Delahaye laughed, "Me? Why would I…, Oh that's right, you can't see what spell it is." She flicked her wrist towards the door.

Twyla turned to see a glimmering hand of magic close it, with an invisible Billy standing directly behind her. Twyla removed the skull and placed it on the desk, "So what did you cast?"

Delahaye hopped out of her seat, "Well that hardly matters, I assure you." She picked up the skull, "I'm a bit disappointed, I could have sworn you were going to seek out the apples and learn of those casters but, oh well."

"You can be useful to me in other ways," She turned towards the shelf and gently set down the skull. She reached for something else but Twyla couldn't see it.

"Do you know who killed Darling? Did you see the fight? Were you there?"

Delahaye smiled as the entire room glowed and the door lock clicked, "My dear, everyone was there." She lunged at Twyla with a dagger.

Twyla leaped back, her eyes searched for a shadow.

Delahaye held the dagger out in front of her, "There's no chance of escape for you-"

Billy became visible. He gripped the blade of the dagger in his hand as he growled, "What did you do to Darling?"

LT Delahaye narrowed her eyes as she tried to shake his grip, "You would challenge me!" Her eyes glowed as she raised her other hand, "Unacceptable."

The glow of the room diminished as Delahaye focused a spell orb on Billy.

Billy grabbed her other wrist and twisted it, "Twyla go!"

Twyla slid into the shadows and ran into the hall. Her heart pounding in her chest as a surge of energy shook the floor. She stared at the door as she panted breathlessly, "Billy?"

The silence that followed was agonizing, even the soothing touch of the shadow couldn't calm her inner turmoil.

When the door creaked open she stared, half-tempted to leap out of the shadows but unwilling to risk it. As she stared at the empty space and waited she realized one thing, "Billy."

"Hey I told you to run," Billy scolded as he remained invisible.

Twyla covered her mouth to suppress a fit of nervous laughter, "So you did."

He sighed as he closed the door and became visible, "What am I going to do with you?"

Twyla stepped out of the shadows and pointed towards the door, "What happened to?"

"She sort of blinded and muted herself. I think her spell bounced off my scales since she was in close range." He held out his hand and smiled, "Let's go back to our dorm."

Twyla's heart fluttered as her face warmed. She took his hand and leaned upon him, "Yes, let's."

-Walker-

Walker hummed an old familiar tune as she ascended to the fourth floor with a batch of fresh-baked cookies in hand. The magic of the door parted to grant her entry. She waved a free hand in greeting, "Brought you something, Koda Jo."

Captain Jones cut her eyes towards her, "I don't want it."

"Are you sure," Walker laughed as she tossed the warm tray on the desk, "It's your favorite, blood of the innocent."

Captain Jones lowered her arm and placed the compass where Walker could see, "Cute, but my compass still points southeast." She grabbed one of the red jam-filled sugar cookies and chewed with her mouth open, "Have to kill them."

She sucked on her fingers and smacked her lips, "Kill them all. I do so hate to waste potential but that quartermaster of ours is determined to have her way."

She waggled her finger, "I think I'll kill her too. Make sure it really hurts, so when she gets back up the scar will be a reminder."

Walker folded her arms, "You always assume its Shih."

Captain Jones grabbed another cookie and broke it in half, "Is it not her?"

"No. You should have more faith in her loyalty."

"Ha!" Captain Jones leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the desk, "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her." She tossed half a cookie in her mouth, "I suppose you'll try to convince me otherwise."

"No one can convince you of anything when you've set your mind a certain way."

"Then why are you here bearing gifts," Captain Jones waved over the cookies as she tossed another in her mouth.

Walker chuckled as she sat down, "Because I wanted you to eat poison."

Captain Jones licked her teeth as she squinted, "Did you now?" She reached under her desk and pulled out her revolver, "I find it fascinating that you came here with that very specific purpose. Tell me, before I hand you your punishment, why you would do something so foolish?"

"Because I leaked the information to the students," She leaned back in the chair and relaxed, "I just didn't get the results I wanted."

Captain Jones hopped out of her seat and stalked around the desk, "Oh Addy. I know that's not what you really want. You don't want to leave me." She pivoted on her foot and smiled, "We've had far too many memories for that."

"Oh yes, memories upon memories of murdered children. I'm sure Davy would be proud of how you've ruined his school." Walker didn't even blink when the barrel pressed against her temple.

"How dare you," Captain Jones trembled, "I've kept his dream alive. You remember how it was after 1887. No one wanted to be here. I did what had to be done."

"By kidnapping babies-"

"They were just villains and monsters, their life was deprived without my gift. I changed their life for the better, I provided them an education, you more than anyone else knows how important an education is."

"You dragged them from their homes and bound them to eight years of slavery."

Captain Jones coughed into the crook of her arm.

Walker smirked, "Looks like the poison is taking effect."

Captain Jones's eyes widened, "You really poisoned me?"

Walker gazed at her incredulously, "Did you fool yourself into thinking I was lying? Why would I lie to you about that? I poisoned you, just as I leaked the information to the students."

"That little treasure hunt of yours…"

"Yep, for that exact purpose."

Captain Jones put her finger on the trigger and time slowed, "Don't lie to me."

Walker watched and waited. The bullet left the chamber in an explosion of sound and burrowed into her chest. She sighed in annoyance, "You put a hole in my favorite coat."

"That's not your favorite coat, otherwise you wouldn't have worn it to come and get shot." She waved with her gun hand, "Get out of my office, I know you're covering for Shih."

Walker rolled her eyes as she got up, "Want me to take the cookies?"

"Nah leave them here, the poison makes it taste better anyways."

"Aww, you don't like them?"

"You know I hate sugar cookies, and this jam tastes awful what flavor is it?"

"I already told you."

Captain Jones squinted at the cookies. Her eyes widened with dawning comprehension and then she scoffed, "Addy go to your room, this behavior is intolerable."

Walker shrugged as she headed out the door, "Enjoy your early nap, Koda Jo."

"Huh?" Captain Jones replied around a mouthful of cookie.

Walker heard a thump from above as she descended the stairs. She paused on the third-floor landing and glanced at her watch in annoyance, "Four-minutes? I'll need to fine-tune the recipe."

She glanced across the hall and squinted, "Why is my bedroom door open?"

She lengthened her stride and took light steps before she peered inside. She relaxed her shoulders and smiled as she entered and watched Ching scurry about doing various chores.

Ching's long silky hair was loose, held away from her face by a simple headband. A breeze from the open window along the far wall twirled her obsidian locks as she tucked the sheets of Walker's bed.

"Stress cleaning are we?"

Ching jumped to her feet and wiped her palms, "I…" Her eyes darted about as she gestured towards the room, "I saw that your room was a bit dusty."

"Mm-hmm," Walker stepped closer.

"You take on so much and silently endure," Ching wiped the sweat from her brow with a handkerchief, "Plus you're so busy, with grading papers and giving lessons."

"Not to mention," Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stepped forward, "You work so hard, day in and day out." She forced a smile but it quickly fell as she lowered her head, "And I know how much you like clean linens."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it," Walker sat down on the chair of her vanity and removed her jacket.

Ching stepped closer and took it, "I wasn't sure when you'd come in," She visibly swallowed as she squeezed the material, "but I have oolong. It will only take a few minutes…" She frowned as blood smeered her fingers, "Addy, are you bleeding?"

Walker shrugged, "Our dear captain was a bit trigger happy today." She reached for the jacket, "I've got to patch it up before I wash it."

Ching gripped the jacket and held it close to her heaving chest, "I'll take care of it." A single tear rolled down her cheek, "Please."

Walker lowered her hand and glanced around the freshly tidied room. She lowered her head and chuckled, "Alright, I'll allow you to mend it."

Ching's shoulders relaxed as her tears flowed freely, "I...thank you."

Walker tilted Ching's chin up with her finger as she gazed into her eyes, "So how will we tend the wound?"


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32:

Nightmare Returns

-Freddie-

Freddie fingered the rows of razor-sharp teeth with a smirk, "You didn't put up much of a fight, now did you?" She cackled and tossed the jaw towards the corner of her cabin with its friend's remains.

It landed hard causing blood to splatter against the wall and it sent up an accompanying foul stench. Freddie scowled from her lounging position on the bed, "Spectra!"

The room chilled as Spectra entered the captain's quarters, "You called?"

"The meeting is over," Freddie pointed to the pile of corpses in the corner, "How long were you planning to leave this mess?"

Spectra gestured upward, "Ah, I apologize, we spotted Snail Isle a while ago and-"

"Snail Isle!" Freddie hopped out of bed and ran out of the cabin, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"You said to not disturb you when you were negotiating."

"And so I did."

A shadow spirit hissed dark atrocities in her ear. Freddie grinned as she made her way to the helm, "All in due time."

The wind whipped her hair as her ship _The Formidable_ cut the foaming waves. She raised her hand as they approached the narrow opened of Snail Isle.

Melody, in the crow's nest, raised the banner of the school, a goshawk with a skull in its talons. A man in the guard shack responded with a yodel as he turned the island.

Freddie marveled at the sight. Waves raised and rolled as her ship was swallowed by the entrance. She cut the spun the wheel of the helm. The barrier of the school washed over her as the curse of the isle made her body tingle in recognition. She cackled and steered around the sharp bend towards the docks of the grand entrance. Her crew and the shadows hustled to and fro as the anchor was dropped and the ship came to a halt.

"Take care of the cargo," she tossed over her shoulder as she leaped from the deck.

As her foot touched the shore the shadows of the sea returned from whence they came. She stalked towards the main door and held up her key. A shimmer of blue light ran up the door and stopped at the clock. When the doors opened she spotted the throng of students in the main hall. All heads turned towards the open door.

"Oh my~ look at this warm reception." Freddie fanned herself, "I know, I'm amazing. And, I came bearing gifts for my alma mater. Now move out of my way, _Staff Sergeant_ Facilier is coming through."

Mal's eyes shifted to green as she held up her arm, "Freddie."

Freddie rushed forward and laced their fingers together, "Ah, my favorite little bad girl gone good." She pulled her close and whispered against her ear, "I'm one step closer to ruling the seas." She leaned back and grinned, "And one of the first things I'll do when I get back is unleash the shadows on that happily ever after you've built."

Mal wrenched her hand away, "If you harm him-"

"Come on Mal, no hard feelings. I'm just doing what villains do best," Freddie cackled, "Or did you actually believe all that 'I've got good in me' crap?"

"For starters, I never trusted you."

Freddie lashed out and gripped Mal's throat as her mood soured, "No, you didn't." She shoved Mal onto the floor, "Not that I could ever go good anyways."

Raven assisted Mal off the floor as the rest of the current seniors pushed the underclassmen back to part the way.

Melody, Duchess, and Spectra dragged multiple treasure chests into the hall as they unloaded the ship.

Freddie glanced around the hallway for an LT but spotted a familiar frosted yeti. She scanned the crowd in the hallway and purred, "My oh my, so many familiar faces but where is my favorite private? Could she be hiding?"

She put her hand to her lips and blew a kiss down the hall. The shadows of everyone present elongated to merge in the shape of a door. Freddie pulled the shadow key from the brand on her chest and opened it which released the shadow spirits of the school.

She pointed to several chests, "Go and deliver these chests to the LTs, I had them labeled so don't mess up the deliveries."

Four spirits became a shadow cart and loaded the treasure onto themselves before whirling down the hall.

Freddie turned to another set of spirits and waggled her fingers, "And you can help my star-struck underclassmen to their next location."

The spirits turned and chased the students down the hall, pulling, scratching and biting at everyone.

Freddie laughed as a spirit brought her a skirt, "For me, you shouldn't have."

It changed shape, imitating the visage of the person it stole from and Freddie laughed, "Well I should give it back."

She followed the spirits to the chow hall and kicked the door open.

Freddie stood in the middle of the chow hall as she twirled the skirt above her head, "Bare butt Boogey must have been in a hurry to get to chow since she left her clothes behind. What gives Quickstep? You know you are not supposed to go anywhere without all uniform items on your person. Why don't you dance your way on over here and get your clothes?"

All heads turned to Twyla who cowered at a table.

When she disappeared from view, Freddie growled, "Dammit Billy! If I wanted you to retrieve Boogey, I would have asked you to retrieve Boogey. As it stands. I…did…not!"

She grabbed a dagger from her belt and tossed it in Billy's general direction. She heard a grunt as Twyla became visible once more with a shirt tied around her waist.

Freddie flicked her wrist and the dagger returned to her hand. She stared at its chipped edge, "Looks like I hit my mark, sort of…" She shook her head and held out the skirt, "Anyways Boogey, you should know that a female student will not wear anything that pertains to a male student, take that off and come get your skirt."

Twyla held her head high as she neared.

Freddie rolled her eyes and pointed. Within three steps not only had the spirits torn Billy's shirt from her waist, but they had also snatched her panties. Twyla screamed as she covered herself and ran out of the chow hall.

Freddie laughed, "Boogey, you forgot your clothes."

A smack to her hand drew her attention to the hall. She growled as the skirt disappeared, "Billy!" She reached forward but caught air. She clenched her fist, "Show yourself!"

The chow hall doors opened and closed. She narrowed her eyes with her hands on her hips, "Well, it looks like someone's forgotten whose in charge."

Spectra hovered near her with a tray of food, "Perhaps a meal might lift your spirits?"

Freddie grabbed a cinnamon roll, "It just might." She glared, "Why are _you _eating? Go make some deliveries."

Spectra handed her the tray with a sigh, "On it."

Freddie's eyes widened as she stared at the food, "Mmm, it must be Friday!" She walked to the guest table that overlooked the enter chow hall and took a seat, "Ducky, remind me to let us stay for dinner."

Duchess stabbed at her salad as she frowned, "Yes Freddie."

Freddie cut her eyes towards her, "Is that attitude I detect?"

Duchess stared intently at her plate as she shook her head, "No. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, you and Melody hurry with your food. I expect you to help with deliveries so I can claim my prize."

"Would you like me to deliver the one to Captain Jones?"

Freddie licked her teeth as she considered it, "No. I'll deliver that one myself."

She consumed her meal in a matter of minutes and tossed her tray to Melody as she hopped over the table to retrieve her chest from the pile.

Freddie's eyes scanned to and fro at the ominous door of Captain Jones. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. The magic curled back but as she raised her fist to knock the door opened of its own accord.

Captain Jones sat behind her desk, "Well, well, well, who do we have here."

"Staff Sergeant Facilier reports as ordered."

"And so you shall," She curled her fingers in invitation, "By all means, show me what treasures, you've brought."

Freddie entered, her body rigid as she entered the presence of Captain Jones. The captain may have been smiling but the dark aura she emitted promised a painful death if crossed. Freddie held her head high as she tried to exude confidence, "I brought you something."

Captain Jones tilted her head as she balanced her chin on her fingers, "Did you now?"

"It's a simple thing, no big deal really, but I heard you liked to collect watches and this company's products were all lost in a fire in the 1950s." She held out the small chest, "Turns out there was one left in this world with your name on it."

Captain Jones accepted the small chest and opened it, " A Cortébert!" She smiled, "A dead brand brought back to life in my office." She cut her eyes towards Freddie, "I suppose you'll want a reward for this."

Freddie tried to maintain a nonchalant tone as she curtsied, "If you feel so inclined."

"While I am impressed I expected more out of you."

Freddie grit her teeth. She inhaled and exhaled as she shrugged, "My crew is still unloading the ship. Who's to say that's the only watch I've unearthed."

"Unearthed indeed," Captain Jones snapped the chest shut, "But I'm sure it will be just as predictable as this. I mean really, if you can unearth a dead watch brand, you are more than capable of handling something more _legendary_."

Freddie leaned forward, "You have my attention."

Captain Jones giggled, "I had hoped it would, for you see, I require the heavenly seal. You know the one, its made of imperial jade, has the inscription of the mandate of heaven. You might look in the forbidden city to get an idea for what they lost and search from there."

Freddie quirked a brow, "A jade seal, that's it? Not that I'm complaining but how would that be legendary?"

"It is far more than just a pretty rock. If someone dies with it in their possession it grants them a one-way ticket back to life," Captain Jones tossed the chest with the watch on a shelf with a sigh, "But if you think such a treasure is too easy…."

She pursed her lips, "Well, locate the last of the Aboab family. I don't know where they are as they are very elusive. They have knowledge of a truly legendary treasure. I lost them a few hundred years back in these very seas. If you find them, you'll find a truly legendary treasure." She tilted her head and smiled, "If you are unable, I suggest you travel to the forbidden city. I have a date with destiny."

She held up a finger as Freddie turned to leave, "And one more thing. It won't matter how many letters of recommendation my teachers give you for a legendary boon if I don't get what I want, you won't either."

Freddie nodded, "Thank you for your time, Captain Jones."

"Time is running short, Staff Sergeant Facilier, you only have three more years to find something truly legendary. I suggest you hurry."

Freddie turned on her heel and exited the office. When the doors were closed a shadow spirit floated up to her. She scowled, "She's still trying to avoid her death. Don't worry. I'll kill her if its the last thing I do."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 33:

Bitter Seeds

-Twyla-

Twyla entered the classroom and took her seat. A raucous snore drew her attention to LT Bonny on the floor with two bottles of whiskey in her hand.

Twyla rolled her eyes and reached into her bag for her _Spirits of Nelson's Folly: Draught Making_ book. Her hand bumped someone else's. When she withdrew, she spotted her folded skirt and panties in the bag. She whispered, "Thank you Invisi-bear."

"No problem shadow bunny," Billy's voice floated away towards the back of the classroom.

The bell for class rang but Bonny remained in her position. Abbey growled as she stomped over to the door and slammed it shut.

Bonny belched in surprise as she stood up and immediately fell backward onto her desk, "Alright grunts, today's chemistry lesson will be on formulatin' some blue chair and kraken."

She took another swig of her drink and started pulling out things for class. A knock at the door caused everyone to turn their heads.

Bonny barked out, "Get in here."

Spectra and a few of Freddie's spirits floated into the classroom with an open chest loaded with alcohol. Spectra hovered at attention, "LT Bonny, SGT Vondergiest reports as ordered. I have some-"

Bonny dove through Spectra and stared at her hands, "Wazzat? You what who huh?"

Spectra sighed and turned around, "I come bearing gifts from Staff Sergeant Facilier's maiden voyage."

Bonny swung around and passed her arm through Spectra several times.

Spectra closed her eyes and sighed, "I am a ghost, LT Bonny. We have gone through this before."

Bonny looked Spectra up and down then squinted at her, "A ghost you say?"

Spectra nodded, "As dead as it gets."

Bonny straightened and gestured towards the treasure, "Carry on then."

Spectra narrowed her eyes and pointed to the treasure, "That treasure is for you."

Bonny turned to the treasure and examined the contents. Her face split into a goofy grin, "Is that…"

Spectra nodded, "Yes ma'am, straight from the man himself! He only made one bottle as an experiment and Staff Sergeant Facilier convinced him to _gift_ it to us for you. Would you say this is worth a _rare_ boon?"

Bonny polished off her previous drinks in one chug and tossed the bottles behind her, shattering the glass on the floor. She pulled the bottle out of the trunk to admire it as she turned to her desk. She placed the bottle in a drawer and pulled a coin out of her pocket, "My dear that is indeed worth a rare boon, a rare boon indeed. I will be sure to put your Staff Sergeant Facilier's name in for a legendary boon. I suspect she'll get whatever she asks for before the night is over."

Spectra took the coin, saluted and smiled, "Thank you, ma'am. Would you like me to leave this chest here or shall I deliver it to your quarters?"

Bonny waved Spectra away, "Leave it, leave it. This is the second greatest batch of booze I ever did had, first being that failed wedding of mine, HA!"

Spectra and the spirits left the classroom as Bonny drooled over the contents of the chest.

Twyla narrowed her eyes. _A legendary boon? So that's why she's here. _  
Bonny smacked her lips as she sipped, "Oh that is a very nice flavor. Very nice…where am I? Oh, right, teaching a class…Someone, what were we about to do?"

Abbey huffed and impatiently tapped her desk with her pencil, "Today we _supposed_ to learn how to formulate the chemical composition of a blue chair and a kraken."

Bonny clapped, "How right you are! Let's begin."

Block three concluded and the first bell for block four rang. Twyla, not wanting to carry her skirt and panties to the next class, ran to the dorms to drop them off with Billy as her battle buddy.

In the dorms, Twyla put her clothes away, "That's the second time you've come to my rescue, I'm beginning to think you might like me."

Billy became visible, his posture relaxed as he leaned against the wall, "I don't hate you."

Twyla giggled as she linked arms with him, "Oh?"

Billy shrugged, "We should get to class."

"Mm-hmm."

They headed towards their_ French II _clas with Twyla giddy about his renewal of affections towards her. She was so enamored with his countenance she was caught off guard when he pressed her against a wall to hide from view.

She spotted Melody strolling by with another of the rare boons. Once Melody passed he let her go.

Twyla shook her head as they entered the classroom, "You can't avoid everything you know. Although it does seem like all of Freddie's crew is going around gathering rare boons from all the LTs."

Lagoona, who was already seated, nodded, "I saw the whole thing mate, LT Delahaye said that this was the third time today they've brought a treasure chest in here. Which means this is the third rare boon given out by one LT. Seven LTs times three chest each, that's twenty-one rare boons. No telling how much more they have to unload off that ship!"

"Hey, you're out of the infirmary," Twyla sat down next to her, "I'm glad to see you. But boy did you pick a bad time to be healthy with Freddie being here." She sighed, "As much as I hate this _bound to the island_ Freddie, I hate the idea of a _no strings attached_ Freddie even more."

Lagoona nodded, "I agree mate, I wonder if there will be some type of announcement or something from Freddie once she earns her legendary. I feel like that would be a big deal."

Crecha mumbled, "Blondie and Cleo would know. Oh, wait that's right Twyla killed them!"

Twyla turned towards her, "First of all, Blondie is still alive, don't go writing her off. Second of all, I didn't kill anyone. You won't listen to anything I try and tell you. Just like when you lost your temper and killed Ghoulia. Don't stay mad about things you know nothing about."

Crecha's bolts sparked just as the bell rang.

LT Delahaye took her feet off her desk as she stood, "Afternoon class, time for today's lesson."

Once the class concluded and the final bell of the day rang, Twyla and crew went to the chow hall for dinner. Lagoona pumped her fist as she looked at the food line, "Yes! Fish fry Friday dinner. Me second favorite meal."

Twyla raised an eyebrow at Lagoona, "What's the first?"

Lagoona smiled as she grabbed her tray, "Saturday brunch day. Only the biggest and best meal of the week."

Twyla shook her head and chuckled as Lagoona loaded her tray covering every open space available. When Abbey, Twyla and Lagoona sat down at the table a visible Billy joined them.

Abbey paused mid-bite and stared at Billy, "You're not transparent, what is occasion?"

Billy shrugged, "I'm just trying to be polite you know. Not get on anyone's nerves."

Lagoona pursed her lips, "Uh-huh, no particular reason for you to sit here? No one at all?"

Twyla lightly punched Lagoona in the arm, "Lagoona."

Billy mixed his cornbread into his turnip greens, "Anyways, you going to be okay with Freddie here?"

Twyla propped her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand, "As long as Freddie doesn't stay here, which she shouldn't."

Abbey nodded, "She will not, seniors go out to gather treasure, I believe four years of service." She gestured towards the hall, "She bring treasures for boons, knock off time of service if treasures are good."

Twyla sipped her juice with a roll of her eyes, "Doubt it, anyone that's willing to blood bind students to an island for service is only going to want to keep someone who does a good job. Minimumal effort to meet expectations is key here."

"I hear that," Lagoona smiled, "Oh how I missed this. I'm so glad to be out of that infirmary, I swear those healing herbs Montoya was giving me had me hallucinating, I kept hearing a baby cry the whole time I was there. Blondie was there as well, but it was so weird, there were moments when I was awake and I could see that all me wounds were healed but Montoya kept insisting that I wasn't. It's like she wanted to keep me there. I don't know why maybe I really was still injured and just couldn't see it."

Twyla shook her head, "I'm pretty sure a magical wound does more damage than you could see, Montoya probably had you flush the curse out of your system, no telling what effects it was having on you."

Billy nodded as he scratched at his damaged shoulder, "Yeah, I'll need to shed this soon. LT Delahaye's spell may have temporarily blinded and muted her but it felt like it ripped right through me."

Lagoona grimaced, "Oof, you should get that looked at, mate."

Abbey narrowed her eyes, "When LT Delahaye cast spell at you?"

Billy lowered his head as he dug into his meal. Abbey glared at him but said nothing.

Ten minutes into dinner, Freddie and crew entered the chow hall. Twyla, seeing Freddie, wanted to jump into a shadow but Freddie still had shadow control and probably would maintain control until she left.

Freddie scowled as she entered the food line, "Four rare treasure for our seven LTs and yet its still not enough. Even if I get one hundred boons from them she won't give me my freedom." She chewed her cheek, "Luckily the shadows have ears all over the world. I'll find that treasure and Captain Jones will _have_ to speak to me face to face. And when she does…"

She turned and stroked Melody's hair, "I'll be one step closer to my true prize. Isn't that right Dahlia?"

Melody held her hands straight at her side as she spoke in a monotone voice, "Legendary boon, one step closer to freedom. One step closer to the deal of a lifetime."

Spectra floated through Melody and held her hands together in front of Freddie, "Our freedom is a great goal, we should _all_ be free. Come, it is fish Friday. You always said the gumbo reminded you of Gnarlins."

Duchess honked, "Plus the jalapeno cheddar cornbread, you always loved the cornbread."

Freddie tapped her chin and entered the line, "I do love the cornbread."

Freddie and her crew went through the line then sat down at the big guest table overlooking the whole chow hall.

Twyla not wanting a repeat of earlier events devoured her food at an accelerated rate.

Lagoona sighed, "Billy, we should probably all disappear for Twyla's sake."

Billy, Lagoona, and Abbey finished eating quickly, stacked their trays, and linked hands as they walked to the tray spot.

When they all turned around, however, Crecha stood behind them with a bucket of water from the cleanup station. She threw the water onto them.

Freddie tilted her head and spoke across the table, "What have we here? Billy boy and Boogey trying to swing out of here without so much as a hello. How rude of you Boogey, get over here and greet me. Surely you remember your customs and courtesies." She snapped her fingers and her shadow spirits guarded the door.

Twyla sighed as she let go of Billy's hand revealing Abbey and Lagoona as well.

Freddie laughed loudly and mocked them in a baby voice, "Look at this! Shark bait and sister freeze were keeping her company, how cute. Aww, look at you holding hands, such children. Aren't you good little battle buddies. Yes, you are…yes you are."

Twyla, Lagoona and Abbey walked to the front of the guest table.

Freddie put her hand on her temple and smirked, "Whatever am I going to do with you Boogey, after that perfect flash of purple today. I was sure you and I were becoming much…closer. Why would you avoid me?"

She laughed heartily and sneered, "Although I have to ask, blue drapes with purple carpet?"

Twyla kept her composure on the outside but inside she was screaming.

Freddie tilted her head to the side, "Hmmm, what do you think Duchess. Should we help out my favorite underling?"

Duchess stared at her food intently, "I…I don't know Freddie, you always have the best ideas." She took a sip of her grape juice and continued eating.

Freddie smirked, grabbed the juice and laughed as she upended the contents over Twyla's head. Twyla shook with rage. Freddie tapped the cup on Twyla's head and tossed it behind her, "Come on Boogey, I'm helping you out. The least you could do is thank me."

Twyla grit her teeth as she blinked grape juice away from her eyes, "Thank you Staff Sergeant Facilier, permission to leave."

Freddie cackled, "Permission denied Boogey! You still haven't given me a proper salutation. How about you crawl over here and-"

Twyla gasped as a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist and threw her over a shoulder.

Freddie growled, "Oh that is it, Billy boy!" She leapt over the table.

Twyla's eyes widened as shadow spirits rushed towards her, she gripped Billy's shoulder as he ripped open the door and ran down the hall, "What are you doing, she's going to kill us."

Billy grunted, "Invisible doesn't mean un-hearable Twyla. You should know that by now."

Twyla noticed that Billy was running away from the dorms, "Where are we going?"

A knife flew past Twyla's head and embedded itself in a nearby wall.

Freddie growled, "Geh, I am so over your see-through shenanigans. Spectra report!"

Billy sprinted around a corner just as Spectra floated up to Freddie and stated, "SGT Vondergiest reports as ordered."

Freddie snarled, "Track them down."

Spectra sighed, "Perhaps it would be best if we return to our original task."

"Perhaps you need E-6 to eat shit refresher training. Go _find_ them," Freddie spewed as she lunged at Spectra.

Billy opened the infirmary doors and shut it. He quickly tossed Twyla on an empty bed and threw covers over her before moving the dividing screens to hide behind.

LT Montoya walked towards the front of the infirmary just as Spectra floated through the door.

Montoya held up a hand to stop, "Sergeant Vondergeist, while I am aware of your _condition_ I don't think you are aware of mine and while I can turn it off, it is quite difficult and your very presence in my infirmary is an endangerment to your health."

Spectra blinked and hovered in place, "A danger to my health? But this is the infirmary…"

Montoya sighed and pointed to the door, "My healing spells are holy based, most monsters that visit my infirmary meet an unfortunate end. Ghost and undead especially. I've lost too many already, I do not wish to add you to my list of regrets."

Spectra gasped and fled the infirmary. Montoya relaxed her shoulders, a small aura surrounded her before becoming nearly invisible.

Twyla uncovered herself and watched Montoya walk to the back. When she closed the curtain the runes shimmered.

Billy tapped Twyla on the shoulder as whispered, "We should leave to, I don't want to find out if that aura will kill me."

Twyla grabbed his hand becoming invisible, "I've been to the back before and I healed just fine. But that would explain why she was so afraid to use magic on me."

They snuck out of the infirmary.

Twyla scanned the hall but saw neither shadow nor Freddie. She sighed in relief, "Let's go to the dorms, I have got to wash this juice out of my hair before it stains."

Once in the dorms, Twyla grabbed her shower gear and headed towards the shower, but as she reached for the latrine door she paused, "Billy, show yourself."

Billy became visible, leaning on the podium by the entrance, "Just standing guard shadow bunny, never know when that Freddie will come around. Go ahead and get cleaned up."

Twyla pouted, "Oh, well okay…I guess."

Billy chuckled, "You sound disappointed."

Twyla scoffed, "Tch, no. I'm just…I'm going to take a shower now."

Billy nodded, "All right, I'll be here."

Twyla opened the latrine door, "I'm getting in the shower now."

Billy raised an eyebrow and glanced around, "Got it."

Twyla left the latrine door open and stepped into the shower bay, "Getting in the shower."

Billy called out, "Okay."

Twyla undressed and turned on the water, "I'm totally stepping in the shower."

"I'm totally guarding the door."

Twyla pouted as she washed her hair.

Once done, she dried her hair and dressed in her casual clothes just as Lagoona, Abbey and Farrah entered the dorm.

Lagoona stared at her, "Wow, the juice really did dye your hair. But it looks amazing."

Abbey nodded and waved her hand over her face, "I agree, it makes you look more mature, more sophisticated. You like?"

Twyla pulled at the darkened strands and stared, "I was going to wash it again later. I'm not too keen on being the juice girl."

Farrah finished changing into her casual clothes and spoke up, "Well it is a nice look on you."

Twyla scrunched her face, "I thought you hated me…"

Farrah shook her head, "I could never hate you, I was just afraid, but... "

"But?"

Farrah reached out and took her hand, "With you in the infirmary things became quite clear." She pulled Twyla towards Abbey and Lagoona as her wings twitched, "More than abundantly obvious."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "What became obvious?"

Farrah whipped out her wand and tossed a bubble around Abbey, Lagoona and Twyla. She turned towards Billy with a gleam in her eye, "Why did you do it?"

Billy held up his hands, "Farrah, put them down, I don't know what you're talking about but I didn't mean to do it and I'm sorry."

"An apology without changing your behavior is just manipulation, Billy. You're just like my mom, but at least she had the decency to explain her actions. Why did you do it Billy? Why did you kill them?"

"Them? I don't-"

"Don't lie to me! I heard Ghoulia speak out from the gem. She said it was you who killed Cleo." Tears streamed down Farrah's face as she shook her head, "Your scales… have always reflected light. I just assumed you couldn't do magic but I never checked. I never thought to check, until that day. You oozed magic. Dark and sinister magic, like the magic on the apples. And when I asked around, no one knew where those apples came from, almost as though it appeared out of thin air."

"Farrah-"

"You tried to kill me," She gestured wildly about the room, "You hurt Lagoona," She sniffled, "Why, Billy? Why? Its because I liked you isn't it?"

"I didn't mean to kill Cleo," Billy took a deep breath, "But in my defense, I thought she was going to hurt Twyla."

Twyla raised an eyebrow, "You killed Cleo for me?"

Lagoona folded her arms as she leaned back in the floating bubble, "That doesn't scream romantic so much as stalker, mate."

Farrah's lip quivered, "And Darling?"

Billy shook his head, "I suspect that LT Delahaye has something to do with it but she refuses to be alone with me."

Lagoona scoffed, "Why did you sleep with her too?"

Twyla's eyes widened, "What do you mean by _too_?"

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, "I…I was sort of with Darling and you at the same time and when Darling found out, she dumped me. I was super bummed out and I kind of got together with Farrah."

"So I _was_ the rebound?" Farrah bit her lip and wrung her hands as she looked away, "Of course, that makes sense, you turned to Faybelle so quickly afterward."

"No," Billy shook his head, " Faybelle caught me and threatened to tell everyone. I couldn't let her hurt Darling any more than I already had, so I performed a few _favors_ for the fairy queen. Especially after Darling died, Faybelle was determined to keep me, so she threatened to ruin your life if I didn't comply. It…it got out of hand and if I had just been more honest with everyone I would not have had to deal with Faybelle for so long. But I figured out of sight out of mind you know. I'm sorry for this mess I caused."

Farrah furrowed her brow, "Is that why you killed Faybelle?"

"I can't use magic, what you detected on me was probably just the residual effects of a spell cast by LT Delahaye."

Twyla hummed thoughtfully, "I have a way of-"

"No," Billy fixed her with a glare, "The risk is too great and you might not be able to get away from her this time."

Abbey kicked at the bubble, "Why everyone talk around things! Explain what is happening? What was big secret plan that couldn't have Twyla? How did Blondie get hurt?"

Billy shuffled his feet, "It was an escape plan."

Abbey demanded, "This escape plan, what it involve?"

Farrah shook her head as she lowered the bubble so it burst, "Well, Cleo was pretty much a central part of the plan and Ghoulia…Ghoulia was the brains. Without them both the plan is…dead."

Lagoona nodded, "Plus Blondie getting taken out was just bad."

Billy shoved his hands in his pockets, "That may have been my fault."


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34:

Seeing the Unseen

-Twyla-

Twyla furrowed her brow as her eyes darted back and forth, "I... I remember that night. I saw you take her to the infirmary, you said she was attacked in the caves but you didn't say by who."

Billy shrugged, "Because I didn't see anyone else there."

Twyla squinted, "Blondie was attacked from the front."

Lagoona's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "She would have seen it coming. Which means you had to have seen who did it, unless…"

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying it was me?!"

Lagonna held her arms out wide, "Look around mate, half our class is dead. We keep assuming this and that but no one knows why people keep dying."

Twyla fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "You have been invisible most of the year and you can literally erase your presence from someone's _memory_."

Farrah gasped, "So you can do magic!"

"Nothing that taxing," Billy shook his head, "It's just light hypnosis," He raised a few scales on his arm, "While I'm invisible I move my scales to reflect the lights and trick your brain for a few moments, it doesn't always work and it's not magic."

Lagoona scoffed, "How many times have you used this little light trick of yours?"

"If I used it on you, you would know. It ends once you cross a threshold. I've used it once on Freddie back in first-year when we were returning her rug, and once this year," He gazed at them, his eyes pleading, "After I pushed Cleo away from Twyla."

Lagoona stepped forward, "Likely story. I can't believe I was angry with Twyla because of you."

Twyla tilted her head, "Wait, what?"

Lagoona huffed as she rolled her jaw, "I assumed that you knew about Billy dating Darling and was purposefully rooting around with him. I thought Billy and she was a happy couple and you were a temptress." She shrugged in irritation, "But I was wrong. Billy over here up to all kinds of invisible mischief."

Billy threw his hands up, "I _just_ told you what I've been up!"

Lagoona cocked her head to the side, "Oh really? Because if I recall correctly Billy, you had mentioned how you were present during Darling's entire fight. Yet you did nothing to save her. You were with Blondie in the caves when she got attacked from the front and you did nothing. Then you were completely invisible in the chow hall when both Evie and Faybelle were poisoned. And now you finally admit to killing Cleo and expect me to not make the connection between your absence in the other events?"

Billy bent down low with his hands raised close to her throat. His eyes changed to gold reptilian slits as he growled, "How dare you accuse me of killing my _Darling_."

Farrah covered her face, "Oh dear."

Billy narrowed his eyes, "You don't know anything."

He straightened and paced around the room, "Yes, I was there, and I watched as she fought Mal. I tried to help her out, give her strength when she obviously had none but she wouldn't let me. She told me she knew about Twyla. She also told me… that she was pregnant."

Twyla gasped, "What?"

Billy shook his head, "I wanted her to cancel the fight but she didn't want to appear weak. She didn't want to let anyone down by postponing a challenge due to her pregnancy. She told me the scandal would be far worse than death. I just wish she had chosen the scandal."

He clenched his fist, "I couldn't save her though, when I saw the shadows lengthen in the hall I tried to help steady her. She was boiling hot, like her skin was trying to boil her insides. I saw the smoking sword and I wondered why she wouldn't just drop it. Why did she insist on continuing the fight? She was stubborn like that and she died that way."

Twyla raised an eyebrow, "You saw the shadows lengthen?"

Billy scoffed, "Twyla, we've been around you long enough to get a sense for when you're near us in the shadow."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "As for Blondie, well, she was my confidant. I could talk with her about most things. She was super chill. The main reason I didn't see who attacked her was because... I was talking… about Darling…I just didn't see the attack coming."

Lagoona pursed her lips, "What about Faybelle? You said she demanded favors from you. What kind of favors? Were these favors targeting Cleo? How about Evie? Were you involved with Evie at all?"

Billy frowned, "You don't really think I would kill Cleo because of Faybelle do you?"

Farrah tilted her head, "She only asked you if Faybelle's favors involved _targeting_ Cleo, not killing Cleo. Did Faybelle ask you to kill Cleo?"

Billy looked at the ground then turned his head away.

Lagoona put her hands over her heart, "Wait… when Cleo told you to get rid of Faybelle… did Faybelle order you to get rid of Cleo?"

Twyla's eyes widened, "What? Cleo asked Billy to kill Faybelle?"

Farrah shook her head, "No, Faybelle would try and figure out what we were doing but Cleo didn't want Faybelle there because, well… Faybelle is a bit much to handle. I kind of felt sorry for her, she always hated being excluded from things. Billy seemed to be the only one who could successfully keep Faybelle away. I didn't think it was because she was asking him to do something _else_."

Billy closed his eyes and blushed, "Yeah. Faybelle kept coming around _because_ she wanted attention from me. So I gave it to her, but I got tired of it. Especially…"

Twyla leaned forward, "Especially, after what?"

"After you got hurt."

Twyla blinked, "What?"

Billy's eyes returned to the normal grey as he rubbed the back of his neck, "When I carried you to the infirmary that morning, I was in a state of shock. How many more were going to end up in the infirmary, you know? Cleo said we should all take a break from planning to process. That was also the same day Cleo and Blondie had a falling out because of you. I went to the library to just think. A lot of good memories in there. Then, of course, Faybelle showed up."

He visibly swallowed, "I knew what she wanted but I wasn't prepared for her request. 'Do your job to protect your friends, kill Cleo.' She told me that. How was I supposed to react? And when we went to class, Read was talking about doing your job and get rid of the queens…it was all I could think about all day. Then I saw you there on the edge of those stairs. It was like, instinct. I had to protect you, I may have failed Darling but I wasn't going to fail you. So, I pushed her."

Twyla stared at the ground, "So, you didn't have any interactions with Evie?"

Billy scrunched his face and shrugged, "Well, a few times, but..."

Abbey snapped, "But what?"

"I think she was a bit beside herself," Billy shrugged, "That night, after I got done pleasing Faybelle, I came back to the dorms to shower and found Evie. Her eyes were a bit glazed and her hair and makeup were a mess. She said _something_, I can't quite remember but it didn't really seem that important."

Abbey huffed, "Enough of going in circles! Speak plainly!"

Everyone glanced away and stared at the floor.

Twyla walked to her trunk and pulled out Evie's note, "Evie left me a note in the infirmary, the night Blondie was injured, saying she knew who the real killer was. She just wanted to tell me face to face, since the news affected me the most."

Lagoona stuck her hand out, "So Evie was offed because she knew and Faybelle just got caught in the crossfire."

Twyla shook her head, "No, Faybelle's apple had a much more vicious poison oozing from it. Faybelle was also targeted."

Farrah covered her mouth and hummed, "Hmmm, why though?"

Twyla put her hands on her hips, "That's what I was hoping you could tell me. What were you guys doing that Faybelle got the brunt force of the hate?"

Lagoona shook her head, "We didn't even deal with Faybelle really. She wasn't included in anything. I don't know why she would be targeted."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "Was Evie involved in anything?"

Lagoona shook her head, "No. Evie and Faybelle were like you all year. The oddball out."

Twyla hummed.

Abbey folded her arms, "What is plan? Tell me."

Farrah put her hands together and looked down, "Let me see. It all started with the death of Catty, which kicked Cleo's escape plan into high gear. Ghoulia figured there had to be some type of key to break the curse. We had no idea what to look for until Frankie told Cleo that she heard LT Montoya talk to LT Walker about some previous years' undead students. That class had tried to drain blood out of the _knowing face_ once before and failed.

Cleo, of course, wanted to figure out what that was because it sounded like something that could be used to break the blood binding. It wasn't until we found a note from a previous student stashed inside of a photo album that we gained knowledge of what the face looked like. Even then it was a vague description at best."

Billy nodded, "That's when I started helping, Robecca had been looking for books on mechanics and steam engines, to see if she could give it to LT Montoya to aide in her repair but Montoya told her she wasn't a mechanic and with Ghoulia on translation duty… I volunteered to fix her. I decided that the library would be the best place to make repairs because the tables were super sturdy. I was still avoiding you though Farrah, sorry. You just seemed so upset after we...well I didn't want to upset you."

Farrah sighed, "Billy really stop apologizing, I... I should have known better than to think you were actually interested, I was the one who took advantage of your grief. To be perfectly honest, I was feeling guilty about it myself, that's how Faybelle could use it against me. She told me, she would tell Darling I slept with her boyfriend if I didn't bless the ground with sure-footedness for her."

She covered her face, "I thought you were avoiding me because you regretted it."

Abbey slammed her fist against the bedpost, "Enough of this. Billy, you cheat, Farrah you cheap, Twyla you sneak. You all freak, now move on with this escape plan!"

Farrah, Billy and Twyla stared at Abbey.

Twyla shook her head, "Ouch. Seriously, Abbey, I think you just gave all of us a bad case of freezer burn."

Farrah laughed awkwardly, "Heh, yeah. Um, thanks for that Abbey. I feel so much better about myself now."

Billy shook his head, "That was just cold. But when Twyla got taken by Ching, we found a note in that big blue book. It was the final note from our clock-related riddles set. But we still needed the other parts."

Farrah nodded, "Yes we were hunting for tiles and notes all year. Cleo believed these to be part of the key but we still aren't sure how. I was charged with trying to find all the tile, but as for the four pieces we had no idea. We just kept finding notes."

Lagoona nodded, "One of the notes mentioned a map in the shark tank. Since the class that made the notes had a lot of ghosts, they could hide things in places solid ghouls could not travel. So, we never really did get a good look at it."

Billy sighed, "Finding the notes was a wild goose chase. Led to more questions than answers."

Farrah nodded, "Luckily Blondie explored the school at night. She discovered the cargo shipments that come to the island and that if you manage to sneak on a ship, you are automatically teleported back inside the school."

Twyla gasped, "How did she get on the ship? I thought the door was warded?"

Farrah giggled, "The door is warded, but the windows are not! I know, something so simple, I guess no one ever thought to jump out the window. But the blood binding does keep us tied to the island, so we knew we needed to find that face. Eventually, we found a note that said that the face is the same size and shape of a coin and that it was stored in the treasury."

Billy held his hand up, "Blondie argued that searching for a gold coin in a cavern full of gold coins was just insanity but then you got injured and in an attempt to make it up to Cleo, Blondie searched the treasury and she got attacked."

Twyla let out a loud growl, "Ugh, this explains so much and yet so little. Why was Cleo so secretive about an escape plan? We normally all work on those. What did Blondie give Cleo in the dorms that night and why did the LT think I had taken the hands if everyone was looking for the face?"

Farrah placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now now now, you know you had been super antagonistic to Cleo at the beginning of the year. Cleo kept making her rousing speeches and you just kept shooting her down. Cleo was sure that if you knew about the plan you would just shut her down and Cleo practically lives for the positive feedback. She just didn't want you popping in uninvited. Hence the light traps."

Billy chimed in, "Honestly the hands thing was because of you. Blondie broke into Captain Jones's office that night and tripped an alarm. She gave it to Cleo, who gave it to me to hold onto when Ching came and gave the inspection."

Twyla threw her hands up, "Wait, so you all knew Blondie had been there!"

Billy held up his hands, "Woah, calm down, and no I did not. When Farrah walked around waking everyone, Cleo saw the note and told me to hide it. When we woke up and you were bleeding, we all knew something had to be up and Cleo confronted Blondie about it. She said she had no idea how you got so badly injured after the raid, as you were all right before. But of course, Cleo had to make a _very public_ example of her by denouncing her as a servant or some nonsense."

Farrah smacked Billy's arm, "Billy! Blondie was devastated! I personally think that is why she went back to the caverns that night, she wanted to get back on Cleo's good side. It's a shame that both of them didn't get to reconcile in the end."

Abbey leaned forward, "So, the face is a coin, and the hands are...?"

Farrah answered, "The hands are clock hands. A minute hand and a second hand. We're not one hundred percent sure how it all fits together and actually finding the pieces has been quite the daunting task, and with so many of us dead..."

She stared at her feet, "Ghoulia was truly the brains of our operation and Cleo was our driving force. I was surveillance while Frankie investigated things. Robecca was our research and Blondie our acquistionist. Crecha, I think right now she is more focused on protecting Frankie. But even then Crecha was… uh how do I put it?"

Lagoona snorted, "A bit overprotective?"

Billy added, "A girl with a major big sister complex?"

Lagoona smirked, "An overzealous older sibling?"

Billy laughed, "Let's just say Crecha has been on edge all year. Shocking people that get too close to her sister."

Lagoona folded her arms, "Not to mention just being downright hostile towards anyone who isn't Cleo, Ghoulia, Robecca or Frankie. I swear the moment Darling died Crecha became the most aggravating person to be around. I ignored it because she has always been a bit standoffish, but there's standoffish and there's stomp the back of your head on a curb."

Abbey nodded, "Crecha not warmest ghoul, tis true. But no need for slander. She take care of Frankie because Frankie born last."

Billy shrugged, "Be that as it may, Crecha has a clear dark side. The only question is what did Evie and Faybelle do to Frankie. Because that is the only way I see Crecha attempting to kill anyone."

Twyla gasped, "Why did _no one_ think of this as our classmates were dying?"

Farrah's eyes crinkled up into a smile, "We were pretty determined to escape this place and Crecha seemed mostly harmless. A shock here or there didn't really seem like enough to condemn a girl."

She frowned, "But now, without everyone working together, there is no way we can escape the same way."

Abbey huffed, "Why you say this? We still have notes, yes?"

"But we don't have our friends."

Everyone looked at the ground and a hush fell over the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35:

Obligations of the Eldest

-Frankie-

Steam gushed out of Robecca's foot as she twisted off her boot.

Frankie stared at the rough schematics Ghoulia had drawn, "I'm sorry Robecca, I can't make heads or tails of this. I'm more of a bioelectric science kind of ghoul," She set down the notebook as she went to her trunk and opened her chemist bag, "But I have dabbled a bit in engineering and I've come up with this."

She rifled through various reagents and grinned, "Tada! A self-replenishing oil can!" She connected various pipes to it, "And it doubles as a staff for those hard to reach places."

Robecca gave a wry smile, "It's quite alright Frankie, thank you."

Crecha screamed as she kicked her bed and knocked it over.

Frankie leaned away, "Are you okay?"

Crecha held her arms wide, "Look around you, Frankie. We are the only ones in this room." She smacked her head multiple times, "And all because of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Ghoulia said it was okay. She knows it was an accident."

Crecha gave a guttural snarl as she lurched forward, "It should have never gotten to that point!" She paced the room as she chewed a string that held her finger.

Robecca whistled softly as she closed her eyes, "It will be alright. Let us think logically for a moment."

"I'm done thinking logically!" Crecha panted as she stared at them, "Twyla has murdered four of our classmates and gone unpunished long enough."

"Crecha-"

"No Frankie," Crecha placed a trembling hand against her lips, "You will listen. You are young and trusting, you don't see the world as I see it. You miss things because you believe everyone is your friend. Well let me tell you something about your _friend_ Twyla, I was on watch the night Blondie brought in the sword of Darling was going to use. I was silent about it then but I remember ever so briefly how I thought I saw it move while under the bed. When I shined a light on it, it stopped moving, I guarantee you that was Twyla."

Frankie shook her head, "Did you tell Faybelle about it? You both had the second watch. Why didn't you say anything to Cleo that morning?"

Crecha threw her hands in the air and walked a circle, "All our allies have been slain by Twyla!" She paused and grit her teeth, "And Billy, he's the worst of all. Why would he push Cleo down the stairs?"

"Maybe it was an accident?"

"How do you accidentally shove someone to their death?"

Frankie shrugged, "Well I don't know Crecha, but maybe we should ask him."

"No," Crecha lunged and grabbed hold of Frankie's hands. Her eyes were wide as her breathing increased, "No, no, not you." She kissed Frankie's fingertips and shook her head, "I won't allow him or anyone else to hurt you. I worked too hard to get you."

Frankie cringed as she tried to withdraw her hand, "Umm, okay…"

Robecca placed a hand on Crecha's shoulder, "We'll both do our best for Frankie's sake, right Crecha?"

Crecha cut her eyes towards Robecca and smiled as she released her grip, "Yeah, we."

Frankie snatched her hand away and quickly stood up, "Well, glad we all have each other's backs." She grabbed the schematics and staggered backward, "I'll just ah, study this so I can help repair Robecca."

Crecha nodded as she stalked towards the door, "I'm just going to secure things, be right back."

"We'll be right here." Frankie grimaced as Crecha left the room. _I really hope she doesn't do anything crazy._

-Twyla-

The next day, Saturday morning, everyone was slow to get out of bed. Billy remained invisible as he shuffled into the latrine that morning.

Twyla noticed a toothpaste tube floating beside her, "Morning."

"Mm," replied Billy.

Lagoona scowled as she slammed her toiletries onto the counter next to the sink.

Billy startled became visible, "Sorry Lagoona."

Lagoona walked around him and pointed at the toothpaste in the sink, "Look at you making a mess of everything, like always. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Billy looked at the toothpaste in the sink and closed the lid on the tube, "Uh…sorry."

Twyla watched them with mild interest.

Lagoona grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste with a growl. She squeezed it in the middle and threw it at him. Billy caught it as it hit his chest and looked at her sideways as she aggressively brushed her teeth. She walked around him once more, elbowing him in the back as she passed. He moved to the side of the sink and closed the toothpaste while she spit. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he finished brushing. She walked around him once more and poked him in the back with her arm fins. He sighed in annoyance and moved as she filled her cup up with water to rinse.

Lagoona glared at him as she spit, "You gonna clean up your mess there, mate?"

Billy gestured towards her, "This isn't about the sink…"

Lagoona rolled her eyes and walked around him, smacking his back with her arm fins once more. She then applied her face wash and scrubbed, glaring at him the entire time.

Billy threw water in her face and grabbed her wrist, "You're only hurting yourself you know. Not telling me what's really bugging you. I get it, you blame me for everything. I'd blame me too but doing this, scrubbing your scales off, it won't help anyone. Talk to me."

Lagoona's gaze softened, "I…well I… you just… and maybe…"

Billy let go of Lagoona and leaned on the sink, "I know. This year is full of shoulda, woulda, couldas, but I didn't and now we are here. And I intend on protecting the friends that I have left, even if it's from themselves."

Lagoona turned the faucet on, "Fair enough, now think fast." She threw water in his face

Billy wiped his face with the back of his arm as he chuckled, "Feel better now?"

Lagoona applied the rest of her face routine, "About you? A little bit, about our situation…"

Billy hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah, if Crecha was the one who killed everyone…"

Twyla brushed dust out of her hair and sighed, "Yeah, I'm not sure anyone can be good with this. How do we go about handling Crecha?"

Abbey huffed and sat down on the counter with her arms folded, "We are going to talk to her. We ask about things; we tell her to communicate with us. Right now, only other person in dorm with them is Robecca. Maybe we get Robecca to help us with Crecha, find best way to approach."

Farrah clapped her hands, "That's a great idea Abbey. Talking always works best."

Billy's stomach grumbled and everyone giggled.

Twyla smiled, "I'm thinking breakfast is our best bet right now."

Lagoona rubbed her stomach, "Saturday morning brunch, oh I hope they have sushi."

Billy shrugged, "I don't see why they wouldn't, they always have some type of fish option the morning after fish Friday."

Lagoona hummed thoughtfully, "Wait… are you saying the fish is leftover? As in it's not fresh…"

Farrah shook her head, "Well if by fresh you mean fresh out of the water then no. Blondie was always saying how the fishing boat leaves every morning and comes back every night. For some reason though, Friday seems to be the big catch day…"

Lagoona gasped, "Unless the fish is a week old, ugh!"

Abbey chuckled, "You should be able to tell how old is fish."

Lagoona slammed her fist into her palm, "I can and I will!"

Twyla headed towards the door, "Well then let's go."

Once dressed and at chow Twyla, Lagoona, Farrah, Abbey, and Billy all sat at the same table and to their surprise, Robecca joined them.

Farrah smiled, "Morning Robecca, how are you today?"

Robecca smiled, "I am performing adequately. How is everyone doing today?"

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Adequately? That's not good."

Robecca smiled and nodded, "That is correct Billy. If you will excuse me, I must consume this beverage."

She reached for the waters on her tray and began chugging, her normally smooth movements were rigid and clunky.

Twyla stared in awe at the quantity of water Robecca was drinking. Robecca normally drank three glasses of water with lemon and the occasional tea but today Robecca had fifteen.

Frankie and Crecha joined everyone at the table.

Frankie smiled, "Hey, are we all good friends again?"

Crecha leaned closed to Frankie and whispered, "Let's not sit here, let's sit by ourselves."

Frankie turned to her sister, "Everyone is sitting here. I think it's great. It was getting lonely over there by ourselves."

Crecha scowled and started poking her food.

Frankie turned with a smile, "So are we all studying together today?"

Lagoona nodded and smiled, "Sure we can all-"

"No." Crecha slammed her fist on the table, "We can't, _remember_ Frankie? We have laundry."

She turned towards Lagoona and forced a smile, "Robecca, Frankie and I have laundry. We can't come, sorry."

Robecca finished her water and shook her head, "I have no laundry to attend to Crecha. So, I will gladly attend the study session."

Crecha's left eye twitched as she forced a laugh, "Ehehehehe, Robecca we have all that _laundry_ to do, _remember_."

Robecca tilted her head, "I do not have sweat glands, nor do I use formaldehyde-based lotion products. Any uniform items that are torn I repair. The only waste I produce is steam which cleans any smell that may be present on my clothing. I have no need to do laundry as I have no clothes to launder as this uniform is the only one I have worn."

Twyla leaned closer to Robecca and sniffed, the uniform was pristine, "She does smell lemony fresh, and you guys can do laundry later today, after lunch. Join us for the morning study session"

Abbey nodded, "Yes, Frankie, I haven't chatted with you all year. I miss your company. Come to classroom one and we can all study together."

Frankie smiled, "I would love-"

Crecha slammed her hand onto the table and threw a protective arm over Frankie, "No, ehehehh. No, we have a _lot _of laundry. We do use those formaldehyde lotions. Totally stinks up your clothes. You guys wouldn't understand. We also have to gather up Ghoulia's things. Zombie laundry rots like you wouldn't believe, especially the gym clothes. Sorry, that's going to take us all day."

Lagoona sighed, "Okay… well maybe tomorrow? We can study together then."

Crecha narrowed her eyes and smiled, "No promises."

After breakfast, everyone sans the Stein twins went to classroom one to study.

Robecca had trouble walking, sitting and moving around.

Billy furrowed his brow, concern etched into face, "Robecca, you look like you're having a lot of trouble, let me help."

Robecca chuckled, "Billy, you have helped me enough this year. I appreciate the offer, really, but I'm afraid disrepair is inevitable."

Billy sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "And therefore repair is inevitable. Tell me what you need, I'm no Blondie but I can sneak up to the second-floor offices no problem and get it."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Robecca placed her hand over Billy's and smiled, "Blondie is strong, I am sure any day now she will wake up and greet the morning with her bright and sunny smile."

Billy smiled then winced as Robecca's hand released a gush of steam.

Robecca pulled her hand away and raised her arm so the steam would release into the air. She glanced at Billy's hand and grimaced, "So sorry about that, it would appear that I have a few burst nozzles and my steam is re-routing to the most inconvenient locations."

Billy reached out and grabbed Abbey's hand covering his own, "It's okay. I'll go find some nozzles in O'Malley's office. She's got lots of mechanical things, just tell me your size."

Robecca covered her face with her hands and turned her face away, "Tell you my _size… _well, I suppose it's important… 36B-"

"Not what I was talking about," Billy coughed into his other hand, "The pipes or nozzles or whatever. What size are those?"

Robecca blinked and looked at the table, "Oh! Well… I don't want to trouble you, really. Plus, if you were to open me now… you might get a face full of steam. That would be detrimental to your health. Don't risk your life for me. I am simply… past my warranty."

Twyla patted Abbey on the shoulder, "Don't say that, look we'll have Abbey on standby as a cooling system. We'll just get the nozzles, replace the burst pipes and _tada_, no more leaks."

Abbey nodded, "Help us help you. Don't be stubborn like Crecha and hide your hurt."

Lagoona nodded and jerked her thumb towards Abbey, "Trust me when I say that this girl won't let you remain quiet."

Robecca tilted her head, "Like Crecha?"

Farrah nodded and sighed, "I'm afraid so, we failed to notice it but Crecha is an aggressive girl and highly protective of Frankie."

Billy nodded, "So angry she might do something bad, we just don't know what Evie and Faybelle did to anger her."

Robecca blinked, the sound of gears cranking and steam hissing echoed throughout the room. She tapped her chin, "A memory is coming to me, now that you mention it. It was a while back in spring I think… Yes, it was spring, Faybelle was still studying with Evie, Farrah and I. We were looking over one of the assignments when in walked Frankie and Crecha…

Frankie was excited to go over chemical regulation in the human body with Evie and Evie was happy to discuss. Their discussion was quite stimulating and I was absolutely engrossed in their conversation. Crecha seemed to be there only because Frankie had come. And Faybelle, well Faybelle hated science really, she was more interested in translating ancient Aztec curses for our _H.A.D_ assignment. After about five minutes of being ignored, Faybelle decided to umm, _prank_ Frankie.

Frankie, as you know, falls apart, a lot and so she sews herself back together. Well, Frankie had a string, it wasn't that long but Faybelle set it on fire. This was dreadfully frightening and Frankie panicked, flailing her arm around catching books and paper on fire. I put it out with my steam of course, but steam and raw electric sources don't mix. Frankie's bolts sparked and she shorted out a bit. Crecha had to recharge Frankie and was non-to amused. I think she mentioned how Faybelle was going to _get what she deserved_. Faybelle laughed it off of course, but I think Crecha has held it against her ever since."

Twyla sighed and looked at the table, "Well that explains Faybelle but not Evie."

Robecca shrugged, "Sorry, that's all I can remember."

Billy drummed his notebook with his pencil, "Maybe because Faybelle and Evie had been super close all year, Evie was the bystander to the Faybelle murder."

Twyla shook her head, "There were _two_ apples. Faybelle's apple was the deadliest, which since she set Frankie's arm on fire would make sense."

Farrah squinted, "But it doesn't explain how the apples were poisoned, it was some type of light magic…"

Billy shrugged, "Evie always said magic was just science without an explanation. Perhaps Crecha, in her drive for revenge learned to blend the two."

Lagoona leaned forward on the table and gripped her hair by the roots, "Uhhhh, I really don't want to think about this anymore, but we can't let Crecha continue on like this. She's not even allowing Frankie to hang out with us."

Abbey huffed, "Crecha doing most damage to Frankie by trying to protect her. We need to stop this."

Farrah leaned forward, "But how, if Crecha feels threatened she will just electrocute everyone."

Twyla drummed her fingers on the table, "Well then we will need to ground her, or at least her electricity."

Farrah perked up, "Ooh! How?"

Twyla shrugged and looked around at everyone, "Any suggestions?" Twyla and crew discussed various plans of action until they grew hungry and went to chow.

Once in the chow hall, Frankie eagerly joined them at their table with a grumpy Crecha following behind her.

Frankie sat down and smiled, "Hey ghouls. Man, I thought Crecha was just making it up but I really _did_ have a lot of laundry. I've got like five more loads of clothes left. I didn't know I had that many uniforms."

Robecca smiled, "Perhaps it's because every time you went to clothing sales to get a sewing kit you got another uniform?"

Frankie blinked, looked up and giggled, "I guess I did, huh."

Lagoona raised an eyebrow, "So I guess you really _will_ be doing laundry all day?"

Frankie nodded sheepishly, "Afraid so, and I was so hoping to hang out with you guys all day today. Sorry."

Robecca chugged fifteen glasses of water then sighed as steam whistled out of her ear, "It's all right Frankie, I will cherish the memories we had together."

Frankie smiled, "Aww, thanks Robecca, I cherish you too and hey, tomorrow we can definitely study together."

Robecca lowered her eyelids and stared at the empty water glasses as she mumbled, "Cherish every memory."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "Robecca…are you okay?"

Robecca nodded, "Ten percent…"

Billy squinted and turned his head, "Ten? Robecca, I will go right now if you-"

Crecha's bolts sparked and she grabbed Robecca, "If you need a charge just say so, don't be all cryptic."

Robecca's eyes brightened and she blinked. Turning to Crecha, Robecca smiled, "Thank you, you have done so much more than you know."

Crecha waved dismissively, "No problem, perhaps you should do laundry with us. You know just in case you need another jolt."

Robecca shook her head, "I appreciate the offer but that jolt just jogged my memory. I have something that I _must _take care of."

Crecha put her hand on her hip and nodded, "All right, well you know where to find us."

Robecca smiled and waited patiently for everyone to finish lunch before she stood up, turned and marched into the hall. Crecha and Frankie continued down the hall towards the laundry room.

Robecca stared up at the clock above the main door and clenched her fist. Twyla, Lagoona, Farrah, Abbey and Billy stood around her with raised eyebrows.

Twyla asked, "What's the matter Robecca?"

Robecca looked determined, "I now know why the raven cries nevermore. It was so obvious. These hands, they injure, they maim, but I will house these hands. I will complete the set."

Steam gushed out of her boots as she zoomed up towards the clock.

Billy reached out his hand and yelled, "Robecca, wait! You kept it this whole time?"

Robecca reached out and took hold of the extra minute hand. The moment she touched it, a surge of red electricity shocked her. Steam spurted to a halt as she malfunctioned but she gripped the hand tighter and tugged despite her lack of flight.

Billy stood underneath her and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Let it go, Robecca! It's killing you! It's not worth it, we will find another way!"

Robecca looked down and shook her head, "For my friends… for freedom… I…." The light in her eyes dulled as her voice became distorted, "... total… system… shut… down…"

She plummeted towards the ground taking the entire clock with her. The moment the clock left its position on the wall the faint blue shimmer around the door disappeared.

She shattered like glass when she hit the ground, her parts corroded and dismantled. Billy had to duck out of the way of the various clock and robot parts. When Robecca's torso bounced off the ground, her head popped off and rolled, her lifeless eyes stared at the door to freedom.

Abbey, Twyla, Lagoona and Farrah ran over to Robecca.

Billy tried to pick Robecca up but the red electricity cut him leaving thin gashes up his arm.

Twyla jumped into shadow and quickly pulled out webbing. She hopped out and attempted to wrap up his hands, "Here, this will slow the bleeding."

"No! Not her too, why!" Billy shoved her out of the way and began gathering Robecca's parts in his arms, hurting himself further.

Twyla held the webbing and backed away from him.

Abbey punched Billy in the stomach which launched him across the hall and caused him to drop all Robecca's part onto the floor.

Abbey froze the parts and huffed, "Twyla wrap him up, Farrah lift this. No one touch it, we take to infirmary, Montoya fix. Come."

Farrah cried as she magically lifted the ice block that housed Robecca.

Twyla ran over to Billy as he lay on the ground with his face covered, "Billy, you might feel a bit sticky but it should help, come on, sit up for me."

Billy shook his head and sobbed quietly through gritted teeth, "Montoya can't fix her, she's not a mechanic, she's a healer. I should have seen this coming, I should have monitored Robecca closely. _Dammit_!"

Abbey stomped over and lifted Billy with one hand by his blood-soaked shirt, "Get up. Are you man or are you child? I am needing you to be strong, we are _all_ needing you to be strong. No more tears, time for mourning is not now. Is time for action. We go."

Billy inhaled sharply as he silently stood on his feet and wiped his face with the back of his arm, smearing blood everywhere.

Abbey turned on her heel and followed Farrah and Lagoona towards the infirmary. Twyla wrapped Billy's wounds with webbing as they joined everyone.

Once inside the infirmary Billy called out, "LT Montoya we need you."

Montoya stood up and exited the partition that hid Blondie and sashayed to the front of the room, "Looks more like_ you_ need me Private Billy. Go lay on that bed over there."

Billy pointed to Robecca as Abbey defrosted her, "I'll be fine, Robecca needs your attention."

Montoya paused and looked at the pieces of Robecca on the floor and gasped, "The hand… well… I'm afraid there is absolutely nothing I can do. Even _if_ I could put Robecca back together she would simply fall apart. The hands are cursed items, it is not wise to hold onto them. Your friend here, how long has she had the hands?"

Billy sighed and looked at Robecca, "She's had the second hand for a while now, as for the minute, she just now grabbed it."

Montoya nodded, "I see. Well, like I said. The hands are cursed and while one is corrosive on its own, two together do compound damage. I'm sorry. Now, you seem to be bleeding all over my infirmary floor. Go over there, strip down and wait for me. I will tend to your wounds. As for the rest of you-"

Glass shattered everywhere as LT O'Malley burst through the infirmary window. In her hand was a fifteen-foot-long wooden pole with an iron spearhead affixed to the top. She strode over to Montoya and handed her the pole arm, "Brought your pike, as requested."

Montoya took the pike and sighed, "Grace… Shih told us it was for _later_, what am I going to do with this right now?"

O'Malley shrugged, "Kill the spiders on your ceiling."

Montoya closed her eyes and shook her head, "Ughhh, well thank you, Grace. I appreciate your _enthusiasm_."

O'Malley cackled, jumped onto the window sill and saluted, "No problem, call me when it's supposed to happen. I want to see it for myself."

O'Malley jumped out the window, threw a bomb and flew upwards with the explosion.

Montoya sighed and stared at the pike, "She had to grab the biggest one she had, didn't she."

Montoya waved everyone away, "Go on, off with you. Except you Billy, clothes off, on the bed, now."

Billy groaned and waved goodbye to Twyla, Abbey, Farrah and Lagoona as they left the infirmary. No one spoke once they got to the classroom, nothing needed to be said. Their class of fourteen was down to seven.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

Episode 36:

Grave for the Guilty

-Frankie-

Sunday morning of February 25, Frankie ascended the dorm stairs after PTV. Crecha held her back from their classmates to keep a safe distance. Frankie, for her part, kept her head down and complied.

A commotion at the top of the stairs caught her ear.

Crecha gripped her arm, "Stay behind me, just in case."

Frankie kept her mouth shut as she obeyed. When they reached the sophomore floor landing, her eyes widened for there in the midst of the clambering crowd stood Blondie.

"Hey!" shouted Frankie as she stepped out from behind her sister. Everyone shot her a strange look. She lowered her head and took tentative steps forward, "Uhh, hi Blondie. Crecha and I missed you too."

Crecha stood behind Frankie like a bodyguard and grunted, "Sup."

Blondie pinched her nose, "Woo wee, I think I'll let you guys get a shower, this stench is too much."

Lagoona laughed and waved, "Okay we'll see you down in the chow hall." Everyone dispersed to their respective dorms.

Frankie smiled as she opened the door, "It's been a long five months since you've been gone."

Blondie glanced around the room, "Why is it so empty in here?"

Crecha hissed as she tossed off her clothes, "Because those in the other dorm are pure evil."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, Billy and Twyla have gone on a murdering spree. Took out Cleo, Robecca, Evie, and Faybelle. Tried to take you out too," Crecha strutted towards the latrine, "I'd watch my back if I were you."

Blondie rolled her eyes as the latrine door closed, "Wow, she's as friendly as ever."

Frankie grabbed her shower gear with a sigh, "Everything has been insane since Cleo and Ghoulia died. Crecha took it pretty hard since it was her jolt that hit Ghoulia." She shook her head, "Not that we would have had a chance to help her, LT Delahaye absorbed her into this weird bag so we don't have her body."

Blondie grimaced, "Yeesh, remind me to avoid LT Delahaye."

Frankie chuckled as she neared the latrine, "Yeah, see you in a bit."

Frankie informed Blondie of all that had transpired on their way downstairs. Once in the chow hall, everyone sat at the same table, much to the dismay of Crecha, who stabbed her food as she ate.

Billy grimaced as he told Blondie about how Cleo, Ghoulia, Faybelle, Evie, and Robecca had all died.

Frankie's eyes widened, "You pushed Cleo?".

Crecha snapped her fork in half.

Blondie punched him in the arm repeatedly, "How…how could you?"

Billy winced and held up his other arm to shield his face, "I know, I know but you weren't there you didn't see-"

Blondie held her fist in the air, "I didn't see what? How you let _Faybelle_'s word get to you?"

Billy put his arm down and sighed, "I got nervous okay. You were hurt, I didn't see who did it and-"

"Evie! Billy. Evie threw it at me, how did you _not_ see her," Blondie scowled.

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Evie?"

Blondie nodded, "She was by that ruby inlay throne thing on top of that one gold pile."

Billy sucked his teeth and looked up, "Oh. The… yeah, I remember that chair, I didn't see anyone by it though, but that makes sense. Wow, Evie? I wonder why?"

Crecha snorted as she grabbed her tray and walked away.

Frankie stood up, "Hey, wait for me."

Abbey glanced at her watch, "We discuss later, time for class. Must not be late."

Frankie caught up to Crecha and followed her out of the chow hall, "What's the rush?"

Crecha balled her hands into fists as she grumbled, "Evie's dead and Blondie is shifting the blame. Well, I see right through her."

"I don't think Blondie is lying…"

"She's terrified Frankie," Crecha turned sharply on her heel and hissed as she leaned close, "You remember Twyla's ability don't you? If Twyla doesn't think she's liked she'll slip into shadows and slit their throat."

"No one has died in their bed, its all been rather violent."

"That's just," Crecha's eyes darted about the hall as it filled with students. She grabbed Frankie's hand and dragged her towards the hall of windows for class.

When they sat at their desk Crecha leaned over and whispered, "She's a boogey monster and daughter of _the_ boogeyman, nightmares are her thing. Everyone is too terrified at night to sleep, so she terrorizes us in the day. Darling and Cleo were the only ones who could stand up to her. Evie and Faybelle were too self-absorbed to observe her evil machinations and were taken out because she didn't like-"

Crecha lowered her head and opened her book mid-rant as their classmates entered the room.

Frankie sighed as the bell for class sounded. After a few minutes of the lesson, Twyla slid a piece of paper to Blondie and smiled. When Blondie looked away Twyla slid into her shadow.

Crecha obscured her face with her book as she hissed, "I warned you about them, didn't I."

Frankie furrowed her brow when Twyla did not emerge, "Yeah… you did."

It was only when the bell signaled the end of class that Twyla stepped out of shadows and grabbed her things. Billy appeared next to her and removed what looked to be pink dust from her hair. Twyla grabbed his hand with wide eyes and ran out of the room with him.

Crecha grumbled, "It would seem they're trying to correct a botched murder."

Frankie scowled as she slid out of her seat, "Maybe we should just talk to them and stop all this speculation. It's not very nice."

Crecha nodded as she lurched towards the door, "Yes, we should."

Frankie sighed as she and her sister followed Billy and Twyla to the latrine area.

Inside the latrine, Twyla stood in front of the sink as she shook more of the pink dust-like substance out of her hair.

Twyla glanced at them, "Hey, watch where you step, I kind of got nightmare sand everywhere."

Fast as lightning, Crecha crossed the room. With her hands Twyla's neck she shouted, "You evil conniving shade! How dare you and your goons disassemble Robecca. She was the nicest sweetest most polite person to ever be built. What did she ever do to you, huh!"

She punctuated her last word with a bolt of electricity.

Twyla flew backward through the stall door. It smashed the toilet bowl and flooded the floor with water. Twyla groaned as she tried to rise.

Frankie held her hand up tentatively, "Crecha, I thought you were just going to talk to her."

Crecha sneered, "Don't worry about my methods Frankie, just wait for the results."

She pounced onto Twyla and grabbed Twyla's head as her bolts sparked white-hot "No convenient answer for your crimes this time, huh! How about I jolt your memory!"

She sent another surge of electricity through Twyla.

Twyla screamed, "Ahhhhh! I didn't disassemble Robecca. AHHHHHH!"

Frankie screamed, "STOP!"

"Stay over there Frankie!" Crecha upped her voltage output, "And you are a LIAR! I saw you and your flirty boy toy drag a Robecca popsicle to the infirmary."

She shocked Twyla again, "Don't even try to deny it. You may have fooled everyone into thinking you're innocent but I _know_ you."

Frankie stepped forward but slipped in the water and hit her head on the floor. She winced as she rose, "Crecha… stop!"

Crecha punched Twyla in the face with a charged fist, sending sparks flying. Had Twyla's hair not already been wet she would have caught fire.

Frankie gasped, "Oh my ghoul! Crecha that's too many volts!"

"Stay quiet Frankie," Crecha leaned over Twyla and sneered, "I saw how you looked at Billy. You couldn't stand it, him loving someone else. So you killed her! In cold blood! It was an open and shut case. Everyone knew you were guilty, but you couldn't leave it there. You just had to keep digging, you had to keep sneaking around. You had to get your boy back. So, you killed more people, then you killed more and I guess your blood lust wasn't sated because you killed Robecca too. Well, you may have gotten what you wanted but you are going to lose everything you have."

Crecha sent multiple jolts of electricity into Twyla. Blood oozed from Twyla's nostrils as smoke rose from her burning hair.

Frankie put her hands together and begged, "Crecha… please stop, you're killing her."

Crecha shook her head, "Nothing she wouldn't have done."

The latrine door opened but there was no one there. Frankie turned towards the door, "Hello? Billy?"

Crecha hopped away from Twyla as she turned towards the door, "Get away from my sister, you perv!"

She held her hands up and created a lighting field in the room, the lights flickered on and off before the glass shattered and the only light was from Crecha's attack. Multiple lightning bolts zipped through the air until something on Billy caught fire. Crecha smirked when she saw Billy's flaming form, stop drop and roll through glass shards, "Frankie we have a class to attend, let's go."

Frankie covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my ghoul! Crecha, their hurt! We can't-"

Crecha grabbed Frankie and pulled her out of the latrine, "Let's go, Frankie, they each got what they deserved."

Frankie ripped off her own arms to pull away, "What is wrong with you!"

Crecha held the arms as she whirled on her, "What's wrong with me? Have you no sense! He openly admitted to killing Cleo. Would you have me do nothing!"

Frankie turned on her heel and marched towards the infirmary, "Two wrongs certainly don't make a right."

"They left me no choice!"

Frankie's own arm was thrown against her head. She made it follow her as she continued forward, "You always have a choice. We all do-" Her head was yanked back as Crecha grabbed her hair. Frankie made her arm smack her sister, "You can't stop me from doing the right thing."

"Do you think I like hurting people? Do you think I enjoy it?"

"I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"I'm the only true friend you have left at this school."

"Abbey-"

"That cold-blooded yeti hasn't tried to spend any time with you all year. She prefers her solidarity, just leave her that way."

Frankie stomped Crecha's foot as she struggled to get away, "Leave me alone!" She gasped as the bolts were ripped from her neck. She turned with wide tear-filled eyes, "Crecha?"

Crecha gripped the bolts in one hand as she held Frankie's arm in the other, "I don't want to have to do this but if I have to lock you in our dorm to keep you safe until graduation I will. I'd rather not do that. I know how much you enjoy learning but my options are dwindling here."

Frankie's lips trembled as her face crumpled, "Are you threatening me now?"

The bell rang and Crecha's demeanor shifted. She glanced at the bolts and Frankie's arm and smiled, "Ah, we'll be late to class."

Frankie leaned back as her sister jogged over to her.

Crecha cheerily returned her bolts to their rightful place and helped reattach Frankie's arms, "Sorry about that, this year has been a bit crazy."

"Crecha?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Frankie," Crecha pulled her close and hummed a cheerful tune, "Remember to take good notes, we want to be able to pass finals with no worries."

"Crecha!"

Crecha kissed Frankie's cheek, she maintained a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "We'll need to help Blondie catch up on all the homework she missed, right?"

Frankie cringe-smiled back and nodded, "Ah, yeah. We can."

"Great, glad we can agree."

Frankie entered the classroom and took her seat, her eyes never leaving Crecha. _This is not the sister that I know. Twyla said she got nightmare sand everywhere, could it have something to do with how Crecha is acting now?_


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37:

The Pain of Regret

-Twyla-

Twyla slowly lifted her head and scanned the room as her breath came out in small pants and her heartbeat echoed in her ears, "Billy, I need you to make yourself visible, I can't…I can't see you."

Billy groaned from somewhere on the floor, "Hard…to…focus. Ugh. I can't…"

Twyla shakily rose to her hands and knees and felt around for him, "Talk to me Billy, please."

Billy grunted, "Hold on."

Twyla heard some shuffling noises on the floor then felt a great weight on her shoulder. Billy mumbled in her ear, "Sorry…ugh. I didn't protect you."

Twyla wrapped her arm around Billy's waist. A massive amount of heat emanated from his midsection as she walked him out the door, "Billy, you protected me just fine, don't worry about it. Come on, one foot in front of the other, you can do this. We just need to make it to the infirmary. It's right down the hall."

The late bell rang as an invisible Twyla and Billy headed towards the infirmary. She fought back tears as his breathing became more labored and his steps slowed. Three steps away from the infirmary door he collapsed on top of her.

Twyla panicked, "Billy?! Billy wake up, I need you. I need you to stay awake!"

She flailed when he didn't respond, "Billy, no one can see us right now. Billy. BILLY!"

The infirmary door opened and Monotya stepped out.

Twyla clawed forward and latched onto Montoya's foot, "Down here! It's Billy, he's unconscious! He got electrocuted really bad. I think it went through his heart; I don't know but he's not breathing."

Montoya knelt down and touched Twyla's face, "Sombrita!? Oh my goodness, where is the boy?"

Twyla moved Montoya's hand towards him, "He's right here."

Montoya opened her hand and then closed it, "Sombrita…how well do you know this boy?"

Twyla shrieked, "What does it matter, he's not breathing!"

Montoya's face tightened as she asked, "Is he undead?"

Twyla cried, "No! He's a second generation science experiment. He'd be normie otherwise."

Montoya opened her hand, "Let's hope undead weren't involved in it then."

A warm light engulfed them. Twyla felt herself lighten, almost as though floating as Montoya used the full extent of her healing powers.

Twyla embraced the light and she felt amazing, every ache and pain eased away and she never wanted to let go. But as suddenly as it started it stopped and Twyla was on the floor once more but she wasn't the same. Her wounds had been completely healed and Billy, as she felt, was breathing just fine.

Billy became visible and stood up, he lifted his shirt and looked at himself, "Whoa."

Twyla stood up and rubbed Billy's chest, "Just like new…"

Montoya wiped the sweat off her brow, "Wooh, that spell is exhausting, I haven't had to bring anyone from the brink of death since… well, it's been a long time."

Billy pulled his shirt down and helped Montoya stand up, "Thank you ma'am, for healing me and my Twyla. For sending most of my friends back to me, and for always working so hard, especially in the late hours of the night."

Montoya covered her mouth with her hand and blushed, "Look at you, acting like the _patrón_ of the school, thanking me like I work for you."

She put her hands on her hip, "You get to class now Patrón and take care of my Sombrita. And if you feel inclined, you can write _me_ the proposal letter."

Billy raised his eyebrow, "Uh, okay. Well, off to class we go ma'am. Thanks."

Twyla waved goodbye to Montoya as they walked down the hall. Billy and Twyla stopped by the latrine to grab their bags before they entered class. Delahaye raised an eyebrow at Twyla and Billy's late arrival but when she saw the state of their clothes she smirked and continued the lesson. Billy and Twyla sat down at their desk. Twyla glanced over her shoulder and glared at Crecha. Crecha narrowed her eyes as she snapped her pencil in half and bucked her shoulders like she was going to jump Twyla.

Twyla avoided Crecha and Frankie for the rest of the day as she did not want a repeat of that day's events.

Once inside classroom one, Abbey bombarded Blondie with questions about the cave incident.

Blondie held up her hands, "Whoa, too many questions Abbey girl, slow down."

Abbey huffed, "I apologize, but this morning you say Evie threw spell. It seem weird that she try and kill you. Why she do that?"

Blondie furrowed her brow, "No idea. She was hanging out with Faybelle all year, I never talked with her. We weren't exactly close either but I certainly didn't do anything to warrant being attacked."

Lagoona hummed thoughtfully, "So, Evie attacked you…and then Evie was poisoned. But the only witness to the attack didn't see it…Unless, was Faybelle there as well?"

Blondie tilted her head, "I…I don't think so…"

Billy furrowed his brow and leaned forward with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, "Faybelle… hmmm. That girl was so much trouble."

Blondie snorted, "Yeah I think I developed an allergy to fairy dust because of her."

Farrah blinked, "Really?"

Blondie shook her head, "No. Not really, but Billy boy was _always_ covered in it and I mean always. From head to toe, covered in it. I was beginning to think he took a bath in the stuff. Always coming to the meetings like a big blue glitter stick. Well a muscular stick but a stick nonetheless."

Farrah furrowed her brow and looked at Billy, "Was Faybelle blasting curses at you all year?"

Billy put his head down on the table, "That's a loaded question."

Farrah tilted her head, "What?"

Billy sat up, face completely red, "Any ways. What are we going to do about Crecha, she attacked me and Twyla today and I can only imagine what she's going to do next."

Abbey nodded, "Billy is right in this. Crecha is danger to herself and to others, we must do something about her."

Lagoona shook her head, "But what? Getting her alone seems to be impossible."

Blondie shrugged, "Well you could always just come to our dorm. Cause you know, I'm officially all alone with them." Everyone blinked and stared at her.

Billy sat up straight and tall as he stared intensely at Blondie, "You should come to our dorm and sleep in there. We have an extra bed you can sleep in and once the new school year starts in a few weeks we will be in the junior dorms. We can just move you into a safer room."

Lagoona shook her head, "I don't think we can go around making our own room assignments."

Blondie nodded, "Fact. If LT Ching does inspections, she's going to know who belongs where."

Abbey tapped her palm with her finger, "You miss point. We discuss Crecha."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "Yeah we still have no idea how or why Crecha would kill Evie, so it really doesn't make sense, especially since there was magic involved. It had to be a magic user. "

Blondie nodded, "Well that could be true or Crecha could just be really vindictive. I mean she _really_ seemed to hate Evie."

Farrah tilted her head, "What? I am officially confused."

Blondie sighed, "You don't remember? Crecha was super pissed that day when Frankie returned to the clubroom with the shard of ice in her chest."

Lagoon gasped, "Crickey how right you are, I almost forgot about that."

Abbey slammed her hands down on the table, "What! Explain, no time for guessing games."

Blondie folded her arms on the table, "Well, I think it was the night _you_ ended up in infirmary. We were all doing our thing when Frankie came back with a huge chunk of ice in her chest. Apparently, Evie threw it."

Farrah shook her head, "Evie had just teleported in from somewhere else covered in ice, she was just cleaning herself off, she threw it without looking."

Twyla nodded and tapped her chin, "So that's the link between Crecha, Evie, and Faybelle but what about Darling?" She shook her head, "Nothing adds up here. I remember the hallway there were magical signatures everywhere… Billy."

"Yes?"

"Since you spent a lot of downtime with her-"

Billy groaned, "Phrasing."

"Did Faybelle ever mention anything at all about how she felt about Evie? I remember they had that big fight in the chow hall and they seemed like enemies up until Darling died then suddenly they were best friends…" Twyla furrowed her brow, "Too suddenly actually…"

Blondie shrugged, "Misery loves company. I know that when I used to hang out with Evie she loved nothing more in the world than talking about herself. And Faybelle, oh Faybelle is the exact same way. Every day in the dorm with them was like a who's the baddest contest. That much ego needs stroking and they did that in abundance."

Billy shook his head and mumbled, "Don't I know it."

Lagoona scrunched her nose, "That's gross mate."

Billy blushed and looked at the table.

Abbey rolled her eyes, "So Crecha hated Evie and Faybelle for hurting Frankie. Now she hates all of us for Robecca's disassembly. What we do?"

Farrah wrung her hands, "I…I don't know. I never thought I would have to consider how to discipline a murderer in our class. It feels like Freddie all over again."

Twyla sighed, "Yeah and Melody _begged _us to kill Freddie."

Lagoona leaned forward, "But Freddie is terrible to everyone, so Melody's suggestion was at least valid. Crecha, she is simply terrible to those that harm her loved ones." She tilted her head, "Although I'm a bit curious about what she would have against Darling if anything. I feel like Twyla is onto something about the whole magic user thing."

Billy held up his hands, "I am _not_ going to kill Crecha. It's not an option, let's just take it off the table and think of something else. We have had enough deaths this year. Killing someone else is not the answer, alright?"

Twyla nodded, "All right. I think we can all agree to that. But what can we do?"

Billy sighed and put his hands on the table, "I don't know, but I'm not leaving Blondie in the other dorm with them. It's too risky."

Blondie held her hand up, "Whoa, slow down big fella, nice to see this side of you but if you take me away from that dorm Crecha's going to get angrier. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Lagoona giggled, "Nice to see you period. You know, I think the only time you've been _invisible_ today was in class and even then, I still knew you were there. Good on you mate."

Billy smirked, "Thanks. It's weird always thinking about being visible while holding a conversation but it has gotten less _draining_."

Abbey sat back and tilted her head, "Draining? Is difficult?"

Billy raised his eyebrows and tilted his head forward, "Ah yeah, pretty hard, being invisible is way easier for me but for you guys, you're worth it. I genuinely _want_ to be there for you."

Farrah, Abbey, Blondie, Lagoona and Twyla all cooed, "Awwww. So, sweet."

Billy rolled his eyes and sat back, "Ugh."

Close to curfew everyone walked upstairs to the dorm and parted ways with Blondie. Twyla entered the dorm and tossed her bag onto her bed. They were still no closer to a solution to the Crecha problem and Twyla wasn't one hundred percent sure that Crecha did it. Sure, she had the motivation but it was Blondie's account of Evie that had Twyla reeling. Something was off, something that she must be missing. Why would Evie attack Blondie? Plus, the night Blondie ended up in the infirmary, Evie left a note saying to meet because she knew who the killer was. It didn't make any sense.

Twyla sighed and readied herself for bed.

When the lights were turned off and everyone had fallen asleep, Twyla got out of bed.

"Twyla where are you going,"Billy became visible standing next to the wall with his arms folded.

Twyla stepped out of shadow and stood in front of him, "How did you know I was going somewhere?"

Billy scoffed, "I told you, the shadows shift when you move around. It may be subtle but I know when you're under the bed because the shadows are just a tab bit too long there and I can tell when you move because the shadows shift in that direction. It's really obvious to those that know you."

"So you've watched me long enough to notice such things," Twyla swayed from side to side.

Billy nodded, "Most times yes, only way I really know you're there. You worry me, you know."

Twyla leaned close to him, "Really?"

Billy pushed off the wall and towered over her, "Yeah. So, where were you going?"

Twyla twirled her hair around her finger, "I was just going to make Blondie a nightmare catcher, five months of bad dreams is no joke and my silk felt just about ready to spin."

Billy shook his head, "I don't think I will ever get used to your extra arms."

Twyla tilted her head, "Get used to? Like, you're going to keep seeing them?"

Billy nodded, "I was referring to the whole web making thing, not your actual arms. Not gonna lie though, the web surprised me the first time."

Twyla giggled and bounced up on her toes, "But you liked it."

Billy raised his eyebrows, "There was a lot to like." He sighed as he focused on the ground, "Be careful in there Twyla, I hate it when you disappear on me."

Twyla held her hands over her heart, "I could say the same thing to you. I thought I had lost you forever…"

Billy folded his arms and leaned back against the wall, "Yeah to lose my girlfriend, my best normie friend and my best ghoul friend all in one year. It was a bit rough."

Twyla looked at the ground and bit her lip, "Girlfriend…do you think…_we_ could ever…."

Billy shrugged, "Date? Sure, just don't disappear on me ever again."

Twyla looked up at Billy and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh, okay well great. So, it's official then?"

Billy pushed off the wall and shrugged, "Sure."

Twyla hugged him, "See you later _Invisi-bear_."

Billy smirked and hugged her back, "Take care _shadow-bunny_."

Twyla melded into shadows and entered Blondie's dorm. She climbed up the wall and spun her web, careful to keep her eyes closed. She didn't want Frankie or Crecha to look up and see a pair of glowing blue eyes floating in the corner. It was hard being the embodiment of childhood fear, and scaring your friends for life was the worst.

She completed her work then flung herself into the other room and crawled into bed. If what Billy had said was true, then that meant most of her classmates knew when she moved around in shadow.

Twyla sat up in bed and gasped. _Evie and Faybelle knew I had entered the latrine. Which meant they knew I was there and since Evie couldn't talk… Faybelle. _

She clenched her fist.

_Faybelle misdirected me and I totally fell for it. But why the lie? Why would Faybelle lie to calm Evie? Had Evie been the killer? But then why would Evie poison herself with an apple no less? And who poisoned Faybelle? Someone clearly hated Faybelle when they slipped her the apple._

_And those apples weren't there when we went through the line. It doesn't make sense. I know Billy said he didn't but he's the only one with a motive for hurting her. I… I want to believe him but...maybe he was under a spell. Farrah said she detected dark magic on him. _

She furrowed her brow.

_Blondie said Billy was always covered in it and Farrah wanted to know if Faybelle had cursed him all year. Billy did do a lot of favors for her, what if… when he was hit with that spell in LT Delahaye's office he was cursed to hurt Faybelle?_

Twyla tossed and turned as her thoughts plagued her tilled dawn.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Monster High, Ever After High, Disney Descendants, DC Super Hero Girls, and Project MC2 worlds which are trademarked by Mattel, Guru Studio, Disney, Dreamworks Animation's AwesomenessTV and MGA respectively. All characters are created and owned by Mattel, Disney and MGA and I do not claim any ownership over them or their story and it is not purported or believed to be part of the original story canon. This story is for entertainment only.

A/N: And that's it. This is the final chapter. It's over.

Episode 38:

Accidentally on Purpose

-Twyla-

It was the Friday before finals week and Twyla headed towards the dorm after dinner with her classmates. Bonny lay sprawled over the stairs in a drunken stupor.

Abbey stepped over Bonny, "This one always like this, why she teach here?"

Blondie shrugged as she avoided the drunk, "I don't know but I would leave her there, waking her isn't exactly good for your health."

Farrah grimaced as she hovered, "It's certainly a puzzle. Why is she by the dorms? Did she forget where her own bed was?"

"Maybe she like, doesn't care about what anyone else thinks and does what she wants."

Everyone looked up and saw Faybelle with her hands on her hips as she stood on the sophomore floor landing.

Farrah gasped, "Faybelle?"

Faybelle pointed to herself, "Surprise! Did you miss me?"

Twyla shook her head, "We thought you were dead!"

Faybelle looked nonplussed, "Dead? Uh no, I was in like, a coma or whatever."

Twyla furrowed her brow, "LT Montoya said there was nothing she could do for you, how are you alive?"

Faybelle gestured to herself, "Like so. Now, what did I miss?"

Billy's eyes changed into gold reptilian slits as he narrowed his eyes at Faybelle and growled.

Faybelle smirked, "Hello to you too Billy~"

Billy balled his hands into fists and growled louder.

Frankie shook her head sadly, "Faybelle, you missed the whole year. We're going to get room assignments and move tomorrow."

Lagoona nodded, "That's the basic gist of it anyways. If you're alive then where is Evie? She wasn't nearly as bad off as you were."

Faybelle shrugged, "I got lucky I guess, must be a fairy thing. Evie didn't make it though. Sorry."

Crecha stomped up the stairs and pushed past her, "Move."

Faybelle leaned back and hovered, "Wha… hey!"

Farrah flew up to Faybelle and sighed, "She's been like that all year. Don't take it personally."

Faybelle landed and scoffed, "Uh, well I am _gonna_. She's so rude!"

Frankie jogged up to Faybelle with her hands up, "So sorry about Crecha, she just-"

Crecha turned and yelled, "Frankie, in the dorm. Now!"

Frankie grimaced then smiled and followed Crecha.

Faybelle put her hands on her hips with a raised brow, "Does she like, have _no_ say in what she does?"

Abbey shook her head, "We still thinking of solution."

A small yelp alerted them to someone else on the stairs. They turned and saw Raven Queen, the older sister of Evie Queen, headed up the stairs with an envelope in her hand.

Raven walked up to the landing with her hand over her heart, "Woo, that Bonny couldn't find a more inconvenient place to sleep. Anyways here you go, room assign-"

Her hand trembled, with the envelope in hand as she stared at Faybelle, "You're alive! Then that means…" Raven pivoted with wide hopeful eyes, "Evie?"

Faybelle shook her head, "Sorry, Evie wasn't as lucky as I was."

Raven lowered her head and her hand, "Oh, I see. Well…excuse me I have to go."

She dropped the envelope and covered her face as she ran down the stairs crying.

Lagoona grimaced, "Poor girl."

Billy picked up the envelope and opened it, "Room assignments, I guess they came early. Wait…. This is weird."

Twyla craned her neck to see the paper, "What? What's weird?"

Faybelle looked over his shoulder and frowned, "My name isn't on here. Wait…Darling's name is here, what the hell!"

Billy leaned away from Faybelle and sneered, "You could die to make this list more accurate, go ahead I'll wait."

Faybelle snatched the paper, "Who makes these room assignments anyways."

Abbey raised a finger, "LT Ching oversees junior class, so assignments come from her."

Faybelle stuffed the paper down her blouse in front of Billy.

Billy rolled his eyes and walked away, becoming invisible.

Faybelle pouted as she headed down the stairs, "Whatever after! I'm going to have a little chat with LT Ching."

Twyla gave Abbey a look that said _if I'm not back in five minutes_.

Abbey nodded.

Twyla followed Faybelle's descent, "Hey, I'll go with you. Battle buddy system remember?"

Abbey lingered on the landing as everyone else shuffled into the dorm.

Twyla nearly slipped on one of Bonny's empty bottles, "Ugh, Bonny is such a useless teacher, seriously."

Faybelle smirked, "I wouldn't say that she can have some pretty useful ideas sometimes."

Twyla squinted, "What?"

Faybelle bounced down the stairs, her braid coming undone with each step. Once on the ground floor, She growled and attempted to re-braid it, "Ugh this is impossible to do, the one thing I needed Evie for and she can't be around to do it. So, annoying."

Twyla kept her mouth shut as she followed. She didn't want to volunteer to be Faybelle's next hair braider accidentally.

Faybelle, tired of fighting her hair, let it hang loose as she knocked on the door of Ching's office. When there was no answer, she opened the door.

Twyla peered around Faybelle and noted that they were in a club room of some type with bulletin boards, and inkwells all around. There was an additional door further in. Faybelle flew into the club room and knocked on the second door.

"You may enter," Ching called from inside the room.

They walked into Ching's office. The room was well decorated, with one wall holding mounted swords. The adjacent wall had a lavish lacquered dresser with incense burning on a small shrine. In the corner was a three-tiered filing cabinet of the same red lacquer and there at the center wall was Ching seated at her lacquered desk surrounded by bamboo plants.

"LT Ching, Private First-Class Thorn reports as ordered," Faybelle didn't wait for a response as she held up the room assignments with a scowl, "This list is bogus! I'm not on it! And right here is another mistake, you have Darling on this list. She's dead. Why was I replaced with a dead girl?"

Ching looked over Faybelle with mild disinterest. Her eyes panned over to Twyla. She tilted her head to the side, opened a drawer and pulled out a small object. As she closed the drawer she stood up with her hands behind her back, "Private Thorn, that is most unfortunate but I don't make mistakes."

Ching walked around the desk slowly.

Faybelle scoffed as she waved the paper, "Uhhh, well like, here's a mistake right here."

Ching grabbed Twyla's hand and enclosed the small object into it before she fixed Faybelle with a glare, "I'm sure the mistake will correct itself. You may leave my office."

Faybelle scoffed and flew out of Ching's office. Twyla looked up at Ching.

Ching nodded, "Follow Thorns' example and go, you will know what to do. Don't disappoint me a second time_._"

Twyla furrowed her brow and left. She closed the door behind her and stood next to Faybelle in the hallway.

Faybelle huffed, "So, what did Ching give you?"

Twyla opened her hand and held it up, in her hand was a pacifier with a long blue ribbon.

Faybelle raised an eyebrow, "That's even weirder than Ching's list. Why only _one _pacifier? Ohhh, a ribbon hey can I borrow that, I gave my other ribbon away."

Twyla looked at the ribbon and then at Faybelle's outstretched hand, "You _gave _your ribbon away. When?"

Faybelle waved dismissively, "Doesn't matter, I'm not getting it back, now can I borrow…"

Twyla no longer registered Faybelle's words because she knew exactly when Faybelle had given away her ribbon.

She could picture it almost as clear as day, the blue ribbon wrapped around the grip of Darling's melted sword. She remembered that time in the library when Abbey had asked for the truth and Faybelle had told her that the sword was cursed. Faybelle knew it was cursed because she tied a cursed ribbon to it. Evie must have known that Faybelle had done it and Faybelle knew that Evie knew and wanted to keep her quiet. Evie always did get super emotional whenever something terrible happened, Faybelle must have gone to Evie when she was vulnerable and coaxed her into getting rid of the sword for her. That had to be what Evie was doing in the treasury the day Darling died.

Evie attacked Blondie in the treasury because the sword was there. She didn't want Blondie to find the sword. Her magical signature had to be all over it. Faybelle must have known where Blondie would be because Billy probably told her as part of his favors.

As for Cleo, Faybelle above all things hated being excluded and if Twyla recalled correctly, Faybelle was a self-proclaimed trap specialist. It was easy for Faybelle to lie about Cleo when she knew Twyla was in the room and it was easy to make Cleo look guilty with the use of a light trap. The apples, Faybelle had to have them when she entered the line and she had to know which one was actually poisonous and which one gave off the _illusion_ of being poisonous. Twyla recalled the day of the boat race when Cedar triggered the trap that Faybelle had made appear to be pre-triggered, the spell she had cast was purple. Like the gas that leaked out of the apple. As for the yellow glow. Twyla had seen that before as well, it had been in freshman year when Faybelle had cast the darkness spell, the yellow glow of deep sleep had covered all the seniors.

Faybelle certainly seemed vindictive enough to put herself in a deep sleep, kill a minion and frame someone else just to ensure that they died. She had been coaxing Billy to kill Cleo after all. As for motivation, it was obvious, Faybelle hated to be excluded. She had entered the dorm demanding that Darling let her help and Darling had refused her.

Twyla shook out of her musing and looked up at Faybelle who still had her hand out, "It was you."

Faybelle raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Twyla put the pacifier in her pocket, "It was you! You killed Darling, all because she refused to let you help her. You petty fairy. You killed someone for that?"

Faybelle lowered her hand as she leaned back, "What? Why do you think I killed Darling? All I wanted was for Darling to acknowledge that she needed me." She stomped her foot and pouted, "And I wasn't the only one who hated that self-righteous princess."

Twyla frowned, "What?"

Faybelle folded her arms and scoffed, "Ugh, all right amateur detective, listen up. I _saved_ all of you from Evie when I gave her that apple. I had to eat an apple myself or else Evie would have been suspicious."

Twyla leaned away, "Uh huh, and why would you poison Evie, you two had been _friends_ all year."

Faybelle rolled her eyes, "Ummm hello, I had just witnessed Evie using a _sharp reversal_ spell on Darling's sword. I wasn't about to stay on her bad side."

Twyla shook her head doubtfully, "_You_ saw Evie cast a reversal spell, so you were in the hall during the fight?"

Faybelle nodded, "Well duh! Evie was freaking out about her bad spell, like always. So, I told her to go get the sword and hide it. If anyone with an ounce of magic looked at it, they would be able to detect her magical signature all over it."

Twyla pursed her lips, "Uh huh, pretty convenient that it would also hide _your_ magical signature."

Faybelle scoffed, "Do you seriously think I wanted Darling _dead_? I'm not heartless you know. I was sick to my stomach when she started bleeding."

Twyla pointed at Faybelle and leaned forward, "Uh huh, so is that why you put up that big ruse in the latrine trying to convince me that it was Cleo?"

Faybelle threw her head back in exasperation, "I was desperate okay! We both saw your freakishly long shadows on the latrine walls, I had to think of something to get you off Evie's back."

Twyla scoffed, "And telling Billy he needed to kill Cleo?"

Faybelle rolled her eyes and fluttered up and down, "Oh Em Gee! It was a joke! Billy gets so heated when I tell him to do things he hates."

She smirked, "And the angrier he is at _me_ the harder he tries to break me. I couldn't sit all day after that pounding."

Twyla grimaced, "Ew."

Faybelle shrugged, "You can keep that mushy slow stuff. I like my Billy all _riled_ up. Did you see his face when I returned? He practically wanted to kill me. I wanted to take him then and there. Of course, it will be hard to convince him to put out with Darling dead." She tapped her chin with her finger, "Then again I do still have some blackmail on him."

"You mean Farrah?"

Faybelle pouted, "Dammit! He already confessed about that geez. I can't get tongued by his clean conscience!"

Twyla shook her head to rid herself of the mental image, "What about the light trap on the door? That was all you, right?"

A bottle tinked as it rolled down the hallway. Twyla watched it for a moment before she turned back to Faybelle.

Faybelle's demeanor shifted as she leaned forward and hovered in place, "You know, you've become quite the little problem."

She had a strange gleam in her eye, "I know for a fact that you were riding Billy's pony express and under my _current_ circumstances, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off."

"Faybelle, snap out of it," Twyla backed away from Faybelle with her hands up defensively, "You don't want to cut me over a boy, do you?"

Faybelle raised her glowing hands above her head as she stalked closer, "_Cut _you? Oh no, I need you gone completely. My world just got a whole lot bigger and if I'm going to keep my big picture, I need you out of our way."

Twyla's eyes widened as she jumped into the shadows and sprinted down the hall.

Faybelle chanted, "Boogey is a nightmare, Boogey out of sight. Let's shine a light to banish fright."

She threw the light spell. As it filled the entire hallway Twyla tripped out of shadow and slammed into the hidden door labeled _Prison_.

Twyla rolled down several stairs before she caught herself.

Faybelle's light spell illuminated the path. Twyla ran careful to avoid the clock-face tile at the bottom of the stone stairs. There were light sconces filled with what looked-like oil lining the walls of the hallway and as Twyla passed, flames filled the sconces.

Faybelle stood at the top of the stairs and called down, "Come on Boogey don't make this harder than it has to be!"

Twyla sprinted past Delahaye's dungeon on her left and Ching's interrogation room on her right. She continued straight down the long hallway towards an old wooden door with rusted hinges.

She slammed, body first into the door and plunged into the dark of the room. Her eyes adjusted and she spotted a pile of old stockades tossed haphazardly into the room. The wall was lined with rusted old prison cells and the entire room was sticky with old dust and cobwebs. Twyla ran further into the room through several webs and ducked under a pile of stocks hoping to remain hidden from view.

Faybelle burst into the room and held her hands up casting a faint light in front of her, "Well this is soooo not how I wanted to spend my first day back."

She fluttered into the room and scanned around slowly, "Come on Boogey, I know you're in here. Just do us a favor and die with dignity."

She spotted the gap in the web and smirked, "You know, it's nothing personal really, we just need you to not exist. Our lives will run soooo much smoother with you gone."

Faybelle threw a ball of light at the stockades pile with lowered eyelids, "I refuse to be the other woman again and if it ever came down to you and me, Billy would pick you every time. We can't have that."

Twyla dodged as Faybelle tossed a ball of light at her, "We? Faybelle what do you mean _we_?"

Faybelle tossed more balls of light. As the light hit the stockades it splintered the wood into several pieces, "We need Billy! He needs to talk to Mal and explain everything. She'll be thrilled to have another dragon in the family."

Twyla grabbed several pieces of wood and flung it, "What dragon? Faybelle you aren't making any sense, just listen to yourself. Uhhh!"

Faybelle threw a beam of light that knocked several stockades into her.

Twyla tried to push the stockades off.

Faybelle stepped on the wood and stood over her with arms raised, "My dragon! My destiny has changed and I intend to learn more about it. That's why we need Billy, that's why you need to be gone."

As a ball of light formed in Faybelle's hands the door to the prison was kicked in. Twyla leaned back and stared up at the door, but she could barely make out who it was, as the light from Faybelle's spell blinded her.

Faybelle frowned and threw the light ball, "No interruptions, hrrrgg."

She looked down at the pike going through her chest and coughed up blood. Slowly she slid down to the ground, her heart and other internal organs pushed out her back as she slid. The pike was tossed into the corner.

Twyla pushed on the stockades to remove the bleeding Faybelle. The person at the door walked over, lifted the stockades and tossed them aside.

Twyla stood up and stared at her rescuer. Her breath caught in her throat, "Darling?"


End file.
